Cafe de Media Mañana
by Yanki Girl
Summary: En el año 800 Bra quiere superarse a nivel personal trabajando en la Corporación Capsula, Trunks comienza a ponerle obstaculos para que desista pero al hacerlo quiere salvar a su hermana menor de algo terrible ¿lograra Bra descubrirlo? CAPITULO FINAL
1. ¿cuanto vale la felicidad?

**Café de Media Mañana**

_**La población es como el iceberg: ocho novenos bajo el agua y uno encima.**_

_**Un mundo feliz- Aldous Huxley**_

**1. ¿Cuánto vale la felicidad?**

No estoy muy segura de que es o de que se trata la felicidad

Casi siempre vi feliz a mi madre

A mi padre casi nunca; pero aunque sabía que no lo demostraba era feliz

Y a mi hermano no siempre lo veía feliz

Y yo… ¿y yo? Pues yo era feliz viajando, comprando ropa y zapatos y conociendo gente nueva; pero luego al crecer sentía que necesitaba algo cada vez más estimulante para ser feliz, lo mismo llega a aburrir. Me fije en él y fue algo nuevo maravilloso y placentero, sin compromisos, sin nada en absoluto, solo estábamos juntos, mas que amigos, menos que novios, una pareja cualquiera con ciertos derechos. Y lo que piensen me tiene sin cuidado, esa era mi vida, así me gustaba y no pensaba cambiarla, mis padres ni enterados y eso era lo mejor. Estudie la licenciatura de administración de empresas, también economía y finanzas, a veces me llamaba la atención la ciencia, y leía revistas científicas; pero a pesar de lo preparada y de lo dispuesta que estaba para trabajar en la empresa de mi madre, mi hermano me quitaba todo el trabajo, me dejaba negociaciones menores, me peleaba con él constantemente diciéndole que yo había estudiado para más, pero a él parecía no importarle, como si la empresa fuera únicamente suya que culpa tengo yo de haber nacido 12 años después y no tener experiencia que el tenía, como rayos voy a tener experiencia si no me dejan hacer nada "Ve a cerrar el trato de este negocio" "habla con este licenciado, dile de que se trata el proyecto" "Dile al ingeniero que tengo que hablar con él", ya casi parecía mensajera, si es que no ya lo era. Un día, mi hermano tuvo la desfachatez de contratarme un ayudante, le dije que no necesitaba a nadie, pero a él no le interesaba, le valía menos que un pepino mi opinión, ahí conocí a Samuel, traía un traje oscuro, camisa azul y corbata del mismo color, era serio; pero se le veía noble y humilde, feo no era, para mi gusto era demasiado flaco, alto y desgarbado, aunque tenía unos hermosos ojos aceitunados y su cabello negro azabache. Samuel E. Lautrec, que nombre tan raro. Cuando me conoció, le cause una gran impresión, me vio y se puso nervioso, sudaba y hasta tartamudeo. Samuel tiene un habito, a eso de las 10 de la mañana se desaparece y no lo veo hasta las 11 am, es su tiempo de almuerzo, no se que hace pero pierdo su rastro, nunca aprendí bien a detectar el ki. Es una constante incógnita, pero no me interesa mucho Samuel, tengo mis propios problemas, ya no quiero ser más la niña consentida de mi madre ni sobreprotegida por mi padre. Quiero el mundo para mí, quiero vivir sin represiones, quiero ser feliz.

Se levanto cerca de las 8 de la mañana como ya se le había hecho costumbre desde que empezara a trabajar en Capsule Corporation. Era una de las importantes ejecutivas de la empresa; pero eso era una gran pantalla, y varios en la empresa lo sabían, Bra no pasaba de ser la mensajera personal de su hermano, el presidente de la empresa más importante del mundo y eso la llenaba de vergüenza y rabia, ella la mujer más hermosa e inteligente del mundo y probablemente del universo reducida a la mensajera de su hermano mayor. Ahí de nada le servían los estudios, los diplomas y mucho menos los reconocimientos, pero nada podía hacer por el momento, su madre le daba todo el respaldo al primogénito y en los asuntos de la empresa su padre no tenia ni voz ni voto.

Un día su hermano la llamo y le dijo que necesitaba un ayudante, la princesa de Vegeta enfureció, aumento su ki como jamás lo había hecho, ya se estaba cansando de que su hermano no la tomara en serio, se preguntaba como debía demostrarle de lo que realmente era capaz. Harta, estaba harta de ser considera una niña caprichosa y superficial. El edificio comenzó a temblar, y hubo un murmullo general en la empresa de los empleados que temían una catástrofe sin saber que aquello era causado por la cólera de la joven Brief. Trunks no la tomo en cuenta, era uno de esos chantajes que usaba con sus padres, siempre considero que la habían consentido demasiado, pero esto era algo serio y el no pensaba consentirle nada ni dejar que se saliera con la suya, ya había tomado una decisión y ella como empleada porque era solo eso, tenía que acatarla.

No muy convencida Bra salio de la presidencia aporreando la puerta, casi a punto de tirarla, fue a su oficina y se sentó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y dándose un masaje en la frente, tratando de pensar

-Es un imbécil- dijo en voz alta, sin importarle quien la oyera- no busca la manera de humillarme, no le basta con darme un trabajo mediocre ahora quiere que yo tenga un ayudante para hacer un trabajo vulgar ¡Maldición! Me las pagara un día.

El teléfono sonó, la llamada era de presidencia, su hermano le pedía fuera por una muestra biológica de un animal encontrado recientemente en el área cerca de ciudad Ginger

-Manda a otra persona, no pienso seguir rebajándome a estas cosas

-Ya basta, no tengo tiempo de reclamaciones ¿lo vas a hacer o no?

-… ¿y si te digo que no?

-Se acumulan 3 amonestaciones en tu expediente y según las reglas a la tercera se te da tu carta de renuncia, no olvides que aquí eres una empleada más

-Pues con las órdenes tan idiotas que me das créeme que es difícil olvidarlo

-Tienes un excelente salario, no se de que te quejas

-Bien sabes que no lo hago por el salario, es cuestión de superación

-…no tengo tiempo, ve a hacer lo que te dije, hay una nave esperándote en el área de despegue

-Al menos olvida tu idea de ponerme un ayudante

-No voy a retractarme…-y colgó

-Estúpido- grito ella tan fuerte que no necesitaba del teléfono para que Trunks le escuchara, aquel traía una mirada seria y fría, estaba decidido a no hacerle caso a su hermana menor, ya todo estaba listo para la llegada de su ayudante y nada ni nadie iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Al menos esa noche su hermana estaría fuera y descansaría de una segura discusión de reclamos y uno que otro insulto.

Bra salio llevando únicamente la ropa que traía puesta, todo lo necesario estaba en cápsulas, subió de mala gana a la nave rechazando la ayuda del piloto

-¿Le sucede algo malo? Señorita

-Usted solo haga su trabajo y déjeme en paz

-Lo siento- contesto el hombre con disgusto en su voz, era solo otra de esas niñas ricas insoportables.

Tres días después, la señorita Brief regreso trayendo consigo la famosa muestra biológica, de aquel nuevo animal descubierto recientemente. Bajo apresuradamente la nave y camino de la misma manera hasta la oficina de Trunks

-Esta ocupado ahora- le dijo su secretaria- espere por favor señorita Brief

-…no tengo porque esperar, quítese si no quiere que la quite de mi camino a la fuerza- algo vio en sus ojos y en esa fuerte expresión que la secretaria se quito pasivamente sin decir palabra alguna y Bra paso abriendo la puerta precipitadamente

-¿Qué pasa contigo?...No, disculpa no era a ti, es un problema familiar, disculpa te vuelvo a llamar

-Al menos te dignas a atenderme

-Es por esto que no te tomo en serio, te comportas como una niña de 5 años- le dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono

-¿Cómo rayos quieres que me comporte? Pones a alguien de mi talento a hacer de tu mandadera, francamente me estas cansando, va a llegar el momento de que me colmes la paciencia

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-No me molestes, Trunks, te lo digo de verdad

-¿me estas amenazando? ¿Qué podrías hacerme tú?

-No me retes, así que…dame un trabajo de verdad ¿entiendes?...a propósito- le dijo mientras sacaba una cápsula de una de las bolsas de su pantalón pescador- ahí tienes a tu muestra biológica- y la aventó con fuerza sobre el escritorio de caoba fina, dejando tras el humo inicial un extraño animal mediano lleno de pelo café y manchas blancas, hocico de tejon y pequeñas orejas. Llevaba muerto alrededor de 3 días, sin ningún tipo de refrigeración y despedía un pútrido olor que casi hacia vomitar a Trunks

-¡quita eso de mi escritorio!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No era este el animal que querías?- dijo Bra con una cínica sonrisa, disfrutando casi sádicamente el tormento de Trunks

-¡Quítalo ya!- y ella nuevamente lo guardo en una cápsula, aun sonriendo por el rostro iracundo de su hermano, el la molestaba, ella haría lo mismo-¡Ese olor no se va!- y bruscamente tomo el teléfono para pedirle a su secretaria un desodorante lo que fuera, era imposible trabajar así

-¿Qué?...pásalo…no, espera, haz que pase a la oficina de Bra- al mismo tiempo que levantaba la bocina, su secretaria se comunicaba para decirle que el nuevo empleado de Capsule Corp. Había llegado

-¿Es ese tal ayudante?- pregunto Bra de mala gana

-Escúchame niña- le dijo a punto de tomarla de la blusa- ¿quieres un trabajo en serio? Te estoy dando un ayudante para que puedas lidiar con un trabajo serio

-No necesito ayuda de ningún tipo

-Tienes un orgullo idiota, como nuestro padre, este ayudante es una prueba, yo veré si lo necesitas o no

-lo despedidas en menos de una semana, yo necesito a nadie

-Ya veremos- le dijo serio y camino hacia la oficina de su hermana menor-¿Qué esperas?- le pregunto aun enfurecido-¿no piensas venir?- ella lo siguió de mala gana hasta su oficina

-No quiero ninguna grosería de tu parte ¿entiendes?- pero ella nada contesto

-¿Qué si me entendiste?

-hmm…si, vamos a conocer al sujeto ese- contesto enfadada, su situación con su hermano era tensa, hasta el punto de volverse insoportable, a veces simplemente quería dejar la empresa y dedicarse a viajar, como las aventuras que tuvo su madre cuando buscaba las esferas del dragón cuando estaba al lado de Gokú ¿Por qué no lo hacia? Porque para ella dejar el trabajo sería como una derrota, y eso era inaceptable, jamás podría ser feliz pensando que se dejo vencer por todas los obstáculos que su hermano le puso para que no lograra superarse. Tenía que demostrarle de que era capaz y ponerlo en su lugar, hacer que dejara de pensar en ella como una pequeña niña que todo le tenían que consentir y casi dar en la mano. Se sentía tan fatigada por las peleas casi diarias, quería sentirse bien aunque fuera por un momento y solo había una manera de hacerlo, solo Goten podía lograrlo, mientras caminaban a su oficina, le mando un mensaje por su celular pidiendo que se le hablara en 20 minutos para ponerse de acuerdo de que hacer en la noche, estaba decidida a pasárselo bien.

Trunks abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su hermana primero y se preguntaba como ese pequeño bebé que alguna vez cargara y hasta ayudara a cambiarle los pañales le causara tantos problemas. Cuando entro vio de espaldas aun hombre de complexión delgada, alto y desgarbado, traía un traje gris oscuro

-Buenos días- le dijo Trunks de manera cordial- ¿tu eres…- y tomo el expediente del escritorio de Bra- Samuel E. Lautrec?

-Si señor- contesto con nerviosismo sin dejar de ver a Bra-

-Muy bien, te habrán dicho que esta es la ultima entrevista

-Si señor Brief- le contesto mientras se acomodaba su corbata azul

-pasaste con excelentes calificaciones psicometricos…-y mientras Trunks hablaba, Bra no podía dejar de pensar en que el tal Samuel seria un estorbo escogido previamente por su hermano para dificultarle su trabajo, tanto quería que fracasara, talvez estaba paranoica, pero ya todo lo creía de su hermano mayor, deseando demostrarle que él tenia la razón y ella no era capaz de un trabajo tan serio como el dirigir la empresa, pareciera que se había olvidado de aquellos primeros años, cuando él comenzó a dirigir la corporación, en los que él se escapaba de la oficina volando sin decir nada a nadie y apareciendo al otro día como si nada hubiera pasado, a su edad, Bra tenía mas formalidad que él.

Veía a Samuel con desprecio, un inútil, un molestia, como un dolor en el estomago que no se podía quitar.

- Te explicare tus funciones en la empresa, serás ayudante de la vicepresidente

-Si señor, tu función será esa misma, ayudarle con documentos, papeleo, aunque en realidad más que nada será trabajo de campo, el papeleo es de segundo plano

-Ja, ja- rió sarcásticamente Bra, ante la mirada encolerizada de su hermano

-Basta ya- le dijo quedito, mientras de nuevo se dirigía al nuevo empleado- firmaras tu contrato en el departamento de recursos humanos, voy a llamar a mi secretaria para que lo tengan listo cuando tu vayas

-si señor…disculpe ¿Quién es la vicepresidenta?

-Bra Brief, mi hermana aquí a mi lado- contesto señalándola

-Br…Br…Bra Brief- tartamudeaba por el nerviosismo, Samuel solo había conocido a la señorita Brief por revistas y la televisión, siempre le había fascinado, para él, ella era una hermosa mujer que seguramente sería dulce y de buenos sentimientos, sin ningún problema que la agobiara, haciendo sentir a cualquier hombre un enorme placer con solo tenerla a su lado- ¿en verdad?

-Si ¿tienes algún problema con trabajar con mi hermana?

-No, de ninguna manera, por el contrario me siento honrado

-Muy bien…es todo, bienvenido a la empresa Samuel

-Gracias señor…disculpe, ¿a que horas es la hora del almuerzo?

-De 2 a 3 pm, es horario de oficina, es la hora de descanso

-quisiera pedirle si me la pueden adelantar, si no le molesta

-¿adelantar?- pregunto Trunks extrañado

-Si, de 10 a 11 am, ya no tomaría el descanso de las 2 pm

-Por mi no hay problema- le contesto Trunks- a menos que tu jefa tenga alguna objeción

-Me da igual lo que haga

-Entonces no hay problema- le dijo con una gran sonrisa- por ahora ve a firmar tu contrato, mañana preséntate a las 9 de la mañana.

-Si señor, lo veo mañana, con su permiso señor Brief, señorita Brief

-propio- y el hombre salio de la oficina. Trunks iba a mencionarle a Bra que quería llegar a una tregua, porque el estaba tan cansado como ella desde las constantes peleas, fue interrumpido por el timbre del celular de su hermana, ella contesto rápidamente y salio de la oficina

-…por ahora es imposible- Trunks olvido la tregua que iba a pedirle a su hermana menor, aunque la hicieran con las mejores intenciones iban a seguir peleando, en algún momento u otro, era mejor dejarlo así y no malversar su palabra, se levanto del cómodo sillón y se dirigió a su oficina para prácticamente enterrarse en las torres de documentos que diariamente se acumulaban a pesar de que él todos los días terminaba con los pendientes, él extrañaba aquellos viejos tiempos en los cuales el único trabajo arduo era entrenar con su padre, cayendo casi extenuado por la noche, o esas veces que se escapaba de la oficina; pero ya ni le cruzaba por la mente volver a hacer aquellas cosas, era inconcebible el solo hecho de pensarlas como una posibilidad, el trabajo era primero que nada, talvez si le dejaba algo de responsabilidad a Bra…no eso tampoco debería cruzársele por la mente, por lo menos no todavía

-Pues yo termino cerca de las 8 ¿y tú?-

-casi igual, Goten…necesito verte

-Bueno, a mi me encantaría verte, te llevo a cenar

-Es que…

-Hoy también me vas a decir que no ¿no es así? Ya me lo esperaba

-esta bien…vamos a donde tu quieras; pero después…

-¡Claro que si! Sabes que esa parte de la noche me encanta

Pero creo que hace tiempo que no hablamos de cosas importantes

-Esta bien, te veo entonces a las 8:30 en tu trabajo

-Yo te espero- y le colgó. Goten era su pequeña aventura que siempre disfrutaba, era un amante maravilloso y se rehusaba a pensar en él como algo más. Empezaron por accidente, aquella vez, la primera, se encontraron en una tienda y comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas y sin que se dieran cuenta terminaron en la cama del departamento de Goten. El se sintió terriblemente mal al otro día, aunque había descubierto a una gran amante, no por eso dejaba de ser la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y ni que decir de su padre, de enterarse lo asesinaba, ella se fue sin decir nada, solo había sido algo que paso sin darse cuenta, y que volvió a suceder varias veces más, hasta que ambos decidieron hacerse más que amigos, sobretodo por que ella lo convenció a dar ese paso, que el deseaba tanto pero no lo daba por temor a las represalias de Trunks y ni pensar en Vegeta, con el pasar de los meses, Bra dejo de ser solo la amante y comenzó a fijarse en la mujer, quería definitivamente algo serio con ella y a pesar de que Bra ya se había percatado de los sentimientos que Goten trataba de ocultar, ella trataba de no darles la menor importancia, Goten solo era algo pasajero, se ocultaba que también quería algo serio con él, que no solo le gustaba si no que también comenzaba a amarlo; pero no era tan simple de aceptarlo. Faltaban 4 horas para su cita y ya no quería quedarse en el trabajo de cualquier manera ya no tenía nada que hacer a menos que le salieran con que fuera a ver alguien o a un buscar a un animal muerto, pero con la cosa que parecía hurón con manchas había tenido bastante, iría a arreglarse y a cambiarse, verse realmente hermosa, femenina para ser admirada, envidiada y deseada.

1


	2. Detenida en el tiempo I

**2. Detenida en el tiempo I**

Era el 24 de agosto del año 800, Bra se levanto de la cama dejando a Goten aun dormido, tras arreglarse se fue sin despedirse, había sido una velada maravillosa, pero no sabía como decírselo, además ya era tarde para irse a trabajar, casi iban a dar las 9 de la mañana.

Para cuando llego a su oficina, Samuel ya estaba ahí, sentado esperando

-Buenos días señorita Brief- dijo nervioso el joven

-mmm…buenos días- le contesto Bra fríamente, no disimulaba su disgusto por la presencia de su joven ayudante

-¿Qué desea que haga?- pregunto Samuel con impaciencia

-en realidad nada, si quieres adelanta tu hora de descanso

-Eso es hasta las 10, señorita

- No importa, si quieres puedes tomarte otra hora

-Lo siento, preferiría esperar, no me parece correcto

-… ¿siempre te guías por lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es?

-así me educaron mis padres

-Debes de ser un sujeto muy aburrido- se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia el baño, dejando a Samuel pensando que Bra no era la mujer que había imaginado, sin duda, no era la mujer que había idealizado, ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, ahora la deseaba más; pero sabía que eso era imposible, jamás le haría caso a un hombre como él.

El teléfono de Bra comenzó a sonar, sin que nadie lo contestara, Samuel estaba demasiado nervioso en su primer día de trabajo, no sabia si contestarle valdría la ira de la señorita Brief, que tal si era algo personal, con ese carácter seguro que lo mataba

-¡oye tu Lautrec!- se escucho un grito desde el baño de la oficina- ¡contesta ese estúpido teléfono de una buena vez, no se contesta solo!

-Oficina de la…señorita Brief…si…yo le paso su recado- y colgó, algo le decía que el recado no iba a ser del agrado de su jefa

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Bra, mientras salía del baño

-La secretaria de su hermano, señorita

-hmn… ¿y que quería?

-Dice que su hermano, quiere verla ahora mismo-Bra suspiro fuertemente ¿ahora de que se trataba, esperaba no fuera a buscar otro animal muerto, porque de hacerlo, lo traía y le sacaba las tripas sobre su preciado escritorio de caoba, era capaz de todo cuando estaba molesta, hasta de algo tan desagradable y de mal gusto. Salio sin decir nada ante la mirada preocupada de su ayudante

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto a su hermano después de aporrear la puerta

-Siéntate- le dijo cortésmente

-Eso no puede ser bueno- se dijo mientras se sentaba, pensó que seguro era otro animal muerto

-Encontraron algo importante en Yunzabit- ya lo veía venir- es algo verdaderamente extraño y quiero que la división de biología e investigación se haga cargo de él- si, era un animal muerto

-¿Sabes que...- iba insultarle, reclamarle, pelearse, destruir su oficina

-Por su descripción parece que lo que encontraron es un Sayajin

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bra boquiabierta, eso si era nuevo y nunca se lo espero

-Una sayajin, perdón, unos esquiadores la encontraron en un lago congelado al norte de Yunzabit, necesito que tu supervises personalmente su traslado hasta aquí, tu sabes bien que solo nosotros podemos hacernos cargo

-si lo se- al menos iba a ser más interesante que las otras veces, sin duda

-Lleva a Samuel, para que vea el papeleo y todo eso

-¿tengo que?

-Si, tienes que, no lo contrate para que se te quedara viendo todos los días, tiene que trabajar

-hmn…lo llevare

-Cualquier problema, háblame- la secretaria entro inusitadamente totalmente desesperada

-Señor el presidente de Digital Advanced Corp. Esta aquí

-… ¿tenia cita para hoy?

-No ¿Qué hago?

-Déjalo pasar, algún día tenía que hablar con él. Bra, ve que Samuel tenga listo los papeles de viáticos, una nave va estar lista en 4 horas, es un lugar algo frió, lleva ropa abrigadora.

Al salir vio a un hombre atractivo de cabellos negros y ojos azules, traía un traje gris elegante

-Muy buenos días señorita Brief- le dijo con su voz varonil y con una sonrisa encantadora

-Buenos días- le dijo ella sonriente- ¿y usted es?

-Jean Luke Rediget, presidente de Digital Advanced Corp.

-Rediget- le llamó Trunks molesto, no podía soportar que coquetearan con su hermana frente a él

-Hasta luego señorita, fue un placer conocerla en persona- y tomo su mano con delicadeza y le dio un beso, dejando una buena impresión en la joven Brief. Paso a la oficina de Trunks y cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido

-Es bastante guapo- le dijo a la secretaria- y muy agradable- ella la miro de soslayo y no hizo comentario alguno- me gustaría salir con él algún día.

-Ese hombre es terrible, que bueno sería si el señor Trunks jamás se hubiera encontrado con él- Bra se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la secretaria quien se caracterizaba porque nunca decía algo malo de nadie; eso quería decir que Jean Luke Rediget no solo era malo, si no que era de lo peor.

Bra camino hasta su oficina sin decir palabra alguna, pensaba en la sayajin encontrada en Yunzabit ¿desde hacia cuanto que estaba ahí? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo llego ahí? Todas esas interrogantes se concentraban en su cabeza y no la dejaban pensar en nada más, ese hallazgo solo podía ser manejado por la familia Brief, eran los únicos con los medios, los conocimientos y las habilidades necesarias y sobre cualquier cosa, compartían un gran lazo con la raza sayajin.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina y sin mencionarle palabra a su ayudante se sentó en detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a pensar más en el "hallazgo" , Samuel no se atrevía a hablarle, ella parecía estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que el llamarle podría valerle el empleo, además no tenía nada que decirle. Eran las 9: 45 AM, cuando Bra Brief decidió por fin decir algo, le informo a su ayudante sobre el trabajo, tenían que ir a buscar "la muestra completa" , le dijo que presenciaría algo inusual en la historia de Capsule Corp. y aunque la muestra pareciera humana, no lo era, era una extraterrestre y querían investigar su procedencia, luego le pido hacer el papeleo correspondiente. Aquella explicación llevo cerca de 15 minutos, ya eran las 10:00 AM

-Señorita Brief

-…

-Ya son las 10, es mi hora de almuerzo

-Pues vete, pero tiene que regresar puntual a ver esos papeles

-Si, no se preocupe.

Lautrec salio de ahí entusiasmado, su jefa se quedo pensativa, no paso mucho tiempo cuando recibió una llamada de Goten, de nuevo le invitaba a salir; pero ella le rechazo, tenía un buen pretexto, uno cierto al menos, por el momento no quería verlo, pensar en él la aturdía mucho, hacia salir una gran cantidad de sentimientos contradictorios de los cuales no podía escabullirse como a ella le hubiera gustado, no sentir nada y ser como su padre, de corazón tan aparentemente frió hacia los demás.

-Tengo que demostrar quien soy, demostrarle que puedo-decía en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Recordaba las cosas que últimamente le habían pasado, queriendo renunciar y tener una vida mejor, pero no podía.

Estuvo una hora en su oficina pensando en todo, en Trunks, en el trabajo, en Goten y no se dio cuenta del tiempo, como si fuera tan ligero, como si no valiera… como si no valiera nada en absoluto. Así paso los minutos, pensando, como si estuviera sumergida en una soledad absoluta, como si el mundo se detuviera y ella también lo hubiera hecho, así, detenida en el tiempo, deseando realmente estarlo, solo así podría estar tranquila, sin preocupaciones, sin demostrar nada, un tiempo relativo que gobierna una vida que vive a su merced absoluta…detener el tiempo y ser feliz

Lautrec golpeo 2 veces la puerta, a pesar de que estaba ligeramente entreabierta

-Pasa- le dijo ella en un tono indiferente, aquel obedeció y de nuevo se sentó, en sus manos traía el West Herald, faltaba una hora para que diera el medio día y Bra estaba ansiosa por el viaje, primera vez que estaba interesada y por primera vez quería hacer un encargo de su hermano.

Lautrec, al ver que no le dirigían la palabra, abrió el periódico y comenzó a leer

-Vámonos- le dijo Bra mientras se levantaba de su sillón

-¿ya?

-No…mañana, pues claro que ya ¿algún problema?

-No- le respondió avergonzado y mirando al piso

-Sígueme- Lautrec así lo hizo, la seguiría al fin del mundo y más allá, aunque ese lugar no existiera, era su sueño hecho realidad, la visión de esa mujer tan bella, tan capaz, tan elegante, tan inteligente . Traía todas sus cosas en una cápsula, al igual que Bra, como era usual viajar desde la invención de las cápsulas. Ya cerca del pequeño aeropuerto, Bra se dirigía tras su asistente, cuando de repente sintió un jalón de su brazo

-¿Qué?...- y al mirar vio a Goten, con una cara de seriedad enfática, jamás le había visto así- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto furiosa mientras zafaba el brazo de la fuerte mano del hombre

-Me estoy cansando de estos juegos Bra

-…¿y?- aquel se enojo aun más que Bra, se le veía en esa mirada llena de rabia, se sentía usado, un juguete cualquiera de ella, la mujer que ya amaba

-No voy a permitir que esto siga de esta manera

-No es el momento y mucho menos el lugar

-Para ti nunca será el momento ni el lugar

-Tengo que salir hacia Yunzabit …¡ya! Así que agradeceré mucho que te hagas aun lado

-No- Bra avanzo sin importarle el enorme cuerpo de Goten que se interponía ante ella, el la tomo de los hombros y la freno

-¡basta ya! no tienes ningún derecho…

-Eh- y le soltó de los hombros ¿derecho? Ni siquiera hay una definición acerca de la relación que llevamos…y dime Bra Brief ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué significa lo nuestro para ti?- ¿Qué somos? ¿Lo nuestro? ¿Él diciéndole? Muchas mujeres se lo habían preguntando, y el rehuía, o respondía según la situación convendría para llevar a aquella mujer a la cama y divertirse un rato, si que la vida es graciosa o por lo menos sarcástica, esa pregunta dirigida a él tantas veces ahora le tocaba el turno de preguntarla y la respuesta como le inquietaba

-…amigos

-¿amigos? ¿Dejas que tus amigos hagan todo lo que yo te hago? ¿tus amigos se han desvivido por ti como yo lo he hecho?

-…Eres un amigo especial y eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte- al fin Goten le abrió el paso y ella avanzo hacia la aeronave ante la expectativa y recelosa mirada de Lautrec- no tengo porque darte explicaciones

-Tu no me tomas en serio- le grito, Bra se paro en seco, dio la media vuelta y se acerco al joven Son, totalmente encolerizada

-Sabes algo- le dijo despacio- yo se lo que haces, no falta la gente que me diga tu aventura con la tal Pares- y Goten enmudeció y desvió la mirada- crees que no se que cuando no estas conmigo, estas con ella, no soy idiota Goten, tal vez sea menor que tu; pero eso no me convierte en estúpida. No pienso hacer un compromiso como un noviazgo o lo que te de la gana si sigues con esa mujer

-es por lo mismo de que no tenemos nada formal, me doy el gusto de estar con ella- su voz subía de tono con cada palabra, dejándose llevar por la ira- Tengo 32 años, Bra, no es como antes cuando tenía 20 años, quiero una familia, yo tengo un proyecto de vida y por alguna razón tu estas en él, quiero incluirte en él

-Mira…

-¿Goten que haces aquí?- Trunks llego en el momento más encendido de la conversación, hacia 5 minutos sintió el ki de Goten llegar precipitadamente para luego extinguirse, tuvo curiosidad, Goten no se paraba en Capsule Corporation por ningún motivo, no era su área, su trabajo quedaba a varios Kilómetros de ahí, unos 40, pero ahí estaba, parado frente a su hermana, gritándole y ella no se quedaba atrás. Ninguno de ellos pudo responder nada- Goten- y el desvió la mirada

-Vino a verte...- le contesto Bra

-¿a mi? ¿Para incluirme en su proyecto de vida? – le pregunto con actitud severa, ambos enrojecieron y no sabían que decir- Bra, Yunzabit es urgente- ella no dijo nada, se limito a caminar y subir al aeronave, y esta vez se dejo ayudar por su asistente y le sonrió coquetamente, ante la mirada desesperada de Goten, ella así lo había querido, darle celos, vengarse de esas aventuras con la tal Pares

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Goten malhumorado, mientras sus ropas eran agitadas por el despegue de la aeronave, pero el solo pensaba en el tipo que ayudo a Bra

-Su asistente, un tal Lautrec- le contesto Trunks seriamente- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa? No soy idiota – el otro suspiro de fastidio, no tenia nada que hacer ahí si ella ya se había marchado y ya estaba grande para esos sermones- ya lo se todo- le dijo Trunks

-¿y eso que?- le pregunto molesto- Yo ya lo sabia desde hace tiempo

-Te advierto que si juegas con mi hermana te vas a arrepentir, te doy mi palabra, alguna vez fuiste mi mejor amigo y se como eres…

-No soy yo quien juega con ella, es ella quien juega conmigo

Bra se quedo pensativa…"¿Qué somos?", estúpida pregunta, ojala y nunca se la hubieran hecho, no sabia que eran, o que quería que fueran ni mucho en lo que se iban a convertir, comenzaba a entender a su padre cuando se dirigía al padre de Goten como sabandija, su hijo también lo era, un imbécil que no sabia aceptar los limites.

Lautrec aun seguía con el West Herald en las manos, leía acerca de un accidente en la sección local, de un fraude de un financiera automotriz y de la historia del jardinero del estadio Satan, Bra alzo la mira y vio la primera plana a unos metros de ella

-¿Cuál es la noticia del día?- le pregunto seriamente. Lautrec bajo su periódico, asegurándose de que le hablaban a él, a pesar de que ellos eran los únicos pasajeros, luego desesperadamente paso hacia la primera pagina y leyó nerviosamente

-La muerte de Andre Foster, un estadista de bajo perfil que fue asesinado…

-Bla bla bla- le interrumpió- no me interesa, ni siquiera lo conocía

-eh…eh…también hay algo aquí que seguro le interesara

-¿Qué?- pregunto mientras miraba sus uñas, necesitaba una manicura urgentemente

-El acuerdo de South City

-¿y a mi que?

-Déjeme le leo algo…"Este acuerdo permitirá a nuestro planeta integrarse para conformar una economía sólida, fortalecer la democracia y vivir en un estado de derecho permanente"…mmm…¡aquí!..."entre los participantes se destacan el rey del mundo, presidentes, gobernadores, políticos, empresarios, campesinos, maestros, etc., etc.,"

-¿Y?

-" entre los empresarios se encuentra el renombrado Trunks Brief, presidente de Capsule Corporation"- ese ultimo párrafo fue un detonante, abrió bien los ojos, esto había llegado demasiado lejos ¡el infeliz! ese desgraciado ¿Cómo pudo entrar aun tratado de esa magnitud y no decirle nada?

-Dame eso- le arrebato el West Herald a su asistente mientras que leia detenidamente la nota. "mas detalles pase a la pagina 11" y ella lo hizo de inmediato. Había una foto en el centro de la pagina, a todo color, su hermano inclinado sobre la mesa firmando un papel al lado de otros sujetos, uno de los cuales reconoció como Jean Luke Rediget, traía una sonrisa, podría describirse como siniestra, por debajo de la foto, decía, "Bienvenido al acuerdo de South City…propone los siguientes objetivos

Estado de derecho y seguridad publica

desarrollo con justicia, crecimiento económico y empleo

formación y desarrollo capital humano y social- mejor salud y educación-

desarrollo de capital físico

reforma de la administración publica

…Ha sido firmado por científicos, académicos, intelectuales, empresarios, profesionistas, campesinos, educadores, artistas, deportistas, comunicadores y otros miembros de la sociedad civil…"

Bra no podía seguir leyendo, bajo de golpe el periódico, esto ya era demasiado para ella, el jamás le consulto, un acuerdo de esa magnitud y ella ni siquiera se entero

-Crunch, cruch- su odio creciente se vio interrumpido por su asistente, masticaba ruidosamente y con poca clase

-¿Qué crees que haces?- aquel no menciono nada, guardo la bolsa de cacahuates salados y mastico lo que tenia en su boca, tan despacio como pudo- ¿Qué no te enseñaron a masticar sin hacer ruido?

-discúlpeme señorita- ella pareció no escucharle, ni todas sus disculpas podrían aplacarla, tomo un teléfono de la aeronave, Lautrec la miraba sin decir palabra

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-No se de que hablas- le contesto Trunks

-Este acuerdo de South City

-Ah, ya veo

-¿no crees que si ibas a meter a la empresa en algo tan importante debiste consultarme primero?

-No es nada importante Bra, por eso no te dije nada

-No me dices nada de lo importante y hasta de lo que no importa

-Hazte un favor y cállate, tengo que colgar- y así lo hizo, Bra por su parte miraba al teléfono como si mirara a Trunks mismo, estaba a punto de destruirlo, cuando su asistente anuncio que llegarían pronto a Yunzabit.

El lugar era frió en efecto, Bra de inmediato se puso un suéter grueso y rosado, Lautrec, también tenia frió y solo se puso el saco azul oscuro de su traje, caminaron hasta donde se habían reunido varias personas, casi todos ellos militares, aquello era extraño, en los lugares donde había ido para tomar muestras enteras de las diversas especies que a su hermano se le ocurría, no habían militares

-mmm…Que raro- dijo ella extrañada mientras caminaba entre tanto militar, y casi todos volteaban al ver a la bella Bra pasar cerca de ellos, algunos con mirada lujuriosa, otros con mirada inquieta; no dejaban de verla. La joven se acerco al único conocido de ahí, un hombre delgado, de mediana estatura, de ojos azules y cabello castaño, estaba rojo por el frió que ahí había

-Tairon- le llamó ella con una gran sonrisa; pero este solo miro recelosamente hacia los militares y se acerco a ella

-Bra ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-No seas tonto Tairon, estoy aquí por lo de siempre y ahora me es más interesante

-Ahora no puedes llevarte nada

-¿Qué?- pregunto pasmada

-Esto es de los militares

-Hace mucho tiempo que los militares no tienen nada que ver en esta clase de hallazgos

-Lo se, también me sorprende como a ti…solo se que ellos se llevaran la muestra

-Así es- interrumpió un general- Soy el General Van Dart y le informo señorita Brief, que el ejercito mundial se hará cargo de este hallazgo

-¿Por qué?

-No me es permitido informarle acerca de este asunto, solo puedo decirle que es asunto de estado y defensa mundial

-Que estúpido, mi corporación se ha hecho cargo de cosas como estas desde hace 4 años

-En efecto señorita Brief; pero esta vez no podemos permitirle que obtenga la muestra 0118, no puedo darle más razones, le pido que desista de sus pretensiones de llevársela y regrese a ciudad del Oeste

-Usted no me dice que hacer- le contesto Bra amenazante mientras se paraba frente al hombre de un poco más de 2 metros de alto, aquel se dio la media vuelta y se retiro hacia donde los demás estaban reunidos y le escucho decir que tenia que irse a West city y que estuvieran al tanto de ella, cosa a la que no le dio importancia

-No se que es lo que pasa Bra- le dijo Tairon preocupado- apenas llegue y ya estaban aquí, me ordenaron llevarla a un laboratorio para que yo hiciera la autopsia

-¿ya la hiciste?- le pregunto ansiosa

-aun no, vine aquí para observar el medio en el que estuvo

-Esa muestra tiene que ser mía, Tairon, es de suma importancia, solo mi familia puede manejar este asunto

-No depende de mí, lo sabes

-Al menos, tengo que ver esa autopsia


	3. Detenida en el tiempo II

3. Detenida en el tiempo II

Se hospedaron en un hotel de 5 estrellas en Yunzabit, el único de su tipo en el lugar, tenía todas las comodidades posibles, era por eso que Bra lo había escogido.

Engaño a su asistente, le dijo que trataría de resolver el problema telefoneando a su hermano, pero debían pasar la noche ahí, el le creyó, no había razones para desconfiar.

A las 11: 57 PM, Bra salio del hotel y subió en un Lexus rojo, lo condujo a toda velocidad hacia una base militar a las afueras de Yunzabit, se estaciono lejos y lo guardo en una cápsula, sigilosamente se escabullo hasta la entrada y cruzo volando sin ser vista, esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que se sentía orgullosa de poder volar, camino despacio entre los hangares de la base, traía una chamarra verde y un pantalón del mismo color, iba en contra de su buen gusto y su feminidad, pero tenia que ver a la sayajin-claro, si es que lo era- y para eso tenía que pasar desapercibida

Eran las 12:21 AM cuando fue tomada del brazo, ella intento zafarse, pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su amigo Tairon

-Ven conmigo- le dijo al oído y ella obedeció.

El numero del hangar era el 272 y no parecía tener nada fuera de lo común, hasta que fue abierto por Tairon, era una morgue encubierta, pero Bra no se sorprendió, creció en la corporación Cápsula, donde las habitaciones en realidad eran fuera de lo común, como aquella habitación que en realidad era una cámara de gravedad, de la que su padre no se movía aquellas veces en que se molestaba con su madre

-¿y ella?- pregunto impaciente. Sobre una camilla plateada y fría, yacía un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana azul, solo se divisaba una mano flácida, blanca y con rastros de hielo, Tairon, le pidió que se vistiera, le dio una bata de disección azul, un tapabocas y un gorro, supervisando que fuera lo más aséptico posible, con sumo cuidado le coloco los guantes y por ultimo le dio unos lentes de plástico transparente que le cubrían hasta las cejas. Se sentía ridícula; pero lo que fuera por ver a esta sayajin. Tairon se vistió de la misma manera, con la diferencia que lo hizo en muchísimo menos tiempo que ella, al estar listo quito la sabana y la hizo a un lado

-Es ella- le dijo y Bra se acerco, era una mujer de cabello corto y negro, aparentaba unos 32 años, facciones finas y de aparente frágil cuerpo, una cola de pelaje café oscuro se enrollaba en su cintura, su piel estaba pálido y sus labios entreabiertos azules, al igual que las uñas, un incisión ya suturada cruzaba desde por debajo de su mentón hasta por debajo del abdomen, al acercarse a la cabeza, Bra noto que también había una incisión en la piel que rodeaba por debajo de todo el cuero cabelludo

-Ya te adelantaste, Tairon

-No era necesario que vieras la autopsia

-Me hubiera gustado estar cuando la a…hiciste

-Mujer aparentemente caucásica de la cuarta década de la vida que es descubierta a las 22:54 horas del 23 de agosto del presenta año. Se halla congelada en un bloque de hielo, es traslada a la morgue el 24 de agosto donde se procede a realizar la autopsia, no se encuentran anormalidades…

-Quieres dejar eso- le interrumpió Bra, fastidiada, no soy tu colega, dime lo que encontraste y ya

-Aparenta una edad de treinta y tantos años- dijo con enfado, Tairon, odiaba ser interrumpido- en el abdomen no halle nada relevante, si es un alíen como dicen, tiene una anatomía idéntica a la nuestra a excepción de la cola. Ahora por el lado patológico halle un embolo en la circulación pulmonar

-un embolo…

-Si, un fragmento de sangre coagulada que obstruyo el paso de la sangre a los pulmones para ser oxigenada, la mato rápidamente

-Se que es un embolo- contesto molesta Bra, Tairon lo había hecho en venganza por ser interrumpido, conocía a Bra desde hacia un tiempo y sabia que una de las cosas que detestaba era que le repitieran algo que ya sabía

-Ella- prosiguió Tairon- lleva congelada cerca de 60 años

-… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por el hielo, con el tiempo aprendes ese tipo de cosas

-¿Murió y la congelaron?

-En efecto

-¿y como sabes que no murió aquí y se congelo?

-Ah, esa es la parte entretenida, pero antes déjame decirte algo que descubri esta mujer tuvo un hijo

-¿y?- ¿Qué tenia eso que ver?

-Lo tuvo casi al mismo tiempo que presento ese embolo que encontré en la circulación pulmonar, hay rastros de tejido placentario en el útero- Bra quedo en silencio, mirando el cadáver de la mujer

-¿Cómo sabes que fue al mismo tiempo que murio?

-Hay coágulos también en el tejido placentario, de cuando fue retirado, y por unos elementos que forman los coágulos se cuando se originaron, el embolo es mas antiguo que los del tejido placentario quizás por una diferencia de horas de unos cuantos días, era un trombo que se origino de alguna vena de la pierna y durante el parto se desgarro de esa vena y viajo hasta los pulmones y termino por ahogarla, la mato

-¿y encontraron el cadáver del bebé?

-No

-Esta mujer tuvo un hijo, murió y la congelaron o se congelo aquí

-No sabes mucho de geografía- Bra se enfureció ante el comentario, nadie podía señalarle sus fallas- Yunzabit, es la isla más fría del planeta; pero no tan fría como para congelar a una persona de este modo

-¿la hallaron en el hielo o no?

-En efecto, unos esquiadores la hallaron en hielo; pero para alcanzar este nivel de congelación en Yunzabit se necesitarían cerca de 120 años, el doble de lo que ella lleva, y no hubieran encontrado el cuerpo, si no un esqueleto con una ligera capa de hielo, claro, suponiendo que este en el norte donde casi no hay cambios de temperatura. Ella fue congelada aquí, talvez querían ocultar algo

-Debo llevármela

-No, no puedes, si lo haces te meterán en la cárcel y no me imagino como sobrevivirías ahí

-¡que se atrevan a ponerme una mano encima! No saldrán vivos para contarlo

-Bra, por favor, vuelve a tu hotel, te daré el informe completo de esta mujer en la mañana

-yo no vine por un informe, yo vine a llevármela

-Lo más que puedo hacer por ti es darte algún tejido

-No es suficiente, no necesito tejidos, necesito el cuerpo entero- se escucharon unos ruidos desde fuera

-Vete por favor, te aseguro que mañana lo resolveremos- y unos cuchicheos cuyo sonido se acrecentaba más y más

-Tairon- se escucho desde lejos- ¿necesita algo?

-No- respondió aquel nerviosamente- solo estaba repasando mis notas- y se escucharon unos pasos que se arrastraban por el pasillo del hangar alejándose- Bra…

-si no obtengo una respuesta mañana Tairon, vendré a llevármela. Y si no la encuentro, te buscare con todos los medios por todas partes

-Mañana - le suplico Tairon. Bra dio la media vuelta y se fue escabulléndose con cuidado para no ser pillada por ningún militar, Tairon la veía irse, como si la cuidara con la vista, cuando desapareció del hangar, el hombre se quito los guantes y los lentes, rápidamente se retiro la bata y tapo al cadáver con la sabana del piso, su celular vibro inesperadamente, sobresaltándole al grado de tirar el instrumental que estaba junto a la mesa, enojado tomo el teléfono y al ver de quien se trataba, trato de guardar la compostura y contestar

-Si…así es, estuvo aquí como usted supuso, insiste en llevarse el cadáver pero yo no se lo permití…pues le dije que hasta en la mañana como usted me dijo, pero Bra Brief es capaz de quitármelo a la fuerza, estoy muy nervioso, pero…¿Qué este tranquilo? Si…perdone, me iré desde ahora ¿y el cuerpo? …ya veo, perfecto ¿su plan la hará olvidarse de este hallazgo?...claro perdone por cuestionarle- observo el celular por breves segundos y lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón, le habían colgado

-¡Rayos!- y miro sus manos casi con desprecio- ¡mis manos no las he lavado!- y mientras lo hacia lavo también una placa de cristal con un tejido teñido de morado y rosa, y con la punta de un bisturí grabo con todo cuidado las iniciales B. B. y la dejo ahí, cerca de la llave del lavabo, camino mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla que dejo caer al suelo cerca del instrumental que alguien seguramente recogería cuando se recogiera el cuerpo.

Era la una de la mañana, Bra ya tenía sueño, deseaba descansar. Dormir hasta las 12 de la mañana, de cualquier manera, dejaría a Lautrec vigilando a Tairon y la base militar, así se libraba de dos cosas de una vez, descansaría de su ayudante y sabría los movimientos de los militares.

Estaba llegando al hotel cuando diviso la figura de Lautrec, estaba sentando en una de las bancas que había en el estacionamiento, la miro preocupado y se levanto para alcanzarla, Bra presentía que algo malo estaba pasando, no sabía que pero sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho y el aire mas helado. Ella se detuvo y Lautrec también lo hizo, lo miro a los ojos

-oh no, no- Dijo Bra, Lautrec bajo la mirada y por unos momentos contuvo la respiración

-Llamaron de su casa, señorita- y ella no le dirigió la palabra, esperaba que el continuara más no lo hacia, no quería hacer la pregunta, no quería; la curiosidad la mataba

-¿Por qué llamaron?

-Por su hermano- y sintió como el aire se hacia mas helado, y como si ella fuera tan fría como el hielo, palideció y comenzó a sudar profusamente- su madre llamo- Lautrec comprendió que él debía seguir informando, puesto que su jefa no estaba de humor para preguntas- me dijo que el señor Trunks esta acusado de un asesinato

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible- le contesto furiosa- es incapaz

-Su madre me dijo que la policía lo arraigo en su casa, es el principal sospechoso, encontraron un pañuelo que le pertenece, me parece que tiene las iniciales de su nombre, están haciendo más averiguaciones, pero es muy posible que lo apresen

-Tengo que irme ya

-Pero señorita, la nave no esta disponible, espere por favor, solo un par de horas

-¡Quítate de mi camino!

-Señorita, por favor- y ella, empujándolo se abrió paso, decidida a volar esa distancia que la separaba de su hogar, de ese problema que había llegado tan de repente y de esa misma manera esperaba que se fuera- ¿Cómo ira?- ella iba decirle que podía ir volando si le daba la gana, que más joven ella era capaz de darle mas de 3 vueltas a la tierra; pero ese sujeto no era nadie para darle explicaciones, ni siquiera le miro, no le menciono nada- ¿todo esta resuelto ya?- y se detuvo en seco, tenía que ver a Tairon, obligarle a que le entregara el cadáver, no podía volver con las manos vacías y muchos menos dejando la espécimen de una sayajin en manos de gente que no entendería su verdadera naturaleza, solo su familia era capaz de manejar esa información. Volteo repentinamente y corrió ante la mirada atónita de su ayudante, cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos voló tan rápido como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron.

Al llegar a la base militar se encontró con un abrumador silencio, se escondió tras unos arbustos esperando ver al guardia junto a la reja; pero no estaba ahí, nadie parecía estar ahí, se decidió a entrar, aunque la detuvieran ¿que podrían hacerle? Camino sin encontrar a nadie, llego al anden 227 donde apenas una hora atrás estuviera con Tairon revisando el cadáver, pero no había nadie, no había nada. Se sentía defraudada, aquel se había ido, y con él también aquel ejercito, no quedo rastro alguno. Recorrió el anden buscando algo, cualquier cosa, como si buscara a Tairon mismo para reclamarle, se apoyo en el lavamanos asimilando que no encontraría ese hombre, reprochándose el nunca haber aprendido a detectar el ki, hundiéndose en todos los problemas que le embargaban, su mirada se perdió en una pared blanca y de repente, le llamó la atención un resplandor, a la derecha de la llave del lavamanos, se acerco y vio una placa de cristal, en su interior un tejido teñido de rosa y morado y en su extremo unas iniciales

-B B- leyó con curiosidad- Bra Brief, esto me lo dejo, Tairon me dejo una muestra; pero si el bien sabía que yo requería de la muestra entera- guardo la placa en una de las bolsas de aquel saco que no le gustaba en lo absoluto y que ya quería deshacerse de él.

-¿Cómo va tu plan Rediget?- pregunto la joven pelirroja mientras movía un peón de marfil en el tablero de ajedrez

-Bien, Trunks Brief esta en arraigo domiciliario por ser sospechoso de asesinato, el paso siguiente es que Bra se haga cargo de Capsule Corporation y con eso todo se les vendrá abajo- y aquel movió un caballo de Obsidiana comiendo un peón contrario- Brief se va a arrepentir de lo que hizo

-Estas jugando con una pieza muy peligrosa- contesto ella moviendo un alfil

-¿Te refieres a la reina?- le pregunto alzando la pieza

-No Rediget, a Bra Brief, es una familia impredecible como tu mismo lo habrás comprobado. Siempre se te advirtió de que no te confiaras en los tratos hechos con uno de ellos.

-yo puedo manejar perfectamente esa pieza

-No te debes confiar

-Ballard, me menosprecias y eso me ofende- y movió la reina de obsidiana en línea recta al rey de marfil- jaque…

-si te confías mucho de una pieza Rediget, tus planes pueden venirse abajo y dejarte peor de lo que estabas, recuerda lo que paso con nuestros abuelos, el solo ver una posibilidad te ciega de un sin fin de posibilidades- y moviendo uno de sus peones, Ballard, capturo a la reina de obsidiana de Rediget- dime ahora ¿Qué juego tienes? Has perdido porque tu reina te fallo y tu princesa te puede sacar del juego

-Eso no pasara nunca, yo tengo mis medios para que haga lo que yo quiera que haga

-Nunca digas nunca Rediget, no puedo hacer más que esperar tu éxito porque es el de todos nosotros.


	4. Asesino

Capitulo 4 Asesino

Bra llego a la Corporación cápsula cerca de las 5 de la mañana, encontró a su padre sentado en la sala, serio, como no lo había visto en años, se detuvo en la entrada de la sala y contemplo a su padre, ya no era joven, pero aparentaba unos bien llevados cuarenta y tantos años, apenas y tenía unas canas y casi ninguna arruga, mientras que su madre ya se había sometido a tantas cirugías cosméticas que después de la 4º dejo de llevar la cuenta

-¿Por qué no entras Bra?- le pregunto su padre con una extraña serenidad-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- el jamás acostumbraba abrasarla o darle un beso cuando ella regresaba de algún viaje, pero no era necesario, Bra muy bien sabía cuanto la amaba su padre, era capaz de dar su vida por ella

-Fue bastante extraño- le contesto mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a él

-¿Qué paso?

-Me encontré la zona llena de militares y me impidieron llevarme el cuerpo, tan solo conseguí una muestra de tejido; pero ni siquiera se de que parte de su cuerpo es, un amigo me lo dejo

-¿Cómo que un amigo te lo dejo? ¿Quién es ese amigo? ¿Es tu novio o algo parecido?

-No, papá, por favor- contesto haciendo un gesto de desagrado, Tairon no era muy agraciado- es un amigo que conozco desde hace unos años

-ah y si es tu amigo ¿por qué no te ayudo a traer el cadáver?

-todavía no lo se, me dijo que me ayudaría en la mañana de hoy, y volví antes por que…- ¿debía mencionarlo? ¿No era bueno pretender que no había pasado nada y seguir conversando con su padre como siempre lo hacia después de cada viaje?- cuando regrese no había nadie en su base militar, y en el hangar donde estaba el cadáver tampoco halle algo, solo me encontré la placa que te mencione. Mi amigo desapareció

-¿y como sabes que esa placa te la dejo a ti?

-Por las iniciales, dicen B. B. Bra Brief

-y al menos ¿viste el cuerpo?

-Si, pude verlo

-¿te pareció una sayajin?

-Pues era igual que los humanos, solo que traía una cola como la que tenía Gohan en esas fotos que su madre insiste en mostrarme cada vez que voy

-Esa mujer es bastante insoportable

-Tiene sus ratos

-No se como demonios Kakarotto la aguanto por tanto tiempo, yo me hubiera largado desde antes- Bra no pudo evitar sonreír por los comentarios de su padre, de alguna manera buscaba la forma para hacerla sonreír. Pero no podía seguir evadiendo la realidad y su padre al parecer también quería actuar como si nada pasara; pero el problema ahí estaba y ella quería saber todos los detalles, por más dolorosos que fueran, necesitaba saber la verdad.

-¿Cómo esta Trunks?

-En su habitación se fue a dormir más temprano, esta bastante consternado por todo esto

-Me imagino…yo aun no entiendo que paso, me hablaron de un pañuelo que encontraron en el lugar del crimen que tiene sus iniciales

-Si al menos fuera solo eso- dijo en voz baja; pero no pudo evitar que Bra lo escuchara- hay testigos que dicen que lo vieron salir del edificio donde mataron a ese sujeto

-¿no tiene una cuartada?

-A esa hora fue a comer a un restaurante donde nadie recuerda haberlo visto, y el mesero que lo atendió desapareció

-Pero tuvo que pagar con tarjeta de crédito… así sabrán que estuvo ahí

-…pago en efectivo

-¿y el chofer?

-No llevo Chofer, el se fue manejando solo

- Todo esta en su contra- se reclino sobre el sillón y cerro los ojos, estaba cansada- ¿a quién dicen que mato?

-Un general… un tal Van Dart

-Van Dart- el nombre le sonaba en la mente, sin duda lo había escuchado antes- Van…- "Soy el General Van Dart y le informo señorita Brief, que el ejercito mundial se hará cargo de este hallazgo" y también recordó que aquel general había mencionado que regresaría a West City, ¿sería el mismo? El general que le impidió llevar el cuerpo

-¿lo conoces?

-…no- era mejor negar que alguna vez escucho su nombre- talvez escuche el nombre en alguna película ¿y como esta mamá?

-Tomo una pastilla para dormir…

-¿De esas que hacen que ni una estampida de dinosaurios la despierten?

-Detesto que haga eso, el problema sigue se tome esas cosas o no

-a veces se siente bien huir de la realidad

-…es una tontería

-Vigilare que ya deje de tomarlas, si va a dirigir la empresa tiene que estar en sus 5 sentidos, no puede andar por la empresa sedada y caminando como un zombi

-¿Y tú por qué crees que tu madre va a dirigir la empresa?- pregunto enfadado Vegeta

-No lo se, ella lo hace siempre que Trunks por alguna razón no puede, como cuando se fue a buscar las esferas esas que tenían estrellas negras

-¿Qué edad tiene tu madre?- Bra hizo un ademán de seria duda, esa era una pregunta difícil de responder

-mmm…no lo se

-Tiene 66 años o esta cerca de ahí, hace 10 años que no sabe nada de la empresa, tú crees que va a volver ahora cuando ha estado lejos todo este tiempo

-Pues…

-Tu madre y Trunks hablaron del futuro de la empresa, el no podrá dirigirla apropiadamente desde aquí, se necesita a alguien que este presente ahí…y llegaron a la conclusión que la sustituta para ese puesto tienes que ser tú- Fue una gran impresión la que se llevo Bra en ese momento, años después no sabría como describirla, pero le cambio la vida. En un principio no podía creerlo, tanto tiempo se le había hecho creer que no era capaz de un trabajo serio, tanto tiempo estaba a la sombra de su hermano y de su madre, tanto tiempo se había considerado que todo lo que ella hacia era un capricho, y así de la nada ella tenía la empresa en sus manos, se le había convencido de que ella no era capaz de dirigir nada que ahora, de alguna manera, hasta ella ya se lo creía

-pero yo…

-pero tú lo harás y no quiero protestas de ningún tipo

-no estoy protestando, es solo que…como están seguros que no voy a llevar a la empresa a la banca rota, no estoy muy segura de cómo se manejan las cosas

-¿no eras tu la que se peleaba a diario con su hermano por un trato mejor en el trabajo? Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes, esta es la perfecta oportunidad para demostrar de lo que eres capaz, no me salgas ahora con que no puedes

-¡yo no he dicho que no puedo!...solo que no estoy segura como ser la presidenta de una empresa

-¿No estudiaste para eso?

-Pues si, pero…

-¿Ahora que?

-No lo se- contesto mientras se levantaba del sillón- hace tanto que me dicen que este trabajo no es lo mío, que he llegado a pensar que talvez tengan razón

- De ninguna manera, no puedo permitir que mi hija se crea todo lo que le dicen los demás, tú eres mitad sayajin, eres una mujer brillante, tienes la capacidad para muchas cosas, ¡no puedes cerrarle la puerta a esta oportunidad! Es aquí cuando puedes demostrar quien eres y de lo que eres capaz

-…es una gran oportunidad, pero para ella mi hermano tuvo que ser acusado de un crimen que no cometió- Vegeta se llevo las manos a la cara, como si así pudiera ocultar la angustia que embargaba su mente

-Lo se; pero la empresa de tu familia no puede quedarse a la deriva

- Si, pero ¿y si me equivoco? No se, Trunks me ha dicho que no nací para los negocios y que me dedique a otra cosa, es como si a veces estuviera molesto conmigo por algo…

-Tal vez…-Bra lo miro a los ojos, esperaba que continuara, pero no lo hacia

-¿Qué ibas a decir papá?

-nada- y esa era la palabra final, el no hablaría por mucho que ella insistiera, en sus 22 años de vida ya había aprendido a respetar el silencio de su padre

-Voy a descansar un rato papá y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo, se que has estado aquí toda la noche

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó intrigado

-Solo lo se- le respondió mientras se iba a su habitación, pensando en las palabras de su padre, pensando en ese "tal vez"

Eran cerca de la once de la mañana en West City, Bra despertó, estaba verdaderamente cansada, quería seguir durmiendo por muchos días, pero tenía que levantarse.

Era domingo, con un cielo despejado, calido y lento como un domingo común, Bra se encontró con su hermano que veía la televisión, ella iba a saludarlo cuando la golpeo el fuerte y penoso problema por el cual pasaba, se detuvo y se dirigió a la cocina, desayunaría lo que fuera.

Era ya medio día, el domingo seguía avanzando tan lento como el paso de una tortuga, Bra se limaba las uñas en la sala, pensaba que color le iría mejor a sus uñas, el rosa se lo había puesto la semana pasada, y plateado la semana anterior a esa, entonces el rojo…

-¿Me piensas evitar en todo el día?

-Buenos días, Trunks- contesto Bra sin inmutarse

-Buenas tardes, Bra

-¿ya son tardes?

-Ya lo son y en medio día pasaras a ser la presidenta de Capsule corporation- Bra no pudo evitar sonreír- confió en que lo harás bien, tengo toda mi fe en ti

-¿En verdad? ¿O es solo porque no te quedo de otra?

-Siempre he confiado en que puedes hacer un buen trabajo- lo miro seriamente, dejo la lima de uñas sobre la mesa, él se sentó en el sofá- es solo que eres muy joven…pero cualquier cosa que tengas dudas no tengas miedo de llamar

-Yo puedo sola

-No continúes con ese estúpido orgullo, no te llevara a nada bueno, nunca lleva a nada bueno, si no quieres recurrir a mi, recurre a mi secretaria o a quien tu quieras; pero no te quedes con dudas- Trunks no había dormido en toda la noche, se veía en el un gran decaimiento, los ojos rojos y ojeras

-¿Por qué te acusan de matar al general?

-Por que encontraron un pañuelo mío con mis iniciales y el logo de la corporación, y por alguna razón hay fibras de mi ropa, mi cabello y pueden hacer aparecer lo que ellos quieran con tal de inculparme

-¿Quiénes?- hubo un largo y un incomodo silencio, Trunks se quedo mirando al piso fijamente, no sabía que contestar

-Es mejor que lo olvides, es un error que se aclarara pronto

-¿Qué me estas ocultando?- pregunto Bra con curiosidad, Trunks miro hacia al piso, avergonzado-Debo saberlo todo si voy a dirigir la empresa ¿Quién te hizo esto?- pero no respondió -¿Qué esta pasando?

-Solo quiero que sepas, que todo lo que hice fue porque pensé que hacia lo mejor para la empresa, yo…estaba inmerso dentro un universo tan pequeño que no me di cuenta de todo lo que tenía enfrente. Por favor ten cuidado, te rodearas de gente tan mala, que no creerás que existan personas así en este mundo.

-Seria más fácil de comprender, si me dijeras que pasa

-Bra…solo quiero que estés bien

-…

-Cuídate de Rediget, él es…- súbitamente callo, le miro desesperado, se levanto y tranquilamente comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación

Eran cerca de las 11 PM, Bra Brief iba a dormir, tendría que levantarse más temprano de lo usual, tenía un nudo en el estomago, estaba bastante nerviosa, tenía miedo de que su hermano tuviera la razón y que no fuera capaz de dirigir la empresa, luego recordó aquella platica de la tarde "Siempre he confiado en que puedes hacer un buen trabajo" le dijo aquel que, al parecer, siempre desconfiaba de ella y también recordó a su padre diciéndole que era brillante y esta era la oportunidad para demostrarlo, lo era, lo haría.

-Bra…Bra…- ella era lo suficientemente capaz, tenía la inteligencia y la intuición necesaria para hacerlo, no solo haría que la empresa se mantuviera como la mejor, si no que también haría que ninguna otra la pudiera superar –Hija ¿No me escuchaste?

-No, mamá, discúlpame- Bra estaba sentada en la cama y su madre se sentó a su lado

-Debes de estar nerviosa

-algo- contesto entre dientes, su orgullo no le dejaba expresar lo nerviosa que estaba, tomo un vaso de agua y su madre noto que estaba temblando

-¿Qué te pasa?- Bra se percato también de sus manos que temblaban; pero pensó en una excusa rápidamente

-Es que tengo mucho sueño

-yo estaba muy nerviosa cuando mi padre me dejo a cargo de la empresa, aunque en realidad no hice mucho tiempo en ella.

-Pero según se fue el periodo en el que Capsule Corporation se expandió y fue la líder empresarial

-Pues si, para que negarlo, tu madre es muy inteligente y supe hacer los movimientos necesarios para salir adelante y se que también tú lo harás

-…

-Es obvio que estés nerviosa

-Pero no lo estoy- en aquel momento se dio cuenta de los ojos hinchados de su madre, había llorado mucho ¿Qué tanto? ¿Por qué no estuvo cerca de ella? Se sentía una mala hija, pésima, terrible

-Eres igual que tu padre

-…mamá, no te preocupes por mi hermano, el saldrá bien, es todo un mal entendido y se solucionara pronto- Bulma desvió la mirada, Bra escucho un sollozo ahogado, era su madre tragándose el llanto

-Yo lo se- dijo con voz entrecortada y súbitamente la abrazo tan fuerte que casi la ahogaba- y se que harás un gran trabajo Bra

-No llores…mamá

-Lo siento, me ha ganado la emoción, tanto tú asumiendo el mando de la empresa que me llena de orgullo y tu hermano con ese problema, el es incapaz de matar a alguien, que idiotez

-Si…


	5. La pieza maestra

Capitulo 5 La pieza maestra

-Será hoy mismo Anthony, comienza la tercera parte del plan

-¿De que hablas Rediget?- el hombre asentó su café de golpe, esperando ansioso la repuesta

-Caballeros, ¿se les ofrece algo más?

-No, váyase

-Anthony ¿tus modales, no gracias, es todo, traiga la cuenta- y aquel se retiro- hoy entra Bra Brief a dirigir a la gran Capsule Corporation, ella es mi pieza maestra

-No debes confiarte de los Brief, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… si no logramos nuestros objetivos, nuestro éxito no será seguro y todo por lo que nuestros abuelos trabajaron se vendría abajo

-No eres el primero que me lo dice; pero espero que seas el último

Este seria su primer día, tomo un desayuno ligero y en la mente tenía dos cosas, la primera era analizar el tejido que Tairon dejo en el lavabo de aquel hangar y la segunda, la más importante, despedir a su ayudante, que en realidad le estorbaba, la única ayuda que necesitaba era la de la secretaria de Trunks, lo demás salía sobrando. Llevo la limosina y solo porque el chofer la conduciría, de ahora en adelante andaría con chofer por todos lados, pagaría con tarjeta de crédito para de esa manera evitar alguna trampa similar a la que le habían tendido a su hermano. Iba en la limosina, revisaba papeles, fechas, las citas, con quienes, el tiempo, las firmas y de la nada recordó que 15 minutos antes su madre le deseo suerte, la abrazo y le dio un beso de despedida, como si fuera su primer día de escuela, su padre le sonrió, y ella sabía que contenía todos los buenos deseos que pudiera desearle, no necesitaba más

-Señorita

-Si- fue interrumpida por la voz del viejo chofer

-Le llaman por su hermano

-Pásalo- escuchaba música de un manos libres que traía en la oreja y la interrumpió por la voz de Trunks- ¿Qué sucede?

-Se me olvido pedirte un favor

-¿Cuál?

-No despidas a Lautrec

-…puedo despedirlo si así lo quiero…soy la presidenta

-Si, eso lo se; pero te estoy pidiendo que no lo despidas

-Dame una buena razón

-Nos puede demandar por despido injustificado, entre otras cosas y ya no quiero que la empresa siga cayendo en una mala imagen que ya de por si tiene con la…situación actual

-Entiendo- contesto seriamente

-Así que consideraría un favor muy personal que no lo despidas

-…mmm, pues ya que, tampoco quiero que la empresa quede mal públicamente

-Otra cosa…buena suerte, lo harás bien- Bra se sorprendió por ello, su hermano, el "neurótico" como le llamaba, el que la había convencido de que sería incapaz de dirigir una empresa le deseaba buena suerte. Aquello le agrado

-Gracias, Trunks- dijo sonriente, y luego nada, había colgado, su música regreso y también todos sus pendientes y uno más, Lautrec debía de quedarse, por otro lado no estaría mal tener a alguien que le sirviera de testigo por si la inculpaban de algo

-No tengo opción, Lautrec ira conmigo a todas partes…además de algo tiene que servir

Eran las 8:02 cuando llego a la empresa, y todos los empleados se detuvieron para ver pasar a la nueva presidenta ejecutiva de Capsule Corporation desde el más alto ejecutivo hasta el que hacia la limpieza todos ellos la veían con asombro, a su paso encontraba caras inexpresivas, sonrientes y luego vio a un ejecutivo decirle algo al oído a otro, y aquel afirmo con la cabeza con seriedad, ella se detuvo en seco y les miro fríamente

-No me gusta que se estén secreteando- aquellos desviaron la mirada- si, les hablo a ustedes dos ¿Qué estabas diciendo…?- y señalo a uno de ellos- dime tu nombre

-Bridge- dijo con una mueca de fastidio

-Bridge ¿que le decías a ….

-Cunnihan- contesto el otro temeroso

-y bien…

-…que es demasiado joven e inexperta para el puesto- contesto Bridge en tono retador

-así que tu Cunnihan , le dijiste que si

-Si, señorita- contesto asustado, no quería perder su empleo, tenía una familia que alimentar

-Ya veremos si tienen razón o no- contesto severamente- pero es la ultima vez que se están secreteando frente a mi, al menos tengan el valor de decírmelo en mi cara par de cobardes- un murmullo general se escucho por toda el corredor, y ella siguió caminando hacia el elevador, la secretaria de presidencia tras de ella

-¿quiere alguna sanción para ellos, señorita?- y subieron al elevador

-mmm…-sonaba tentador- no- por ahora de los problemas era el menos-¿Qué tanto trabajo hay?-y las puertas se cerraron, tras de ellas podía observarse una ciudad que comenzaba a despertar

-Mucho- contesto la secretaria tras un largo suspiro- es bastante, hay inversionistas que están comenzando a retirarse

-¿y eso porque?

-Pues…- ¿Cómo se lo decía?- es que usted…es muy joven y no tiene antecedentes de haber estado antes en un puesto con tanta responsabilidad

-No los necesitamos, tenemos suficiente capital

-Es que nunca esta de más- las puertas se abrieron, Lautrec estaba parado a unos pasos de ellas, traía su traje azul oscuro, camisa blanca y una corbata amarilla clara con unos pequeños timones negros de adorno

-Buenos días, señoritas- saludo nerviosamente

-Que fea corbata- Lautrec miro su corbata inmediatamente- ¿se la quitaste a un marinero ebrio?

-Me la regalo mi mamá

-Ah…- el joven se sintió avergonzado, tenía ganas de quitarse aquella corbata y ponerse otra, una que le gustara a ella, su jefa, la mujer que siempre le había gustado.

Bra se detuvo en seco, miro la oficina de presidencia, su oficina, era increíble, por fin demostraría quien era Bra Brief, al fin callaría las bocas de todos esos que apostaban por verla caer y de aquellos que lo deseaban

-Permítame, señorita presidenta- Lautrec se adelanto y abrió las puertas de la oficina quedándose afuera, para que ella fuera la primera persona en pasar ese día. Sus ojos brillaron por ver aquella escena, el gran vidrio polarizado que dejaba ver un sol que comenzaba a ascender temprano en la mañana, el escritorio de caoba sobre el que tirara aquel animal en estado de descomposición. Se sentía tan viva, tan realizada, avanzo y se sentó, tocando el cómodo sillón de cuero negro

-Esto es…increíble- dijo ella en voz alta, olvidando a los dos que tenía ahí, una la miraba sonriente, el otro la miraba maravillado

-Espero que usted no se escape como lo hacia su hermano- le dijo la secretaría recordando aquellos tiempos

-Ella no haría eso- contesto Lautrec con cierto enojo en su voz

Así pasaron las horas, Bra tratando de convencer a los inversionistas para no retirar su capital, aquello era primordial, les pedía un mes, quince días, diez, para que evaluaran su trabajo y después decidieran, la mitad acepto la condición y el resto no quiso arriesgarse

-Váyanse al diablo- decía a aquellos después de colgar. Eran las once y Lautrec había regresado- ¿hay alguna llamada más?

-No- contesto él- solo falta firmar cuatro permisos para la producción de la nueva línea de autos familiares de Capsule Corporation

-Dámelos- y aquel busco las 4 carpetas de una torre de documentos, Bra los leía detenidamente y firmaba- algo más

- por ahora no, pero tiene una junta en 30 minutos

-Oye- le miro extrañada- ¿y tu corbata?

-Ah…-No podía decirle que se la quito porque no a ella no le había gustado ¿Qué iba a pensar de él?- se me mancho con café

-mmm- Bra no le creyó, seguramente se la quito por lo que le había dicho en temprano en la mañana, que carácter tan débil de ese hombre -sígueme- aquello asombro al ayudante. Bra se levanto y de su bolso saco un pequeño sobre amarillo, subieron al ascensor y llegaron al tercer piso, el área de investigación biológica, pasaron varias puertas y a varias personas vestidas con su bata blanca clínica, a Lautrec no le gustaba aquello, había desarrollado una aversión contra esa imagen, Bra tecleo un código y una puerta se abrió dejando ver un laboratorio con varios microscopios, extraños artefactos y dos grandes pantallas en las paredes

-Doctora Flint…hace tanto tiempo

-Bra…felicidades- era una doctora joven de 1.50 m, cabello negro y de ojos rasgados, traía una bata clínica blanca para disgusto de Lautrec- ¿Qué tal esta Trunks?

-Optimista

-todo saldrá bien ¿y este joven?

-Ah…él, es Lautrec, mi ayudante de presidencia- contesto Bra con desagrado y aquel sonrió orgulloso ante el nuevo titulo

-¿solo Lautrec?- pregunto interesada la doctora

-Samuel Lautrec- contesto él, tímidamente

-Mucho gusto, Jane Flint, soy patóloga- y aquel se quedo con cara de duda- mi trabajo es analizar tejidos enfermos, entre otras cosas

-Ah- contesto con cierto asco ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer ese trabajo?

-¿a que debo tu visita? Ya tienes otro trabajo, no creo que vengas a traerme a alguna especie de reciente descubrimiento

-Recordaba viejos tiempos…y- del sobre amarillo saco la placa con el tejido rosa y morado- quiero que analices esto- Flint tomo la placa y la observo a la luz de la lámpara

-Muy bonita tinción…tiene tus iniciales ¿Qué tipo de análisis quieres?

-Todo, el tipo de tejido, el cario…- Bra se inquieto, como odiaba olvidar las cosas- el cario…

-El cariotipo

-Si- respondió mirando al piso- más que cualquier otra cosa, quiero que analices el DNA

-Muy bien; ¿pero tejido de que o quien es?

-Una extraterrestre que se encontró en Yunzabit

-Vaya- dijo con asombro Flint, mientras que nuevamente miro la placa- seguramente estará interesante

-Seguramente- si que su primer día era agotador y apenas llevaba menos de la mitad.


	6. Reconocimiento

Capitulo 6 Reconocimiento

Eran cerca de las 12 del día, había demasiado calor a pesar de que estaba medio nublado, toda la gente que caminaba por la ciudad llevaba consigo botellas de agua para refrescarse. Bra Brief no tenía en cuenta el clima, el aire acondicionado le permitía olvidarse de ese detalle y fijarse en otros, como 2 inversionistas que a ultimo minuto se arrepintieron y se llevaron su capital, como una producción de camionetas retrasada en la North capital, como el ambiente de tensión que había en una planta de Capsule Corporation en Ciudad del Sur Lautrec llamaba a los inversionistas negociando su regreso, concertando una cita con su jefa para que hablara con ellos en persona, solo había que darle una oportunidad, también estaba preparando el viaje a Ciudad del Sur , mientras tanto, Bra, hablaba con el gerente de producción, enfáticamente le dijo que no podían darse el lujo de retrasos de ese tipo, que quería la producción, que contratara más gente, que hiciera lo que fuera por sacar esas camionetas a tiempo o lo despediría por incompetencia, el futuro de la empresa estaba en juego y no podía dejar ir un solo detalle. Colgó el teléfono, sintió entumidos los hombros y la base del cuello, estaba tensa, angustiada y hace dos días que no dormía bien; era una vida complicada.

-Tiene una llamada señorita- le dijo Lautrec por teléfono- es de un investigador, un tal Novak

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- ¿tratarían de acusarla como a su hermano?

-No me dijo, solo que necesita hablar con usted urgentemente

-Pues pásame la llamada…Si, Bra Brief…si, Andre Tairon, lo conozco…no es familiar mío, es solo un amigo ¿Qué pasa con él?...no es cierto ¿es una broma?... ¿por qué yo?... Tiene que haber otra persona, tiene familia…yo……esta bien, pero solo puedo a las 2 de la tarde, así es, déme la dirección e iré- y la apunto en un papel amarillo- si ahí lo veo, señor Novakr- y colgó, despacio como si el teléfono fuera de cristal- ¡Lautrec! ¡Lautrec!- y aquel entro precipitadamente a la oficina

-Diga señorita

-Cuanto falta para las 2

-40 minutos- la vio con los ojos llorosos y la mirada pérdida

-¿Qué tan lejos esta de aquí la estación de policía 58?

-Lejos, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, es la parte más pobre de West city- la notaba con la voz entrecortada, con un nudo en la garganta a punto de estallar en llanto

-Tengo que ir y tu vendrás conmigo- le ordenó mientras se levantaba

-¿Sucede algo malo señorita?

-Lo mataron- contesto, mientras que al mismo tiempo se levantaba para mirar a la ciudad- lo asesinaron, dije que lo buscaría si me traicionaba, donde fuera, hasta el ultimo punto de la tierra- era como si no hablara con Lautrec y hablara con otra persona, alguien que la escuchaba detrás del vidrio y que la comprendía- no puedo llorar ahora, Dios ¿es una trampa?

-¿A quien mataron señorita?

-¿Todavía estas aquí? vete, que preparen mi limosina, tenemos que salir ahora, no quiero ser impuntual

Todo el camino permaneció callada y pensativa, al otro lado Lautrec, comiendo cacahuates sin discreción alguna, aquello desagradaba por completo a Bra le miro de reojo; pero él no reparo en eso, seguía comiendo

-Lautrec- y aquel se detuvo de masticar, se trago el último bocado con dificultad- ¿Qué no te enseñaron modales en tu casa? ¿No sabes lo inapropiado y fastidioso que es escuchar como masticas como caballo mientras estoy tratando de pensar?

-Disculpe, señorita- guardo la pequeña bolsa de cacahuates salados en su saco

-Parece que solo sabes comer cacahuates

-Lo siento tanto, no volverá a ocurrir, yo…

-Cállate- y obedeció de inmediato, enrojecido, como le apenaba que ella lo reseñara, le gustaba; pero era un sueño, ella jamás le correspondería, era solo su empleado y además sabía muy bien que no era muy de su agrado y que si lo llevaba con ella a todas partes era por la simple razón de que no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a su hermano mayor, él hubiera hecho lo mismo, no la culpaba, además Samuel Lautrec no se sentía un hombre guapo, y sabía muy bien que ella tenía un excelente gusto en hombres o por lo menos eso había visto en la televisión. A pesar de eso, no podía dejar de sentir ese amor platónico que tenía por ella, y que no iba a avanzar a más, eso era seguro. La limosina se detuvo en las puertas de la estación de policía número 68, cerca de las afueras de west city, comenzaba a llover, Bra Brief salio de la limosina y apresuradamente entro a la estación, le siguió su ayudante. Se encontró dentro de un edificio de color gris, con policías de uniformes kakis, las paredes manchadas y un olor a café y cigarro, mando que Lautrec preguntara por Novak, tras 5 minutos Novak llego, era un hombre pequeño, gordo y de aspecto nervioso, después de presentarse llevo a Bra y a Lautrec por unas escaleras que descendían un piso

-Es la morgue- dijo Novak apresuradamente

-¿No encontraron a ningún familiar de Tairon?

-No señorita Brief, a ninguno, el hombre estaba solo

-¿y como lo encontraron?

-Un vecino fue a pedir que le devolviera un microondas, vio la puerta abierta y lo encontró…número 35- le dijo a un médico forense ahí presente, quien abrió un de aquellos "cajones" marcado con aquel número

-Hace frió aquí- comento Lautrec sin que nadie le hiciera caso, el médico retiro la sabana, Bra lo vio pasmada, se llevo las manos a la boca

-¿es él? Señorita Brief

-Si, es él, Andre Tairon- Novak saco una grabadora del bolsillo de su pantalón

- la testigo Bra Brief, identifico el cadáver número 35 como Tairon Andre- la apago y la dejo de nuevo en su pantalón

-¿no tenía una identificación?- pregunto Bra consternada, mientras miraba como cubrían su cuerpo nuevamente con una sabana- de Tairon, para que lo reconocieran

-No, el vecino nos dijo el nombre, este hombre no traía identificación alguna, ni fotos, ni nada que lo vinculara con algo, solo había una tarjeta con el nombre de usted que traía en su cartera

-¿Qué le hicieron?- pregunto Bra, al borde de las lagrimas. El investigador guardo silencio, reflexionaba si era prudente decirle o no, de cualquier manera lo leería en los periódicos

-Fue encontrado amarrado a una silla, lo mataron de un solo tiro con un tipo de bala extraña, no dejo rastros de plomo ni de ningún otro tipo de material, no sabemos que fue, solo que entro por su frente y salio por la nuca, lo mato de manera instantánea…lo raro es que no encontramos casquillos en la escena del crimen, y ningún rastro de bala se alojo en el cerebro, solo una quemadura en el piso- Bra vio como sobresalían la mano de Tairon, aun traía las huellas de la soga con la que había sido amarrado, vio algo extraño en la palma de su mano izquierda, se acerco y tomo su fría mano, casi la soltaba por lo helado que estaba; pero le gano su curiosidad, vio una herida en forma de X, tan profunda que podía ver sus músculos

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto mientras le soltaba la mano

-Eso…se lo hizo el mismo antes de morir, pensamos que el asesino le pidió que se las hiciera

-¿y accedió a lastimarse? No lo creo, Tairon era muy cobarde para el dolor

-El asesino lo drogo, es posible que pusiera una droga dentro de su trago de alcohol

-¿Recuerdas a Tairon?- Bra se había reunido con Trunks, en su despacho, tras su escritorio, su hermano estaba dedicado a ver varios documentos, casi no levantaba la mirada

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Hoy…tuve que ir a reconocer su cadáver- Trunks la miro en silencio, analizando lo que acababa de escuchar

-¿Qué tu que?

-Lo asesinaron

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se, lo encontraron en su casa amarrado a una silla, tenia una X grabada en cada mano

-¿Tairon?- pregunto extrañado- pero si no le hacia daño a nadie, pobre me da mucha pena…espero que no te hagan lo mismo que a mi

-No- le contesto muy segura- tengo esa bolsa humana con patas para que atestigüe lo que estuve haciendo cuando mataron a Tairon

-¿Bolsa humana con patas?

-Lautrec

-No le digas así ¿te ha faltado al respeto? Porque si es así despídelo de inmediato

-Ese hombre jamás me faltaría al respeto, no tiene el valor

-Lo menosprecias bastante- y Trunks volvió su mirada a los documentos- estas haciendo un buen trabajo, no se que le habrás dicho al jefe de la planta en ciudad del Norte; pero su productividad ascendió un 70

-Tácticas empresariales- le contesto mientras sonreía

Habían pasado dos días desde reconoció el cadáver de Tairon, desde entonces había tenido pesadillas con él. Lo veía en su casa amarrado pidiéndole ayuda, ella permanecía inmóvil, luego otra extraña figura aparecía en escena, la sayajin que encontraron en Yunzabit, con mirada fría y una sonrisa macabra le cortaba las cuerdas a Tairon, le daba una navaja y veía como su amigo se enterraba la navaja para hacerse una X en cada mano, despertaba asustada y con la respiración entrecortada. No comprendía el porque soñaba con ambos, talvez fue porque días antes de su muerte vio a Tairon explicándole lo relevante de la autopsia de esa mujer, como un médico le enseñaba a su alumno de medicina lo relevante de la anatomía directamente del cadáver, en aquellas viejas épocas. Aunque lo quiso, no pudo evitar sentir pena por su amigo, era una buena persona y un buen amigo…- era un buen muchacho

-¿Me llamó?

-No Lautrec, ve por mi correspondencia, has algo

-Si señorita- El hombre salio de la oficina y se dirigió al escritorio de la secretaria de presidencia, traía ella esa chaqueta roja con el logo de la corporación y pasaba una serie de documentos a la computadora

-Clarisse ¿Sabe donde puedo conseguir la correspondencia de la presidenta?

-Yo la tengo, Samuel…te la daré en un momento

-¿y como te ha tratado hoy?- y le extendió la mano con unas 8 a 10 cartas

-Bien- y las tomo revisando los nombres del remitente

-Te sigue maltratando ¿Verdad, Samuel?- Lautrec la miro extrañado

-¿Quién?

-La presidenta

-Esta pasando por una etapa difícil

-No entiendo el porque la defiendes tanto, no dejes que te traten de esa manera, como empleado tienes el derecho de que te respete

-Nunca me ha insultado y no me parece que me maltrate

-Es imposible hablar contigo de ese tema, solo espero que un buen día abras los ojos y te des cuenta de que la manera en que ella te "maneja" no esta bien, tienes que darte a respetar

-Yo creo que va a cambiar una vez que se acostumbre a ser la presidenta y su hermano salga de su problema

-Espero por tu bien, que así sea…a propósito de las cartas, la mayoría de ellas son de hombres que buscaran conquistarla o le dirán un montón de idioteces, tu entiendes

-¿Así le pasaba al señor Trunks?

-Si, le escribían caza fortunas, viudas negras, mujeres desesperadas y uno que otro gay

-Que miedo- contesto Lautrec

-Si, fue por eso que dejo de leerlas, comencé a leerlas yo y después considere que solo perdía mi tiempo y deje de hacerlo, se quedaron arrumbadas en una bodega, no teníamos ni tiempo de destruirlas

-Espero no le digan nada malo en esas cartas porque…

-tu eres capaz de ir a la dirección de la persona y romperle la cara- Lautrec enrojeció- cálmate, mejor vete antes de que te digan algo-Sin despedirse camino hasta la oficina de Bra y con cuidado cerro la puerta

-Ya tengo su correspondencia

-Bien, léela, no tengo tiempo de revisar, si ves algo importante avísame- Lautrec se sentó y comenzó a leer, tal como Clarisse le había dicho la mayoría de las cartas eran de hombres que le escribían lo felices que serian juntos y que le darían la vuelta al mundo y demás cosas cursis y algunos que no lo eran tanto, hasta los que eran verdaderamente repulsivos, 7 de las 10 cartas que había leído trataban de lo mismo, las hizo a un lado, la octava hablaba de la fundación que abogaba por la salvación del hábitat de la mariposa monarca que cada año moría en su larga y penosa travesía…dejo de leer, la hizo a un lado también; tomó la novena, no tenia remitente, solo el nombre de Bra y la dirección de la corporación, la abrió con cuidado y saco varias hojas engrampadas y dobladas meticulosamente, miro a su jefa, redactaba unas cartas que enviaría por Internet, para ella era ese era uno de los mejores medios, la correspondencia, como la que su ayudante leía, era de lo más obsoleto, de cuando en cuando miraba lo que su ayudante hacia, ya le había visto apartar 8 cartas consecutivas, pero se había detenido en la novena, talvez solo se detuvo en un párrafo que le llamó la atención; siguió trabajando, volteo de nuevo para ver la manera tan ferviente con que Lautrec leía la carta, dejo de trabajar y vio como su ayudante dejo de lado la carta y tomo el sobre, luego la carta y los comparo, dejo de lado el sobre y siguió leyendo

-¿Qué encontraste Lautrec?

-Es una carta muy extraña

-Extraña, ¿en que sentido?

-Habla de un reporte de…bueno parece ser un reporte de una investigación que le hicieron a alguien, la verdad no le entiendo nada

-¿Qué?- Bra se levanto repentinamente, y le arrebato la carta a Lautrec, leyó:

Dirigido a:

Bra Brief

El espécimen evaluado el pasado 15 de junio de este año (739) nos arrojo el siguiente resultado:

Se obtiene en el Cariotipo 46 cromosomas por medio de la técnica del bandeo G, 22 autosomas, y el ultimo que corresponde al par sexual, en su caso se trata de XX, lo que nos habla de una mujer. 46 XX, sin ninguna anormalidad en regiones y subregiones para el reporte, a excepción de 7 regiones cuyas secuencias no parecen tener origen funcional y una probable anomalía en la subregión 21, cromosoma 10 (10q21) aunque puede hablar de una secuencia codificadora desconocida, se recomienda investigación futura para este segmento. **Se encuentran semejanzas en un 98.55 con el DNA humano. **

Bra alzó una ceja, solo entendió la mitad del reporte, que hablaba del análisis de DNA de una persona, seguramente una extraterrestre puesto que hablaba de las semejanzas con el DNA humano y que tenía la misma cantidad de cromosomas que un ser humano normal.

Cambio la hoja y se encontró otro reporte:

Mujer aparentemente caucásica de la cuarta década de la vida que es descubierta a las 22:54 horas del 23 de agosto del presenta año. Se halla congelada en un bloque de hielo, es traslada a la morgue el 24 de agosto donde se procede a realizar la autopsia, no se encuentran anormalidades- no podía creerlo, fueron las palabras de Tairon cuando comenzó a describir a la extraterrestre aquella vez que lo vio en el hangar- coinciden en un 99.9 con la descripción del espécimen encontrado en el año 738, se realiza Cariotipo por técnica bandeo G, se investiga la subregión 21, cromosoma 10 (10q21), no se encuentran anomalías, se encuentra la función codificadora de una proteína desconocida.

De eso no había entendido mucho, por no decir casi nada, solo que era un reporte de Tairon, era esa su manera de hablar, habían robado sus reportes, cambio la pagina y lo que encontró la dejo atemorizada al grado de tirar la carta, Lautrec se apresuro a recogerla, vio a un hombre pequeño y delgado de lentes parecía estar ebrio o drogado, en la siguiente foto se hallaba tomando una navaja plateada que tenia un signo pero no podía notar cual era, en la foto siguiente se veía claramente a Tairon clavando la navaja en su mano, en la otra foto mostraba claramente la X que Bra viera, luego Lautrec horrorizado vio como el mismo Tairon se infringió un 46 en el pecho, acompañado de lo que parecían ser dos hilos entrecruzados y semizigzagueantes. Por ultimo lo vio amarrado, con un agujero en la frente, muerto evidentemente.

-Señorita…este ¿Qué no es su amigo?

-Si, lo era

-Le mandaron las fotos de su asesinato

-Ya lo había notado también

-¿No avisara a la policía?

-No, Lautrec- le dirigió una mirada seria y preocupada- si lo hago sospecharan de mi y harán lo mismo que hicieron con mi hermano

-Es evidencia importante

-Ellos ya lo habrán resuelto sin necesidad de estas fotos…espero no vayas a abrir la boca y a decir algo que me incrimine

-Jamás haría nada para perjudicarla, señorita.


	7. El caso del siglo

Capitulo 7 El caso del siglo

Bra, se encontraba consternada, en 10 semanas era la tercera carta que recibía de ese estilo, la segunda fue sobre una mujer, se grabo los números 4711510 grabados en el brazo derecho, esta vez el informe hablaba de la adopción de un niño de 10 días de nacido, el nombre y su año de nacimiento estaban tachados con un plumón negro, de tal manera que no se podían ver en lo absoluto, tampoco estaban los nombres de los padres ni el lugar ni la fecha, ni de los padres adoptivos todo ello se hallaba tachado también. Era aquella mujer una abogada, que no ejercía su profesión desde hacia 20 años. Esta vez, Bra no la conocía, en realidad aquella mujer no era muy conocida y no entendía el objeto de que le mandaran aquellas cartas, era obvio que algo deseaban decirle pero ¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué?

Eran las 10:30 AM, Bra sentada en su oficina recordaba la llegada de esa nefasta tercera carta, todas ellas eran horribles; pero sin duda, fue la carta que contenía las fotos de Tairon las que le habían impresionado más, aun tenía pesadillas con él y la sayajin de Yunzabit. La tercera no fue la que le había impactado más; pero si era la más extraña, daba el informe médico de un niño de 3 años de edad quien había tenido temperatura alta por 4 días seguidos, al 5 día había convulsionado, por lo cual había caído de una altura de 1.55 m y tras ese golpe había quedado inconsciente. El segundo informe hablaba de la muerte del niño, por edema cerebral debido al golpe sufrido. De nuevo no había fechas, ni nombres bien podría haber pasado ayer o hacia 50 años, el único nombre era el de un pediatría llamado Julius Nelson, las fotos estaba vez mostraban al hombre con una inyección clavada en el lado derecho del cuello, junto de él un pequeño oso negro de peluche, lleno de sangre. Era algo verdaderamente grotesco de ver, le extraño más la expresión de Lautrec. Las 2 veces anteriores había visto las cartas con desagrado y hasta era evidente que se había aguantado las ganas de vomitar; pero esta vez a aquel hombre lo miro con seriedad de inmediato le entrego la carta, siempre tardaba en dársela, después no la volvió a ver, se quedo pensativo durante la media hora que le faltaba para salir, le vio triste y ausente; pero no le pregunto que le pasaba; no le interesaba, no era amigo suyo, además suficientes problemas tenía ella como para ver por los problemas de alguien más.

Por la tarde salio a comer con una amiga que hacia un tiempo no veía, no era en realidad su amiga, la veía de vez en cuando su madre se reunía con sus amigos, era una conocida a la cual le tenía cierto aprecio. Estaba en la ciudad y le llamó, fue Bra quien le dijo que fueran a comer a un restaurante cerca de Capsule Corporation, le servia para no comer sola y recordar viejos tiempos, no tenía nada mejor que hacer a esa hora.

-¡Maron! Que gusto verte… ¿te hiciste algo en el cabello?- le dio un beso en la mejilla como es costumbre saludarse entre mujeres y como es costumbre saludar a una mujer

-Me pinte el cabello de un castaño claro

-Por supuesto

-La verdad no pense que lo notaras, Bra

-Yo me fijo en todo- ambas rieron discretamente, según la etiqueta del lugar lo dictaba- ¿y a que debo tu visita aquí?

- Estoy llevando el caso del siglo- Maron se había convertido en una muy renombrada y famosa abogada, se decía que era la más osada de todos, nunca perdía un caso, podría participar en casi cualquier cosa, Derecho pocesal penal, civil, internacional, diplomatico, monetario, médico legal… lo que fuera que representara un reto, nunca se había especializado en una rama determinada de la abogacía; pero poco importaba, sabía de cualquier tema de leyes y por ello era la más solicitada

-¿y que caso tan especial es ese?

-Es uno que tiene que ver con la biología y ética, veras- aquella estaba muy entusiasmada, ni siquiera noto cuando trajeron el vino de la casa-no se si sepas; pero últimamente se están haciendo muchos avances en genética

-Se algo de eso; desde que dirijo la empresa no me da mucho tiempo de enterarme de nada de lo que pasa en el mundo de la ciencia

-¿Quién puede culparte? Por cierto, felicidades, ahora eres toda una presidenta y ¿Cómo esta Trunks?

-Bien, ya sabes, en lo que cabe

-Créeme que si no tuviera tanto trabajo, iría ahora mismo a intentar a resolver el caso, aunque…- Bra la interrumpió, más que nada le tenía miedo a sus palabras, no quería escuchar que Maron, una de las mejores abogadas del mundo, le dijera que todo estaba en contra de Trunks, simplemente no podía escucharlo

-No te preocupes, tiene el mejor equipo de abogados, no son como tú…pero lo intentan; pero dime cual es ese caso tuyo que te tiene tan emocionada

-La raza humana esta tan avanzada que ahora puede controlar como pueden ser sus hijos, tu sabes, los cromosomas, los genes y esas cosas, apenas me estoy documentando en estos asuntos, bueno, por ejemplo si quieren un hijo de ojos azules y alguno de los padres tiene el gen para eso, pueden tener un hijo de ojos azules

-¿Tu caso se trata de que la gente pueda tener hijos con ojos azules?

-… ¿fue broma, Bra?

-Ja,ja,ja , claro que si…pero no entiendo el punto de tu caso

-Mi caso se trata de que los hijos de las personas no tengan enfermedades, si ellos tienen el gen de una enfermedad ¿Qué será?...

-¿Presión alta?-

-Eso, la presión alta- le siguió la corriente aunque no estaba muy segura que era esa enfermedad- se lo pueden heredar a sus hijos; pero si ellos se amparan bajo la ley que quiero implementar, tendrán el derecho de asegurar el futuro de su hijo, ese hijo nunca tendría esa enfermedad y así con todas las demás, te imaginas se acabaría con el cáncer, la locura…tantas cosas de las que ni se

-Me estas diciendo que si en algún momento quisiera un hijo, que tuviera todas las habilidades de los saiyajin, podrían arreglar que así fuera

-…si…¿Por que no?- Bra se detuvo a pensar un momento, esto era algo muy serio

-¿No crees que estas ayudando a crear una sociedad elitista? Me imagino que para "diseñar"- hizo énfasis en la palabra- a un bebé y llevar a cabo todo ese "diseño" costaría millones y millones de zenin

-Bueno, si

-¿y que pasara con aquellos que no puedan pagar un hijo sin un futuro con cáncer? ¿Y si luego no solo quieren tener hijos sanos, si no más atléticos y más inteligentes?

- eso no pasara

-Seria el inicio de una sociedad de primera, segunda y hasta tercera clase; piensa bien lo que haces

-Lo hago, Bra, yo solo quiero que la gente sea feliz- así paso el tiempo mientras comían y charlaban de cosas irrelevantes. Faltaban 15 minutos para regresar a la oficina y aunque ya habían terminado de comer, aun seguían platicando

-ayer fui a un lugar muy bonito aquí, se llama el Cielo, es un bar muy bueno, me imagino que lo conoces Bra ¿o no?

-Por supuesto que si, casi siempre voy los viernes o los sábados…no cualquiera va a ese lugar

-Lo note; pero no te imaginas a quien vi ahí

-La verdad que no tengo idea ¿a quien?

-A Goten

-Ah, él- ese imbécil animal del que no sabía nada desde ese pleito en el aeropuerto de la empresa. En realidad si sabia de Goten, había intentado comunicarse con ella en 4 ocasiones desde que asumió la presidencia; pero ella siempre rechazaba sus llamadas

-Si, estaba con una chica, me la presento dijo que era su novia, se llama Pares, hacen una bonita pareja

-¿su que?

-Su novia- Bra estaba furiosa y no lo podía ocultar, había arrugado una servilleta y casi rompe la copa de vino que sostenía- …Bra, ¿Estas celosa?

-¿yo? no digas tonterías

-Ah- le dijo Maron sonriendo picaramente y entrecerrando los ojos- recuerdo muy bien que a ti te gustaba Goten

-Pero era yo una adolescente, además esta grande para mi, me lleva unos 11 años

-ja,ja,ja…claro que te gusta, esa mirada que pusiste son de viles celos

-No, no lo son, lo que me molesto es que no haya dicho nada, se supone que somos amigos

Eran las 5 de la tarde, un par de horas más e iría a casa, aunque la realidad no tenía muchas ganas de llegar. Había otras cosas que la estaban atormentando: las palabras de Maron "estaba con una chica, me la presento dijo que era su novia, se llama Pares". Así que la famosa Pares ya era su novia, el niño no perdía el tiempo, pues bien Pares podría quedárselo un hombre así no valía la pena ¿o si? Tomo su celular iba a llamarlo, ya tenía el nombre en la pantalla, era solo cuestión de apretar la tecla "Llamar", no quería rebajarse por tan poca cosa. Goten no valía la pena para pelearse con esa "mujer", sin embargo él era suyo, le pertenecía ¿con derecho esa venía a quitárselo? Y ¿Por qué tenía que cedérselo tan fácilmente? Se vengaría del infeliz de Goten por burlarse de ella

-Señorita- ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dejarla por otra?- Señorita- Tenía que vengarse dándole hacer lo mismo que él le hizo; pero claro con más clase- Señorita

-¿Qué quieres?

-Afuera esta el señor Rediget y quiere verla

-Rediget…- recordó las palabras de su hermano "Cuídate de Rediget" ¿Qué debía hacer?- Pásalo- dijo con decisión

-¿esta segura?

-Si, hazlo pasar- Lautrec salio de la oficina, y tras un minuto entro Rediget, a pesar de todo no parecía ser malo, aunque Bra sabía que la mayoría de las veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan ser, aun le parecía atractivo y encantador; bien vestido a primera vista todo un caballero; aun así, Trunks, había logrado sembrar en ella la desconfianza

-Muy buenas tardes señorita Brief- Se acerco a ella y tomando su mano derecha le dio un beso en ella

-Buenas tardes, señor Rediget ¿A que debo el placer de su presencia? Tome asiento por favor

-Puede hablarme de tu, si no le ofende

-no, en lo absoluto- aquel se sentó sin dejar de dirigirle su encantadora mirada

-Vine porque me interesa comenzar un nuevo trato con Capsule Corporation

-¿un nuevo trato? No te entiendo- ¿pues cual era el viejo trato?

-si, veras ¿puedo hablarle de tu?

-Si- contesto Bra, estaba muy inquieta por lo que Rediget venía a decirle

-Yo hice un trato con tu hermano, constaba en que intercambiamos información tecnológica y/o biológica que fuéramos descubriendo, lo hacíamos para mejorar el desempeño de ambas empresas- Bra asintió con la cabeza- ambas partes se beneficiaban, sin embargo por un mal entendido, Trunks decidió romper el trato, fue una verdadera lastima, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de explicarle lo que paso en realidad; pero eso ahora es irrelevante

-¿En verdad ambas partes salieron beneficiadas?- preguntó Bra con cautela

-así es

-Bueno, si Trunks quiso salirse de su trato sus razones habrá tenido

-No te comento nada por lo que veo- Bra se quedo en silencio observando a Rediget, no era de confiar, varios se lo habían dicho, pero ¿Cómo estar segura de eso?- Puedes revisar tus libros de contabilidad de los últimos 2 años y veras que fueron los años con más productividad en la presidencia de tu hermano, al igual que fueron los años de más utilidad para Digital Advanced Corp.

-Me han advertido que no confié en ti, Rediget

-¿En verdad?...bueno, para que mentirte, la mitad de lo que escuchaste de mi es verdad, la cuarta parte es mentira y el resto son malentendidos, aun así…lo dejo a tu criterio…entonces, dime ¿Qué piensas? ¿Hacemos un trato?

-Tendría que pensarlo muy pero muy detenidamente no se cuanto me tomaría pensarlo en realidad- era una obvia negativa; Rediget no cambio su expresión se limito a sonreír coquetamente

-No se si sepas, que yo puedo lograr que el 92 de los inversionistas que se fueron cuando subiste a presidencia regresen

-¿No sabía?

-Claro, si es que me ayudas, tú puedes ayudarme para ayudarte

-…¿Es un chantaje? Rediget

-No, es un comentario

-Me pareció un chantaje y a mi no me gusta tratar con chantajistas

-Y haces bien; pero créeme que lo que yo te dije no fue más que un simple comentario...Me gustaría que aceptaras una invitación a cenar

-¿Qué?

-La comida que va después del almuerzo- para Bra no cabía duda que ahora todos se creían cómicos- por supuesto que no hablaremos de negocios en lo absoluto.

-¿entonces de que?

-No se…me gustaría conocerte

-¿Ah si?- Ella no se extraño, tenía en frente a un hombre indudablemente calculador que haría cualquier cosa para hacer crecer aun más a su empresa, no le importaba si tenía que conquistarla y llevarla a la cama o matarla; pero por supuesto que él jamás podría hacerle daño, eso era imposible, era mitad sayajin después de todo.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto? Bra

-…Un día te llamare e iremos a cenar- él no iba a utilizarla, ella iba a hacerlo con algo muy simple, para darle celos a Goten, si, así de simple.

-Dime algo- eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y ya estaba en casa, había entrado inusitadamente a la habitación de su hermano, de cualquier manera la puerta estaba abierta. El veía un Reality show de unas parejas puestas en una isla paradisíaca siendo tentados para engañar a sus novios o novias que se encontraban del otro lado de la isla, lo veía con disgusto y hasta podría decirse que con repugnancia, al hablar su hermana lo apago de inmediato y la miro atentamente- tu situación actual ¿es por haber roto ese trato con Rediget?

-¿Qué?- le pregunto visiblemente sorprendido, hasta había dejado caer el control remoto- ¿De que trato estas hablando?

-tu sabes bien de cual, el que hiciste con Rediget hace dos años…el haberlo roto hizo que fueras sospechoso de un asesinato

-No…, no lo se, no importa

-¿Cómo que no importa?...Te están culpando de un crimen que no cometiste

-¿tu como te enteraste de ese trato?

-El mismo Rediget me lo dijo- y se sentó en uno de los sillones negros de la habitación de su hermano mientras se miraba las uñas- coincide con los años más productivos de la empresa según los libros de contabilidad y finanzas, los revise hace un rato…¿era eso a lo que te referías cuando me dijiste que todo lo que hiciste fue por el bien de la empresa?

-…

-¿Trunks?

-Si era eso- se levantó violentamente de la cama y avanzo hacia ella- ¿Qué fue a hacer Rediget ahí?

-¿tu que crees? Fue a proponerme otro trato- aquel quedo asustado, se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama

-Dime que no aceptaste

-Por favor, claro que no acepte, no eres el único que me ha dicho el peligro que representa Rediget- Trunks suspiro aliviado mientras llevaba una mano al pecho, Bra le miraba molesta ¿Cómo era posible que a esas alturas le diera tan poco crédito? Ya llevaba más de 2 meses al mando y no llevaba la empresa a la banca rota, no la había hecho crecer era cierto; pero la mantuvo al mismo nivel de productividad de cuando se la habían entregado a Capsule Corporation a pesar de que prácticamente estaba trabajando con capital propio y con un bajo nivel de inversión externa- Aun no me tienes confianza como decías, Trunks

-No es eso, Rediget es un manipulador

-El te hizo entrar a ese acuerdo del Sur ¿verdad?

-…Si

-¿Por qué?

-Tenía que hacerlo, pero no significa nada, ese acuerdo no vale ni en el papel en el que hubo todas esas firmas, solo eran palabras bonitas para la población

-…¿Cómo pudiste hacer esa tontería? Si la gente llega a enterarse la baja popularidad de nuestra empresa va a caer más

-…Nadie se va a enterar dalo por hecho; pero por favor no vuelvas a hablar con Rediget, no quiero ni que cruces una mirada con él

-No te preocupes, no soy tonta ¿no se si lo sepas?

-Claro que lo se; pero nunca te confíes…es lo peor que puedes hacer


	8. No olvides mirar al pasado

Capitulo 8 No olvides mirar al pasado

-Trunks, simplemente dime que esta pasando, todo seria más sencillo si me lo dices

-…No, no quiero que lo sepas- aquel ya estaba pálido y sudoroso, no dejaba de mover el pie

-Al menos lo sabe mamá

-¿saber que?- le pregunto Trunks irritado, no podía ni mirarla a los ojos, desesperadamente quería estar solo pero ella no salía de su habitación- nadie sabe nada de nada…por favor ya vete

-…Me enterare de cualquier manera- Se levanto del sillón le dirigió una mirada fría, jamás lo había visto tan temeroso, ni siquiera a sus padres les tenía tanto miedo, no parecía un sayajin, no parecía ser hijo del príncipe de Vegeta y de Bulma Brief, no entendía el porque insistir en que todo se solucionaría por si solo cuando bien sabía que su situación era muy complicada, toda prueba estaba en su contra y todo apuntaba a que había asesinado a aquel general- ya no eres el mismo, no puedo creer que un solo hombre te haya cambiado tanto

-Entonces cree lo que quieras- sus palabras la hastiaron se fue aporreando la puerta a su paso.

Despertó cerca de las 5 AM, aun estaba oscuro, abrazó una de las almohadas rosas y se sentó en la cama, sentía como si no hubiera descansado en lo absoluto, era como si solo hubiera cerrado y repentinamente abierto los ojos, era una horrible sensación. Se quedo sentada en la cama unos 5 minutos con la mente en blanco y luego recordó a esas horrorosas cartas que le enviaban, a Rediget, a su hermano inculpado de asesinato y a Goten, cada pensamiento ligaba con el otro y este con otro hasta que se arremolinaron y no la dejaban ver salida alguna, era arrastrada por ellos hacia un túnel oscuro donde no podía vislumbrar ninguna luz, pensó luego si alguna vez podría volver a ser feliz y estar tranquila con la seguridad de que todo estaría bien, era un sueño tonto e irrealizable al menos ahora así lo veía, un sueño tonto y solo eso, tenía que apegarse a la realidad, había una empresa que dirigir, muchos empleos que dependían de ella.

Llego a las oficinas de Capsule Corporation cerca de las 6:30 AM, salio de casa sin despedirse de nadie y sin inclusive desayunar. Solo había una persona en las oficinas al momento de llegar, un viejo conserje que la saludo y ella le respondió al saludo por primera vez, incluso recordó su nombre, aquello alegro al hombre quien la veía caminar lentamente hasta el elevador. Al llegar a su oficina se quedo de pie frente al inmenso ventanal mirando el amanecer, de una ciudad que apenas comenzaba a despertar, el sol que bañaba los edificios con tenues rayos naranjas haciendo a un lado la oscuridad y Bra Brief deseando que lo mismo sucediera con su corazón, que el sol alejara todo lo oscuro que últimamente estaba rodeando su vida, ya no podía más; pero no quería rendirse había que seguir. Se sentó, siempre mirando a la ciudad, pensando en querer volver a ser aquella chica de 16 años que pensaba en cosas propias de su edad, en la moda y los artistas, en los chicos y en las amigas en divertirse y salir de fiesta, en probar nuevas experiencias, añoraba esos momentos como nunca antes, sonreía al recordarlos; miraba a un cielo azul totalmente despejado, como si en el se encontraran sus recuerdos que la invitaban a seguir viviéndolos en la memoria y no salir de ellos por un tiempo, aferrarse a ellos ¿Por qué no darse ese derecho?- que pregunta tan tonta, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo mandar a la banca rota la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo construyo mi abuelo y mi madre llevo a la cima y mi hermano se encargo hacerla llegar más alto, ese derecho no lo tengo, es mi obligación continuar, eso quiero, continuar, no tengo porque rendirme- se lo decía en voz alta para convencerse porque muy adentro no estaba segura de querer seguir, estaba llena de dudas y sobretodo preocupaciones, como si el mundo se le hubiera caído en la espalda. Que momento tan desesperante, quería abrir esa gran ventana y salir volando lejos muy lejos hasta perderse de todo y de todos, no sentir presiones, no sentir ansiedades, no sentir dolor. Pensaba en ir a un lugar donde pudiera conciliar el sueño sin que comenzara a pensar en todos sus problemas, un lugar tranquilo donde todo fuera seguridad y tranquilidad, un lugar donde su felicidad fuera eterna.

-Una utopía- ese lugar no existía y nunca iba a existir y pensar en eso era perder su valioso tiempo "el tiempo es dinero" según dicen y ella lo había comprobado, regreso la vista a su escritorio, miro su reloj de diamantes que marcaban las 8 en punto pronto comenzarían a llegar todos los empleados de la corporación si es que algunos no habían llegado ya, era tiempo de dejar de dibujar castillos en el aire y regresar a la realidad, era tiempo de trabajar.

Eran las 10:15 AM, estaba sola en su oficina revisaba una torre de documentos, sentía que nunca acabaría con ellos, aunque ya había revisado más de 50 el tamaño de esa torre no había disminuido, ganas no le faltaban de tirarlos.

-Señorita Bra

-Dime Clarisse

-Una chica de nombre Pan viene a verla ¿la hago pasar?- Pan, que agradable escuchar ese nombre, no era su mejor amiga; pero después de todos los sucesos que estaban transcurrido en su vida ella era una de las pocas amigas que tenía, una de las pocas en que confiaba

-Claro que si, pásala ya- era la primera vez que Clarisse, la secretaría de presidencia, veía sonreír así a Bra, ya tenía Bra cerca de 1 año trabajando en la corporación; pero era la primera vez que la veía con ese brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pan entro, no estaba muy cambiada de la ultima vez que Bra la había visto hacia 5 meses, entro con esa frescura que dan la juventud y la despreocupación, era lo segundo lo único que le envidiaba la presidenta de Capsule corporation, entro aquella con un pantalón pescador de mezclilla, una blusa negra que decía "Girl #1" en lentejuelas plateadas, pulseras de plata y unas chanclas negras, su cabello largo lo traía suelto, contrastaba con la seriedad del saco y la falda negras y de delgadas rayas blancas que traía Bra, ella se levanto de inmediato y fue a abrazar a Pan

-No sabes el gusto que me da verte

-Si, Bra, me doy cuenta…me estas asfixiando- Bra la soltó, Pan dio un hondo respiro

-Lo siento es que de verdad, me alegra mucho verte, ven siéntate…y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-No lo se…de repente sentí muchas ganas de verte… ¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy mal- se lo dijo así nada más, sin mascaras, sin nerviosismo y sin ningún remordimiento. Era así como se sentía, mal, no tenía caso fingir, al menos no frente a su amiga, se estaba cansando de decir que estaba mejor que nunca sabiendo que mentía, frente a Pan podía liberarse

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto admirada, no podía creer que Bra Brief, una mujer tan orgullosa y que no gustaba de reconocer sus errores y debilidades le dijera así como así "Estoy mal"

-Ya te lo dije, estoy mal

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pan comenzaba a preocuparse, Bra se reclino sobre su cómodo sillón; pero ni lo más confortable del mundo podría hacerla sentir mejor

-Es la verdad…yo siento que no puedo más, es como si todo hubiera recaído en mi repentinamente. Al principio, a pesar de la situación de Trunks, pensé que era lo mejor que me pudiera haber pasado; pero es que me siento tan sola. No he llevado a Capsule Corporation a la quiebra; pero no la he hecho subir y hay mucha gente que quiere que verme caer y conmigo a la empresa

-¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Renunciar?

-No, por su puesto que no, yo continuare

-¿eso es lo que quieres?

-Si- contesto con decisión y con una sonrisa melancólica- dirigir esta empresa es lo que había querido desde hacia un tiempo, demostrar que soy capaz de hacerlo y de hacerlo bien; pero es que veo que me esfuerzo tanto y…Pan- ella la miro atentamente- quiero que mi vida regrese a como era antes

-Eso no se puede, todo lo sucedido ya no lo puedes borrar, tienes que aprender de ello y vivir con ello

-Si lo se; pero es que, Pan, tu no sabes como esta mi familia ahora, mi mamá esta muy deprimida y también mi papá; pero tu sabes como es él no diría nada aunque lo torturaran…y Trunks…

-¿Cómo esta Trunks?

-Tan mal como yo, no esta peor que yo

-¿Qué?- Pan estaba visiblemente sorprendida, no daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar- ¿a que te refieres con eso?

-Trunks ha cambiado mucho, tú sabes que es incapaz de asesinar a alguien

-Por supuesto que es incapaz- agrego Pan con seguridad

-Pero el no quiere defenderse, no sale de su habitación siempre esta pensando, casi no habla con nadie y por más que le digo que se defienda no me hace caso, insiste en que las cosas se solucionaran por si solas, cuando sabe que pueden llevarlo a la cárcel, ve el arraigo domiciliar como una bendición

-No entiendo su comportamiento- le interrumpió Pan sorprendida- el Trunks que yo conozco lucharía para demostrar su inocencia y lo haría lo más pronto posible

-No lo entiendo tampoco, pero imagino que es por culpa de Rediget

-¿De quien?

-¿No sabes de Rediget?- Pan negó con la cabeza- Es el presidente de Digital Advanced Corp.

-Ah… ¿y es guapo?

-Pan, por favor

-es solo curiosidad

-…Si, es demasiado guapo y es todo un caballero; pero tiene fama de manipular a la gente a su antojo y de ser una mala persona

-¿tu crees que ese hombre tuvo que ver con todo lo que le pasa a tu hermano?

-si estoy segura de eso…pero no puedo saber como lo hizo- Bra se quedo callada por un momento, Pan respeto su silencio y vio unas gotas de agua caer sobre el escritorio, su primera impresión fue que eran del aire acondicionado o talvez una gotera, lo ultimo que se imagino fue la realidad, que su amiga lloraba, y lo hacia amargamente, primero pensó que fue idea suya; pero luego escucho ese sollozo que Bra no oculto

-…Bra- era increíble verla llorar, esa era la primera vez que la veía llorar desde que la conocía

-No puedo seguir viendo, como mi familia se desmorona, como mi hermano es la sombra de lo que era hace apenas dos meses, cada día esta más flaco y más pálido- lo decía todo en medio del llanto, no le interesaba que Pan le viera llorar, con alguien tenía que desahogarse

y quien mejor que ella, Pan se levanto camino hacia ella y la abrazo

-Esta bien Bra, puedes llorar, tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo- y esas palabras realzaron su llanto y con cada lagrima se sentía liberada de un peso intangible, que solo sus hombros llevaban, y estos que estaban entumidos desde hacia semanas se desentumieron en esos instantes, lloro por unos 15 minutos más y con Pan a su lado, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a calmarse y las lagrimas dejaron de salir, ya no podía llorar más, al fin se había liberado de ese nudo en la garganta, era libre de ese dolor aunque fuera por un día- ¿te sientes mejor?

-Si, Muchas gracias Pan, yo…

-Calma, Bra, sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo para lo que sea…pero primero dime ¿Dónde vas a invitarme a almorzar?

-¿Qué?- Bra rió, después de todo ese lamento reía-…no se tu escoge el lugar- saco un pañuelo de su bolso y se seco sus húmedas mejillas y la nariz

-mmm…- Pan comenzó a caminar y casi tropieza con algo que había en el piso

-¿Qué te paso?

-Hay algo en el piso- Pan levanto del piso alfombrado una billetera negra- ¿y esto? ¿Es tuyo?

-¿Cómo? No, eso es de un hombre- la abrió, busco una identificación y después se quedo mirando fijamente la billetera

-¿Qué tanto ves?

-¿Conoces a Samuel Evenruth Lautrec?- le pregunto sin dejar de ver la billetera

-¿Even qué?- pregunto Bra sorprendida a punto de reírse

-Evenruth…que nombrecito

-Si lo conozco, es ayudante de presidencia…je, je, je…Evenruth… ¿en que estaban pensando sus padres?

-Si- Pan no se reía, contemplaba la billetera, Bra se levanto para ver que tanto miraba su amiga; era una foto de esas instantáneas que se toman en los centros comerciales, Lautrec se veía más joven traía una gorra negra con la visera hacia atrás, camisa blanca de un equipo de béisbol, sonreía, cosa rara en él, abrazaba aun niño de un año o quizás un poco más, de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color llenos de vida y una sonrisa donde podían verse sus dientes, era un bebé hermoso, traía una camisa azul y un pantalón blanco -¿este es tu ayudante?

-Si es él

-Es lindo y que bonito bebé ¿será suyo?- Bra miro detenidamente la foto, lo considero por un momento, el niño se le parecía; pero ¿Lautrec con un hijo? No, eso era imposible, era tímido y muy introvertido, no podía ver que clase de mujer hubiera querido tener un hijo con él

-No lo creo, tal vez es su hermanito

-Pues se ve muy grande como para que sea su hermanito, parece más su papá

-Se ve que no conoces a Lautrec- Pan saco la foto de la billetera y la volteo, leyó "Evan y papá, 1 año 2 meses, noviembre 790" Bra también lo leyó

-Ves que si es su hijo- repentinamente sonó el celular de Pan sacándolas de su concentración, era un mensaje, lo observó rápidamente y lo volvió a guardar en una de las bolsas del pescador- ¿10 de la noche? No lo creo… Goten…me esta invitando ir al Cielo con su novia

-Su novia…-Bra estaba furiosa; pero esta vez si se pudo controlar, la relación que llevaba con él ni siquiera Pan la sabía, aunque la sospechaba

-Si, es esa Pares, la verdad no la soporto…no pienso poner un pie ahí y además voy a salir con un chico

-Y haces bien, no tienes que estar con alguien que te molesta…pero vámonos a comer algo…deja eso sobre mi escritorio- Pan guardo la foto y dejo asentada la billetera

Eran ya las 4 de la tarde, Bra regreso, la torre de documentos aun seguía sobre su escritorio; pero ya no tenia el impulso de derrumbarla, muy por el contrario se sentó muy tranquilamente a revisar cada documento desechando los que no servían y firmando otros. Entro Lautrec, Bra no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el segundo nombre de su ayudante

-Me encontré una billetera- le dijo después de calmarse- la deje sobre mi escritorio ¿era tuya?

-Si, ya la tengo…gracias por dejarla ahí, pensé que la había perdido

-Una amiga la encontró- Lautrec traía consigo una carpeta con varias hojas que contenían el balance de las finanzas del segundo mes de Bra al mando de la empresa y se lo dio a revisar, ella lo hizo con suma calma, no existían números rojos; todo estaba igual a cuando su hermano se había ido, después recordó algo perturbador, el correo, tenía que ver el correo

-Ve por el correo- él la miro con miedo

-¿No cree que es mejor esperar unos días más? Apenas ayer llego una carta de esas

-Solo ve por las cartas- volvió tras varios minutos solo llevaba una carta en la mano y eso era todo, Bra extendió la mano, Lautrec dudo en dársela- dámela ya- se la dio desganado y se sentó frente a ella. Bra tomo el abrecartas y la abrió con sumo cuidado, esta vez era únicamente una hoja que traía una foto ya antigua pero a colores abajo decía Enero 729, W. U. "las entregas seguirán su curso; pero no olvides mirar al pasado" Bra no comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras, miro la foto detenidamente 7 sujetos, 2 mujeres y 5 hombres y reconoció a uno de ellos, esa expresión de absoluta calma, ese cigarro en la boca, el cabello azul tan claro y sin bigote, ese era su abuelo el Dr. Brief cuando era joven ¿Por qué le mandaban una fotografía donde estaba su abuelo? ¿Por qué lo incluían en medio de tan pavorosas cartas? W.U. su abuelo había estudiado Ingeniería y física en la universidad del Oeste, considerara hasta en la actualidad la mejor todas las universidades, de ella habían egresado grandes hombre y mujeres que cambiaron al mundo, incluyendo claro al ilustre Doctor Brief, ¿y los otros 6? No los había visto en su vida y posiblemente ya todos estarían muertos, ya eran 71 años desde que tomaron esa foto suponiendo que vivieran tendrían cerca de 95 años o más, "no olvides mirar al pasado" Debía buscar la identidad de esos 6 sujetos

-Lautrec ¿En que estas graduado?

-Licenciado en Economía… ¿Por qué?

-¿en donde estudiaste? ¿en la universidad del oeste?

-Si ¿por …

-Yo también estudie ahí ¿Recuerdas si llevaban anuarios?

-Pues si, de hecho la sociedad de alumnos tiene una pagina en Internet donde se pueden ver a todos los estudiantes de la universidad según su generación; pero para entrar ahí se necesita un código que casi nadie sabe

-¿Qué? ¿Qué código es?- pregunto interesada

-Solo es poner su matricula de la universidad ¿No recuerda la suya?

-…Claro que no, hace 2 años que termine la universidad y lo ultimo que me interesaba era el numero de la matricula… ¿Qué hay de la tuya?-

-Todavía traigo mi credencial de la universidad en la cartera- Bra se alegro de escuchar eso, aun conservaba su credencial en algún recóndito lugar de su habitación del cual no se acordaba y los números simplemente no le regresaban a la mente eran 1200 y algo

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora?

-Iba a pedir el reporte financiero de la isla del sur con la que estábamos teniendo problemas

-…Tu que traes tu credencial, visita esa pagina de la universidad y- le dio la fotografía- busca quienes son estas personas, bueno a excepción de mi abuelo; pero no se quienes son los otros seis- Lautrec examinó detenidamente la fotografía- ¿reconoces a alguien?

-No, a nadie; pero ¿Qué hago con el reporte de la isla?

-Por ahora no me interesa tanto. También quiero que vayas a ver a Flint, hace 2 meses que le pedi que analizara ese tejido y aun no me da los resultados

-si- Lautrec se marcho a toda prisa. Bra se quedo revisando los documentos, pensaba también en la razón de las fotografías ¿Quiénes eran ellos y por que su abuelo estaba con ellos? Le asalto otra duda ¿los resultados que encontrara Flint serían similares a los que le habían enviado fechados en el 739? No le quedaba más que esperar y terminar de leer toda la torre de documentos.


	9. El Cielo

Capitulo 9 El cielo

En un mundo competitivo, donde el fuerte utiliza al débil y luego lo hace a un lado, Bra andaba perdida, otra vez tenía la recurrente sensación de estar vagando en un túnel oscuro y sin salida, la vida era extraña, deseas lo que quieres con tantas ansias que darías la vida por ello; pero luego, cuando tu deseo se ha cumplido deseas no haberlo pedido nunca, maldices el día en que se te cumplió, maldices hasta el día en que la idea se te paso por la mente ¿Cómo imaginarse que un simple deseo traería tantos problemas?

-Señorita Bra

-Entra- Lautrec entro llevando consigo una carpeta amarilla que contenía todo lo que había investigado, le había llevado cerca de 4 horas la investigación; pero ya traía resultados

-¿Qué encontraste?

-Encontré cosas muy interesantes- ella lo miro intrigada pensaba en la vieja foto de su abuelo y su relación con esas horrorosas cartas

-Siéntate, para que me expliques mejor- El así lo hizo extrañándose de esa muestra de amabilidad, era la primera vez que sentaba frente a ella en el escritorio. La miro, ella estaba triste, la notaba así desde hacia unos días pero ¿que podía hacer él para ayudarla? Absolutamente nada. Le dejo la foto para que la viera nuevamente

-Esta es la foto que me dio- Bra la tomo y la miro de nuevo- como ya sabe, el segundo hombre a la izquierda es su abuelo, estudio su doctorado en física en la universidad del Oeste y fundo Capsule Corporation, ahora si avanzamos de izquierda a derecha vera a un hombre, ese es Alexander Rediget el era ingeniero- saco uno de los papeles de la carpeta, contenia la fotografía de un hombre blanco, ojos cafes, cabello castaño, con barba y bigote, abajo estaba toda su biografía que su ayudante le iba simplificando, Bra no le quitaba la vista de encima a la fotografía, no sabía que su abuelo alguna vez se había relacionado con un Rediget- se le atribuye la invención del celular y de la computadora portátil, además de que fue el fundador de Digital Advanced Corporation- miro intrigada a Lautrec como si en él buscara más respuestas- murió en el año 779, cuando su avión se estrello

-No sabia que este hombre estudio con mi abuelo

- La que le sigue es Valery **Ox**- le dio una segunda hoja que contenia la fotografía de una mujer de cabello largo y castaño de ojos azules- estudio medicina en la universidad y ahí hizo la especialidad en genética, murió en el año 782, fue ella la directora del equipo que en el año 738 descubrió la secuencia completa del genoma humano y en el año 752 fundo un centro de investigaciones que trabajan en eliminar la enfermedades crónicas por medio de la genética…el tercero es Anthony Arker, estudio psicología social y tomo varios tallares sobre los medios de comunicación y su influencia en grandes masas- le dio un papel con la biografía de este hombre, mostraba a un hombre rubio, delgado y pequeño- este Arker heredo la cadena de televisión más importante en su época que en ese entonces solo abarcaba West city y que luego se expandió a todo el mundo, incluye el canal de noticias WNN, varias franquicias alrededor del mundo, un canal donde solo pasan dibujos animados y varios canales de películas. De él le sigue Anna Greckstone estudio finanzas en la universidad y también la maestría en ciencias políticas, posteriormente dirigiría el banco mundial y luego se asocio para formar su propio banco que es…

-Stone General Bank- le interrumpió Bra

-Así es, de ella, le sigue el Doctor Lumbardo que estudio la licenciatura en biomedicina y lo único que se sabe es que estudiaba la nanotecnología en asociación con la doctora Ox- Bra reflexiono, todos ellos eran gente que prácticamente había cambiado al mundo, todos habían estudiado en la universidad del oeste y al parecer eran un grupo de amigos cercanos ¿Qué relación tenían con las otras cartas?

-Oye, falta uno, el que esta a la izquierda de mi abuelo

-Ah- le contesto Lautrec temeroso- él no apareció en ningún lado. No tengo idea de quien es. O no estudio en la universidad o nunca se tomo una foto para el anuario

-Pues siguiendo con el patrón de todos los que aparecen en la foto debió de ser alguien muy importante; pero yo no lo reconozco, ¿dirigida una empresa, un banco o esta metido en los medios de comunicación?- miro de nuevo la fotografía en un vano esfuerzo por reconocer a aquel hombre, era imposible en su vida lo había visto-¿tu jamás lo has visto? Lautrec

-No, señorita. Esta es la primera vez que lo veo, sobretodo porque ahí esta joven, debe ser un anciano después de todo este tiempo si es que vive claro

-Evidentemente…- se reclino a pensar, no podía localizar aun hombre de esa manera, no sabían su nombre, su profesión y ni siquiera si había estudiado con los otros.

-Señorita, los resultados del tejido…

-¡Dámelos!- Bra se levanto súbitamente de su asiento, camino rápidamente hacia Lautrec, tomo el sobre amarillo- abre el segundo cajón de mi escritorio a la izquierda, ahí esta la primera carta que me mandaron- Lautrec obedeció, pasivamente como siempre, Bra leía los resultados, no les entendía; sin embargo estaba segura de que se trataba de casi las mismas palabras que le habían enviado en esa horrorosa carta. Lautrec le entrego la hoja donde estaban los resultados fechados en el año 739 y los resultados que según Bra eran los de Tairon; como lo pensaba eran casi idénticos

-Incluso coinciden en lo del cromosoma 10, igual dice que no se encuentran anomalías y que encontraron la función codificadora de una proteína desconocida- su ayudante la miro sorprendido, Bra se dio cuenta y se incomodo se fue a sentar en su sillón y no dejaba de verlo con una expresión seria- ¿y a ti que te pasa?- Lautrec se arreglo la corbata y esta vez la miro admirado, solo Dios sabía que estaba pensando

-…yo…disculpe- se sonrojo, Bra comenzaba a desconfiar- ¿Qué quiere decir todo lo que ha dicho?

-Ah…era eso

-Perdón…

-Quiere decir que probablemente el tejido que Tairon me dejo es el mismo que analizaron en el año 739, además él me dijo que esa mujer llevaba cerca de 60 años congelada… ¿y ella que? No entiendo nada, la única relación en la que me veo con estos asesinatos es Tairon y la sa…- recordó que Lautrec estaba ahí, no quería que le hiciera preguntas, no estaba de humor para contestar nada- y la extraterrestre- lo mejor era no perder el tiempo, aun tenía que revisar 5 documentos, era el remanente de aquella torre que parecía no tener final- ve a casa, no te pienso pagar más que 2 horas extras y nada más

-¿No necesita ayuda en algo más?- le pregunto a la expectativa, sentía que en ella algo no estaba bien, no quería dejarla sola; pero la única manera de acompañarla era que ella misma se lo pidiera, de lo contrario podría causar un mal entendido, su despido o en un caso más extremo su funeral.

-No- le dijo despreocupadamente mientras miraba los documentos- ya casi termino- Lautrec le sonrió, ella no se percato de ello, seguía estudiando hasta las letras más pequeñas de esos papeles, cerro la puerta con cuidado para no interrumpir la concentración de su jefa.

Revisaba el ultimo documento, lo firmo, lo sello dos veces y lo metió en una carpeta, dio un largo respiro, eran las 9:30 y al fin había terminado, se levanto para estirarse y miro de nuevo a la ciudad. Recordó a Pan cuando le llego el mensaje "Goten…me esta invitando ir al Cielo con su novia" Su novia, ¿con que moral había venido a decirle que la amaba y que quería que formara parte de su vida? Seguramente que esa época andaba con las 2 al mismo tiempo, ¿Quién se creía? No estaba tan bueno como para tener a dos mujeres y si así lo creía pobre iluso- Goten- y para que seguir pensando en idioteces.

Manejaba su Lexus rojo, era su auto preferido, iba despacio, se sentía cansada, además no tenía ninguna prisa para llegar a casa, solo iba a bañarse y dormir porque estaba demasiado exhausta como para cenar. Un semáforo marco en rojo, no tuvo más opción que detenerse y esperar, miro a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Le subió a su música, era de una cantante pop que en esos momentos estaba de moda, a ella solo le gustaba su manera de cantar y ya. El semáforo aun no cambiaba a verde, era el que más odiaba se tardaba más de dos minutos en cambiar y una de las cosas que la joven Bra detestaba era esperar, volvió a mirar a la derecha, era Plain Street y siguiendo la todo derecho por cerca de 3 kilómetros estaba el antro de moda, el cielo, y ahí estaría Goten con…su novia. Tamborileaba los dedos sobre el volante, solo tenía que doblar a la derecha para verlos, ¿para que demonios verlos? Ella quería descansar.

El semáforo cambio a verde y 2 autos que estaban a su derecha comenzaron a sonar el claxon, furiosos por que la conductora del Lexus doblo a la derecha sin siquiera encender la direccional que lo marcara. Bra acelero por Plain Street iba por el carril izquierdo un poco más allá de la velocidad permitida, nadie la detuvo pero todos miraban al magnifico auto con bella y elegante conductora. La dignidad y el orgullo se quedaron guardados en la cajuela, solo quería ver al muy descarado con esa mujer. Llego al cielo, eran las 10:05 PM, estaciono el auto enfrente del lugar y se quedo ahí, busco con la mirada a Goten, le tomo dos minutos encontrarlo. Aquella se puso furiosa al ver el espectáculo, él la abrazaba y la besaba en la fila de la entrada

-Hijo de…- esto se lo pagaría muy caro. Él lo hizo por venganza, para continuar con su vida, pues ella iba a demostrarle que no lo necesitaba, que tenía la vida por delante y no le faltaba un hombre y no cualquier hombre, uno mejor que él; pero ¿Quién? Podía llamar a uno de sus amigos pero que iba a pensar si le decía abrázame y bésame, seguramente le preguntaría a que se debía tanto cariño repentino ¿Qué podía contestar? Y si Goten les armaba una escena sería algo que se sabría por todas partes y en teoría ella solo era amiga de Goten, no podía llamar a nadie, a menos que…

-Pero no se donde vive…aunque- Bra encendió de nuevo el auto, doblo a la derecha y avanzo dos calles hasta encontrarse con un policía

-Hola, buenas noches- le llamó con voz amable desde su auto, el policía, un hombre delgado de unos 40 años y cabello negro se acerco a ella

-Dígame ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

-Pues…soy Bra Brief

-¿La hija de Bulma Brief?- le pregunto sorprendido

-Si, vera…tengo un empleado, es nuevo, le llegaron unos documentos muy importantes y se fue sin dármelos, necesito su dirección- El policía saco una pocket P.C de inmediato

-Será un gusto ayudarla, señorita Brief…dígame el nombre de su empleado y lo buscare en el banco de datos

-Eh…Samuel Lautrec- el policía escribió el nombre y se quedo mirando la pantalla

-Señorita…no podría ser mas especifica, en la ciudad hay 741 personas que se llaman igual

-no puede ser- el hombre le enseño la pantalla "741 coincidencias"-mmm…Evenruth…es Samuel Evenruth Lautrec- el policía escribió de nuevo

-Ahora si, solo hay uno…- le mostró la fotografía y los datos del hombre

-Es él, definitivamente- apunto los datos y agradeció al policía, llego a su casa, apenas y saludo a sus padres y ni se asomo a la habitación de Trunks, rápidamente se baño, se arreglo el cabello, se maquillo de acuerdo con su vestido, era de un gris oscuro con tirantes delgados, sus zapatos de tacón, grises también con varias tiras que semicubrian el pie, cada tira tenía 3 pequeños diamantes, se puso sus joyas, una gargantilla plateada, varios pulsos del mismo material, por ultimo su perfume más caro ya estaba lista y solo le habían tomado 25 minutos, tomo su bolso, y bajo hasta la sala, su madre y su padre estaban ahí conversando, as tiempo que nos lo veía así

-Adiós mamá, adiós papá…los veo al rato

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto su padre molesto, Bra tuvo que detenerse frente a la puerta, lo miro su padre la veía seriamente, no le agradaba en nada que se saliera sin decir a donde iba, mucho menos si no le decía a que hora iba a llegar y era peor en el detalle de cuando su hija no llegaba a dormir

-Voy a salir al Cielo, hace tiempo que no voy

-¿tu sola?- ya estaba grande para eso

-Voy con un amigo

-¿a que horas regresas?- Eso si era el colmo

-Vegeta ya basta, Bra ya es mayor de edad, se puede cuidar sola y sabe muy bien lo que hace- al fin su madre había abogado por ella, siempre la salvaba de las incomodas preguntas de su padre, daba gracias porque ella estuviera ahí y no se hubiera encontrado a su padre a solas

-si papá- se sentó junto a él, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Vegeta desvió la mirada- Voy a estar bien no te preocupes

-Claro, solo abrazas a tu padre- protesto su madre desde el otro sillón

-Mamá- fue la abrazo y también le dio un beso- sabes que los amo a los dos

-Hasta luego- les sonrió y se fue como si nada. Vegeta aun miraba la puerta, el sayajin estaba serio y visiblemente incomodo

-No me gusta que no venga a dormir

-Ya no es más una niña…pero sigue siendo tu hija- le dijo Bulma mientras se acercaba para estar junto a él

Llego al departamento de Lautrec, era un edificio al este de la ciudad que se perdía entre otros tantos. Toco el timbre, eran las 10: 45 PM, Lautrec en ese momento veía las noticias, traía un short negro y una playera azul, estaba a punto de dormir

-¿Quién es?- pregunto desde su sillón

-tu jefa- le contesto ella impaciente

-¿Es ese sueño otra vez?- se pregunto mientras se asomaba al lente que había en la puerta-No puede ser- se dijo incrédulo

-Abre, Lautrec, llevo prisa- el abrió, Bra tenia la mano apoyada en la pared le miro de pies a cabeza, no le agrado lo que vio, el hombre estaba prácticamente en pijama y despeinado, tenía que hacer que luciera como todo un acompañante digno de una mujer de su talla. Lautrec no creía lo que tenía ante sus ojos, era ella y se veía realmente bella, la única explicación de eso su presencia es que estuviera soñando-¿puedo pasar?

-Po…por supuesto- no buscaba que hacer, ni que decir, era un sueño, la realidad, estaba ahí, le pedía. Bra entro sin titubear, su ayudante solo la miraba

-¿tienes planes para hoy?

-No

-Pues en ese caso, vienes conmigo, me vas a acompañar al Cielo

-¿A dónde?

-Al cielo, es un antro de moda, un bar…así que quiero que estés bien vestido y bien arreglado

-Si esta bien, me voy a vestir

-Un minuto- le detuvo Bra acordándose de la fea corbata amarilla que su ayudante llevo una vez, temía que se fuera a poner algo semejante- ¿Qué vas a usar?

-no se un traje y corbata ¿no?

-No, no, no ¿Dónde esta tu habitación?

-¿Qué?- Lautrec estaba visiblemente sorprendido ante tal pregunta, se preguntaba si no era un sueño, incluso se pellizco en el brazo, no, no soñaba

-Quiero ver tu guardarropa

-Ah, por aquí- la llevo a su habitación, ella abrió el armario, Lautrec solo se sentó en la cama a observarla, sacaba un traje tras otro, ninguno le parecía lo suficientemente bueno para ser lucido junto a su vestido

-mmm…este podría ser, con una camisa blanca- era un traje gris oscuro que nunca había usado, lo compro porque le gusto y luego ni supo para que lo quería, casi nunca salía y no era un traje que se llevaba a trabajar- ponte este, con camisa blanca

-¿corbata?

-Nada de corbata- El hombre obedeció, era como un fiel corderito, a ella nada le negaría nunca, era capaz de tirarse de un acantilado si su jefa se lo pedía; pero sabia que nunca lo haría caso, la razones para que repasarlas, las comprendía del todo. Soñaba mucho con ella, la mujer que nunca podría alcanzar, tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, pero era mejor estar cerca de ella, escucharla, verla a solo saber de ella por la televisión. Pensaba en ella mientras se vestía ¿Qué era tan urgente en el Cielo que necesitaba de él? ¡De él! Samuel Lautrec, al que solo veía como un empleado más, un nombre más en la nomina, para Samuel se volvió una interrogante aun más interesante que aquellas cartas, al menos en ese momento, Bra siempre le robaba la atención, salio del baño, vestía el traje que Bra le había escogido, solo le faltaba ponerse los calcetines, saco un par del cajón

-¿tu nunca dejas de comer cacahuates?

-¿Qué?- Bra le mostraba una bolsa grande y vacía de cacahuates salados- Tienes una grave fijación con los cacahuates, no me explico como no engordas, todo el día los estas comiendo

-No pensé que se fijara en ello- le contesto Lautrec sonrojado mientras se ponía sus calcetines

-Es difícil no fijarse, masticas como caballo mientras estas sentado en el sillón de enfrente con la laptop…a ver como te piensas peinar…

-¿Qué?

-¡Ya se!- en cinco minutos le arreglo el cabello, lo dejo como si estuviera algo despeinado, el peinado de la moda en un hombre- que diferencia, Lautrec- aquel se miro en el espejo, era cierto, como si fuera otro, ella se puso al lado de él, lo tomo del brazo- Si…pasamos por alguien digno de mi- el hombre estaba alucinado, era un sueño, estaba tocando a las puertas del cielo con solo tener a esa bella mujer a su lado.

Llego de nuevo al Cielo, esta vez acompañada de Lautrec, tal vez era la oscuridad de la noche o talvez eran los celos y la desesperación; pero con la ropa adecuada y con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, Samuel no se veía tan mal.

-Bienvenida señorita Brief

-Es mi acompañante

-Claro señorita, puede pasar, les abrió las puertas de vidrio, pasaron por el área de los fumadores, era un pequeño rincón atiborrado de 20 personas que no podían dejar de fumar, algunos de ahí no se habían movido desde que llegaron. Siguieron caminando por todo el lugar, era bastante grande y con mucho espacio, Bra no veía al objetivo. Subió las escaleras con desesperación, seguramente él estaría en el segundo piso con esa, como le enfurecía pensar que en esos momentos él podía estar con ella, besándola, acariciándola, refugiado en la oscuridad del antro, al llegar lo vio en una de las mesas, lo estaba abrazando, él le hablaba al oído y ella no paraba de reír, su nivel de tolerancia se acabo cuando vio que le acariciaba la pierna

-Infeliz…- tomo a Lautrec del brazo- Abrázame- y el lo hizo sin perder el tiempo, ella llamo al mesero y pido la sala VIP, aun costado del segundo piso a un nivel un poco más elevado que el resto de las mesas, él lugar para que todos la vieran con su nueva pareja. Paso a propósito al lado de Goten, abrazando con más fuerza a Lautrec, le pareció ver que Bra acariciaba el pecho del hombre y le sonreía coquetamente, se levanto sin darse cuenta, estaba terriblemente celoso, furioso, era la primera vez que la veía con otro hombre

-¿Goten?

-Disculpa, Pares- pensé que sonó mi celular

-Esta en la mesa

-Ah, no lo había visto, pensé que lo traía en el pantalón- Bra sonrió aun más al ver la cara de Goten, se aguantaba las ganas de morirse de la risa, se encargaría de que se las pagara todas juntas –Tráeme un vodka tonic y tu Samuel- ¿Samuel?- Samuel, amor ¿Qué vas a tomar?- ¿amor?

-¿Cerveza?- y el mesero le dio el nombre de todas las cervezas que habían, de las cuales escogió la ultima por ser la única que conocía, la música estaba a todo volumen, Bra tenía que hablarle al oído a Lautrec para que le escuchara, inesperadamente lo abrazo y le dio un beso ante la mirada colérica de Goten

-acaríciame Lautrec, como si de verdad te gustara

-Si usted lo dice- le acariciaba el rostro- te advierto que si te sobrepasas, te despido y luego te asesino- y aquel se detuvo, era demasiado bueno para durar mucho- ¿Qué haces?

-Nada

-Lo que hacías estaba bien, solo que no te sobrepases, no te atrevas a tocarme las piernas, ni nada que este por debajo de mi cara- no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era muy bueno para ser cierto, ella también le acariciaba el rostro y el pecho, Goten ya tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-Goten ¿estas bien? Hace unos minutos que estas muy cambiado

-No…si, estoy muy bien, querida- la abrazo nuevamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Al menos ya estas saliendo de tu lapsus

-Si, ya estoy saliendo- pero no dejaba de mirarlos, furioso, después de todo Bra había sido suya. Mientras tanto Bra también hervía en cólera, sus celos estaban a punto de estallar, quería ir y cachetearlo y gritarle a Pares, que seguramente era ella, que era una zorra insignificante; pero tenia un mejor plan bajo la manga, espero un momento en el que Goten la miraba de soslayo y beso a Lautrec en la boca sin que el se lo esperara, a aquel se le estaban cumpliendo casi todas sus fantasías, podía sentir su lengua dentro de su boca, se quedo sin aliento, ella le sonrió y le dijo al oído- tienes que aprender a besar Lautrec, no lo haces muy bien- Él se limito a sonreír y le acaricio su rostro, para él era como acariciar la tersa piel de un ángel, para ella esa acción era perfecta, así Goten la miraría y se moriría de celos, eso era lo que ella quería, hacerlo sentir lo que ella venía sintiendo desde que Maron le dijo que Pares era su novia, nadie jugaba con Bra Brief, mucho menos él.

Pasaron las horas, los vodkas seguían llegando, Goten seguía mirándolos, Lautrec se sentía en el paraíso. Bra estaba ebria, eran cerca de las 2:00 AM. Goten estaba ebrio del coraje y del alcohol con que se lo trago, no dejaba de verlos, de comerse las uñas, bailaba con Pares y miraba a Bra, la besaba y seguía mirando a Bra, la abrazaba y aun tenia puestos los ojos en ella…y en él ¿Quién era ese idiota al que quería romperle la cara? Lo había visto, lo había visto… ¿en donde? ¿Con ella?

-¿De donde saco a ese idiota?

-¿Qué dijiste Goten?

-Que…yo…no, nada

-Vámonos a tu departamento- le miro Pares coquetamente y lo beso, desabrocho uno de los botones de la camisa negra que Goten traía

-Es…- quería seguir ahí, tenía que saber que iba a pasar con esos dos, Bra era suya, de nadie más…lo pensó bien, ese era un juego de ella, ese sujeto era un monigote que se presto a Bra para tenderle este estúpido teatro- esta bi…- no podía creerlo, estaba tan furioso que casi se convertía en súper sayajin, Bra besaba a ese hombre apasionadamente, sin importarle nada, desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, le revolvía el cabello, ese solo estaba tendido en el sillón dejando que su jefa hiciera lo que quisiera- esto ya se fue demasiado lejos

-¿De que hablas Goten?- le pregunto Pares, no entendía lo que pasaba, solo sentía a su novio distante, como si estuviera en otro lado o seria que ¿estaba pensando en alguien más? Goten vio a Bra levantarse y susurrarle algo al oído de ese, aquel sonrió ¿Qué le estaba proponiendo? ¿Le decía lo mismo que a él antes de ir a la cama? Como lo mataban los celos, no, eso ya no podía permitirlo, Bra era suya de nadie más

-Vámonos, Pares- Bra ya estaba muy ebria, consecuencia de tomar más de 10 vodkas, su ayudante estaba sobrio ni siquiera había terminado de beber la cerveza que le habían llevado, la dejo calentarse ahí sobre la mesa, quería cuidar a Bra de ese amigo suyo que le menciono, algo le había dicho de darle una lección a un viejo "amigo", y como le había gustado ese tipo de lecciones.

Ya habían salido, era una fresca madrugada de octubre, Bra estaba muy mareada, ya ni se daba cuenta si Goten estaba cerca o no

-No me siento muy bien, Samuel- le abrazo para no caerse, el la sostuvo entre sus brazos, la acerco a su pecho y se quedaron así, esperando que les llevaran el auto. No se percataron que el viejo "amigo" de Bra estaba a un metro, aquel no soporto la escena,

-¡Goten! ¿A dónde vas?... ¡Goten!- Pares lo veía caminar hacia la pareja que estaba cerca de ellos, él no hacia caso a sus llamados aun que gritaba lo más fuerte posible, como si ella no estuviese ahi-Goten ¡Ven aquí!- Él toco el hombro a Lautrec, lo miraba lleno de rabia, ella era su mujer y nadie tenía derecho de acercarse mucho menos él

-¿Qué haces tu con ella?- Bra alzo la vista, sonrió coquetamente al ver a Goten iracundo cerca de ellos

-Samuel- le contesto Bra- es mi amigo

-¿Cómo que tu amigo?- le pregunto con los ojos desorbitados

-Si mi amigo, como tú lo fuiste una vez…y- le acaricio el rostro a Lautrec- vamos a pasar la noche juntos

-No lo pienso permitir

-Goten, querido, tu ya tienes novia, te esta esperando ahí- y Bra le señalo a una igualmente furiosa Pares que le veía desde lejos

-¡Ella no me interesa, Bra tú eres mía!- lo grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Pares y 15 personas más lo escucharan, aquellos miraban la escena con deleite por la mañna seria el chisme de la semana -¡Deja a este y ven conmigo!- la sola idea de que ella pasara la noche, le revolvía el estomago, lo enloquecía

-¡yo no voy contigo a ningún lado, Samuel es mi amigo- y aquel la abrazo con mas fuerza y miro desafiante a Goten- y voy a divertirme un rato con él

-¿Qué?- llevaron el lexus, Samuel tomo las llaves, Goten le miraba con todas las ganas de romperle la cara, el no era nadie para tocarla- es suficiente Bra, ya me canse de este juego tuyo, ya me acorde quien es este, es ese ayudante tuyo que estaba contigo en el aeropuerto cuando me encontré con Trunks

-Pues si- le contesto Bra-¿y que? Me gusto, le guste, tu sabes bien como es esto, además…el tiene muchos talentos…oye, tu novia se va con tu auto- Goten ni siquiera volteo, solo escucho como Pares le gritaba "imbécil", solo le interesaba Bra y nada más, la quería, la necesitaba, la amaba ¿Por qué tenia que estar haciendo estos jueguitos?

-¿Imbécil?- dijo Bra entre risas- se quedo corta

-Ya basta de estos espectáculos- tomo a Bra del brazo, la jalo, quería tenerla para él, no iba a compartirla con nadie, él no era competencia, no era para ella, se estaba trastornando con el solo hecho de imaginárselos…

-Suéltala…- le dijo Lautrec- viene conmigo

-¡Cállate, tu no tiene voz aquí!- le grito Goten a punto de golpearlo

-Bra vino conmigo

-Ella es mía- le contesto, varias personas más se habían juntado a unos metros de ellos observado todo

-Yo no soy de nadie, animal- Bra se zafo de él- no me toques, ve a alcanzar a tu noviecita

-¡Ya te dije que ella no me interesa!- Goten estaba ebrio; pero eso no le impidió seguir peleando por el amor de su vida, ya lo sabía, tenía que verla con otro para darse cuenta, que estúpido

-Deja a Bra en paz- le dijo Lautrec en tono determinante- tenemos que ir a mi departamento ¿Qué no la escucho?- Le abrió la puerta del pasajero a su jefa, ella entro con algo de trabajo por los efectos del alcohol- ella es mía ahora, déjanos en paz- Goten no pudo soportarlo más, Bra era de él, de nadie más y si a golpes tenia que hacerle entender a ese idiota así lo haría, le lanzo un golpe a la cara…se sorprendió al ver que Lautrec le detuvo el golpe, un simple hombre le detuvo el golpe a un sayajin

-No es momento de dar espectáculos, además ha bebido demasiado-era cierto, con el alcohol se ahogaba la furia de ver a Bra con otro mientras estaban dentro del antro, no había otra explicación para que él le hubiera detenido el golpe- ni siquiera te puedes coordinar, lo resolvemos luego- Lautrec se subió al Lexus, Goten demasiado mareado como para seguirlos, se sentó en la acera, apoyo los codos en sus rodillas y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, quería seguirlos, pero no podía, el alcohol lo había dejado sin fuerzas, solo le quedaba quedarse ahí, lamentándose, imaginado a Bra entregándose a otro

-Señor ¿le llamó un taxi?

-No… quiero estar solo…solo- no quería saber nada del mundo, sin Bra se sentía perdido, la amaba demasiado ¿Quién lo hubiera pensando? Enamorase así de la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo-la vida te da sorpresas y que sorpresas te da la vida- se levanto y camino hasta que su figura se perdió en el horizonte de Plain street


	10. Limbird

Capitulo 10- Limbird

El ser humano bebe no solo por diversión, no solo por olvidar las penas, no solo por quedar bien con la sociedad, es el alcohol la anestesia de esa moral que inhibe al animal del ser humano lleva muy adentro, deja salir al yo verdadero, sin ninguna inhibición, es el que deja hacer lo que sobrio nadie se atrevería, es el que te deja hacer el ridículo, el que te permite realizar todas las proezas que siempre has querido y nunca has podido, el que te hace aceptar las decepciones y demás penas y multiplica la alegría, ese es el desgraciado alcohol.

Bra dormito durante el viaje, Lautrec manejaba, estaba extraviada en la borrachera, sintió que el auto se detenía, abrió los ojos le lastimo la vista el ver directamente la luz de uno de los postes de luz -Señorita…señorita

-¿Qué?- pregunto aun desorientada

-¿Le llevo a su casa?

-…No, no quiero que mis padres me vean así…- Vio a Samuel preocupado por ella, era ese la primera vez que se daba cuenta de la forma en que la miraba, con un amor honesto hasta cierto punto, le acaricio el rostro- gracias

-No tiene nada que agradecer, fue un gusto ayudarle- el semáforo cambio a verde, a pesar de que, para ella, se había vengado de Goten, estaba dolida por verlo con otra mujer, después de todo si fue capaz de cambiarla por otra.

-Tienes un hijo muy lindo, Lautrec

-¿Qué ha dicho?- pregunto el hombre sorprendido

-Que tu hijo es muy…bonito- le grito creyendo que no le había escuchado bien

-¿Cómo sabe de mi hijo?- le cuestiono con seriedad

-Pan…je, je, je, abrió tu cartera, y saco la foto

-Entiendo- Hacia tiempo que no se pasaba un buen rato ¿con Samuel podría pasarlo, si, después de todo era un hombre y eso era suficiente para ella

-Llévame a tu departamento, Samuel- la miro sorprendido, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, todo lo que había soñado se le estaba cumpliendo esa noche tan extraña, cuando pensaba que era un día como cualquier otro.

Llegaron a su departamento, detuvo el auto frente a el, Bra le hecho los brazos al cuello, lo beso, Lautrec la dejaba hacer lo que ella quisiera, era su fantasía entera haciéndose realidad, no podía creer que sucediera, sentía sus candentes labios en su piel, sus caricias en su pecho, finalmente se armo de valor para besarla, quedo sin aliento, ella lo miraba con deseo

-Vamos arriba…no puedo esperar- abrió la puerta del auto, la ayudo a bajar. Mientras subían por el elevador ella continuaba besándolo desenfrenadamente y él seguía su juego, sería suya en unos momentos. En la habitación ella se acostó en la cama, el la acaricio, sus ojos se encontraron… la mirada de ella…no podía creerlo…lo veía con amor, hacia tanto años que no veía esa forma de mirar, la beso en la boca, era como beber del elixir de la vida, así lo sentía

-Te amo, Goten-ella le acaricio el rostro, Lautrec no la acaricio más, se dio cuenta que ella le miraba con amor, era cierto; pero no a él, a ese sujeto llamado Goten, el escuchar eso fue como si le tiraran un cubo de agua fría en la espalda, toda su pasión cayo, todos sus deseos se congelaron, ella pensaba que era Goten, por eso lo trataba así, porque bajo el estado de ebriedad, la conciencia duerme en un placido sueño y la mente ve lo que el corazón quiere y ella veía a Goten, Samuel Lautrec ni siquiera existía

. Podía seguir usando la ilusión de Bra, hacerla suya y fingir que no sucedió nada

-¿Qué pasa? Goten…ya no te gusto…

-No es eso- le contesto Lautrec- tú…- la miro de nuevo, que bella era ¿Por qué seguir a la estúpida moral? Le gustaba, la deseaba….pero ella no compartía esos sentimientos, solo amaba a Goten, su única función fue darle celos a ese hombre, no tendría otra esa madrugada, que duro golpe- tú eres hermosa Bra, pero lo mejor es que descanses- le hablo por su nombre, dudaba que Goten le dijera Señorita Brief, le acaricio su sedoso cabello verde y le dio un beso en los labios, un ultimo beso, disfrutando los segundos que había perdurado, Bra comenzaba a dormirse

-No… quiero descansar…- le contradijo con dificultad

-Duerme mi amor, mañana haremos lo que quieras- Bra se durmió profundamente, Lautrec se levanto de la cama, aun no se quitaba la ropa que ella le había escogido, la miraba con cariño, con un amor especial que entendió que jamás sería correspondido, se trago un nudo en la garganta- Te amo, Bra Brief- camino hasta la puerta, dormiría en el sofá de su sala, le dio un ultimo vistazo, era hermosa, visión divina entre sabanas blancas-Soy un idiota, el más grande de todos- se quito el saco y se recostó en el sofá, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Bra escucho unos murmullos que provenían de la sala, no estaba segura de donde se encontraba, estaba semidormida, no podía abrir los ojos, ni moverse, solo escuchaba las voces, un hombre y una mujer, no las entendía ni sabían de quien eran, solo sabia que eran por el tono

-…y si esa mujer esta en tu habitación ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trato de dormir

-Eres un imbécil- la mujer tenía una voz recia y segura, se escuchaba de unos treinta tantos años- Es la que tanto te gusta y sigues aquí… ¿y te dices un hombre?

-Lo soy y no necesito ese tipo de pruebas para comprobarlo…

-Pero te gustarían

-Ya…- no entendió nada de lo que el hombre decía, su voz le era conocida pero no atinaba a decir quien era, Bra seguía esforzándose- …venido? ¿Hiciste algo?

-No se…

-¿Qué haces a la 5 de la mañana aquí?

-Vine a verte, hijo ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-Estoy cansado

-Duerme

-Estoy cansado de esto

-¡Escúchame bien! Aquí solo hay una persona con derecho de cansarse y esa soy yo, así que…vete calmando, hablare contigo el lunes…durante café…

-De media mañana

-Es el que me gusta- y luego no escucho nada, el sueño la venció finalmente, se entrego al sueño y no supo más de ella.

Ya no podía seguir durmiendo por mucho que siguiera intentando, se estiro, la claridad del día le lastimo los ojos, se levanto y fue directo al baño, seimpresiono por la limpieza, estaba demasiado limpio para ser el baño del departamento de un soltero. Se lavo la cara, abrió el espejo y se encontró con vendas, alcohol y 2 cepillos de dientes aun dentro de su empaque, cuidadosamente abrió uno y se cepillo los dientes, la sola idea de ir por ahí con mal aliento le espantaba y evidentemente no usaría un cepillo de alguien más. Tomo uno de los peines y se arreglo el cabello, de repente sintió un gruñido de su estomago, recordó que hacia más de 12 horas que no comía. Iría a la cocina de Lautrec, seguramente ahí habría algo ya preparado para desayunar y si no era así le pediría inmediatamente que le hiciera algo de comer. Mientras avanzaba a la sala escucho un canto desde la izquierda, camino despacio para no interrumpir la inspiración del cantante, escuchaba de fondo una vieja canción que su abuelo siempre escuchaba mientras trabaja en su taller

-_How lucky can one guy be? I kissed her and she kissed me, Like the fella once said, "Ain't that a kick in the head?" The room was completely black, I hugged her and she hugged back_- No le gustaba el tono de la canción, Dios ¿que rayos había hecho? ¿Con su empleado? Como esperaba que esa canción fuera porque le gustaba mucho a Lautrec; pero conociendo a Samuel, no era de los que cantara a menos que estuviera muy feliz ¿y que rayos lo puso tan feliz?

-Por favor, no- rogaba a Kami sama

- _I've sunshine enough to spread, it's just like the fella said Tell me quick, ain't love a kick in the head?_- el seguía cantando mientras cocinaba sin percatarse de la audiencia que tenía tras él- _She's tellin' me we'll be wed, she's picked out a king size bed, I couldn't feel any better or I'd be sick, Tell me quick oh, ain't love a kick?  
__Tell me quick ain't love a kick…_

-Buenos días, Lautrec- le interrumpió, aquel se calló de inmediato, la canción seguía escuchándose en la cocina, ambos se miraban con pena, él por estar cantando como loco en su cocina, ella por pensar que el motivo de la canción era ella

-Buenos días, señorita Brief…preparaba el desayuno, hice hot cakes, huevos con jamón, no se que es lo que le gusta

-Esta bien… no te preocupes- no sabía como preguntarle el motivo de su alegría ¿era ella la razón? ¿Su simple presencia o algo que hicieron?-

-Hay jugo de naranja y leche…

-Dame el jugo, por favor- Lautrec abrió el refrigerador, Bra no buscaba preguntar que había pasado, su ultimo recuerdo fue Goten discutiendo con ellos, después todo eran escenas perdidas- ¿Es la radio que tienes puesta o es un CD?

-Un CD- le respondió dejando el vaso con jugo sobre la mesa, ella lo bebió con avidez hasta acabarlo, no le gustaba lo que acababa de escuchar- será mejor que le de más

-¿Te gusta esa música?  
-En realidad, la puse por usted- Bra sonrió nerviosamente, había hecho muchas estupideces en su vida, pero esta…se llevaba el premio…solo le faltaba que la demandaran ¿Cómo quedaría la empresa? Su hermano acusado de asesinato y ella de acoso sexual, que bonito cuadro

-¿Cómo que la pusiste por mi?- pregunto nerviosamente antes de llevarse el bocado a la boca

-Anoche usted…- si que había hecho una idiotez- me recordó a mi hijo, Evan

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Asombrada-¿tu hijo?...entonces tu y yo no… ¿no?

-No, me dijo que estaba demasiada cansada y que no quería que sus padres la vieran así y me pidió la trajera aquí a dormir y me dijo que si me atrevía a tocarla me asesinaba

-Ah…ya…recuerdo eso vagamente- ambos mentían, Bra no recordaba absolutamente nada de esa orden, más le valía a Lautrec decir la verdad o lo asesinaba…literalmente- espero hayas seguido mis ordenes

-Por supuesto…

-No entiendo como esa canción te recuerda a tu hijo, ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-A él le gustaba, me pedía que se la cantara siempre. Anoche usted me lo recordó, la canción se me vino a la mente- Bra comenzó a comer con más confianza, quien podía culparla se había librado de un gran peso de encima, Lautrec se sentó frente a ella

-Nunca imagine que tuvieras un hijo y no parece que seas casado

-Su madre era mi novia en la preparatoria, nació cuando teníamos 17 años, fue una obvia sorpresa para los dos, pero ella quiso tenerlo y la apoye, no nos quisimos casar

-Así que fue un descuido de tu adolescencia…

-Si, ni siquiera se como es que tuve novia, yo era muy callado, no se que me vio

-quieres mucho a ese niño

-si- le contesto melancólico- lo ame desde que lo vi, más que a mi vida, y solo le rogaba a Dios que me dejara ser buen padre, no sabía si sería capaz, ni siquiera dormí la noche que nació, me acercaba a su cuna para ver que siguiera respirando. Cuando lo veía me impresionaba que se parecía a mi, tenía mis ojos, mi cabello… a sus cinco años me hacia reír tenía cada ocurrencia…era un niño muy vivo- Bra se conmovió en la manera que Samuel hablaba de su pequeño, estaba enternecido, los ojos le brillaban al borde del llanto

-¿y donde esta? ¿No lo ves?

-Esta con su abuelo, en la iglesia de Nuestra señora, ahí descansan sus cenizas, mi papá lo cuida, eso quiero pensar- la mujer no supo que decir, había abierto una herida que evidentemente no había sanado y probablemente nunca sanaría

-Lo siento, yo no sabía…

-tenía 5 años, se enfermo de fiebre, convulsiono…me dijeron que estaría bien, me fui a casa y luego su madre me llamo para decirme que había muerto- dejo derramar una lagrima, un temblor en sus labios, parecía como si el dolor que guardo durante años hubiera reaparecido aun más fuerte que antes

-Lautrec ¿Dónde dejaste el auto?- le pregunto tratando de darle un giro a la conversación

-Esta abajo, no pude guárdalo en una cápsula, discúlpeme estaba muy cansado

-No hay problema mientras no le haya pasado nada… ¿mi bolso? ¿Lo traje?

-Esta en la sala

-me lo puedes traer- Lautrec se levanto a buscarlo sin objeción alguna, ella mientras tanto termino de desayunar. Al revisar su bolso saco un cápsula- me voy a bañar ¿puedo usar tu baño?-

-por supuesto- contesto Lautrec sonrojado, ella se dio cuento de eso pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Era la 10:25 de una mañana de sábado, Bra fue a la oficina, quería revisar esas cartas una por una, entender su significado era lo más importante

-¿Clarisse?- se sorprendió al ver a la secretaria de su hermano-¿Qué haces aquí en sábado?

-Por lo general, yo o Samuel nos turnamos cada sábado para venir 4 horas a la oficina, así esta estipulado en el contrato

-No sabia…bueno…voy a estar en mi oficina…

-Si, señorita- Bra, entro, saco cada una de las cartas de su escritorio, se enfoco en la primera y en la ultima, la persona de la que hablaba la primera era seguramente la misma que la sayajin de Yunzabit, repaso las biografías de las personas que aparecían en la fotografía de su abuelo, todos ellos habían cambiado al mundo en cierto modo, le intrigaba más el personaje a la izquierda de su abuelo ¿Qué había hecho él? ¿Quién era? Había mandado a investigar a la abogada y al médico que fueron asesinados, eran gente común que ejercía su profesión, no habían hecho nada extraordinario. No había relación aparente con nada, se sumió en sus pensamientos tratando de buscar conexiones, Tairon, la abogada, el médico, los 7 de la fotografía.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, contesto sin siquiera ver quien era, pensó que se trataba de su madre o su hermano preocupados porque no había llegado a dormir

-Bra- palideció al escuchar la voz

-… ¿tu por qué me hablas?

-Necesito decirte algo… urgentemente…- Goten se escuchaba nervioso y confuso

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo

-Si tienes, te hablo por Maron- Bra levanto una ceja, dejo que el siguiera hablando- la encontraron afuera del hospital, le rompieron varias costillas y tiene varios golpes en la cara, mi hermano me dijo que le rompieron un pulmón - Bra se levanto de inmediato, no podía creerlo, ¿Quién habría podido dañar a Maron de esa manera tan brutal?

-¿quien le hizo eso?

-no lo se, no ha podido hablar, tu mamá esta aquí y N. 18 quiere vengarse, pensé que te interesaría saber, es tu amiga, tu mamá intento llamarte pero no contestabas

-¿en que hospital esta?- Goten le dio la dirección, Bra colgó sin despedirse, salio de su oficina sin dar explicaciones, no se dio cuenta que en una de las bolsas de su pantalón de mezclilla había metido la foto de su abuelo, la doblo mientras hablaba por teléfono y en ella era casi automatizado que cuando tenía algo en la mano lo metía en una bolsa o en el bolsillo de su blusa, falda o pantalón.

-Maron… ¿Cómo te sientes? Le impresiono ver a su amiga, traía la cara hinchada y morada, tenía una mascara de oxigeno que le cubría la nariz y la boca, totalmente inconsciente, no podía creerlo en verdad, Maron sabía artes marciales tanto su madre como su padre le habían enseñado a defenderse y lo hacia bien

-No puede escucharte- le dijo N. 18 seriamente, traía una cara de odio y devastación, que sería capaz de destruir lo primero que le molestara- Gohan dice que debe de despertar de un momento a otro

-¿Sabe quien pudo hacerle esto?- aprovecho a preguntarle a pesar del estado de animo de la androide

-No lo se, pero cuando lo descubra lo acabare a pedazos- Bra permaneció al lado de su amiga cerca de 10 minutos más, bajo la mirada sobre protectora de N. 18, se imaginaba cuanto debía de estar sufriendo era su única hija y si a ella le dolía verla así ¿que sería de su madre?-Todo va estar bien, cúrate pronto- le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de N. 18 con simple hasta luego, aquella mujer no le gustaba que se le aproximaran mucho y además solo tenía ojos para su hija, no la culpaba

-¡Bra!- le llamó su madre- ¿Dónde demonios has estado? Te he estado llamado a tu celular hace horas y simplemente no contestas, ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué no me preocupo? ¡Y tú ni te molestas en llamar! ¡Esta bien que seas mayor de edad, pero entiende que en casa nos preocupamos!

-Estoy bien, mamá- le abrazo y le dio un beso- solo me divertía por ahí, no te preocupes…pobre Maron

-Y sus padres…- agrego Bulma, apenada- ¿ya comiste algo?

-Ya desayune, estaba en la oficina- Madre e hija se quedaron platicando en la cómoda sala de espera del hospital, Bulma le contó a Bra que su padre estaba tan desesperado al ver que no llegaba que quería ir a buscarla, claro con una excusa de "dar un paseo por ahí", ella se lo impidió, sabiendo la verdadera naturaleza de sus pretensiones, le pidió a su hija que no volviera a hacerlo, que entendían que ya estaba grande y debía seguir con su vida; pero les preocupaba que algo llegara a pasarle. Bulma le dio los detalles del incidente de Maron, unas enfermeras la habían encontrado en la puerta de urgencias, en la parte de atrás del hospital, apenas y caminaba y con solo verlas cayo desmayada, no se veía que hubiera llegado en un auto o que alguien la hubiera llevado, en efecto, como Goten le había dicho, Maron traía varios huesos de la cara y de las costillas rotos, su pulmón izquierdo había sido destruido por un proyectil de origen desconocido que había entrado desde su espalda y se quedo en el pulmón hasta destruirlo, dejando tras de si un agujero de 5 cm a la altura de lo que correspondiera a la base de ese pulmón, según Gohan, esa era la manera de actuar de un rayo de energía si se sabía dirigir bien, quien le había hecho eso sabía manejar bien su ki y era mas que un ser humano común, Bulma pensaba en la posibilidad de un nuevo enemigo, Bra pensaba en una conexión con los asesinatos ¿podría ser posible? Maron había estado trabajando en ese caso de genética que podía, en un momento dado, revolucionar el mundo, ese monstruoso asesino mataba a determinado tipo de gente, llevaba dos médicos, 1 abogada y probablemente Maron iba a ser la otra victima, la otra abogada, quizá iba a recibir una carta con los detalles de la muerte de Maron si llegaba a tener éxito, esta vez que fallo ¿Qué podía mandarle? Goten se acerco a la sala, saludo a Bulma, Bra sonrió forzadamente al verlo, y lo saludo únicamente para que su madre no sospechara que llevo algún tipo de relación con ella

-Los dejo, voy a ver como esta Krillin- y Bulma se levanto ante la pena de Bra, no quería quedarse a solas con Goten

-¿Cómo viste a Maron?- le pregunto él

-Mal, evidentemente

-Gohan, dice que tardara un poco en recuperarse; pero lo hará…- no buscaba que más decir, Bra sabía que si Goten se había quedado en el hospital no era precisamente por Maron- ¿Dónde dejaste a tu amigo?

-En su casa- le contesto de mala manera- además yo no tengo porque estar contestándote nada…no te debo cuentas

-…Deje a Pares

-… ¿y que?

-La deje por ti- Bra miro hacia el pasillo, evito ver a Goten, él hombre no había dormido absolutamente nada pensando únicamente en ella, solo cuando se hermano le aviso lo que había pasado y pido hablara a su madre y a Videl ya que podía comunicarse con ellas. Era cierto no estaba ahí por Maron, se quedo todo ese tiempo a esperarla

-Me alegro por ella

-Ya estoy harto de estos jueguitos Bra, yo quiero empezar una relación seria contigo y tú no me dejas, no puedo ser feliz si no estas conmigo y si tan siquiera lo intento con otra mujer, te apareces y me recuerdas tu existencia…me das a entender que eres imposible para mi y solo me usas; pero claro cuando trato de empezar de nuevo, aparece Bra Brief, es como si tuvieras un radar que sabe cuando soy feliz y te asomas en ese momento, claro no te apareces sola, te apareces con un amiguito tuyo para sacarme de mis casillas…si hubiera sido por mi lo hubiera dejado muy mal herido, en realidad lo intente…pero estaba tan ebrio que él me detuvo el golpe

-Te quieres callar, animal- le dijo Bra con una sonrisa en los labios al ver pasar a una enfermera- te están escuchando, estas en un hospital no en un mercado

-Me enamore de ti…y no pienso dejarte en paz hasta que me digas que sucede contigo, porque es obvio que yo también te intereso- le dijo con más calma- no creo que ayer me encontraras por casualidad, se que en el Cielo te gusta estar en la planta baja y no arriba

-Cambie de parecer, me gusta más arriba ahora

-Si, por supuesto…- le contesto con sarcasmo- Te lo he preguntado ya ¿Qué sientes por mi Bra? ¿Qué soy para ti? Dímelo ya, porque por mucho que este enamorado de ti no voy a permitir que juegues con mis sentimientos…si soy solo un capricho y solo sirvo para tu entretenimiento olvídate de mí…

-Goten…me cambiaste por esa mujer

-Si…porque tu no dabas señales de existencia

-Si realmente me amaras tanto como dices, me hubieras buscado

-Seguro, como tú quieres que todo el mundo se entere y tu hermano y tu papá me van a hacer una fiesta para recibirme en la familia

-Ya deja tus sarcasmos, no se ni porque hablo contigo, ya…de entrada…no es el momento ni el lugar

-contéstame al menos, por favor…no puedo dormir solo pensando en eso…he llorado por ti, no he podido dormir por ti, no puedo detener este amor por ti que me esta destruyendo…

-Goten…yo…- Bra nerviosamente se levanto, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomo la foto sin darse cuenta, la saco y empezó a arrugarla más guiada por sus nervios porque no sabia que decir, ni que responderle

-Hola Bra…Goten- Goten apretó los puños al escuchar a su hermano y su cordial saludo, una vez más lo habían interrumpido, tenía ganas de tomarlo de su bata clínica y sacarlo del hospital con tal de que Bra le contestara.

-No tienes idea, de cuanto gusto me ha dado verte- le dijo Bra ya había abierto la carta con la fotografía, sin percatarse de ello. Goten miraba a su hermano con ganas de asesinarlo-¿Cómo va a estar Maron?

-Debe de despertar de hoy a mañana si todo va bien…no entiendo quien fue el bárbaro que le hizo eso

-¿La asaltaron o intentaron abusar de ella?- pregunto Bra con preocupación

-No, solo la golpearon…ese sujeto es un sádico- dijo Gohan intranquilo- le mando un rayo de energía, destruyo el pulmón y por lo que pude observar…le saco parte del mismo, lo que se extrajo es su operación fue la mitad de lo que el pulmón debería ser- Bra se quedo atónita al escuchar aquello, al igual que Goten

-Es una bestia- dijo Goten…si lo tuviera enfrente…- Bra dejo caer la fotografía por la impresión de lo que acaba de escuchar, Gohan se inclino a tomarla, la vio con detenimiento y no pudo evitar sonreír…

-Es tu abuelito- le dijo seriamente-oye…Bra…no sabia que tu abuelo estudio con el doctor Limbird...

-¿con quien?- pregunto sorprendida acercándose a observar la fotografía

-El doctor Limbird, el hombre que estudio toda la fisiología humana y escribió un libro que todo estudiante de medicina lleva: Tratado de

Fisiología Humana de John Limbird

-¿Quién es?...- le pregunto intrigada señalando la foto

-El moreno alto a la izquierda de tu abuelo

-…Si-le contesto Bra sorprendida- mi abuelo al parecer estudio con gente importante

…………………………………………………………………

La canción es "**_aint that a kick in the head_**" interpretada por Dean Martin o Robbie Williams


	11. La entrevista

Capitulo 11 La entrevista

Bra había pedido a Clarisse un favor muy grande, que investigara donde vivía el Doctor John Limbird, en 3 horas la secretaria le llamo por celular, el doctor vivía en una pequeña ciudad del este, alejada considerablemente de otras ciudades y cerca de la playa, solo hacia apariciones en algunos congresos médicos que tuvieran que ver con la fisiología, por lo demás era un hombre sumamente huraño, según se decía, su vejez, había acarreado consigo un delirio de persecución.

A las 5 de la tarde Bra se dirigía desde un avión privado hacia el este para entrevistarse con el doctor Limbird. Había sido imposible conseguir su teléfono, así que esperaba que la dirección fuera correcta y que la recibiera. Llego a las 8:00 PM a la ciudad del este, ahí saco el Lexus de su cápsula y lo condujo hasta una ciudad cerca de las playas del este, en efecto alejada de la ciudad, era una ciudad costera no muy prospera que vivía de la pesca, Bra se impresiono al ver las grandes embarcaciones ancladas en los muelles, nunca había estado en una ciudad de ese tipo. Condujo hasta la dirección dada, era una parte alejada de la ciudad y cerca de las playas. Llego a una mansión con bardas de cerca de 3 metros de alto y una gran portón negro que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada, solo de lejos, se podía observar una gran mansión de color amarillo y amplias ventanas. Desde donde ella estaba parada se podía ver una pequeña cámara que no dejaba de observar sus pasos, apretó el botón del intercomunicador

-buenas noches, busco al Dr. Limbird- dijo Bra a un desconocido interlocutor

-¿Quién le busca?

-Bra Brief- no hubo respuesta en varios minutos

-El doctor pregunta si es pariente del creador de las cápsulas

-Soy su nieta- contesto orgullosa- de nuevo, hubo un incomodo silencio por varios minutos

- puede pasar, el Dr. Limbird le esta esperando- Bra continuo sin perder tiempo, tenía que ver a ese hombre, talvez el tenía la clave de todo lo que estaba pasando, quería dejar de recibir esas horripilantes cartas y saber si estaban relacionadas con el que su hermano fuera el principal sospechoso de un asesinato.

Al llegar a la casa uno de los sirvientes la hizo pasar al jardín, era aun más grande que el de su casa, a lo lejos se podía ver un campo de golf y varios perros corriendo por todas partes y más lejos aun la playa azul cristalina que hacia tiempo que no veía

-Siéntese señorita Brief, el doctor Limbird vendrá enseguida- Bra se sentó en una de las sillas blancas que ahí habían, no sabía que esperar- ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Agua mineral

-En seguida- Limbird, el único hombre que no apareció en los anuarios de la universidad del oeste, un médico, ¿tendría el las respuestas a todas sus dudas? Era el único vivo al menos. En toda su vida jamás se imagino resolviendo los misteriosos asesinatos como una detective cualquiera, no encontraba la relación entre su familia y la muerte de esas personas, como esperaba que ese doctor resolviera todas las dudas

-Buenos días, señorita Brief- Bra se levanto al verlo, era diferente al viejo decrepito que se había imaginado, él era alto, robusto de cabello blanco y barba, moreno con manchas en las manos, vestía un pantalón gris y una guayabera de manga corta, al acercarse a él sintió un fuerte olor a tabaco que llegaba a lastimar su nariz

-Mucho gusto doctor Limbird, soy Bra Brief, yo…

-siéntate- le dijo amablemente él lo hizo y ella le siguió un momento después- yo conocí a tu abuelo, compartíamos habitación en la universidad

-¿en verdad?- pregunto sorprendida, el sirviente le dejo a Bra el agua mineral que había pedido

-Si, pero dime ¿a que debo tu visita?

-Vera…- apresuradamente saco la fotografía de su bolso- Tengo esta foto, me llego justamente ayer, me han estado molestando con cartas espantosas, pero ayer solo me mandaron esta fotografía, me sorprendió que mi abuelo estaba en ella- se la dio, Limbird extendió su mano temblorosa para tomarla- investigue quienes eran todos esos sujetos y me sorprendí mucho al saberlo, Rediget, Ox, Arker, Greckstone, todos los encontramos en el anuario de la pagina de la Universidad

-Sí…

-solo no estaba usted, lo encontré por casualidad un amigo mío que es doctor lo reconoció

-Nunca me tome fotos para el anuario, era algo paranoico, no quería que supieran donde vivía o mi teléfono, en mi juventud pensaba que el mundo tenía algo contra mi…la verdad aun lo sigo pensando

-Ahora entiendo- que hombre tan extraño ¿Qué todos los inteligentes tenían que venir con algún problema mental? A excepción de ella claro

-¿Qué quieres saber de esta foto?

-Todo lo que pueda decirme de ella- El doctor saco un cigarro del bolsillo de su camisa, lo prendió e inspiro el primer toque con tranquilidad

-Esa foto tiene su historia- Bra le miro sorprendida, se suponía que los doctores promovían la salud, y se esperaba, sobretodo, del hombre que escribió un libro de hasta la ínfima función del cuerpo humano

-Es malo fumar- le dijo ella seriamente, el doctor detecto algo de contrariedad en su voz

-¿De verdad?- exhalo el humo- si te molesta lo apagare

-En lo absoluto...es…- Limbird sonrió ante la cara de extrañeza de Bra, era obvio que la escena contradictoria de un doctor fumando le había incomodado

-¿Sabes? Hay grandes diferencias entre lo que uno dice y lo que uno hace. En mi libro escribí un capitulo especial del daño del humo del cigarro y la nicotina sobre el tejido pulmonar; lo gracioso es que cuando escribí ese capitulo fumaba como poseído…este vicio fue una herencia de tu abuelo

-¿Cómo? No lo entiendo…

-Tu abuelo era un fumador empedernido, decía que una vida sin nicotina no era vida, 3 años en la misma habitación con el sujeto que siempre estaba fumando te deja secuelas, el me enseño a fumar, yo me envicie solo y por gusto

-Me gustaría que habláramos más de la foto- le interrumpió, esos detalles no quería saberlos, eran vagos y sinceramente no le interesaban

- Tu abuelo era un hombre demasiado relajado, yo sentía que todo se lo tomaba a la ligera, al principio no me agradaba, tenía un sentido de la felicidad bastante bizarro, nada lo perturbaba. Conforme comencé a tratarlo, empezó a agradarme hasta que se hizo uno de mis mejores amigos, él estudiaba unas horas antes del examen, sacaba la mejor calificación de todos y aunque me consolaba pensando que no se acordaría de nada luego lo hacia hasta tres años después…en fin…en una de esas nos llego una invitación, nos la dejaron debajo de la puerta, era de una logia llamada Los caballeros de la Luz, nos invitaban a ambos a una casa lejos de la universidad me parece que fue a la media noche, yo no quería ir, el me convenció de hacerlo, era terco, yo pensaba que era una trampa para matarnos "-Calma, Jack, no puede ser nada malo" me decía, no importo lo que yo dijera, el fue y lo acompañe, tenía miedo de que lo fueran a matar, recuerdo haber llevado un revolver, una daga y hasta gas pimienta, el solo me decía que me veía demasiado estresado "-¿Como puedes decir eso? Nos pueden matar-" el decía que no pasaría nada. La casa a la que llegamos era como cualquier otra, perdida en el anonimato de un suburbio, nos recibió una mujer, estudiante también de la universidad, era Valery OX…

CIUDAD DEL OESTE- AÑO 728

-¿Valery Ox?- dos jóvenes estudiantes habían acudido a una cita concertada en una invitación que les dejaron por debajo de su puerta, Limbird discutió casi a gritos con Brief, su compañero de habitación, para no asistir; estaba seguro de que se trataba de una trampa para matarlos, Brief no lo creía así, y sin importar lo que le dijeran iría, Limbird le acompaño para protegerlo, lo veía como un hermano menor al que siempre había que cuidar de todo y de todos

-¿Ves?- le dijo Brief al pálido hombre que tenia junto- no paso absolutamente nada

-Pasen- la mujer abrió la puerta por completo, ellos entraron Brief sonriente y fumando, Limbird preparado para cualquier cosa, tenía una mano en el saco sosteniendo su revolver

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto Limbird secamente

-Hemos considerado que ustedes son de lo mejor en la Universidad, tan buenos como nosotros, tu Limbird en medicina y tu Brief en física

-¿y que tiene de particular?- pregunto el joven Brief sin encontrarle sentido a aquello

-Los caballeros de la luz es una logia que esta buscado la perfección de la humanidad, para ello requiere de las mentes más brillantes de esta época, en este caso somos nosotros- les explico que el mundo podría progresar con sus ideas, hacerlo un mejor lugar para las generaciones futuras, hacer que el mundo revolucionara hacia un orden social nunca antes visto. Los convenció de iniciarse y unirse a ellos, lo hicieron, Brief pensó que seria divertido, Limbird estaba ahi sin saber realmente el porque

-Y así, mi estimada Bra, en dos semanas más nos iniciaron, los detalles no interesan, éramos 7, los que estamos en esa foto

-Esta foto es de la logia de los Caballeros de la luz… no lo entiendo solo eran universitarios idealistas ¿Por qué me la mandaron?

-Ja, ja, ja- Bra miro seriamente al doctor, seguramente la vejez ya le afectaba el cerebro seriamente, iba a retirarse y dejarlo reírse solo todo lo que quisiera- Dios, que hubiera yo dado por que solo fueran "Universitarios idealistas"

-¿Cómo?- Bra abandono la idea de irse, se quedo sentada escuchando atentamente al doctor Limbird, dejo el agua mineral a un lado, solo le interesaba lo que el tenía que decir

-Ellos tenían un plan terrible, vaya… era siniestro, nos lo dieron a conocer en el año 735, se trataba de cambiar el orden mundial, se hicieron llamar "Los amos del mundo" el documento que nos dieron contenía los proyectos y planes de estos autoproclamados "Amos del Mundo" deseban un control global de los individuos y de la sociedad- talvez el hombre seguía paranoico después de todo- el nombre del documento es "Armas silenciosas para guerras tranquilas" fue escrito por Rediget y por Greckstone. El llegar a ese punto tiene su historia, hace más de un siglo hubo una guerra mundial, el bloque conformado por la capital del oeste y del norte tenían una serie de investigaciones operativas, estudiaban problemas estratégicos básicamente para defensa aérea y terrestre, su objetivo era la utilización de recursos limitados contra los enemigos extranjeros, como por ejemplo un proyecto llamado "águila del norte" era de la inteligencia de la fuerza aérea del norte, se trataba de un satélite que desde la estratosfera era capaz de ver las líneas más pequeñas del periódico de un hombre sentado en un parque. Los que se hallaban en la posición de poder se enteraron de esa clase de investigaciones y comprendieron que estos métodos podían ser útiles para controlar a la sociedad. Pero para eso necesitaban dos cosas: mejores instrumentos y mentes brillantes, hambrientas de poder

-Como Rediget- le interrumpió Bra

-Rediget, Greckstone y hasta la misma Valery, no lo parecía, pero ella tenía la idea de que el mundo debía cambiar hacia un nuevo orden social y que debía ser gobernado por una elite "Será el mejor de los mundos" es lo que siempre decía.

El análisis de cualquier sociedad requiere la relación de grandes cantidades de información y también de información económica- le dijo mientras dejaba el cigarro en el cenicero- todos ellos siempre variables. Se necesitaba un sistema muy rápido, capaz de procesar esa información y arrojar resultados en el menor tiempo posible, ese fue uno de los múltiples papeles que jugo Rediget, como ingeniero en informática, debo reconocer que era un hombre brillante.

Según se, los que en ese momento tenían el poder económico y social en sus manos, comenzaron a idear la manera de controlar al bloque mundial por medio de distintos frentes.

Tras la unificación del bloque mundial; la fundación de la West University citó una junta extraordinaria para realizar un estudio en la misma universidad, tenía dos objetivos, estudiar la estructura económica mundial, a este objetivo se unió la armada de West City, el segundo punto era encontrar en la misma universidad sujetos que pudieran llevar a cabo sus planes primarios, con la visión necesaria para idear nuevas maneras de cambiar el orden mundial actual y con la misión de hacerlo y los encontraron, eran 4: Arker, Ox, Greckstone y Rediget, les mostraron su plan primario de control mundial y la entrada paulatina de un segundo orden, la única manera de hacerlo era con su colaboración, les ofrecieron apoyo en cada uno de sus proyectos, hablamos de grandes sumas de dinero, claro, siempre y cuando cada uno de estos proyectos estuviera destinado para el plan primario. En ese momento su recluta estrella era Rediget, era el único capaz de diseñar un programa que pudiera recopilar tanta información y arrojar resultados en segundos, eso era lo que más les importaba en ese momento, fue por eso que Rediget se convirtió en el líder de la "logia" que en ese momento se formo: Los caballeros de la luz, buscaron gente nueva de diversos campos que consideraban capaces de generar ideas que en algún momento pudieran cambiar al mundo y ayudar a la entrada de este segundo orden mundial. Esa gente nueva únicamente fuimos Lumbardo, tu abuelo y yo. En el año 735 nos dieron a conocer que eran en realidad los caballeros de la luz, hasta ese momento pensábamos que solo era un lugar donde discutíamos de política, ciencia, economía, exponíamos ideas nuevas sobre posibles investigaciones y como tú dijiste, que éramos idealistas creyendo que podíamos cambiar al mundo para mejorarlo. Leímos el documento que ya te mencione

-El de las armas silenciosas para guerras calmadas

-para guerras tranquilas- la corrigió, Bra hizo una mueca de franco desagrado, como odiaba equivocarse y que la corrigieran- fue escrito por Rediget y Greckstone en su mayoría, nos decía que en interés de que el futuro orden mundial, de su paz, su tranquilidad y su correcta e inevitable marcha, se decidió llevar una guerra tranquila contra la población con el objetivo de desplazar toda la energía social y la riqueza de lo que Rediget llamo "la masa indisciplinada e irresponsable" hacia las manos de la Elite autodisciplinada y responsable

-¿Cómo son esas armas tranquilas?

-Pues hacen lo que un arma común y corriente, lo que la diferencia es la manera de funcionar. Disparan escenarios, son propulsadas por el manejo adecuado de los datos de la población, su "bala" son gigabytes de informaciones en vez de pólvora y estas "balas" las dispara una computadora no un revolver, ni un rifle, el francotirador principal en aquel entonces fue Rediget, "un francotirador de Elite". Estas armas no hacen ruido alguno, no produce, en una primera observación, daño ni físico ni mental, no interfiere de manera tangible con la vida cotidiana de cada individuo. Pero la realidad es que si lo hace, cualquier observador entrenado puede verlo, daña física y mentalmente, pero no lo hace de inmediato, lo hace paulatinamente a través de las generaciones. La población no comprende esta arma, en realidad niega su existencia, no cree que la estén atacando y mucho menos que esta siendo sometido por esta arma.

-No creo que exista gente que no se de cuenta de esa supuesta arma que dice- le interrumpió Bra incrédula de las palabras del médico

-La hay, por supuesto, de hecho la población puede sentir instintivamente que algo no esta bien, pero debido a la naturaleza técnica tan perfecta de esta arma silenciosa, no puede expresar ese sentimiento o resolver el problema con inteligencia, porque simplemente no sabe a que se esta enfrentando, no sabe como defenderse, porque no esta seguro de que algo esta pasando. Además esta arma silenciosa sería aplicada gradualmente, la población se adaptaría a su presencia y la toleraría.

-aun no me dice que es lo que hace, solo me la describió- le interrumpió Bra exasperada

-Principalmente atacaría la vitalidad, las opciones, la movilidad del individuo dentro de la sociedad, conociendo, entendiendo, manipulando y atacando sus fuentes de energía social y natural, así como sus fuerzas y debilidades físicas, mentales y emocionales.

-¿Cuáles son esas armas silenciosas?

-Según recuerdo eran los medios de comunicación, la enseñanza, los espectáculos; pero en el documento que me dieron no contenía el como iban a usarlos específicamente, solo recuerdo uno el trabajo, Rediget escribió "Mantener a la población ocupada, ocupada, ocupada, siempre ocupada, sin tiempo de pensar, para que regrese a la granja con los demás animales."   
-Y ese plan ¿se llevo a cabo? Esta esa arma silenciosa se encuentra actuando en estos momentos

-…no lo se, al leer ese documento tu abuelo y yo estuvimos en desacuerdo, no solo decía eso, contenía una larga lista de sandeces sobre la dominación mundial por una elite. Renunciamos, Rediget dejo ir fácilmente a Brief, lo consideraba un zángano que nunca haría algo bueno por el objetivo principal de los caballeros de la luz, de mi solo dijo que un simple médico no ayudaría a cambiar al mundo, nos dejo ir bajo amenaza, si decíamos algo nos iba a matar y a nuestros hijos, tu madre era un bebé en ese entonces, yo tenia una niña de 4 años. No se si alguna vez trato de contactar a tu abuelo de nuevo, solo se que Rediget casi se tira de un precipicio cuando se entero de que él invento las cápsulas y en consecuencia la empresa más grande de todos los tiempos: Capsule Corporation

-¿No volvió a hablar con mi abuelo?

-No, yo no quería a saber nada de nadie que hubiera participado en ese plan monstruoso, solo me aleje, vine aquí al este- la joven empresaria reflexiono unos instantes, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado

-mmm…tenía una ultima duda…pero si usted se fue en el 735 no creo que sepa de eso- Bra se levanto, ya iba a retirarse, había escuchado cosas de las cuales dudaba seriamente, ese hombre seguramente estaba loco, el mismo lo dijo, de joven era paranoico y lo que le acababa de decir era paranoia extrema-Doctor Limbird yo…

-¿Acaso tu sabes del suceso del 738?- Bra se sentó de nuevo sin perder tiempo alguno, ese año le llamó la atención, los resultados de la primera carta estaban fechados en el 739

-¿Qué paso ese año?- pregunto desesperada

-Calma, calma…antes quiero saber porque te llamo la atención ese año

-porque…- Bra comenzó a titubear, debía decirle o no de esa extraterrestre que vio en Yunzabit…pero, él le había dicho el porque de la foto, quienes eran ellos… se arriesgaría a decirle- hace dos meses mi hermano, me mando a Yunzabit, ahí encontraron el cadáver congelado de una mujer extraterrestre probablemente, que…

-De origen sayajin- le interrumpió Limbird, Bra no podía creer lo que escuchaba, solo su familia, los Son y unos cuantos amigos cercanos sabían los de los Sayajin ¿y él porque? Recostó su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla- era una mujer blanca, y lo que más llamaba la atención era una cola de mono

-¿co…como sabe eso?

-Conociste… a Benruth- le contesto, el anciano sonrió, mientras que su ojos se llenaron de melancolía, su voz tranquila hasta ese momento se vio embargada por un inexplicable dolor

-¿A…a quien?- pregunto Bra aun sin salir de su asombro-Doctor ¿Cómo supo de los Sayajin?

-La misma Benruth lo dijo

-¿Cómo la conoció?

-Por Valery Ox, un día, decidieron que un simple médico si sería importante después de todo.


	12. Benruth Ben

Capitulo 12 Benruth Ben

CIUDAD DEL ESTE- Julio 29 738

Era una noche lúgubre, los rayos caían en tierra como si iluminaran el mundo entero, el ruido implacable y ensordecedor del trueno le seguía segundos después, era la peor tormenta en años en aquella ciudad del este, dos pequeños gemelos se refugiaban en brazos de su madre, una niña algo mayor que ellos se reía del miedo de sus pequeños hermanos, para luego esconderse tras su padre al escuchar un estremecedor trueno. Era la familia Limbird, John Limbird, el padre, les decía a sus hijos de la manera más tranquilizadora que podía que era solo una tormenta y que nada pasaría, de cualquier manera el estaba ahí para protegerlos, no se imaginaba que esa tormenta traería consigo algo más temible que rayos, truenos y lluvia torrencial. La tormenta comenzaba a amainar, los niños ya estaba dormidos, su mujer lo esperaba en su habitación, John se había quedado a asegurar las puertas de su casa, aun conservaba algo de su paranoia que presentara en su adolescencia. Iba a subir las escaleras cuando escucho el agudo sonido del timbre, eran las 12 de la noche no sabía quien podría ser, corrió a la cocina y tomo el cuchillo más grande que pudo encontrar, escondió la mano con el cuchillo tras su espalda

-¿Quién es?- pregunto amenazante

-Valery Ox

-¿Qué?- se asomo a la ventana, en efecto era ella, no podía ser, juro nunca volver a ver a ninguno de ellos; pero Valery estaba parada ahí

-Es una emergencia, abre por favor- John dejo a un lado el cuchillo y abrió la puerta a la expectativa de cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar

-¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijiste que no volverían a molestarme, ni a mi ni a mi familia

-Te necesitamos, por favor, te pagaremos lo que sea, eres el mejor médico que conocemos, yo te tengo mucha confianza

-Tu eres medico Valery

-Yo me dedico a la genética, no puedo atender un caso así

-¿De que hablas?...

-No puedo decirte, pero tienes que acompañarme, eres el mejor médico y en el que más confiamos, tenemos a una paciente especial esperando

-¿especial? No entiendo

-John, por favor…tienes que venir ahora, prácticamente te estoy rogando- era cierto, Valery estaba desesperada a tal grado que casi tomaba a Limbird del brazo y lo llevaba afuera- todo esta preparado…dile a tu esposa que tienes que irte al sur por tiempo indefinido que se esta abriendo un nuevo hospital y necesitan de ti para los últimos detalles

-Soy médico, no ingeniero- le contesto Limbird de mala gana

-lo decía por el equipo y las necesidades de los médicos y los pacientes ¿Quién mejor que John Limbird para eso?

-Nunca me lo va a creer, sobre todo si me voy ahora…no puedo, tengo una familia y no los voy a abandonar

-Lo siento John…me obligaste a recurrir a esto… ¿ves la limosina de ahí?- y se la señalo, John se asomo con cautela y la miro

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-El conductor es un experto tirador, trae un mágnum 44 con un potente silenciador…Rediget le ordeno que si yo regresaba a la limosina sin ti…entrara a asesinar a tu familia…- Limbird quedo sin habla, en su interior experimentaba una rabia intensa que no podía sacar, sabía muy bien que ellos eran capaces de cumplir lo que decían sobre todo si se trataba de Rediget, ese bastardo megalomaniaco, no tenía más opciones que aceptar, se apoyo en una de las paredes de la entrada ante la impaciente mirada de Valery, juro no volver a verlos; pero amenazaban de muerte a su familia, Rediget los mataría con que el dijera no, cerro los ojos

-esta bien…voy a vestirme y a despedirme de mi esposa

No sabia a ciencia cierta donde se encontraban, Valery lo había llevado al aeropuerto y se subieron a un avión privado, su destino era desconocido, solo sabia que la paciente que vería era especial, pero no le decían en que forma, él no se atrevía a preguntar. Tenía tanta rabia contra todos ellos que no quería saber nada. Fue hasta que llegaron y subieron a una camioneta blindada que Limbird se animo a interrogar sobre esta paciente

-La encontramos a las afueras de Yunzabit hace 2 horas ya…estaba dentro de una esfera que pensamos es una nave espacial, ella no esta conciente, la presión arterial es muy baja, tiene varios huesos rotos y al parecer esta embarazada

-¿tomaron escala de Glasgow?

-5…apenas y abría los ojos espontáneamente…intubaron inmediatamente

Era Yunzabit, un letrero lo anunciaba, no entendía que pasaba, estaba a ciegas en una cueva de fieros lobos, un movimiento en falso y su familia sería asesinada sin miramiento alguno, tenía miedo, tenia una fuerte ira y debía cumplir su deber como médico, por aquel juramento Hipocrático que había hecho

-¿Dónde esta la paciente?- pregunto Limbird inquieto

-¿Calma, pronto llegaremos a su habitación?- le proporcionaron una bata clínica blanca de mangas largas, en la bolsa superior coloco una pequeña linterna, una pluma, así como una libreta para tomar notas. Entro, escuchaba el rítmico sonido del monitor de signos vitales, el corazón latía a 80 latidos por minutos, su tensión arterial era 100/60

-Se le han estabilizado sus signos vitales, ella sigue intubada y aun no despierta…- sin perder tiempo, Limbird tomo su linterna, un poco más gruesa que una pluma y levanto sus parpados

-Reaccionan a la luz…no hay descebreración… ¿Qué estudios tiene?- pregunto mientras tomo la planta del pie de la paciente y con un movimiento en forma de signo de interrogación le paso el extremo romo del martillo

-Resonancia magnética…

-¿y como salieron?- pregunto Limbird seriamente mientras, revisaba si no había sangre en las orejas de su forzada paciente

-No los hemos interpretado- le contesto Valery tímidamente- te estamos esperando

-¿Por qué? Pierden el tiempo, debieron interpretarlos desde que los tuvieron…lleva tres horas desde que la descubrieron, tienen suerte de que no este muerta

-Ese es tu deber…tu serás el jefe del equipo médico que la atenderá, eres tú quien debe hacer las decisiones en todo lo que compete a ella, a excepción…

-¿A excepción de que?- pregunto molesto

-A excepción de su embarazo, otra persona se hará cargo de ello

-Debo de saberlo todo- le replico furioso

-Sabrás lo esencial, John y nada más…el bebé no es tu responsabilidad- no podía replicar, no podía molestarse, lo único que podía hacer era salvarle la vida a esta mujer, quien quiera que fuese, porque así le salvaba la vida a su familia se preguntaba su importancia ¿que papel jugaría en los proyectos de "los amos del mundo"?

-Quiero examen de sangre completo, Biometría hemática, nivel de urea, creatinina, rayos x de tórax y del cráneo, ambas laterales y frontales

-Así será- Limbird se enfoco en las placas de la resonancia, las analizo detenidamente, había una opresión en el lóbulo temporal izquierdo…un arteria rota durante su accidente seguramente, y también tenia la seguridad de que el encéfalo estaba inflamado, ese era la razón de su coma

-Hay que operar- le dijo a Valery- tenemos que sacar un coagulo que esta en el lóbulo temporal…puede dejar terribles secuelas si lo dejamos ahí…esta muy cerca del área de integración del lenguaje…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Ox con preocupación- Dime como sería si su evolución fuera buena y que sería lo peor que le pueda pasar

-si todo sale bien, esta mujer despertara sin ningún problema, pero no creo que eso pase, recuerda que el cerebro es muy delicado…lo peor es que despierte y no pueda entender lo que se le dice…ni comunicarse…no podrá integrar el lenguaje, y lo ultimo es que muera

-…pero dime ¿Qué crees tú que pase?

-Pues si todo va bien, despertara con secuelas epilépticas, ataques que pueden ir desde cambios de humor hasta ataques convulsivos dependiendo del daño, claro que el daño se acelerara si no se le opera ahora mismo

-Llamare a los neurocirujanos

Habían pasado 4 días desde la operación de la mujer John estaba a la expectativa de su estado, no había hallado ninguna otra anormalidad además del coagulo y la inflamación en su cerebro…esa tarde permaneció sentado, revisando las anotaciones de enfermería en cuanto a temperatura y el control de líquidos, también pensaba en su familia, ¿Qué sería de su esposa, Su hija y sus gemelos seguramente estarían preguntando por él y se preguntaba si entendería que los había abandonado por su propio bien, para evitar su muerte, prefería mil veces que le hicieran daño a él que a ellos, leyó de nuevo la historia clínica y el reporte de neurocirugía, alzo la vista y vio uno de los dedos de la mujer moverse, se quedo absorto por unos instantes, ella estaba despertando, aun perplejo dejo de lado el historial médico y se acerco a ella, había abierto los ojos, eran negros, penetrantes y temibles era como mirar a un asesino, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos llenos de odio, era algo escalofriante, sintió una gota de sudor frió nacer de su frente, ella se llevo las manos al cuello, empezaba a agitarse, el monitor de sus signos vitales marcaba un súbito ascenso de la presión arterial y los latidos cardiacos

-Espera, espera…por favor- ella no hizo caso, John no sabía si no podía entenderlo o es que realmente no quería escucharlo. Con su mano derecha tomo el tubo que entraba por su boca y que hasta esos momentos le había ayudado a mantenerse con vida, quería quitárselo ya, le era un estorbo, fue hasta ese momento que John pudo tomar el control, dejo de temerle- ¡Escúchame…si te lo quitas tu sola vas a lastimarte gravemente y créeme que estas terriblemente lastimada!- le lanzó esa espeluznante mirada, Limbird reunió todas sus fuerzas para no temerle- si alguien va a quitarte ese tubo no puede ser otro que no sea yo…¿has entendido?- la mujer soltó el tubo y se calmo, miraba a Limbird permitiéndole acercarse más pero solo para quitarle ese estorbo que le atravesaba la garganta- sopla- le dijo con firmeza- cuando yo te diga ¿me has entendido?- ella parpadeo, Limbird lo interpreto como que ella había captado el mensaje, apago la maquina de ventilación, desconecto el tubo principal que mandaba oxigeno hacia el tubo de la garganta de la paciente, sostuvo el tubo que sobresalía de su boca-Ahora…sopla…ya- y la mujer obedeció, soplo cuanto pudo, Limbird saco el tubo, ella comenzó a toser intensamente- se te pasara en unos minutos- ambos se miraron, a la expectativa de algún movimiento del otro, algo le decía a John que esta mujer era capaz de matarlo en ese instante, sus ojos negros llenos de odio se tornaron inexpresivos

-¿Esta es la tierra?- pregunto la mujer, su voz aunque femenina era gruesa, sin embargo debilitada por todo lo sucedido

-Si- le respondió John acercándose a pesar de su fuerte presentimiento de la peligrosidad de la mujer- ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Qué me han hecho?- sus palabras se mezclaban con su tos, su mirada de nuevo tomo esa expresión fría y vengativa

-Te salvamos la vida- Ella le miro incrédula- estuviste cerca de morir en ese accidente

-¿Qué accidente?

-Encontraron tu nave, cerca de estas instalaciones…al parecer te estrellaste, había un gran agujero alrededor…- quedo desconcertada por unos minutos, vagamente trataba de recordar algo, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, sintió unas vendas alrededor, paso su mano por debajo de su nuca -¡¿Qué me han hecho!

- en tu accidente una arteria se rompió en tu cerebro, teníamos que sacarla y tuvimos que operarte

-¿Se atrevieron a abrirme la cabeza?- pregunto con fiereza

-Era cuestión de vida o muerte- le contesto John

-Se arrepentirán de haberme dejado vivir- le esgrimo en tono malicioso. John podía sentir la maldad emanar de esa mujer, se aparto de ella sin dejar de verla, era temible sin duda-Me tienes miedo, puedo sentirlo…todos temen a los sayajin, desearan haberme dejado morir en mi nave y curarme con su retrasada tecnología, yo los destruiré

-Aun no estas del todo bien, si no te comportas y me dan la orden de abandonar tu tratamiento, lo haré sin dudar, te dejare morir- había dicho algo que iba contra todos sus principios, lo había hecho más por defenderse que por cualquier otra cosa, defraudaba tanto a sus principios médicos como personales, dejaría morir a un paciente y obedecería a Valery y Rediget. La extraterrestre frunció el ceño, le miro desafiante- hay un ejercito afuera…atrévete a hacer algo, en tu estado no te ira muy bien

-Estas jugando sucio, terrícola- y le sonrió

-Soy el doctor Limbird, John Limbird…soy tu médico

John le dijo todo lo sucedido a Valery, desde el despertar de la mujer hasta su comportamiento, de cualquier manera se hubiera enterado, no dudaba que la habitación estuviera llena de cámaras y los grabaran a cada momento, pero las cámaras no podían grabar las impresiones del doctor, no podían grabar la maldad y el odio que por un momento emano en esa habitación, era tan inmenso que un simple humano lo había podido sentir. Valery le creyó, a pesar de saber de las paranoias de su colega, estaba vez presentía que era algo real y se hizo la misma pregunta que John se hiciera ¿A quien le habían salvado la vida? Temía por la seguridad de todos en esas instalaciones. Era una extraterrestre que querían estudiar de principio a fin ¿valdría la pena?

-Dijo ser una sayajin- le dijo John a Valery quien a cada minuto se tornaba más preocupada

-No se que sea eso

-Tu extraterrestre esta amenazando con destruirnos y la veo muy segura…lo mejor es sedarla

-Se te olvida que esta embarazada…

-No, pero tampoco olvido que la seguridad de la tierra

-Ese bebé no debe sufrir daño alguno

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese bebé?...te interesa más que nada a ti ¿Verdad?- John se levanto mirándola con desprecio, la mujer trono los dedos sin dejar de sonreír, como si lo que acabara de escuchar le complaciera en todo sentido- prefieres estudiar al dócil ser inofensivo que a la madre que es una bestia

-Así es, John, estas en lo correcto…de esa mujer solo me interesa que te diga quien es, de donde viene y que quería en la tierra, pero sobre todo quiero que tenga a ese bebé, será el espécimen perfecto para mi estudio…si ella pudo soportar ese accidente, quiere decir que tiene una increíble fortaleza

-No se quien es más monstruosa, Valery, ella o tú- comenzaba a encaminarse a su habitación cuando escucho a Valery llamarle, el hizo caso omiso, de nuevo ella le llamo y le dijo

-Rediget vendrá- aquello mortifico aun más a Limbird.

A pesar de que Limbird sabia que Rediget estaba en las instalaciones desde hacia cerca de 5 días, no lo había visto, tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, ahí su único pendiente era la paciente Sayajin, todo lo que no fuera ella estaba demás, llevaba una semana desde que había despertado, solo hablaban de lo más absolutamente necesario, el doctor era tratado con desprecio, después con indiferencia y en ese día se dio cuenta que la paciente miraba curiosamente todo lo que hacia, sin embargo aun portaba esa expresión sombría en su rostro, el doctor no se atrevía a cuestionarla, aun sentía ese miedo rodeándolo, ese estado de mesura inexplicable, terminando sus revisiones salio de la habitación sin dirigir palabra alguna, aun tenía la idea de sedarla; pero el otro doctor, el ginecólogo y la misma Valery estaban en contra de su idea…solo le restaba aferrarse a la esperanza de que continuara tan débil. Apenas y al tercer día logro caminar unos pasos, pero no pudo más tuvo que sostenerse de John para no caer, podía sentir su temor pero no era hacia ella, lo sabia por sus ojos inexpresivos al verla, era algo más, ¿acaso en la tierra había algo aun más poderoso que un Sayajin?

John caminaba hacia el laboratorio, iba a firmar una orden para que a la paciente sayajin le tomaran muestras sanguíneas, cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido algo, la pluma que su esposa le había regalado, no era el valor económico lo que importaba si no su valor sentimental, era su regalo en su tercer aniversario de bodas y la traía consigo únicamente cuando pensaba que necesitaba suerte, se detuvo tratando de recordar…había firmado, 2 historias clínicas de seguimiento y guardo la pluma en la bolsa superior de su bata, en realidad entro sosteniendo la pluma a la habitación de la sayajin…la había perdido ahí.

Entro de nuevo a la habitación, inspecciono la mesa de metal plateado y frió que estaba cerca de la cama, la Sayajin sin decir palabra le miraba expectante, camino hacia el carro rojo, no hallaba nada, reviso incluso en el suelo, se detenía en ciertos lugares de la habitación para observar detenidamente si no yacía tirada en el piso, sintió repentinamente un frió en la nuca, volteo de manera instintiva, era la sayajin, sostenía en su mano derecha la pluma negra de bordes de oro

-¿puedes dármela? Por favor- le pregunto sin moverse de su lugar

-Se te cayó mientras me revisabas los ojos

-Dámela, por favor, solo entrégamela- le miro atentamente, ella esbozo una cínica sonrisa en sus labios

-De nuevo me tienes miedo, doctor- sentía que temblaba, no tenía idea de porque ni podía hacer nada para detenerlo- No puedo creer que te asuste tanto que yo tenga esto, solo escribes con ella, te la daré si me dices porque la aprecias tanto

-Esa pluma me la dio mi esposa- le contesto sin vacilar- es lo único que tengo de ella por ahora, me trae muchos recuerdos

-Decían que los terrícolas se aferraban a sus sentimientos, que tenían fuertes lazos incluso con objetos que no valían la pena, que podían sentir lastima de hasta una piedra, no podía creer que seres tan pusilánimes existieran; pero veo que esos viejos cuentos no son mentiras

-No es la pluma…es el hecho de que mi esposa me la dio y tienes razón, si ella me hubiera dado una piedra la cuidaría tanto como a esa pluma, porque me la regalo con todo su amor

-mmm- sonrió cerrando sus ojos, extendió la pluma hacia John quien la tomo con sumo cuidado, su calma regreso, la puso en el bolsillo superior de su bata, dejo de temblar, dejo de temer- sentimentales, tontos sentimentales- John salio de ahí rápidamente sin voltear a verla ni agradecer como era su costumbre después de que pedía un favor.

Con el pasar de los días, la Sayajin le tomaba más confianza a John, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de él, desconfiaba tanto de ella como en el primer día, su instinto le decía que se encontraba ante una mujer peligrosa, con la fuerza necesaria podría destruirlos, esa idea había ocupado su mente por completo, tenía que tratarla con extrema cautela

-Te voy a decir 3 palabras y quiero que las digas después de mi…ya lo hemos hecho antes- le dijo él sin verla siquiera- son para ver como esta tu memoria

-Si, ya sabía

-árbol, casa, perro- ellas las repitió sin ningún problema, el seguía anotando sus observaciones sin mirarla si quiera, solo lo hacia cuando era absolutamente necesario

-Podría destruir la tierra en tres días- lentamente, John levanto la mirada, esperaba encontrarse esos ojos llenos de odio y venganza, en su lugar encontró un terrible vacío

-¿lo harás? ¿Cuándo mejores destruirás la tierra en tres días?

-¿Me crees capaz?

-Si- ella sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo

-Aquí, eres el único que entiende quien soy realmente y lo que soy capaz de hacer, parece que sabes el significado de ser un Sayajin, a pesar de ser un simple terrícola

-No se que es un Sayajin- le contesto, mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella, la mujer le había tomado confianza, el ya no le temía, solo sentía un vago respeto, inexplicable hasta ese momento

-Yo soy una Sayajin, esa es mi raza, del planeta Vegeta

-entonces- le interrumpió impresionado- en verdad eres una extraterrestre

-¿una que?- le pregunto extrañada, no entendía la palabra

-No eres de la tierra

-Por supuesto que no…su raza es muy inferior, te he dicho, podría destruirlos en 3 días

-¿A eso viniste a la tierra? ¿A destruirnos? – desvió la mirada, sus ojos se fijaron en la gran ventana, John volteo pensando que veía algo en el cielo; pero no era así, sus ojos se llenaron de ese gran vació y luego apareció la tristeza, que en ella se hacía presente por primera vez

-Si te incomoda hablar de eso, me iré

-Freezer, destruyo mi planeta- John no sabía quien o que era Freezer, pero comprendía que recordar su nombre a la mujer le causaba un gran dolor, se puso en su lugar, de ser cierto lo que decía a él también le hubiera dolido que destruyeran el planeta donde vivía, no solo eso, su familia, sus recuerdos, su vida, esta mujer lo había perdido todo

-¿Quién es Freezer?

-Hace casi 6 años hicimos un trato con él, conquistábamos planetas para dárselos, a cambio él nos daba tecnología de todo tipo. Les servíamos como perros fieles, no entiendo porque lo hizo…solo vi como mi planeta explotaba en miles de pedazos- John no pudo evita sentir lastima por la mujer

-Disculpa que te haga esta pregunta…si quieres no me la contestes

-La contestare si dejas tenerme lastima…odio que me tengan lastima

-Esta bien- le respondió impresionado-¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir? Tu planeta exploto en miles de pedazos según dices

-Yo era la comandante de un equipo de 5 guerreros de elite, fuimos a conquistar un planeta por ordenes de Freezer, al llegar nos encontramos con que estaba desierto, solo estaban los hombres de Freezer…preguntábamos que estaba ocurriendo, solo nos dijeron que Lord Freezer ya no nos necesitaba y que teníamos que morir, mataron a mi escuadrón, sobreviví a dudas penas…tome una nave y escape, cobardemente porque no podía hacer nada más, emití una señal de auxilio que no era contestada, decidí acercarme a Vegeta para saber que pasaba, deje la nave suspendida cuando vi a Freezer saliendo de su nave ahí en el espacio…frente a él había varios de sus hombres y un guerrero sayajin que yo no conocía, Freezer extendió el dedo y acabo con todo en un solo instante- John se quito los lentes y emitió un largo suspiro

-¿Qué te hizo venir aquí precisamente? ¿Hay una base secreta en la tierra?

-Mi nave capto la señal de otra nave, hasta ese momento no sabia su dirección, solo la seguí, me imaginaba que era de un pequeño de mi raza, seguramente de clase baja que había sido enviado a un planeta inferior y fácil de conquistar

-¿Ese niño llego a la tierra?- La mujer le miro con hastió

-Ya me harte de hablar, déjame…¡Déjame ya!- John se levanto, la miro con coraje y se retiro de ahí sin decir nada, afuera firmo las ordenes para el laboratorio, iba a su improvisado consultorio cuando una mano len su hombro lo detuvo

-John- la voz era conocida y cuanto hubiera dado por no haberla conocido jamás

-Alexander Rediget - era aquel un hombre alto, traía pantalón de mezclilla y camisa blanca con un dragón azul que la atravesaba solo del lado izquierdo, no lo reconocía era un poco más gordo y traía barba

-Me alegra saber que cumples bien con tu trabajo- John no contesto, continuo caminando, Rediget le hizo compañía- hace tiempo que no me llamaban Alexander

-¿Por qué hablas con un simple médico?- le pregunto John deteniéndose, recordándole las palabras con las que lo había despreciado aquel día que renuncio a continuar en los caballeros de la luz

-Bien…dejémonos de estas tonterías, vi que esa mujer te hablaba, la sayajin…te dio información muy importante y quisiera que aprovecharas de esa relación "medico-paciente" o como le digan para que lo consigas, sácale toda la información que puedas- John lo miro con desprecio, Rediget lo noto e hizo lo mismo

-Infeliz…no se detendrán ante nada ¿Qué quieren de ella? Tienen contactos con la armada y el gobierno, no creo que no supieran que existía vida en el universo

-Ya lo sabíamos; pero es la primera vez que prácticamente nos cae del cielo un espécimen de su talla, la mujer es fuerte, resistió ese accidente que a un ser humano común hubiera destruido, no se como esta ese asunto; pero Valery me ha dicho que puede tener gran trascendencia en un futuro

-… ¿Qué?...siguen con sus planes de crear una elite- Rediget sonrió, le miro retándolo, lo detestaba tanto como John lo hacia; pero lo necesitaba. Limbird entendió que esa sonrisa era nada más que un rotundo si- Están enfermos, los 5

-somos más que 5

-Son unos enfermos, caerán algún día, todos ustedes

Pasaron unas semana, la Sayajin no hablaba, John no hacia el menor esfuerzo porque ella volviera a hablar más que lo absolutamente necesario, aun con las insistencias de Valery para que lo hiciera, John se negaba a participar en su juego manipulador, solo cumpliría con su trabajo como médico, ese era su único deber ahí. Rediget volvió a hablarle ofreciéndole una increíble cantidad de dinero por hacer hablar a la Sayajin de nuevo, John no aceptó. Le aguantaban únicamente porque la Sayajin había adquirido una confianza indiscutible con él, al mismo tiempo John, con la propensión que tenia de proteger a la personas, quería proteger a su singular paciente a pesar de que bien sabía que estaba frente a una asesina como ella misma se lo confesara una noche mientras revisaba sus signos vitales, la gran guerrera que arraso con cuanto planeta tenía enfrente, que mataba por placer o por no tener nada que hacer, que tenía una simpatía por la destrucción y por el sufrimiento de otros.

-Doctor- el seguía escribiendo sus observaciones- el otro doctor dice que estoy embarazada, no quiero creerle… ¿es cierto?

-…si ¿Qué no lo sabias?- le pregunto sin dejar de anotar

-No, hasta hace unos días- le contesto malhumorada, aquello hizo a John alzar la vista

-No parece gustarte la idea

-Claro que no, es un estorbo…no lo quiero…de saber que pasaría yo…- golpeo la cama con fuerza tratando de disipar su ira – ese infeliz del otro doctor, siempre esta sonriendo cuando habla de esa criatura, como el idiota no lo va a tener…

-Calma… ¿Cómo te llamas por cierto?

-…Benruth Ben- le contesto apática, John se sentó cerca de la cama

-¿Es tu primer hijo, Benruth- ella le miro malhumorada

-¿Quién te dijo que podías hablarme por mi nombre?

-bueno, entonces ¿como quieres que te llame?- le respondió molesto, se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- no estoy para soportar esto

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, doctor- volteo a verla, lentamente y más tranquilo regreso de nuevo a su asiento- si, es mi primer hijo, no debí meterme con uno de clase media

-¿Qué clase eres tú?

-Por supuesto que alta… ¿Qué esperabas? Nada de esto debió de pasar, quiero pensar que todo es mentira, que pronto volveré a mi planeta…-John evito sentir lastima, solo empatía por su paciente, sentir lastima no le ayudaba en nada

-¿Qué te han dicho de tu hijo? Benruth

-Que esta bien, eso es todo, que el accidente no le hizo daño y que es increíble…no se que le van de increíble, los sayajin tenemos mucha resistencia física

-Lo que es normal para ti, es extraño para nosotros…lo que me recuerda… ¿Cómo puedes hablar este idioma? Hay varios idiomas en la tierra y tú dominas bien este

-Se cerca de 70 diferentes idiomas del universo, el suyo es bastante simple, son muy retrasados- John se hartaba de escuchar lo retrasado de los terrícolas, iba a recordarle que en su planeta eran también retrasados y que vendieron su alma al sujeto que los destruyo, pero ¿para que abrir esa herida?

-¿De verdad no sientes nada por ese hijo que tendrás?

-No- aquello fue de llamarle la atención, fue un sobresalto para él

-¿Por qué? Si es tuyo, es tu bebé

-Déjate de tonterías, una guerrera como yo no tiene porque perder el tiempo con un crío

-Es tu crío- le contesto para molestarla

-Eres demasiado sentimental- le contesto en tono de burla, quedo taciturna por unos instantes, John no la quiso interrumpir- ¿Qué habrá sido del pequeño que enviaron aquí?

-¿No que lo venias siguiendo?

-Perdí su rastro antes de entrar a la atmósfera de tu planeta, la nave comenzó a fallar desde ahí y solo recuerdo la caída.

Mas tarde Valery obligo al médico a escribir sus impresiones sobe la mujer, él tan solo escribió "Su raza es Sayajin, su nombre es Benruth Ben, su evolución después de su operación es mejor de lo que yo esperaba, de lo más relevante que ha dicho es que se convierte en una especie de mono gigante al ver la luna llena y con eso nos destruiría a todos en unas horas, así que cuiden que no vea la luna porque se pone brava la fiera, lo demás lo saben mejor que yo, Atte.: John Limbird" aquella nota enfureció a Rediget; pero no podía sacarlo a patadas como el hubiera querido, para su desgracia, Benruth le había tomado un exceso de confianza a ese simple médico, no hablaba con ninguna otra persona, a menos que fuera para insultarla, tendría que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar sus faltas de respeto.

John no sabía casi nada del embarazo de Benruth, deducía que su hijo pronto nacería por lo abultado de su vientre y solo eso. Era una frio día de septiembre, como siempre John se había levantado temprano para tomar su café, eran las cinco de la mañana cuando sonó el teléfono, el doctor tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo andaba mal con Benruth, al levantar el auricular escucho la tranquila y casi sombría voz de Valery

-Hoy puedes regresar a tu casa, John, ya nadie hará nada contra tu familia, hiciste un buen trabajo; pero ha terminado…en 2 horas pasaran por tus cosas y te regresaran a ciudad del este

-E…espera- le detuvo exasperado antes de que colgara el auricular- ¿Qué paso con Benruth?

-Murió hace 30 minutos, durante el parto

-¿Qué?...no… ¿Por qué demonios no me llamaron? Yo era el jefe de los médicos que la atendían… ¿Por qué demonios no me llamaron?

-Porqué no te competía- John colgó el teléfono con fuerza, estaba furioso, no podía creerlo, talvez era una de las mentiras de Rediget para sacarlo. Se visto con lo primero que encontró, apenas y bebió algo de su café, la noticia era suficiente para despertarlo, corrió por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Benruth; ella no estaba, camino con celeridad hasta la oficina de Valery

-¡No me iré sin ver el cadáver!- le grito lleno de cólera, aun no aceptaba la noticia, tenía que ser una trampa, una mentira. Valery lo miro con seriedad desde su escritorio, se levanto mientras sacaba una llave de los cajones. Comenzó a caminar y John la siguió, era un momento frustrante, eterno y desesperante, se le cruzo por la mente que Valery podía llevarlo a una habitación donde lo ejecutarían, no le intereso quería respuestas, quería ver a Benruth

-Es ella- le señalo un bulto bajo una sabana, John la destapo, en efecto era ella, no podía creerlo quedo mudo por unos instantes aceptando que Benruth en efecto había muerto, pregunto la causa de su muerte- el forense dijo que un embolo entro en la circulación pulmonar, no había manera de saberlo, bien lo sabes, pudo ser un trombo que se origino desde el accidente y que se soltó con el esfuerzo del parto

-¿Cómo esta su bebé?

-…solo puedes saber que esta bien

-Con eso me basta- John tapo de nuevo el cadáver de la sayajin, se quedo ahí por un minuto en silencio, ante la mirada vigilante de Valery, él había dicho una oración por primera vez en muchos años, una oración por el alma de una asesina inmisericorde según ella se había descrito, la mujer con la que había tenido un extraño afecto, sin duda la extrañaría de alguna manera, se despido tocando su casi gélida mano

-Nadie volverá a molestarte, solo no hables de esto, puedes revisar tu cuenta bancaria hay una importante suma que se deposito- él no dijo nada, miro de nuevo el cadáver de Benruth, el inanimado bulto bajo una sabana blanca. Qué les importaba a ellos la impotencia que su muerte le había causado, él la atendió por mas de mes y medio y de repente había muerto, era un sentimiento de odio tan fuerte que tenía contra ellos, dio media vuelta y camino sin decir nada en lo absoluto, camino hasta perderse de ellos y de si mismo, lloro, lloro por primera vez por la muerte de una paciente, de una sayajin, por la muerte de Benruth Ben.

-¿Y que paso después doctor?- pregunto Bra con impaciencia


	13. 3,5

**Capitulo 13 "3-5"**

-¿y que paso después doctor?- pregunto Bra con impaciencia

-Ese mismo día me fui y no volví a saber nada de ellos, solo cuando salían en televisión y por la codificación de Valery del genoma humano.

-¿Y que hay de Benruth Ben? ¿Cree que si ella hubiera sobrevivido hubiera acabado con la tierra en 3 días?

-Benruth no era una santa ni jamás lo hubiera sido, por su edad y su educación jamás se hubiera podido adaptar a la vida humana, por el contrario…Siempre me he preguntando que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera vivido lo suficiente para recuperar sus fuerzas, y se que ella de recuperase hubiera matado a media población humana, a la otra mitad la hubiera esclavizado…no se…hubiera sido el fin del mundo…tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor que ella siguiera con vida-Bra se impresiono al escuchar sus palabras, iba contra lo que había dicho desde un principio

-Pudo haber matado a su familia, por ellos fue con sus enemigos…para salvarlos, Benruth los hubiera aniquilado a ellos y hasta a sus hijos

-Si, talvez…pero lo seguro es que hubiera acabado con ellos…todos y cada uno son lo peor que le pudo pasar a la humanidad.

-doctor- Bra estaba a punto de pregunta algo delicado, ella lo sabía; pero el anciano del que decían era un paranoico consumado parecía estar dispuesto a contestar todo lo que ella le preguntara-…usted ¿llego a sentir algo por Benruth?

-Si te refieres a algo sentimental…si, llegue a sentirlo- Limbird se percato de la seria expresión de la chica- pero no es como te imaginas, ella era como…no lo se…era como ver parte de mi, era como si ella y yo de alguna manera compartiéramos un sentimiento…uno de odio y destrucción, talvez por eso ella decía que la entendía, le tenía un respeto que como te dije, hasta ese momento, era inexplicable, pero después de tanto tiempo he comprendido el porque de mi respeto…cuando ella murió fue como si una parte mía se hubiera ido también, mi esperanza. Ella representaba lo que yo quería hacer con esa gente y no podía, deshacerme de ellos, de todos esos 5, de los gobiernos y de sus ejércitos…desaparecerlos de la tierra

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Porque ellos se toman el derecho de decidir sobre el futuro de la humanidad sin pedir la opinión ni el permiso de los afectados, crear elites y manejar al resto de la "manada" a su antojo y para propio beneficio…la única manera de detenerlos es destruyéndolos por completo. Benruth Ben personificaba todo mi odio, toda mi ira y mi desprecio hacia ellos, por eso la respetaba tanto y si no hubiera muerto ahí, hubieran terminado con ella de cualquier manera, porque sabían también como yo o mejor que yo, el peligro que representaba Benruth Ben

-Me extraña de usted el que diga que hubiera sido mejor que ella viviera, sabiendo la destrucción que iba a causar comparándose con lo que ellos quieren hacer, es mucho más doloroso la muerte y desolación que ella iba a traer

-Ella iba a morir algún día, el hecho de que todos la tuvieran como el enemigo común a acabar, eso la hacia la mejor posibilidad para el futuro, "Los amos del mundo" no son tangibles, están en todas partes, el acceso a ellos es imposible, de hecho nadie sabe si realmente existen…ellos son una leyenda urbana tan real como tu y yo y sus ataques no duelen, no matan, solo idiotizan y debilitan y están dispuestos en puestos estratégicos; pero de manera tan leve que la humanidad no se da cuenta y su efecto se expandirá de generación en generación, cuando alguien se percate de lo que pase…nada podrá hacer, porque la población estará arraigada a ese estilo de vida, que creerá que todo es mentira

-…Y ¿Qué paso con su hijo?- le preguntó dando un giro completo a la conversación

-No lo se Bra…Valery solo me dijo que estaba bien…pudieron pasar muchas cosas con él, lo habrán estudiado desde todo Angulo posible, eso tenlo por seguro; pero no se por cuanto tiempo, ni su destino después de ello, así como se lo hubieran quedado, pudieron deshacerse de él, condicionarlo para alguna tarea, clonarlo, criogenizarlo…tantas cosas son posibles, con ellos es imposible saber que fue lo que decidieron

-Pero…usted conocía a Valery Ox- le interrumpió ansiosa- ella seguramente fue la encargada de analizar a ese niño y de su destino

-Es lo más seguro; pero la Valery que conocí en la Universidad era muy diferente a la Valery que vi hace tanto tiempo, esa mujer estaba ebria del poder que había adquirido y ansiaba más y más…lo que ella quería más que nada era saber más que nadie…pero así como Valery pudo estar a cargo del destino de ese niño, no olvides que Rediget aun estaba a cargo del grupo de "los amos del mundo" así que también pudo ser lo que Alexander Rediget hubiere decidido, es imposible saberlo porque la información de ese nivel esta denegada a la población…ahora yo te tengo una pregunta- Bra se acomodo en la silla, atenta a la pregunta que el doctor le haría, no iba a negarse a responder, el le habría brindado ayuda importante, claro, si todo eso no era más que la alucinación de una mente enferma- antes de darme la foto me mencionaste unas cartas espantosas…¿Por qué les das ese calificativo? ¿Quién te las envía y porque?

-No se quien me las envía ni porque- le contesto sin titubear, tomo un poco del agua mineral y prosiguió- y digo que son espantosas porque me mandan fotografías de asesinatos y anexa a veces documentos, como historias clínicas, formatos de adopción, informes…depende del caso

-¿Cómo que depende del caso?- le pregunto intrigado, tanto como Bra lo hiciera minutos atrás

-La primera fue sobre la muerte de mi amigo Tairon, el era patólogo forense…me trajo las fotos de los momentos de su muerte, antes de morir y después, anexo tenían documentos de informes tanto genéticos como detalles del cadáver de un espécimen del año 739, que supongo es Benruth Ben, hallada en Yunzabit.

-Es lo más seguro…esos la dejaron ahí…desgraciados, ni siquiera la enterraron ¿Qué pensaban?- murmuro el médico indignado y dolido ante lo fuerte, que era para él, el recuerdo del cadáver de la sayajin

-También me han llegado cartas de un médico que al parecer tuvo que ver con la muerte de un niño de 3 años y de una abogada que al parecer se vio involucrada en el proceso de una adopción; pero no creo que se trate del hijo de Benruth, esa mujer tenía 54 años y ese bebé era mucho más grande que ella

-Tal vez- le dijo después de encender un cigarro- es el clon de ese bebé o talvez fue crioconservado y quisieron analizar su comportamiento dentro de un núcleo familiar- era una idea demasiado trastornada; pero tenía cierto sentido- No hay una certeza absoluta de lo que paso, solo ellos lo saben

Era ya de noche, la pequeña ciudad del este dormía casi a su totalidad bajo la luz de una luna llena. Bra se encontraba sentada en el balcón de su habitación, sobre la mesa tenía las tres cartas que hasta ahora le habían mandado, ponía mas atención en la segunda que detallaba el proceso de adopción de un varón de 10 días de nacido, apenas 10 días ¿Cómo podían estudiar totalmente a un bebé en menos de 10 días y luego crioconservarlo? Esa opción era poco viable, lo más seguro era que si lo querían estudiar desde todo ángulo, como lo había dicho Limbird, era que lo hubieran visto crecer unos años, entonces la opción que quedaba era la clonación, sabía que para la época en que su hermano había nacido, la clonación comenzaba a sonar en el ámbito científico; pero si como Limbird le había dado a entender, aquella gente estaba un paso delante de la población, ellos descubrieron la manera de clonar al hijo de Benruth, eso talvez era la segunda parte de su estudio, dejarlo desenvolverse con los terrícolas, como Gokú lo había hecho, solo que a este lo dejaron desde recién nacido.

Los números la intrigaban, 4711510, ¿Qué querían decir? Era demasiado largo para ser un código postal, incompleto para ser un teléfono, era la clave de algo ¿de que, pensó en su significado pero no podía encontrarlo, se rindió finalmente, por el momento le era imposible, su mente andaba lenta. Dio un fuerte suspiro, no sabía el porque de nada, quería aventar las cartas por el balcón, subió los pies a la mesa y cerro los ojos, pensando que talvez Limbird era un loco, y ella le hacia caso, según Clarisse le dijo después de ver al doctor, en la comunidad médica se decía que su paranoia era ya avanzada… ¿Por qué creerle?... Por ese estúpido, muy estúpido presentimiento de que el hombre decía la verdad. Ya iba a irse a dormir para regresar en la mañana a casa, su padre estaría furioso, no la había visto en dos días, aunque no tenía porque estarlo, ya no era más una niña. Al levantarse su pie llevo consigo una de las cartas, Bra la tomo del piso con rapidez, quería deshacerse de ella; pero no de esa manera, la vio de reojo para ver cual era y noto algo diferente "Varón de 5 años de edad" ¿5 años? Bra juraba y perjuraba que había visto 3, se sentó y la leyó de nuevo "Varón de 5 años de edad quien ha presentado altas temperaturas en los últimos 4 días previos a la hospitalización. Es traído a urgencias debido a una caída desde una altura de 1.55 m producto de una convulsión." Volvía a leer la edad del niño una y otra vez, 5 años, todo el tiempo lo había leído mal, aquel niño no tenía 3 años, tenía 5, como el hijo de Lautrec cuando falleció, y su historia coincidía, recordaba sus palabras "tenía 5 años, se enfermo de fiebre, convulsiono…me dijeron que estaría bien, me fui a casa y luego su madre me llamo para decirme que había muerto" Era demasiada casualidad y ella no creía en las casualidades ¿Era Evan el mismo niño del reporte médico?

-Mira quien llego después de dos días- le dijo Trunks desde el escritorio de su despacho- ¿ya te vio papá?

-Si- Trunks la miro con seriedad como últimamente miraba a todo y a todos, con los ojos apagados y un inmutismo mortal

-No creo que te haya felicitado

-Si lo hizo- le contesto mientras se sentaba frente a él- tan real como que tu eres un asesino- Trunks dejo de mirar su computadora de inmediato, le vio asustado, le impresionaba el empeño de su hermana en seguir con ese tema, más que a él que era el interesado

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto persistir con eso? Yo no quiero hablar de ello

-Deberías sentir pena de ti mismo, mi querido hermano, si yo pudiera hacer algo para sacarte ya lo hubiera hecho- Trunks se recostó sobre el sillón preguntándose el porque del proceder de su hermana. Sin lugar a dudas, él hubiera hecho lo que fuera por rescatarla de una situación similar a la que estaba viviendo y en cierta forma lo había hecho, pero esos sentimientos protectores no borraban lo que había hecho, la forma en que la había tratado en el trabajo, el hecho de que pensara que solo era un capricho, que era un consentida y que en realidad ella no estaba hecha para ese ambiente de trabajo tan competitivo, recordaba de igual manera que por esos pensamientos la tenía mas como mensajera y mandadera de la empresa que como la vice presidenta que supuestamente era. No dudaba que tenía las capacidades, más si dudaba que realmente quisiera usarlas. Comenzó a sonreír, cosa que extraño a su hermana menor, hacia tiempo que no lo veía así

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Pensaba

-Espero que un chiste o algo divertido…y no estés quedando loco

-Después de cómo te trate y de la manera en que peleábamos, yo…

-Eres mi hermano y te quiero, y no voy a permitir que sigan diciendo que eres capaz de matar a un hombre; pero eras muy insoportable…y ahora que lo pienso, así eras algunas veces cuando yo era pequeña…aun no entiendo porque

-Por que yo estaba celoso- le dijo sin dudar, Bra se extraño ante esas palabras ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho?

-Celoso ¿De que?

-De ti, de que vivías la vida tan despreocupadamente o al menos eso proyectabas, estaba celoso de que para ti las cosas fueron más fáciles

-¿Qué cosas? No te entiendo- le interrumpió desesperada sin entender exactamente lo que su hermano quería decirle-crecimos con las mismas circunstancias

-Claro que no, crecimos en circunstancias diferentes

-Discúlpame- le dijo alzando la voz- la corporación ya existía desde antes de que nacieras, estudiaste en las mismas escuelas que yo, casi con los mismos maestros que yo, y nuestros padres te habrán tratado igual que a mi

-No- le contesto tranquilamente- eso es un grave error tuyo, mis padres no te han tratado igual que a mi, en realidad, mi madre prácticamente si; pero nuestro padre… con el fue diferente, bien sabes que él es diferente contigo de lo que es conmigo, cuando me ve no dice nada ni se emociona al verme, solo me pregunta como estoy, entre otras cosas, cuando te ve parece que se le ilumina el mundo

-Es que- intervino Bra, tratando de justificar a su padre- yo soy mujer y soy la más pequeña

-Así es; pero no solo es eso hermanita

-¿Entonces que?- pregunto intrigada

-Lo he pensado en los últimos meses y he comprendido que esta situación, fue tan simple como decir que yo nací en un momento de mucha inestabilidad en la vida de mi padre ¿Tu sabes que es lo que hacia antes y lo difícil que fue para él iniciar una relación con mamá?- Bra asintió- pues yo nací durante esos momentos, me imagino lo difícil que fue para él asimilar que su vida anterior se había ido, y que él tal como su acérrimo enemigo de aquel entonces que era el señor Gokú…

-Si, me tienen dicho

-En ese entonces, Bra, no era una simple competencia para ser el mejor guerrero Sayajin, papá lo detestaba en serio

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto incrédula

-Si, así que imagina lo difícil que fue ser como él en el sentido de que había formado una familia aquí en la tierra, tal como él lo había hecho. Tan solo piensa en lo humillante que fue para un príncipe rebajarse a seguir los pasos "de un soldado de clase baja" como le solía decir

-Pero el te quiere

-Siempre me ha querido- le dijo con seguridad- pero en mis primeros años le era muy difícil aceptarlo, él experimentaba cambios muy turbulentos en ese entonces; alguna vez pensé que el nunca me quiso; pero desiste cuando recordé ciertos detalles de mi infancia, él me llevaba a lugares que no le gustaban, como los parques de diversiones y cosas de ese estilo, y tengo un vago recuerdo de cuando apenas me enseñaba a pelear, estaría yo muy pequeño, pero podría jurarte que lo veía sonreír, es cierto que no me abrazo jamás; pero me sostenía para no caer, son cosas que los padres suelen hacer; pero esos momentos eran tan escasos, no importara cuanto lo admirara, a veces el simplemente no me hacia el menor caso- se levanto y se sentó frente a su hermana menor- tu en cambio, naciste en un momento muy estable de su vida, el ya aceptaba ser feliz y querer seguir siendo feliz aquí en la tierra, al lado de nuestra madre. Antes de que nacieras él comenzaba a cambiar también conmigo, cuando tu naciste el ya no temía a nada, no tenia miedo a amar y tu fuiste el blanco de su afecto

-Pues comparado con los padres de mis amigas, él no era tan afectuoso

-A él no lo puedes comparar con los padres de tus amigas, el punto es que él era muy distinto cuando tu naciste que cuando yo nací

-¿y por ese pequeño detalle actuabas así conmigo en el trabajo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa incrédula ante la seriedad imperturbable de su hermano

-A mi no me parece un pequeño detalle; por el contrario…pero no solo fue por eso, eres mi hermana y quería protegerte

-¿protegerme de que?

-Eso no importa, Bra, lo que interesa es que no te pase lo mismo que a mi o algo peor

-Si hablas de los proyectos de los amos del mundo…ya se lo que son, quienes son y que quieren hacer- Trunks quedo boquiabierto y aun más pálido de lo que estaba, no era posible lo que acaba de escuchar, había protegido a su hermana de tal verdad que ella decía tan tranquilamente

-¿Qué sabes tu?- le pregunto con recelo

-Armas silenciosas para guerras tranquilas, actúan sobre el estado físico y emocional del individuo debilitándolo a través de las generaciones y lo hacen a través de medios de comunicación y el trabajo. Se planea hacer una elite que domine a los demás que para un futuro deberá ser unos idiotas con todo lo que han hecho, se que desde hace casi 80 años nuestro abuelo estuvo en una logia donde se encontraban los mejores de su generación que con el tiempo llegarían a cambiar al mundo en algún sentido, pero él no quiso participar y lo dejaron salir creyendo que nunca haría nada bueno por sus planes, porque esa logia era financiada por el gobierno para realizar diversos planes que permitieran cambiar el orden mundial y el poder en esos momentos, y que Rediget es él líder de todos ellos- Trunks dio un respiro sintiéndose aliviado

-¿Eso es lo que sabes?

-Si- le contesto orgullosa- es indignante

-No sabes ni la mitad

-¿Qué dijiste? Todo lo que se es de buena fuente

-Yo no dije que fuera mentira, si no que te dijeron las cosas muy superficialmente, además de que esta muy incompleto… ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Tu sabes más- le señalo sin siquiera escuchar la pregunta ¿Qué tanto le era ocultado y por qué se empeñaba tanto en hacerlo?- ¡Dímelo!

-No, no quiero que sepas esas cosas… ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-…John Limbird- le contesto aporreando la mano en contra del escritorio

-¿Quién demonios es John Limbird?

-Pensé que sabías más de la logia a la que perteneció nuestro abuelo

-De eso se muy poco, solo se que estuvo ahí junto con otra gente; pero no escuche nunca de ningún Limbird

-Es médico, amigo del abuelo, y se salio al mismo tiempo que él de esa tonta logia…Trunks se que Rediget te metió en este lió

-¿También te lo dijo Limbird?- le pregunto sarcásticamente

-No; pero me parece sospechoso que después de deshacer el trato que tenías con él te inculparan de un asesinato, también supuse que lo hizo cuando me chantajeo con rehacer el trato a cambio de hacer regresar a los inversionistas y ahora que supe todo esto se que es muy capaz de hacerlo. Y si tú te dices hijo de nuestros padres, tienes que demostrar tu inocencia

-Sería mejor deshacerse de ellos y más fácil también, si algún día me llego a librar de esto quedare como el principal sospechoso, no hay nada que pueda hacer, estoy en punto muerto- le dijo desanimado aceptando su suerte

-Hay alguien que esta matando a esa gente; pero no llega a los grandes, es como si matara a sus peones

-¿De que hablas?- Bra arrojo al escritorio las 3 cartas que hasta ese entonces le habían llegado, Trunks las tomo mirándola interrogante, su hermana menor se limito a asentir con la cabeza como si pidiera que las abriera

-Anda míralas- le insito Bra, Trunks tomo una de las cartas, precisamente la que relataba la historia clínica del niño de 5 años, Trunks la leyó detenidamente sin entender el propósito, cambio la hoja y se horrorizo por lo que vio, eran las fotos del cadáver del médico con la jeringa clavada en el cuello y un oso de peluche ensangrentado cerca de él

-¿Qué…qué es esto? ¿Quién es este hombre?

-Supongo que Julius Nelson- el joven Brief, incrédulo, miro de nuevo la carta, sintiendo un terrible aborrecimiento por ella la arrojo al escritorio, se levanto estrepitosamente, comenzaba a sudar y a enrojecer por la ira que le embarga -¿Quién te envía esto?- pregunto furioso, Bra lo miro sorprendida, algo en sus pensamientos no era como lo sospechaba y no podía creerlo

-¿A ti nunca te llegaron?

-¡Claro que no! De haberlas recibido las hubiera llevado de inmediato a la policía ¿Quién te esta mandado esto?- Bra todo el tiempo pensó que a su hermano le habían llegado cartas con el mismo estilo y que también se las ocultaba, esto era nuevo y desconcertante, llego a pensar que Trunks pudo haber hallado al autor de esas horribles cartas; pero por la actitud de su hermano sabía que no mentía y que en realidad esta era la primera vez que veía una carta de esas

-No se quien las envía, no tiene remitente- Trunks tomo el sobre verificando que Bra estuviera en lo cierto, reviso cada parte del sobre como si en verdad pensara que algún lugar estaría escrito la dirección del remitente o alguna evidencia para hallarlo

-¿Hace cuanto que recibes estas cartas?- le pregunto con más serenidad, sentándose, tratando de apaciguar sus ánimos

-unos días después de que hicieron que reconociera el cuerpo de Tairon, de hecho la primera carta es…es sobre Tairon- Bra tomo la primera carta, la reconocía bien después de haberla leído tantas veces, extendió la mano para dársela a Trunks quien en un primer momento no quiso tomarla, Bra se quedo con la mano extendida en espera de que su hermano la tomara, le veía fijamente a los ojos esperando que hiciera algo, finalmente, Trunks la tomo y la abrió rápidamente, leyó el reporte del que no entendió casi nada y al ver las fotos arrojo con violencia la carta al escritorio, preguntándose como podía existir un bárbaro que hiciera tales monstruosidades y peor aun que se las enviara a Bra

-¿De que trata la otra carta?- pregunto Trunks asqueado por lo que acababa de presenciar

-De la adopción de un niño de 10 días de nacido, eso dice el reporte, la victima fue una abogada de 54 años de edad, talvez tuvo que ver con esa adopción- Bra busco la carta, Trunks detuvo su mano antes de que la extendiera para dársela

-no quiero verla- le dijo con tono determínate, Bra comprendió que su hermano había quedado demasiado impresionado con aquellas fotos, podía ver como trataba de buscar una razón para que ellas existieran y se las mandaran a su hermana menor.

Trunks se masajeaba la frente mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, era una manera de tranquilizarse que había adquirido durante el tiempo que fue presidente de Capsule Corporation y se llenaba de tensión

-Calma- Trunks hizo resbalar sus manos por su cara hasta llegarlas a su mentón, miro detenidamente a Bra ¿Cómo podía ella conservar la tranquilidad? Muchas posibilidades se le habían cruzado por la mente, desde un maniático que enviaba esas cartas por una diversión macabra hasta una advertencia de que alguien intentaría en algún momento atentar contra la vida de su hermana, le admiraba su entereza, siempre lo había hecho.

-¿Le has dicho a la policía?

-No

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho?- pregunto con un halo de disgusto

-Pensé que podían incriminarme, como lo hicieron contigo

-¿Y alguien más lo sabe?

-John Limbird y…Samuel Lautrec- le contesto secamente, Lautrec comenzaba a darla un mal presentimiento, estaba segura de que el niño del reporte médico era el hijo de su ayudante y de alguna manera iba a averiguarlo, sin embargo no sintió prudente decirle a Trunks acerca de sus recelos sobre Lautrec, conociéndolo, le pediría que lo despidiera ese lunes y ella sabia la importancia de tener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aun más cerca- ¿tu crees que la persona que hace esto es la misma que te inculpo?

-Lo dudo, este es un animal y los que me inculparon son muy sutiles, además si quisieran inculparte ya lo hubieran hecho, no andan con estos desagradables juegos- En los pensamientos de Bra comenzaba a formarse la forma humana del asesino y era igual a Samuel Lautrec, aquella vez que recibieron la carta de la muerte del pediatría, él quedo taciturno y ni siquiera tardo en entregársela ¿Era su venganza? ¿Le odiaba tanto que no quiso contemplar su obra como las otras veces? Esa seriedad que lo embargo, no hablo en la media hora que le faltaba para salir ¿pensaba en el hombre que había matado? ¿Él lo había matado? Se horrorizo al pensar que había dormido en su departamento, en el mismo lugar de un hombre como ese, un asesino. Comenzaba a formularse otra preguntas que sabía que por mucho que las pensara no podría darles respuesta De ser Lautrec el asesino ¿Qué relación había entre el reporte del estudio genético de Benruth Ben, la adopción del bebé y la foto de su abuelo con los "caballeros de la luz"?

-Conoces a un investigador…alguien que te diera información sobre los inversionistas con los que hacías tus tratos y de las empresas

-Si, conozco uno bueno y de confianza ¿Cómo es posible que pienses en negocios en este momento? Deberías concentrarte en esto y después veras tus investigaciones de los inversionistas

-Si lo haré; pero por favor pásame su nombre y su teléfono


	14. El caso Samuel Lautrec

Capitulo 14 El caso Samuel Lautrec

-He estado llevando su caso con especial atención, señorita, como usted me dijo, no le mencione nada a su hermano.

-Muy bien…entonces como acordamos, le daré la mitad del dinero que restaba- Eran las 10:15 AM, Bra se encontraba sola en su oficina con aquel investigador que Trunks le recomendó, pensando que le encargaría lo mismo que él: Investigar a sus futuros inversionistas, rivales y todo aquello que ayudara o perjudicara a su empresa.

La joven presidenta había citado al investigador, un hombre de color, alto, gordo y calvo, a las 10: 05 AM, fue a propósito, el caso que discutiría con ese investigador era delicado y se trataba sobre una persona que trabajaba cerca y que por obvias razones no debía de enterarse de las serias dudas que habían surgido en ella. Las 10:00 AM era la hora que Lautrec salía de la oficina a hacer quien sabe que.

-Investigue a su ayudante tal y como me lo pidió, a decir verdad no fue fácil- y le dejo en el escritorio un sobre marrón, Bra lo aproximo y saco una serie de documentos, entre ellos estaban fotografías, constancias escolares, recomendaciones de trabajo, historial médico y algo que le llamo la atención un formato de adopción, hizo un lado los demás documentos, este era el que sin duda la interesaba más

-¿Qué encontró?- le pregunto al investigador mientras miraba el documento

-Su nombre completo es Samuel Evenruth Lautrec Deree, nació un 14 de septiembre del año 772, sus padres biológicos son desconocidos, es hijo adoptivo de Samuel Lautrec y Ann Deree, Lautrec "padre" estaba al servicio de la marina mundial, tenía el rango de primer capitán de fragata, dirigía un grupo de meteorólogos en la base naval del sur, murió en el 792, a los 60 años de una ataque cardiaco. Ann Deree es ilustradora de libros infantiles, aunque lo dejo desde que su marido murió, ella aun vive en la ciudad del sur

-Entonces Lautrec es adoptado

-Así es, su caso es raro, la adopción al parecer fue manejada por representantes del ejercito mundial y un juzgado de lo familiar en el sur, no encontré mucho sobre eso, más que el documento que le entregue- Bra lo examino de nuevo, le era totalmente conocido, los números ahora tenían sentido, 4711510 era el numero del acta de adopción que el juzgado del sur estaba llevando, aquello, según recordaba en la carta, estaba tachado con un plumón negro y no podía verlo, ni tampoco estaban los nombres de los adoptantes,

-Lo adoptaron siendo recién nacido- dijo Bra mirándolo interrogadoramente

-a los 10 días de nacido para ser exactos. No se menciona en el documento que encontré, pero sospecho que los Lautrec-Deree ya conocían a la madre de Samuel o Samuel Lautrec "padre" contacto a alguien de la milicia para la adopción de ese niño

-¿los padres biológicos de ese niño son del ejercito?

-Es posible, es el primer caso en el que veo que la milicia acude a un juez de lo familiar, las adopciones no son precisamente algo que ellos manejen- Bra se quedo pensativa, eran ya dos cartas que apuntaban hacia Samuel Lautrec, una de sus sospechas fue cierta: Era Samuel el bebé de 10 días de nacido que había sido adoptado, sabía que Evan no lo era, puesto que nació cuando Lautrec tenía 17 años, y uno de los requisitos para adoptar era ser mayor de 25 años, además ningún adolescente hubiera querido adoptar un bebé de 10 días, también concordaba con la edad de la abogada, que en el año 772 – año que sabía que Lautrec había nacido por los expedientes de los empleados- debía de tener aproximadamente 26 años, una abogada que comenzaba a ejercer su profesión talvez en ese juzgado de lo familiar- Samuel Lautrec Deree, paso toda su infancia y su adolescencia en la base naval del sur, en la escuela se destaco particularmente en matemáticas y materias sociales, en esa época fue cuando nació su único hijo hasta ahora, Evan Lautrec Alexandr, su madre fue Janice Alexandr, actualmente casada y con una hija

-¿Qué edad tenia Lautrec cuando nació Evan?

-17 años, estaba cerca de terminar la preparatoria, entro a la W.U en la licenciatura de finanzas y trabajaba como auxiliar administrativo en un pequeña de empresa dedicada a la venta de software. Desafortunadamente, Evan murió a los 5 años, busque el expediente clínico del niño, esta con los documentos que le di por si lo quiere leer con más detalle. Básicamente el niño murió debido a una reacción alérgica a una vacuna que le aplicaron en la escuela, tuvo fiebre y convulsiono, estaba en un carrusel en el parque cuando cayo perdiendo el conocimiento y después convulsiono, aparentemente el niño pudo haber vivido, algo paso, lo describen como un exceso de potasio pero no explican porque apareció, el caso simplemente se cerro sin explicación alguna, es como si alguien lo hubiera envenenado; una subida así de potasio no sucede normalmente, según se, un exceso de potasio para el corazón.

-¿Tiene antecedentes penales?

-Ninguno, en su vida ha cometido un crimen. Es un hombre introvertido y retraído; pero cooperador y trabaja bien en equipo, y hace lo necesario para ser aceptado en un grupo, según un perfil que se le hizo en su trabajo anterior

-en su vida ha cometido un delito

-Así es

-¿Qué es lo que hace a las 10 de la mañana cuando sale de aquí?- le pregunto con curiosidad, esa también se había vuelto una duda que no la dejaba pensar desde que comenzó a sospechar de él

-toma un café, aquí cerca de 2 calles, una vez por semana lo acompaña una mujer de cerca de 40 años, blanca, de cabello negro- el investigador saco unas fotos de un sobre, en ellas se veía claramente a Lautrec hablando con aquella mujer, a Bra se le hacia conocida; pero no sabía de donde, se esforzó en recordarla pero no podía la mujer le era conocida y desconocida a la vez

-¿Quién es ella?

-No tengo idea- le contesto el investigador avergonzado- en todos mis años que llevo en esto, jamás le había perdido el rastro a una persona, simplemente comenzaba a caminar y desaparecía, además nadie ahí la conoce, nadie da razón de ella, es como…si no existiera

-Pues estas fotos dicen que si existe…no creo que los 2 alucinemos con la misma visión ¿O usted si lo cree?

-Por supuesto que no, señorita Brief, es solo que es demasiado extraño- le contesto con seriedad, sus ojos negros y pequeños se hallaban confundidos al recordar a la mujer que le hacia compañía a Lautrec

-¿solo va a tomar un café a media mañana? ¿Pues que demonios hay ahí para que vaya tanto?

-No hay nada, solo una vez por semana en la que ve esa mujer. Samuel se acostumbra sentar en la misma mesa. En varias ocasiones trate de poner un pequeño micrófono en la mesa cuando se reunía con la mujer, pero eran destruidos o simplemente escuchaba estática. Presiento que sabia que lo estaba siguiendo- Bra se alerto al escuchar aquello, sus preocupaciones se incrementaron aun más. Lautrec era un hombre peligroso y esas cartas lo comprobaban; pero no podía deshacerse de él sin averiguar porque se las enviaba precisamente a ella. Y tan tranquilo que el hombre se veía, de no ser por lo que pasaba jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. No podía hacer saber a su ayudante que sabía todo sobre él, y mas que nada sobre sus sospechas de que era precisamente él quien cometió esos asesinatos, muy por el contrario tenia que hacerlo sentir seguro, seguir con la misma actitud que tenía con él y mejorar otros aspectos- solo una vez- Bra escucho la voz del detective deteniendo todos sus pensamientos- no lo vi en ese café, fue el viernes de la semana pasada, fue a una oficina de correos a llevar una caja café de unos 10 x 10 cm, desgraciadamente no pude averiguar hacia donde iba dirigido o para quien, mucho menos se que es lo que esa caja contenía.

Cerca de las 2 de la tarde, Bra se preparaba para salir a comer, pero antes tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver. El detective se había marchado a eso de las 10:45 AM, Lautrec nunca lo vio, y antes de que el regresara, Bra se apresuro para que la secretaria de presidencia, Clarisse, hiciera todo lo necesario para que la oficina de la vicepresidencia estuviera lista para ser ocupada por el nuevo director de finanzas de Capsule Corporation

-¿el nuevo que?- pregunto Clarisse admirada

-El nuevo director de finanzas de la empresa- le contesto Bra con una disimulada sonrisa- tiene el perfil necesario, además confió en él

-Me alegra escucharlo señorita Brief, Samuel tiene mucho talento para que lo tengan subempleado de ayudante de presidencia- Bra le exigió no dijera nada a Lautrec, ya que, ella se lo diría, era su obligación como la presidenta de la empresa. La razón no era esa, aunque Bra sabía que Lautrec era muy bueno en finanzas, ese asunto no lo confiaba a un solo individuo, su hermano jamás lo había hecho, ni su madre tampoco, y ella ni lo hubiera hecho de no ser por las circunstancias, sus fuertes sospechas de que Lautrec era el hombre que mandaba las cartas y quien cometía los asesinatos, hacían que su aversión hacia él creciera a tal grado que no quería tenerlo cerca, aquello tenía sus desventajas, la principal era que ya podría ver sus movimientos, pero la verdad era que no quería verlo en absoluto.

-Ve por mi correo- le dijo sin mirarlo, actuando como si realmente nada estuviera pasando, el hombre sin decir palabra se levanto y salio de presidencia. Bra alzo la mirada cuando escucho que la puerta se cerro, inmediatamente llamó a Clarisse

-Soy Bra- le dijo con seriedad- dime si él se hizo exámenes de sangre cuando entro a la empresa

-En su expediente no aparecen

-Muy bien, habrá que hacerlos para que lo cubra el seguro, esta trabajando desprotegido

-Así es- le contesto Clarisse extrañada ante la extraña actitud que Bra había tomado, eran muchas molestias por un empleado al que un principio ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta. Bra colgó sin despedirse, poco le importaba el seguro de Lautrec, más le interesaba las muestras de sangre que el proporcionaría, era la única manera de hacer que el mismo Samuel Lautrec diera una muestra de su sangre para saber si acaso tenia una relación con los sayajin o incluso ser consanguíneo de Gokú o talvez de Vegeta.

Lautrec regreso con varias cartas y un paquete amarillo, los dejo en la mesa, le llamó la atención que, al parecer, su jefa ni siquiera se percato de ellos, aun cuando sabía que esos sobre amarillos se trataban casi siempre de esas horripilantes cartas. Iba a decírselo cuando fue interrumpido por la misma Bra

-Lautrec, he leído bien tu expediente después de que me dijiste que estuviste en la W.U, por lo visto tienes más que una simple licenciatura en finanzas, tienes una maestría y estas graduado con honores- Lautrec bajo la mirada al piso y palideció, era como si presintiera algo malo, Bra se levanto y se acerco a él, lo miraba con la seriedad con la que siempre lo hacia, se percato del estado de Lautrec y dio unos pasos atrás, tratando de hacerlo disimuladamente; pero Samuel reparo en ello- es por eso- continuo levantando un poco la voz- que he decido que tu seas el nuevo director de finanzas

-¿yo?- Lautrec alzo la mirada, su palidez se había ido, visiblemente estaba sorprendido, tratando de contener una risa nerviosa producto de la incredulidad- ¿Es verdad?

-Es verdad- le dijo Bra- y tendrás tu propia oficina- la expresión de felicidad de Lautrec cambio de inmediato a una profunda tristeza, vio de nuevo a su jefa, tratando de ver si aquello era cierto y supo al mirarla que todo aquello iba en serio. Bra vio como Lautrec trataba de decir algo pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, la voz se le había apagado o simplemente no sabía que decir- ¿tienes algún problema?

-…y…yo- le contesto mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que estaban frente al escritorio de Bra- e…es…estoy bi…en aquí- Lautrec trato de controlar el tartamudeo que aparecía en él cuando estaba extremadamente alterado, como era aquel momento- estoy bien aquí- dijo con más claridad; pero no podía evitar tener la voz apagada, puedo asumir el cargo que me ha asignado desde aquí, manejando la laptop desde el sillón, como siempre lo he hecho

-No es apropiado- le esgrimo Bra- un director de finanzas debe de tener su propio espacio, hace 2 meses que manejas las finanzas y los estados financieros de las filiales de Capsule Corporation y ha sido un excelente trabajo, te mereces tu propia oficina…y no aceptare un no por respuesta- aquella ultima frase fue determinante, Bra la resalto con fuerza, el director de finanzas comprendió que era inútil discutir, estaba apenado por haberla contradicho, y más que nada por sentir lo que sentía, en esos 4 meses estando tan cerca de ella y conocerla mejor no pudo evitar enamorarse aun más de lo que estaba, no simplemente le gustaba y la quería, la amaba, muy a pesar suyo, porque le era inalcanzable, su único consuelo era estar cerca de ella, y ahora era ella misma quien le quitaba ese único alivio. No solo era el que Bra le diera una oficina propia y que dejaría de estar cerca de ella lo que le tenía desolado, era aun más el hecho de que presentía que Bra, en realidad ya no quería tenerlo cerca- tu oficina es la que fuera de vicepresidencia

-Si-le contesto desanimado

-Hay otra cosa, revisaron tu expediente en recursos humanos y encontraron que no te hiciste los análisis de sangre para tu certificado de salud, sin eso el seguro no te cubre. Así que el martes próximo te reportas con la doctora Flint para que te saque sangre

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- Lautrec no le temía a las agujas, después de la extraña muerte de Evan había desarrollado un odio hacia los médicos y al ambiente de hospital, porque para él, fueron ellos quienes se encargaron de matar a su único hijo y lo que menos quería era estar cerca de ellos

-Si tienes que hacerlo, si no el seguro no te cubrirá y si te pasa algún accidente nadie cubrirá los gastos por ti…Clarisse te mostrara la oficina, espero te instales hoy mismo- Bra se puso sus lentes oscuros, tomo el sobre amarillo y salio sin decir nada, dejando a Samuel Lautrec devastado, ahora estaba del todo convencido que ella no lo quería cerca, aquel sueño se había terminado, no era lo mismo verla unas cuantas veces a verla cerca de 7 horas y a veces más. La vista se le nublo por ese dolor de un tonto amor imposible, lloro en silencio y se aíslo del mundo centrándose en sus pensamientos

-Amar duele, Samuel

-¿Amar?- pregunto Samuel extrañado, mirando hacia ningún lugar

-Te gusta desde que entraste a trabajar aquí- le contesto Clarisse mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba junto a él- pero de verdad ¿en algún momento llegaste a creer que se fijaría en ti?

-…No- le dijo esbozando una risa desesperada- ¿Cómo una mujer de su clase se fijaría en un hombre como yo? Soy un completo don nadie, es irreal…

-déjate de cosas tristes- Clarisse se levanto, lo tomo del brazo y forzadamente hizo que el director de finanzas se levantara- vamos a tu oficina, esta lista desde hace horas, solo faltas tú- desganado y casi de manera autómata siguió a Clarisse hasta llegar a su oficina, no fue un tramo muy largo; pero para él fue como recorrer varios kilómetros, cada paso lo alejaba más de ella.

La secretaria de presidencia, entusiasmada, le mostraba a Lautrec la computadora de nueva generación, el escritorio de madera fina, el cómodo sillón de cuero y el control remoto que manejaba el aire acondicionado, las persianas, la televisión y el DVD, más Lautrec seguia sumido en sus pensamientos, su amor era verdadero y en ese momento sentía que la amaría hasta el ultimo día de su vida, ¿Por qué alejarlo de ella? Era incapaz de hacerle daño. Clarisse lo felicito, trato de convérselo para que fueran a comer, pero él se negó diciendo que tenía trabajo, además su era de descanso era a las 10 de la mañana.

Comenzaba a llover en West city, se paro cerca de la ventana para contemplar la lluvia; quería salir y mojarse como si de esa manera la lluvia lo limpiara de esa infelicidad, que lavara su corazón tan dolido.

-Ella tenía razón, la señorita Bra mando a que me siguieran- se dejo caer en el sillón- ¿Qué es lo que sabe para haberme hecho esto?


	15. Talvez la pueda ayudar

Capitulo 15- Tal vez la pueda ayudar

Casi llegaba a su destino, aunque en realidad no quería llegar, sabía que no iba a recibir felicitaciones, si no regaños y reproches. En la fría tarde de ese diciembre solo se podía ver un sol oculto entre delgadas nubes, una escena que miraba desde la ventana de su limosina, se preparaba para lo que venía. Bajo del lujoso auto, metió las manos en la gabardina, efecto del crudo invierno de la capital del norte, entro a un edificio gris de amplias ventanas polarizadas.

Llego a la sala de juntas, y tal como pensó, le recibió una avalancha de miradas gélidas, aun más que las del clima ahí afueran. Sentados en una mesa rectangular, se encontraban los mismos de siempre, por los cuales sentía el más profundo respeto y admiración, sabía que los había defraudado y entendía que todo era totalmente su culpa, estaba vez fue el eslabón más débil de la cadena, en una parte donde no eran permitida las debilidades. Se sentó sin decir palabra alguna, esbozando una humilde sonrisa, los otros 4 no le correspondieron, lo que en esos momentos pasaba era intolerable y hasta cierto punto imperdonable. Todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes se lo habían advertido, que no se confiara, que no podían darse el lujo de fallar

-Rediget- le llamo Kate Ballard mirándolo con seriedad- hace 5 minutos que te esperamos, no tenemos tiempo para atrasarnos, todos tenemos asuntos pendientes que tratar por separado, te ruego esto no se vuelva a repetir- Jean Luke Rediget dejo de sonreír y le miro avergonzado

-Así será, Ballard

-Estamos todos aquí- prosiguió la mujer- por el problema que tu proyecto nos ha causado. Es muy serio y no podemos permitir que continué

-Repasemos todo, desde el principio- dijo Arker, mientras abría una carpeta negra de cuero- Hace dos años, presentaste un proyecto con un plan principal y dos alternos para retomar a los Brief, a través del aquel entonces presidente de la empresa de Capsule Corporation, Trunks Brief

-Ese era el plan A- interrumpió el joven Arlington

-Ese plan fallo tras dos años, Trunks Brief renuncio al trato-continuo Arker- después de conocer los proyectos finales de los amos del mundo. Y desde ese momento entro el plan B de tu proyecto, inculpar a Trunks Brief de un asesinato, y de esa manera hacer que su hermana menor, Bra Brief tomara el mando, y tras 4 meses, no han ocurrido ninguno de los 2 escenarios propuestos por ti- y señalo a Rediget despectivamente, este se llevo una mano a la barbilla y miraba a Arker atentamente- no se alió a nosotros y la empresa no ha caído en la banca rota, por lo tanto, desde este momento se entrara en el plan C del proyecto de Rediget, la caída de Capsule Corporation y de sus dueños

-Antes de la votación- le interrumpió Ballard- quiero saber algo que me tiene intrigada, hace 4 meses, cuando Trunks Brief aun era el presiente de Capsule Corporation y renuncio a nuestro trato, Rediget solo nos dijo que Brief se había retractado en malos términos y no aceptaba los proyectos de los amos del mundo, y pidió de inmediato la entrada al plan alterno B, tratándose de Rediget y de la confianza excesiva que todos le teníamos hasta hace un mes, no cuestionamos nada, pero ahora mi pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que le pareció mal a Trunks Brief sobre los proyectos de los amos del mundo? ¿A que te referías con malos términos? ¿Qué hiciste tú para retenerlo en el proyecto? Rediget- aquel se reclino sobre el respaldo del asiento, tratando de recordar la última entrevista que tuvo con Trunks Brief.

Llego a Capsule Corporation en la mañana de algún día de agosto, estaba ahí por una serie de rumores que Arker le había dicho: Trunks Brief estaba desconfiando de los amos del mundo y se quería salir del trato que había hecho con Rediget, pero que en realidad había hecho con los otros 4, intercambia todo tipo de información científica y tecnológica que algún momento pudiera ayudar a revolucionar el mundo, al mismo tiempo sus inversionistas se incrementaban al igual que los clientes, esos años fueron los más productivos de Capsule Corporation, la empresa que siempre había sido la líder a derribar ahora era invencible, y todo ello era gracias a los amos del mundo. Rediget no podía entender el proceder de Brief y decidió enfrentarlo esa misma mañana, de cualquier manera, él era parte del primer plan, había un segundo, el plan B, donde su hermana sería la pieza maestra, si el primero llegaba a fracasar.

Pidió hablar con Trunks, a pesar de no tener cita, no se sentía con ninguna obligación de pedirla, era Jean Luke Rediget, uno de los 5 que hizo de Capsule Corporation una empresa inalcanzable. Se dio cuenta de la mirada de desconfianza que le dirigió la secretaria de presidencia, pero no le intereso en lo más mínimo, de cualquier manera, era solo una secretaria, parte de los ciudadanos del mundo que permitía que todo siguiera funcionando como debía de ser; pero un ciudadano de segunda clase a los ojos de Rediget.

Vio salir a una joven de cabellos verdes, el ceño fruncido por un muy evidente desagrado hacia algo o alguien, sus ojos azules profundos y ese cuerpo femenino casi perfecto, aquella era Bra Brief y para Jean Luke Rediget solo significa una cosa: el seguro triunfo del plan B

-Muy buenos días señorita Brief- le saludo cortésmente, tratando de llamar su atención con una sonrisa encantadora que Rediget se tenía muy bien estudiada

-Buenos días- le respondió la "pieza maestra" correspondiendo a su sonrisa- ¿y usted es?

-Jean Luke Rediget, presidente de Digital Advanced Corp.

-Rediget- le llamó Trunks molesto. Le miro rápidamente y le dirigió esa calida sonrisa a Bra

-Hasta luego señorita, fue un placer conocerla en persona- y tomo su mano con delicadeza y le dio un beso, dejando una buena impresión en la joven Brief. Paso a la oficina de Trunks y cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-buenos días Trunks- le saludo amablemente, aquel sin mirarlo si quiera, se sentó nuevamente, Rediget hizo lo mismo quedando frente a él

-No te metas con mi hermana- le dijo súbitamente mirándolo con coraje

-… ¿Por qué no?- le pregunto cínicamente, los ojos de Trunks se llenaban aun más de ira, su respiración se torno más ruda, tratando de contenerse las ganas de callar a golpes a ese nefasto hombre que tenía enfrente- píenselo, haríamos muy buena pareja ella y yo, si llegáramos a casarnos, la fusión de Capsule Corporation y Digital Advance Corporation…

-Eso jamás va a pasar- le interrumpió enardecido, apretando los dientes y mirándolo con odio-… ¿A que has venido?

-Hay rumores de que te quieres salir del trato ¿Es eso cierto?

-Si; lo es- le contesto Trunks decidido- de ninguna manera pienso continuar con esta tontería de los amos del mundo…ustedes están enfermos

-¿Ya lo pensaste bien? Creo que entiendes perfectamente las repercusiones que te traería el salir de un trato de tal magnitud, somos nosotros quienes dirigimos el rumbo de esta empresa

-¡No es verdad!- le grito enfurecido, se levanto súbitamente y camino hasta Rediget- Esta empresa fue creada por mi abuelo, mi madre la expandió mundialmente y yo trato de cruzar las barreras de la misma tierra para continuar lo que empezó mi abuelo y hacerla perdurar por siglos

-Te felicito…pero todo el trabajo de tu abuelo y de tu madre se ira al caño por tu actitud tan idiota ¿No tienes visión acaso? Tú eres parte de una elite, tienes la inteligencia, la habilidad, la actitud, lo tienes todo a tu favor, como todos nosotros. Tratamos de cambiar el mundo para que sea mejor

-…No- le interrumpió- su mundo es la peor visión que he visto del rumbo que la humanidad debe de tomar y todo lo que hacen para conseguirlo es lo más aberrante, ¿Quiénes se creen que son para tomar decisiones por el resto de la humanidad?

-Somos los amos del mundo- le contesto Rediget sin titubear, era natural, porque para él, eso eran tan cierto como que el cielo es azul. Desde pequeño, tanto su padre como su abuelo se encargaron de inculcarle el dogma de los amos del mundo: era parte de una elite casi perfecta, encargada de conducir al resto de la humanidad hacia un mundo perfecto y gobernar a esa humanidad, porque solos, los hombres no son más que una manada sin pastor, descarriada, ignorante y estúpida. Para lograrlo haría lo que fuera necesario, ya que el fin justifica los medios, fueran estos del tipo que fueran. Además el fuerte debía dominar al débil, porque el primero era un predador por naturaleza, el débil era la presa, además aquello era la base de la evolución y la selección natural "El fuerte domina al débil", la vida de cada uno de los seres humanos no tenía el mismo valor, los débiles, de menos valor podían ser eliminados según las necesidades de la elite y tenían todo el derecho de hacerlo, eran los amos del mundo.

Trunks estaba asqueado por la sola presencia de Rediget, no podía creer la magnitud y el alcance que ese grupo tenía, en realidad le hacían honor a su nombre, prácticamente dominaban al mundo por completo. Hizo aquel trato pensando que hacia lo mejor para la empresa, pero no sabía que era todo aquello en realidad. Seis meses atrás, Rediget lo llevo con los miembros de los amos del mundo, ahí supo que su abuelo había pertenecido a ese grupo cuyo nombre anterior fue "los caballeros de la luz", le mostraron los planes y la ideología de los amos del mundo, en ese momento, él no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio viendo con horror todo lo que le mostraban, jamás concibió la existencia de humanos que estuvieran luchando por ese fin.

Manipulaciones genéticas, sociales, programando el fin de la sociedad como era conocida, todo aquello era imposible, era nefasto. Rediget le había invitado a formar parte de la elite de los amos del mundo y con ello aceptar y poner en practica su ideología; pero él simplemente no pudo hacerlo, prefería morir antes. Sintió lo que varias personas antes que él, la imperiosa necesidad de acabarlos; pero no podía, no tenía los medios para lograrlo, no era tan simple como matarlos; ellos mismos habían previsto todos los escenarios posibles y seguramente, uno de ellos sería la muerte de los amos del mundo, era también indudable que para ello tuvieran un plan de contingencia que permitiera la dominación mundial aun si ellos no estuvieran presentes.

-Son los amos del mundo- repitió Trunks con una sonrisa en los labios- son un hato de bestias que creció creyendo en un dogma que en realidad fue la idea trastornada de un maniático. Yo no quiero a volver a tener nada que ver con ustedes, Rediget, antes que eso prefiero que la empresa caiga en la quiebra

-Lo haremos si no nos dejas otra opción, Brief- Rediget se levanto tranquilamente, aun conservaba la calma y miro fijamente a Trunks, con lastima, era un hombre de elite, un ciego hombre de elite que no podía ver la grandeza del futuro que los amos del mundo preparaban para la humanidad, era natural que el mundo fuera gobernado por seres humanos superiores en todo sentido ¿Cuál era su objeción entonces? No le quedaba más que sentir pena por él; trato de ayudarlo a ver, pero él no quiso, los proyectos de los amos del mundo no podían detenerse por una pequeñez, si el plan A fallo, era tiempo de la entrada del plan B, la entrada de su pieza maestra, quien haría caer a Capsule Corporation o lograría que finalmente entrara a la elite, esa era Bra Brief- El trato esta disuelto, la ultima transacción de información entonces será la del microchip de localización de parte tu corporación y de parte del instituto de investigación regional Ox será la investigación de la extraterrestre de Yunzabit

-si, así será, es el final del trato- Rediget, se sacudió el saco mientras caminaba a la puerta- por cierto, espero que sus investigaciones con la sayajin sean fructíferas

-¿Qué?- Trunks quedo boquiabierto, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, mientras Rediget entre abrió la puerta

-Hasta luego, ex-presidente de Capsule Corporation… y talvez futuro cuñado- Cerro la puerta, Trunks estaba paralizado ¿Cómo era posible que ellos supieran de los sayajin? Un secreto guardado por tantos años era sabido por los manipuladores del mundo. Recordó las palabras de Rediget y no pudo evitar angustiarse, le llamo "Ex- presidente de Capsule Corporation ¿Qué demonios tenían planeado? Pero aun más lo mortifico aquello de "Futuro cuñado", mataría al infeliz antes de permitirlo.

-Eso fue lo que paso, Ballard, simplemente, Trunks Brief no quiso aceptar nuestra ideología, nos llamo "hato de bestias"

-Suficiente- le interrumpió Ballard- al menos intentaste salvar el plan A

- Novus ordo seclorum- le dijo repitiendo el lema principal de los amos del mundo- siento mucho haberlos decepcionado de esa manera compañeros, no se si alguno tenga una idea de lo mal que me siento y haré lo que sea necesario para enmendar mi falta- Rediget en realidad se sentía mal, los había defraudado, aun recordaba la mañana en la que convoco la junta para aprobar aquel proyecto, prometiendo que toda la confianza que depositaran en él sería recompensara, los Brief volverían a los proyectos de los amos del mundo, serían parte de la elite que gobernaría al mundo, era cierto haría lo que fuera por hacer funcionar el plan C aun si perdía la vida en ello…todo fuera por la meta final de los amos del mundo.

-Sabemos que lo harás Rediget confiamos aun en ti- le dijo Arker- procedamos a la votación de la entrada del plan emergente C del proyecto de Rediget, voten con si o no- cuatro retumbantes "Si" inundaron la habitación estaba decidido el plan C entraría en marcha, en ese momento comenzaría la caída de Capsule Corporation, el trabajo de 3 generaciones se vendría abajo. Si una empresa tan grande e importante no se unía a ellos, entonces debía desaparecer, no permitirían competencia de ninguna índole que interrumpieran alcanzar la meta final, cambiar el orden mundial, el mundo gobernado por una elite, todo sería por el bien de la humanidad, para buscar su perfección.

-El plan alterno C entra en acción desde este momento, por unaminidad- dictamino Arker- Annuit cœptis

- Annuit cœptis- repitieron todos al unísono

-Aun hay un problema- interrumpió la joven Lumbardo- alguien esta matando a los efectores de los proyectos: Tairon, Nelson, Dust e incluso asesinaron a Foster, Abil, Johan y la lista sigue, ellos son parte de los amos del mundo, como tales.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien esta matando a todo aquel que tiene que ver con los amos del mundo?- pregunto el incrédulo Arlington- somos los amos del mundo nadie puede tocarnos

-Pues alguien lo esta haciendo- le contesto Lumbardo- alguien que conoce bien lo que queremos hacer y quienes son nuestros efectores, y creo que tiene que ver con la fuga que hubo hace tiempo

-Dejaron a ese niño vivir afuera de las instalaciones para comprobar una hipótesis que se tenía entonces sobre los sayajin

-Yo no estoy hablando de esa fuga, Ballard, fue la que paso después de esa…20 años después.

La jornada de trabajo había terminado, por el momento Bra no quería saber nada que se refiriera a Capsule Corporation. Era viernes, pero estaba demasiado exhausta para salir, solo quería dormir y despertar hasta el medio día del día siguiente o el que le seguía a ese. Algo bueno tuvo ese viernes, Lautrec ya no iba a estar cerca de ella. Saco del escritorio las cartas y se sentó, aun no había abierto el paquete que el mismo Lautrec le entregara; no podía evitar preguntarse si no era el quien tomaba el correo y sacaba la carta de su saco para ponerla entre las otras y después entregársela, era gracioso pensar que cuando lo vio por primera vez nunca creyó que fuera capaz ni de matar a una mosca; pero ahí estaban esas carta y toda la evidencia que señalaba hacia él.

Con cuidado abrió el paquete, sin evitar sentir lastima por él o la infeliz cuyo asesinato seguramente estaba a punto de ver en las fotografías ¿Qué tendría que decir el animal salvaje ahora? Saco una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad y una caja café de 10 x 10 cm aproximadamente, igual a la que Lautrec llevo al correo según se lo había descrito el investigador. Ahora que la veía bien la reconocía, esa era un viejo modelo que su abuelo diseñó para guardar tejidos en perfecta refrigeración, muy útil en el campo de la investigación.

Desdoblo la hoja de papel, aquella había sido impresa por una computadora, la letra era negra y cursiva, comenzó a leer:

"Estimada señorita Brief: No es grato para mi decir que me ha decepcionado- Bra no comprendía en que forma había podido decepcionar a ese animal- con anterioridad le pedí que no olvidara mirar al pasado, lo hizo, en parte, hablo con Limbird según parece y aunque él era uno de mis objetivos, había otro, tan importante como él, no ha visto al pasado…piense, se que puede hacerlo, nunca he dudado de su capacidad; le daré una pista, antes de usted estaba alguien, que paso lo mismo que ahora pasa, pero ni siquiera se percato, le doy la oportunidad de que lo haga por esa persona.

Se me olvidaba, supe que una amiga cercana a usted sufrió un ataque terrible y le hicieron daño a uno de sus pulmones, en la caja envié algo que tal vez la pueda ayudar, espero que sea útil."

Bra abrió de nuevo el sobre buscando si no había olvidado algo, no era así, esta vez no había fotos, ni documentos anexos, solo la caja y una carta de ese monstruo ¿que estaba ahí que podía ayudar a Maron? ¿Qué había puesto ese desgraciado en la caja que se usaba para preservar tejidos? La abrió con cautela, al hacerlo sintió el aire helado que había dentro de la caja.

Tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no dejarla caer, debajo de un cristal transparente se hallaba un pedazo de tejido rosa embebido en un liquido, lo cerro de un solo golpe y tiro la caja hacia un lado del escritorio, se llevo las mano a la cara y cerro los ojos con fuerza ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué diablos era eso? Estaba a punto de romper la carta en pedazos y deshacerse de esa caja, cuando se dio cuenta de una hilera de letras muy pequeñas al pie de la pagina, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, tenía que leerlas…tomo una lupa de uno de los cajones "Por si no pudo reconocerlo, la caja contiene tejido pulmonar" Recordo que Gohan la había dicho que el pulmón que habían recuperado de Maron estaba incompleto. Le invadió una terrible e incontenible ira, una sensación de incompetencia ¿Quién era ese monstruo? ¿Por qué precisamente la había escogido para estos juegos macabros?

-¿Por mi dañó a Maron?- si así fue…ese asesino había llegado demasiado lejos ¿Cómo se atrevió a atacar a Maron solo para asustarla? O talvez solo era porque Maron trabaja en ese caso de genética, quiza patrocinado por "los amos del mundo".

En esos momentos Bra creía firmemente que el asesino no solo había lastimado a Maron por su participación en ese "caso del siglo" si no también como advertencia de que él estaba cerca y de que podía dañarla en cualquier momento; ahora dudaba de su seguridad, si como pensaba Lautrec era el asesino y tenía relación con Benruth Ben, la sayajin de Yunzabit, podía hacerle daño. Claro… aun no sabía con quien se metía, ella no era hija de cualquier Sayajin, era hija del mismo príncipe de los sayajin y nadie podría hacerle daño…o eso creía.


	16. West 77

Capitulo 16- West 77

Por mucho que lo intento esa noche no pudo dormir, el solo hecho tener esa cajita cerca la alteraba y aunque la dejara en otra parte no resolvería el problema, había visto su contenido, ese ser monstruoso había puesto una parte del pulmón de su amiga en esa caja ¿Quién podría hacer algo tan aberrante?

El sueño la venció cerca de las 2 de la mañana para despertarse cerca de las 6 AM, no podía dormir más. El sueño, una de las muy pocas cosas tranquilizadoras que tenía, la había abandonado ese día para dejarla en esa pesadilla en la que su vida se había convertido. Se sentó en el escritorio de nuevo leyendo una y otra vez las cartas, casi se las aprendía de memoria, cada palabra, cada detalle de las fotografías "No olvides mirar al pasado" "Antes de usted estaba alguien, que paso lo mismo que ahora pasa, pero ni siquiera se percato, le doy la oportunidad de que lo haga por esa persona" ¿A que pasado debía de mirar? ¿De quien hablaba? Se preguntaba el porque debía seguirle el juego a ese asesino, algo quería decirle pero aun no había captado el mensaje del todo.

Comenzó a alinear todas las cartas en el escritorio según se las habían enviado, la primera era sobre la muerte de Tairon y traía el informe del cariotipo de un espécimen fechado en el año 739, ese espécimen probablemente era Benruth Ben, la segunda le hablaba de una adopción de un niño de 10 días de nacido, ahora sabía que ese documento era de la adopción de Samuel Evenruth Lautrec Deree, la tercera le hablaba del informe de la muerte de un niño de 5 años bajo el cuidado de un pediatra de apellido Nelson, y su historia concordaba con la del hijo de Lautrec, el pequeño Evan; fue por la cuarta carta que averiguo sobre los caballeros de la luz y su posterior conversión a los amos del mundo, de su ideología y de sus planes para un nuevo cambio en la sociedad, un nuevo orden mundial y de la relación que ellos tuvieron con Benruth Ben, quien, tal como Tairon le dijo, tuvo un hijo, cuya localización era totalmente desconocido y la quinta, evidentemente enviada para molestarla, que le pedía no olvidar al pasado y además aquel asesino se había atrevido a enviar tejido pulmonar que quizás fuera de Maron, que desfachatez de ese sujeto.

-Benruth Ben cae a la tierra y es hallada por los amos del mundo…¿Por qué a ella si la encontraron y no buscaron a Gokú?- se cuestionaba mientras miraba el informe del cariotipo de Benruth- tenían un satélite capaz de leer las líneas de un periódico de un hombre sentado en un parque, es extraño que no buscaran una nave de esas dimensiones- dejo aquella carta y tomo la segunda- Benruth tiene un bebé y nadie sabe nada de él y 34 años después dan en adopción a un niño recién nacido- y tomando un lápiz escribió en la carta "Samuel Lautrec"- el hijo de Samuel Lautrec muere y el pediatra es asesinado…todo apunta a Samuel- dijo con determinación- pero esa distancia de tiempo…son 34 años…¿Es un clon o lo crioconservaron cuando nació? Aunque…- en aquel entonces, en el año 738, aun no había la tecnología para crioconservar un ser vivo y si la había no hubieran podido despertarlo con éxito, comenzó a considerar también que la tecnología del bandeo G que se uso para analizar los genes de Benruth Ben no apareció si no hasta cerca del año 749, época en que Valery Ox anuncio al mundo que había descifrado el genoma humano, no podía estar segura con ellos- Lautrec puede ser el hijo de Benruth o el clon de su hijo y si es el clon ¿Qué paso con el verdadero?- en ese momento se decidió a salir de dudas, esa semana sabría si Lautrec tenía relación con Benruth y si ella estaba emparentada con su padre o con Gokú, tenía que saberlo. Era Lautrec ese monstruoso asesino, tenía ese fuerte presentimiento y de ser cierto tenían que detenerlo ¿Qué tan fuerte podría ser? Si fue criado con una familia humana común lo más seguro era que nunca hubiera entrenado.

Tomo las cartas de nuevo y una idea tras otra se conectaba en su mente, de no ser por querer mantener a Lautrec ocupado ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de la existencia de esas cartas, jamás las hubiera visto las consideraba un medio anticuado ¿Lo mismo hacia Trunks? En todo el tiempo que estuvo como vicepresidenta jamás vio una carta sobre el escritorio de su hermano

-Clarisse- eran cerca de las 9:15 AM- ¿Qué tal estas?...ah, hoy no te toco ir a la corporación- Bra no quería preocupar más a Trunks con el asunto de las cartas que lo dejo tan perturbado aquella vez que se las enseño, mucho menos decirle que la ultima contenía un pedazo de pulmón- que bien…Clarisse…pues quería saber algo…¿Mi hermano revisaba su correo?...correo normal…No, ah…¿Y que paso con ellas? ¿las destruyeron?…archivo muerto…correcto, no te preocupes se donde esta eso…ja, ja, ja sería el colmo que no conozca mi propia empresa…dime Lautrec esta ahí…ah, muy bien, pues muchas gracias y que disfrutes el fin de semana, si, bye- Cuando aquella bestia le dijo que no olvidara mirar al pasado, le pidió dos cosas- Hablar con John Limbird-dijo Bra y la otra seguramente era buscar el correo de Trunks, él era la persona que paso lo mismo que ella, le enviaban cartas como las que ella recibía con regularidad; pero al no revisarlas ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su existencia y por eso dijo que jamás había visto una carta así, de ahí su sorpresa cuando le mostró aquel correo macabro, ese era el pasado que debía revisar y que lo haría sin lugar a dudas.

-Gohan ¿Qué tal?- estaba decidida a tener respuestas inmediatas, si era Lautrec el asesino no quería tenerlo cerca ni un minuto más. Le hablo a Gohan de un proyecto ficticio de Capsule Corporation, uno en el cual se analizaría la sangre de los sayajines mitad terrícolas para descifrar su genoma y encontrar entre otras cosas el porque las mujeres no podían convertirse en súper sayajines, el porque no se enfermaban y a que eran propensos de enfermarse "sus puntos débiles" todo ello contrastado con el DNA del único sayajin puro que quedaba en ese momento. Todo aquello entusiasmo a Gohan que con gusto se ofreció a participar en el proyecto, Bra sabía que algún día tendría que llevarlo acabo; pero estaba en segundo plano, el objetivo principal era saber si Benruth se emparentaba con Gokú o Vegeta y Samuel era hijo de Benruth. Vería a Gohan en el hospital de Central city cerca de las 11 AM, solo había un pequeño problema: convencer a su padre de sacarse sangre.

-aun no se como me convenciste- le dijo seriamente Vegeta mientras viajaban en el jet privado rumbo a ciudad central

-Te convencí que es lo importante- le contesto mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa recordando como había logrado esa ardua tarea

-En todo caso, me hubieran tomado la famosa muestra en nuestra ciudad

-Papá, vamos ahí para que Gohan me de su muestra de sangre, además confió en él para que te tome la muestra

-…yo no- y cerro los ojos y se cruzo de brazos, Bra lo miro con una gran sonrisa, siempre le alegraba estar cerca de su padre, prácticamente le hacia feliz estar junto de él

-¿Por qué eres así con Gohan? Es un buen médico…

-No lo se, nunca he tenido la necesidad de ir a con un médico aquí en la tierra…y si tuviera que ir a uno no…

-No sería con él- le interrumpió, ya conocía bien a su padre, su temperamento, sus palabras, le conocía casi también como él a ella, era hasta cierto punto predecible, era tan diferente al padre que Trunks a veces describía, más joven se preguntaba si realmente Trunks no le engañaba.

-¿Te crees que lo sabes todo?- le miro de soslayo y volteo hacia la ventana

-Pero no te molestes, papá- le abrazo y dejo caer su cabeza en su regazo- si sabes que te quiero mucho ¿O no?- Vegeta la observo unos momentos mientras ella descansaba en su pecho, como lo hacia siendo una niña, a veces añoraba esas épocas; pero ya había crecido y tenía que aceptarlo

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto seriamente

-¿Qué de que hablas? Papá

-últimamente tu ki ha estado disminuyendo ¿no duermes bien?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto intrigada ¿Cómo él podía saber si ella dormía bien o no?

-Solo lo se… ¿Qué sucede? Bra- No quería decirle y no iba a hacerlo, no tenía sentido preocuparlo más, lo quería tranquilo en la manera de lo posible, el de una forma u otra el era su apoyo en esos momentos difíciles e inquietarlo diciéndole que un maniático psicótico que muy probablemente se trataba de uno de los ejecutivos de la empresa lo echaría todo por la borda

-Nada, papá, todo va bien- por eso decidió mentirle, porque lo quería y en ese momento no podía permitir una inestabilidad de su parte porque si él caía, ella de alguna manera también lo haría.

-No es verdad- le dijo irritado- tu me ocultas algo… ¿Qué sucede?

-No pasa nada, es en serio- le insistió al mismo tiempo que se separaba de él, de quedarse ahí la descubriría

-Es imposible, primero Trunks, luego tú…y yo……yo- Bra le miro sorprendida ¿Qué le pasaba a su padre? No comprendió en ese instante el porque de la desesperación que apareció en sus ojos, esa respiración agitada y ese ligero temblor en su labio inferior y de repente lo entendió

-¿Tu qué? Papá ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-…Tantas batallas que libre- le dijo con los ojos cerrados- mis enemigos que logre vencer, ser el príncipe de los sayajin, ser más fuerte que cualquier humano y nada de eso…nada de eso puede ayudarlos ¿Cómo puedo liberar a Trunks de la prisión en que nuestra casa se ha convertido? ¿Cómo liberarte a ti?- la joven Brief quedo en silencio, Vegeta no le miraba, permaneció con los ojos cerrados, aun respirando rápido, tratando de calmarse, asimilando que había pensado en voz alta, que su hija había escuchado todo aquello y que ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Papá…

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?- le pregunto mirándola con seriedad

-No, como unos 15 minutos- Era inútil insistir, Vegeta no volvería a tocar el tema en ese momento, Bra bien lo sabía.

-¿Le dolió señor Vegeta?- pregunto Gohan mientras agitaba el tubo con su sangre

-¿Es todo?- le pregunto con disgusto al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el algodón del brazo, Bra le miraba fijamente, su padre había dicho más de lo que debía y para él eso era imperdonable

-Así es, pero debería presionar el piquete de su brazo con ese algodón unos 10 minutos para que cicatrice

-No seas idiota, Gohan, las heridas de un sayajin curan mucho más rápido que las de un ser humano - abrió la puerta del consultorio y camino sin despedirse de ellos, Bra le veía alejarse, un hombre tan orgulloso como él, un príncipe sayajin que a pesar de tantos años aun no podía dejar salir sus sentimientos más recónditos, aun lo consideraba una debilidad.

-No vi a tu padre muy contento que digamos- le dijo Gohan mientras que al mismo tiempo se sentaba detrás del escritorio

-Dime, Gohan, excepto de cuando lo veías pelear o entrenar ¿alguna vez viste a mi padre contento?

-…Buen punto

-De cualquier manera te agradezco que me ayudes con este proyecto

-Me interesa la investigación, y aun más si se trata de los sayajin- le dijo mientras se levantaba para abrir un pequeño refrigerador- te daré mi muestra- y de el extrajo una cajita blanca y saco un pequeño tubo que contenía sangre- ambos tienen heparina eso evitara que la sangre se coagule y la puedan analizar sin problemas

-Perfecto, de cualquier manera las pondré en una caja de muestras para conservarlos para el viaje, pues ya tengo que irme, hay unas cosas de la empresa que tengo que ver, le daré tus saludos a Trunks, estará feliz de escucharlos

-Espero que todo se solucione y espero ansioso los resultados de tu estudio

-Claro, serás de los primeros en saberlo- le dijo cínicamente mientras se retiraba- te los mandare en cuanto los tenga

-Esta bien, cuídate mucho

-Si, tu igual

Eran las 10:15 AM, ya había llegado a West City, se sentía demasiado cansada para manejar fue por eso que había llevado la limosina no tenía sueño pero no se sentía lo suficientemente despierta como para conducir, estaba agotada, no solo por la falta de sueño, por todo lo que pasaba, no, estaba fastidiada y quería que todo terminara de una buena vez, era esa sensación escalofriante de saber que de un momento a otro recibiría una carta con las fotos de un asesinato y del tener a ese asesino a su lado, pero era mejor vigilarlo que perderle para siempre el rastro. Mientras disfrutaba del aire acondicionado cerro los ojos, quedando en el extraño estado en el que no estaba del todo dormida y no estaba del todo despierta. Era sábado y ella iba a la empresa a revisar el archivo muerto, a ese grado había llegado aquella situación, ella obedecía al asesino, se sentía denigrada; sin embargo en ese correo olvidado talvez estaría la solución de todo, por algo le decía que no olvidara mirar al pasado; realmente no perdía nada en hacerlo la ultima vez supo de los amos del mundo y de Benruth Ben; pero como detestaba que ese maniático estuviera jugando con ella, jamás le perdonaría lo que le había hecho a Maron, la pobre mujer ya había recuperado la conciencia pero apenas decía unas palabras, según le había dicho Gohan, tenían que sedarla en el hospital para que no gritara de terror durante la noche, la luz de su habitación tenía que permanecer encendida, cualquier cosa que hubiera vivido fue demasiado fuerte y temible, su trauma psicológico era grave fue por eso que sus padres decidieron llevarla a Kame House y cuidarla.

Abrió los ojos y miro por la ventanilla de la limosina, se sorprendió por lo que vio

-Detente- le ordeno a su chofer

-¿Dónde? Señorita

-Aquí, da una vuelta te llamare para que regreses por mi

-Si, señorita- se detuvo frente al café West 77, Bra bajo tranquilamente sin dejar de ver a sus objetivos a través de la gran ventana del lugar: Samuel Lautrec y la mujer que le acompañaba. Era ella una mujer blanca de cabello negro corto, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unos lentes oscuros, vestía un vestido de tirantes amarillo pálido y hablaba tranquilamente con Lautrec, por un momento Bra permaneció en su lugar observándolos, sin importar cuanto estorbara el paso de los transeúntes. Vio como la mujer le dijo algo mientras se acercaba a él, unos segundos después Lautrec volteo sorprendido hacia donde estaba Bra, la miro fijamente, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, ella no sabía como se habían percatado de su presencia. Se decidió a entrar, mientras que Lautrec la seguía con la mirada.

El lugar era agradable, había una suave música instrumental de fondo, le llamo la atención la cafetera de oro sólido coronara por un águila con las alas extendidas y la mirada fiera. Un mesero salio a su encuentro preguntándole si deseaba una mesa; pero ella le dijo que solo fue a saludar a un amigo y camino hasta la mesa de Lautrec.

Él la veía aproximarse, a cada paso de ella quedaba mas nervioso, llego un momento en que bajo la mirada y quedo completamente rojo, su acompañante sonrió el ver el estado de extremo nerviosismo de Lautrec

-Calma, no tienes porque ponerte así

-Es que t...tú no…no lo enti…ti...tiendes- la sonrisa de la mujer se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto

-No tartamudees, Evenruth… ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo dicho?

-Ella es…verdaderamente hermosa, sus ojos, su voz, su carácter, es la mujer perfecta

-No es la única, Evenruth…ni siquiera se fija en ti- Bra miro a Lautrec, el alzo su mirada hacia ella

-¿Qué tal? Lautrec Qué casualidad verte por aquí ¿Acaso es lo que haces todas las mañanas?

-Si, señorita Brief, tomo un café a media mañana

-Buenos días- les interrumpió la mujer mientras movía su café con la cuchara dibujando una sonrisita que en lo absoluto agrado a Bra, le daba un mal presentimiento

-Buenos días- le contesto con reserva, disimuladamente vio los rasgos finos de su rostro, era la misma de la fotografía que el investigador le mostrara- soy Bra Brief, yo…

-Es la presidenta de Capsule Corporation, la jefa de Samuel ¿no es así?

-Si ¿y usted es?

-Soy la madre de Samuel- Bra no pudo evitar ver la reacción de Lautrec ante tal respuesta, el hombre miro a la mujer sorprendido, negó con la cabeza- Samuel, quita esa cara de tonto ¿Por qué no le traes una silla a tu jefa? ¿Qué no eres un caballero?- Samuel se levanto al instante dispuesto a buscar la silla, Bra lo detuvo poniendo la mano en su hombro y haciendo que se sentara, él lo hizo sin oponer resistencia alguna ¿Cómo hacerlo ante aquella mujer? Lo desarmaba por completo

-No se preocupen solo pase por un café para llevar…supongo que estarás en la oficina

-Si, señorita, estoy arreglando los últimos detalles del balance general de la corporación, y poniendo en regla los papeles de los impuestos…

-Voy a arreglar unos asuntos, estaré por ahí, te veré al rato…gusto en conocerla señora Lautrec

-Es Deree- le corrigió, Lautrec esta vez la miro furioso, Bra se fijo que había cerrado los puños, aquello era extraño. Compro su café, un capuchino y salio de ahí sin mirarlos si quiera. Ese comportamiento fue verdaderamente raro, no tenía porque mirar así a su madre, estaba loco, era definitivo.

-Evenruth…mírame cuando te hablo

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto furioso

-¡no me hables así!- Lautrec bajo la mirada, mordiéndose los labios, tragando su ira, a esa mujer no podía decirle nada- con tus miraditas estúpidas casi haces que nos descubra

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que eres la señora Deree?

-Vaya…te molesta que use el nombre de tu "madre"

-Si y mucho, no la metas en esto, ni siquiera su nombre

-Si fuera por ti le hubieras dicho todo

-si, lo haría, le hubiera dicho absolutamente todo, no puedo engañarla

-Si, si puedes…es una promesa ¿recuerdas?...me juraste tu silencio y obedecerme- Lautrec apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas- esa mujer te trae fuera de ti

-¿Tu como puedes entenderlo? Jamás te has enamorado, no hay nada mas para mi que amarla, aunque no se fije en mi, y me hace feliz solo escucharla y verla, saber que esta cerca, soy un tonto enamorado de una mujer inalcanzable, lo se desde que la conocí

-Te gusta sufrir entonces, pudo ser tuya esa noche…si te gustara tanto como dices pudiste sacarle provecho a la situación

-No- le contesto enardecido- hay diferencias entre el gusto y el amor, no solo me gusta, la amo, no es un objeto, yo la respeto y no la podría lastimar haciendo algo tan tonto

-Tienes razón- le dijo mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca para terminar su café

-¿en que?- le pregunto sorprendido

-En que eres un tonto enamorado

Eran cerca de las 12:30 PM, Bra ya casi llevaba 2 horas metida en la bodega de archivo muerto sin éxito, no había ninguna carta parecida a las que ella le habían llegado, casi todas eran de mujeres caza fortunas, leerlas era una verdadera perdida de tiempo ¿Sería posible que el mirar al pasado no se refería al correo de Trunks? Tomo una de las cartas, sin remitente, como otras 25 que había visto, la abrió pensando que se convertiría en la numero 26,

"Andrew Foster, uno de los miembros del gabinete real logra la apertura comercial total de la ciudad del sur hacia el resto del mundo, sin duda uno de los mayores logros de la ultima década" West Herald, 8 de mayo 789

"Finaliza, después de arduas negociaciones, el tratado de libre comercio mundial…sin duda un paso determinante que llevara a la globalización" North Times, 15 de diciembre 795

No podía creerlo, había encontrado una de esas cartas, no estaba mal después de todo, debía de haber más, del sobre cayeron dos fotografías al escritorio, Bra las tomo, mostraba a un hombre anciano vestido de traje azul oscuro con una grave herida en el pecho, en la segunda se observaba un globo terráqueo a la izquierda de la herida, trazado en el pecho de ese anciano con alguna navaja o algo por el estilo.

Unos minutos después encontró la descripción de un tratado de nombre AGI (Acuerdo Global de Inversión) básicamente se trataba de permitir a una empresa transnacional de llevar a cualquier ciudad del mundo ante la justicia mundial cuando los estatutos de esta ciudad provocaran diferencias de tratamiento entre los inversionistas de aquella ciudad y los extranjeros o incluso si se provocaban condiciones de competencia nacional.

Su alcance llegaba a tal grado que leyes tales como las de protección al ambiente, los presupuestos otorgados a la educación publica o al sector cultural podrían ser consideradas como condiciones de competencia "desleal" y ser anuladas si eran más inflexibles que en otras ciudades donde el inversionista estaba establecido.

La segunda pagina de aquella carta contenía la muerte de Lain Fontaine una mujer regordeta no muy agraciada, con un disparo en la cabeza, en su mano derecha tenia trazado el mismo dibujo que Foster, hecho de la misma manera, en la mano izquierda un papel con las letras AGI escritas con sangre.

Tras una hora había encontrado dos cartas más con la muerte de dos hombres, De Brie y Brittan. El primero había participado en un tratado similar al anterior con ayuda de un banquero de nombre Arlington, el segundo era un científico que logro la legalización de la clonación humana con fines de investigación en el año 797 con la ayuda de un tal Ballard; su muerte era parecida a los otros con excepción de que en su pecho estaban trazadas las mismas líneas zigzagueantes y entrelazadas como las que tenía Tairon- es la doble hélice del DNA- dijo Bra observando la fotografía con detenimiento, en aquel hombre era aun más claro la forma del dibujo que aquel que traía Tairon en su piel.

Eran casi las 2 de la tarde, ella estaba en su oficina, con las cartas frente a su escritorio, la búsqueda había sido fructífera, y esta vez el mensaje era claro, aquella gente trabajaba para los "amos del mundo" llevaban a cabo sus proyectos todo ello para cumplir la meta final: la llegada de un nuevo orden mundial. ¿Qué quería este asesino? ¿Salvar al mundo de sus autoproclamados amos? No era entonces una venganza personal como pensó en un principio, pero eso no justificaba el estar matando de esa manera y mucho menos enviar esas atrocidades, comprendía el mensaje, le advertían a Trunks sobre los amos del mundo y de todo lo que eran capaces de hacer, después de todo el fin justifica los medios, Arlington era nieto de la fundadora de General Stone Bank, y Ballard a su vez era nieta de Valery Ox. A ella le habían advertido también, Tairon seguramente conocía a los amos del mundo y aquella vez que se negó a ayudarla fue porque estaba trabajando para ellos, no para la Agencia de Investigación Mundial donde trabajaba. Incluso Maron, aunque quizás ella no conocía para quien trabajaba, de lograr que se pudieran manipular genéticamente a los niños antes de nacer, abriría las puertas a uno de los proyectos de los amos del mundo, según le había dicho Limbird, la creación de una elite; pero había dos cosas que no concordaban, la muerte de la abogada que trabajo en la adopción de Lautrec y el pediatría que trató a su hijo, eso parecía venganza más que nada.

Su celular sonó- Ya llegaste, espérame ahí, tengo que conseguir la muestra…no tardare- no había terminado de guardar su celular cuando sonó el teléfono de la oficina, levanto el auricular con molestia

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes, disculpe, busco a Samuel Lautrec- era la fina voz de una mujer mayor. Bra alzo una ceja- me dijeron que este era su numero- eso si que era el colmo, recibir las llamadas de Samuel en su oficina, no podía permitirlo, sin embargo le mataba la curiosidad de saber quien era esta mujer

-¿Quién le habla?- pregunto Bra con disgusto

-Ann Deree, soy su mamá- ¿Qué había dicho esa mujer? No podía ser, sonaba distinta a la mujer que vio en el café

-¿Es su que?

-soy su mamá, solo quería agradecerle por el regalo que me envió, siempre había querido el dije de una oveja de oro

-¿Le envió un dije?

-Si- le contesto alegremente- hace unos días que llego; pero no quise abrirlo no pensé que tuviera algo importante, era una cajita tan fea- Bra se intrigo al escuchar eso

-¿Una cajita café? ¿Cómo de 10 x10? 10 x 10 centímetros?

-Así es ¿Cómo lo supo señorita?- le pregunto la mujer admirada

-Vi que Samuel la envuelva- le contesto tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y ser lo más natural posible

-¿esta usted en la ciudad?

-No, señorita, estoy aquí en el sur- ¿Quién rayos era la mujer que vio en el café? Ahora entendía el porque de la actitud de Lautrec le molesto que dijera ser su madre y que incluso usara su nombre.

-disculpe, me confundí con otra persona

-No se preocupe, señorita, por favor le agradecería si le pasa mi recado a Samuel, ya es tarde, tengo que ir al club a comer con unas amigas

-Pierda cuidado señora Deree, en cuanto vea a Samuel le diré que llamo- Inmediatamente después de colgar, Bra se levanto, necesitaba saber la verdad, ya no entendía lo que pasaba.

Samuel se encontraba trabajando en el balance de la empresa, su mente estaba llena de cálculos, números, deducibles, financiamientos, constantemente miraba hacia el calendario y con sus dedos contaba los días que faltaban para terminar determinado proyecto, quería hacerlo bien, que todo estuviera perfecto y no defraudar a su jefa por nombrarlo director de finanzas

-Lautrec- alzo la mirada, ahí estaba esa visión perfecta, había ido a su oficina, detuvo todo lo que hacia al instante porque sería un insulto restarle atención a esa mujer. Bra se dio cuenta de la mirada ansiosa de Lautrec, hacia un tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que él sentía algo por ella, algo mas que un gusto, pero prefería no pensarlo, solo eso le hacia falta, que le gustara al posible asesino

-dígame señorita- ella se paro justo frente al escritorio mientras observaba una pequeña bolsa de cacahuates salados cerca del teclado de la computadora

-¿Un día que no comas cacahuates se destruye el mundo?- le pregunto, el sonrió algo apenado. Cuanto amaba a esa mujer, estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella, le había cautivado desde un principio- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-eh…pues terminando los últimos detalles del balance general

-¿Sabes?- Lautrec la miro a la expectativa- quiero saber algo de ti

-¿Qué desea saber? Señorita- le pregunto intrigado

-Exactamente ¿Cómo tu madre puede estar en 2 lugares al mismo tiempo?

-Disculpe…no le entiendo

-La mujer del café, dijo que era tu madre; pero hace escasos 5 minutos tu madre me hablo, por equivocación le dieron el numero de mi oficina y no de la tuya, el caso es que me pidió agradecerte el dije de oveja que le enviaste- Lautrec entrelazo las manos para evitar temblar, sentía que su corazón iba explotar por la velocidad con la que empezó a latir, su mirada se extraviaba de un punto a otro- la mujer del café no era Ann Deree ¿Verdad?

-…no, no lo era- le contesto sumiso

-¿Quién era?

-Yo- estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella; pero había promesas que no podía romper- yo no puedo decirle

-No puedes decirme

-No señorita…lo siento tanto, es que…

-¿no puedes decirme absolutamente nada de ella?

-No- le contesto dolido porque que mas hubiera querido que contarle toda la verdad y decirle lo que estaba pasando; pero no podía lo había prometido y su padre le había enseñado que las promesas jamás se rompen

-cometiste un error muy grande al contarme sobre tu hijo y la forma en que murió

-Talvez porque quería contarle sobre él- le contesto con seriedad

-Es idéntico al caso de la tercera carta, es Evan ¿no es así?, Julius Nelson fue el pediatra que lo atendió y según tú él lo mato- Lautrec solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que al mismo tiempo apoyaba su frente sobre el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas escuchando todo lo que Bra decía- Seguramente estas enterado de que la segunda carta habla sobre tu adopción

-Lo supe unos días después… ¿Cómo sabe que soy adoptado?- le pregunto mientras de nuevo alzaba la cara

-Lo se y ya- le dijo de mala manera. Lautrec de nuevo escondió la cara apoyando la frente sobre sus manos- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Advertirme, vengarte? ¿Qué tiene mi familia que ver con eso?- Bra se había aproximado a su silla de cuero, Lautrec ni siquiera se movió, veía a Bra sentarse en el escritorio mientras le miraba con desprecio- déjate de juegos y dime que es lo que quieres

-No se de que me esta hablando- solo sabía que estaba herido, más que antes, más que nunca. Bra acerco su mano al cabello de Lautrec, el no hizo nada por evitarlo, sintió una suave caricia y luego un ligera molestia, se dio cuenta de que Bra había arrancado uno de sus cabellos

-yo también puedo lastimarte Lautrec, no se te olvide- le dijo mientras sostenía el cabello del joven. Se levanto y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada, Lautrec le miraba alejarse pero una duda le comía por dentro, tenía que aclararlo

-Señorita Brief- ella no hizo el menor caso, continuo caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada- ¿Usted cree que yo le mando esas cartas?

-Ya no lo se- le contesto mientras seguía caminado. Lautrec se sentía devastado, comenzó a derramar gruesas lagrimas sobre su escritorio, lloraba en silencio. Ella, la mujer que tanto amaba le consideraba un asesino, el monstruo que perturbaba su tranquilidad ¿Cómo era posible? Si, se sentía herido más que nunca, muy adentro una herida profunda y dolorosa, prefería su indiferencia a su odio, él no era capaz de eso.

-Jamás haría nada para lastimarla, señorita- Bra le escucho pero no respondió, no podía creerle, ya la había dañado demasiado.


	17. Plan C, el principio

Capitulo 17: Plan C, el principio

Miraba el cabello de Lautrec mientras bajaba por el ascensor, le daba asco, si, asco, tener algo de ese asesino en su mano, ya mucha sangre había derramado, tenía que buscar la forma de detenerlo. Sin embargo las dudas le surgieron; la caja de 10 x 10 cm que el investigador le había visto enviar podría ser el dije que mando a su madre, la descripción que Ann Deree le dio era idéntica a la caja donde le habían enviado el tejido pulmonar, talvez estaba equivocada y no era Lautrec el asesino sino alguien que quería hacerla pensar que era él. Lo analizo bien, ¿Cómo podría Lautrec matar a alguien? Era casi imposible de pensar viendo como era; pero ella no le conocía bien.

-Primero lo primero- se dijo mientras caminaba al laboratorio, esa misma semana quería saber si Samuel era el hijo de Benruth Ben y de ser así le haría confesar, le haría pagar por haberla atormentado de esa forma

-Llevo más de 30 minutos esperándote

-Discúlpame Jane…tuve una llamada inesperada- Bra se sentó frente al escritorio de la patóloga, ella le miro con fastidio

-Me hiciste venir aquí en fin de semana… ¡fin de semana!

-Si- le contesto mientras sonreía- pero recuerda tu aumento, tu auto, tus vacaciones

-ah, pero claro que lo voy a recordar y mucho…dime para que querías que yo viniera

-Pues primero que nada, tengo varias cosas que quiero que analices- Jane Flint la miro a la expectativa, nunca sabía que se podía esperar con las muestras que los Brief traían, podía ir desde un pequeño insecto de 2 millones de antigüedad atrapado en ámbar, hasta la extraterrestre que había analizado cuatro meses atrás, sentía que ya nada la sorprendía- ¿aun guardas la placa de la extraterrestre de Yunzabit

-Ah si- y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, extrajo un sobre semitransparente y saco aquella placa- muy bonita tinción, todavía tengo sus resultados

-Muy bien, quiero que analices estas muestras, 2 son de sangre y la tercera me dijiste que bastaba con un cabello

-Así es ¿Pero exactamente que quieres que haga?

-Lo mismo que la extraterrestre , el cariotipo y que busques si hay relación familiar entre ellos- Flint la escuchaba atentamente, al parecer aun no veía lo más raro- el estudio de la extraterrestre será la muestra 1, la muestra 2- y extendió la mano para darle un tubo con sangre- es de la misma especie que la extraterrestre-Aquella sangre pertenecía al príncipe Vegeta, Flint la tomo con admiración, en definitiva los Brief ocultaban cosas interesantes- la muestra 3- esta era de Gohan- es una cruza de la raza terrícola con la de estos extraterrestres

-Un híbrido- dijo Flint llena de asombro- ¿Cómo pudo pasar?- Bra sonrió ante la expresión de la patóloga

-Tu sabes como paso…no son diferentes a los humanos ¿recuerdas? Son casi 99 por ciento igual a nosotros- Flint asintió, le admiraba la existencia de híbridos con extraterrestres en la tierra, aquello era increíble- La cuarta- y le dio el cabello de Lautrec, Flint lo tomo y lo puso en una pequeña placa de cristal

-¿Es de un híbrido también?

-No lo creo- contesto Bra con determinación- es de un extraterrestre. En síntesis lo que quiero que hagas es determinar si existe relación familiar entre ellos, y mas que nada que confirmes la relación familiar entre la uno y el cuatro

-¿Cuál es tu hipótesis?

-Que el cuatro es hijo de la uno y pertenece a su misma raza- Que cosas tan raras guardaba esa familia, eso la hizo pensar y mucho, entre la relación de la familia Brief con ese tipo de seres, y del numero de híbridos que caminaban en la tierra

-tendrás los resultados el viernes en la tarde, es lo más seguro

Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, Samuel Lautrec regresaba a su casa deshecho por dentro. Había terminado todas sus obligaciones, ahora era tiempo de seguir pensando en ella hasta llegar al colapso, tenía el resto del fin de semana para hacerlo. Suponía que Bra Brief ni siquiera se había enterado de cuanto la amaba y de hacerlo ¿Qué con eso? Las cosas seguirían siendo las mismas sin importar cuanto la amara y cuan dispuesto estaría a sacrificarse por ella.

No se entendía, no había ningún sentido en amarla de esa manera, no era correspondido y probablemente nunca lo sería. No, su amor si era correspondido, con desprecio, con odio, ella pensaba que él era quien le mandaba aquellas cartas, así de poco le conocía, él era incapaz de hacerle daño.

-Tú le harías daño- dijo Lautrec mientras tomaba la fotografía de Evan de la mesa de centro, el pequeño que había sido todo para él, que después de su muerte fue un cadáver en vida que seguía respirando por instinto porque en realidad no quería hacerlo, Evan era su mundo, era todo. Iba a verlo convertirse en un hombre mejor de lo que él podía ser. Durante su corta vida su padre se contagio del amor por la vida que ese niño mostraba, de esa curiosidad a veces molesta, a veces simpática, se había acostumbrado a preguntas como porque el cielo es azul, porque los árboles no hablaban, porque los perros persiguen a los gatos y los gatos a los ratones. El tiempo se detuvo tras su muerte, aquel fatídico 7 de noviembre, cuando veía el cuerpo inmóvil, pálido y frió de un niño que apenas despertaba a la vida yacer dentro de un ataúd blanco, veía llorar desconsoladamente a la madre del pequeño, el hubiera hecho lo mismo si aun le hubieran quedado lagrimas para llorarle; pero solo podía permanecer sentado frente a su ataúd deseando estar junto a él, creyendo que su hijo le llamaba para que el fuego los deshiciera en cenizas a ambos, para que no estuviera solo en el pequeño cofre blanco de bordes de oro que tenían preparado para él.

-¿Lo extrañas? Si lo haces- la mujer del café se hallaba sentada junto a Lautrec en el sofá de la sala, aun llevaba su vestido amarillo pálido de tirantes, miraba la fotografía del niño- era idéntico a ti... ¿Que edad tendría? 11 años quizá, casi un hombre…apuesto a que no dejas de pensar en él- Lautrec regreso la fotografía a su lugar quedando con esa expresión sombría que tan tristes recuerdos le había traído.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Tu le harías daño, tú me estas inculpando de esas cartas que le llegan

-…Que tonterías dices, Evenruth… ¿Inculparte? No tengo ninguna culpa de lo que ella piense de ti, no tengo control alguno sobre su mente. Ya te lo he dicho, esa mujer no te conviene, solo pierdes el tiempo, piensa en tu hijo y en tu venganza ¿No quieres acabar con él verdadero autor de su muerte? Rediget corto la vida de Evan sin miramiento alguno, y hacerlo arruino la tuya, tienes que acabar con su vida como el termino con la tuya y la de Evan, hazlo pagar ojo por ojo y diente por diente, el derramo la sangre de un inocente y tu la limpiaras con la suya

-Si…es menos de lo que se merece…- sus ojos se llenaron de furia causada por las ansias de vengar a su hijo, su injusta muerte- Un padre nunca debe de enterrar a un hijo, es antinatural

-Y por eso, Evenruth, Rediget debe morir por ti- y en sus manos dejo una pistola de 9 milímetros, Lautrec alzo la mirada viendo a la mujer, examino el arma de cerca mirado cada detalle, la llave de su paz- la cargare cuando llegue el momento, mañana te veré a la entrada de Ginger town para que te enseñe a usarla.

-¿Cuándo será el momento?- le pregunto impaciente, de ser por él tomaba esa arma y le volaba el cerebro a Rediget en ese instante

-Pronto…muy pronto

Viernes, 28 de Diciembre, año 800

8:00 AM

Bra Brief, la presidenta más joven de una empresa en la historia, hacia acto de presencia en las oficinas de Capsule Corporation. Hoy era el día en el que por fin sabría si sus sospechas eran ciertas. De ser así haría que su padre y su hermano se encargaran de Lautrec, claro después de saber la razón de sus estupideces. Subió por el elevador hasta llegar al ultimo piso donde se encontraba presidencia, llevaba una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla, cinturón blanco y una blusa blanca, tan arreglada y femenina posible, así le gustaba.

Mientras salía del ascensor no pudo evitar dar un largo bostezo, era la primera vez que había dormido mas de 8 horas en meses, el saber que las finanzas de la empresa y su productividad estaban marchando excelente le daba tranquilidad, al menos la necesaria para conciliar el sueño, decidió no darle importancia a las cartas y mientras no tuviera los resultados de las pruebas genéticas nada podía hacer más que esperar, así que decidió que por ese lapso de tiempo estaría tranquila.

-Buenos días- saludo a Clarisse mientras caminaba a su oficina

-Señorita Bra- le llamo, Bra se preocupo por el tono serio de su secretaria, se detuvo en seco y la miro con preocupación- Es sobre Samuel Lautrec…presento su carta de renuncia- por una parte se sentía aliviada por la otra no sabía que pensar, si él se iba le perdería el rastro para siempre y nunca sabría lo que podía suceder, era una situación difícil

-¿Dónde esta ahora?

-En su oficina, esperando que acepte su carta de renuncia…esa esta en su escritorio, el mismo la dejo ahí- Lautrec y sus cartas inoportunas

-La veré más tarde, que espere…aun no se si deba aceptar su renuncia, si me llaman y es importante haz que se comuniquen al celular- Clarisse asintió, Bra de nuevo se dirigió al ascensor, esta vez iría a resolver sus dudas antes de que Lautrec se fuera- Voy para allá ¿ya esta todo listo?...bien-guardo su liviano y delgado celular en una de las bolsas de su falda.

Jane Flint la esperaba con ansiedad, sus resultados eran diferentes de los que Bra había pensado. La patóloga se preguntaba sobre los secretos guardados de los Brief y se cuestionaba para quien estaba trabajando. La puerta de su oficina se abrió sin previo aviso, Flint alzo la mirada y vio a una muy nerviosa Bra

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto con preocupación, ya era normal verla así; pero eso ya era más de lo normal

-Los mismo problemas de siempre…ayer me dijiste que ya estaba listo el estudio y dime- le dijo con impaciencia- ¿Qué encontraste?- Flint abrió su laptop que estaba asentada en el escritorio, abrió una presentación y la volteo para que Bra pudiera verla

-Estudie 4 muestras- le dijo mientras que al mismo tiempo apretaba un botón de su computadora que mostraba la fotografía de los cariotipos de los 4, Bra clavo la mirada en el 4º mirando con atención los pares de cromosomas grises que a primera vista eran similares a los otros- la primera- me pediste que averiguara si había alguna relación familiar entre ellos y a excepción de la primera y el cuarto, ninguno tiene relación familiar- la joven Brief no dijo nada, se esperaba que Benruth y Lautrec fueran familiares- la primera y el segundo son de la misma raza; pero nada más, el tercero es un híbrido entre una humana y un extraterrestre de la misma raza ¿No es así?

-Si, así es

-Me dijiste que el cuarto era hijo de la primera y era de la misma raza ¿o me equivoco?

-No, eso fue lo que te dije- Flint, con toda calma apretó de nuevo un botón para cambiar la diapositiva esta vez mostraba la fotografía del cariotipo del 4

-El cuatro es familiar de la uno; pero no es su hijo es posiblemente su nieto y además, no es puro de esa raza, es un mestizo como el tercero- Bra casi se iba hacia atrás, aquello acababa con todo lo que había pensado antes, Lautrec un mestizo, Benruth era su abuela. ahora entendía la diferencia de 34 años, Samuel no era un clon, no había sido crioconservado, era la cruza entre la raza sayajin y la humana, tal como Trunks, como Gohan... como ella, pero las cosas estaban demasiado enredadas, ahora que pensaba que todo era tan claro, entendía menos lo que pasaba- Parece que te afecto la noticia

-¿Su padre es extraterrestre?

-¿Su padre?...no, su madre, su padre es humano- apretó de nuevo el botón de la laptop y esta vez apareció las imágenes de los cromosomas de Vegeta, Gohan y Lautrec con los números 2, 3 y 4 respectivamente- como sabes Bra todos los humanos tienen 23 pares de cromosomas, incluso estos extraterrestres, el ultimo corresponde al par sexual. Como veras en las imágenes, estos 3 tienen un cromosoma "Y" que es lo que les hace ser hombres, sin embargo el 2 y el 3 tienen un cromosoma "Y" escasamente mayor que el del 4, esa Y proviene de ascendencia extraterrestre, es apenas mayor porque produce una proteína que no tengo idea para que sirve, al parecer es una hormona; pero necesitaría más tiempo para investigar a fondo. El cuatro no produce esa hormona

-¿Estas segura que la madre del 4 es extraterrestre?

-Si, totalmente, la raza es la misma que la de la 1 y el 2

-¿y el 4 que tan híbrido es?- pregunto Bra con interés, Flint la miro con dudas no había entendido del todo su pregunta-es decir, la madre era totalmente extraterrestre o mitad extraterrestre

-No, su madre era extraterrestre en su totalidad, en palabras normales diría que el hombre de la muestra 4 es de primera generación híbrida, 23 de sus cromosomas son de esa raza, 23 de los otros son humanos, su DNA mitocondrial es de definitivamente de la madre, y el cromosoma "Y" solo viene del padre y como te dije, difiere en la falta de una secuencia de pares de bases que son las que dan lugar a la producción de esa hormona- Bra comenzaba a entender el cuadro, Benruth no había tenido un hijo como ella pensó, había tenido una hija. Todo ese tiempo había estado equivocada, se dejo llevar por las palabras de Limbird que siempre se refirió al bebé de la sayajin como su hijo y por eso había asumido que era varón; pero no… había sido una niña.

10:00 AM

Bra había regresado a su oficina. Sumida en sus pensamientos, trataba de pensar en el posible destino de la hija de Benruth ¿acaso había escapado? ¿Había sido encerrada y luego soltada? ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera un hijo con un terrícola? ¿O es que el nacimiento de Samuel Lautrec había sido programado? Leyó la carta de renuncia de Lautrec y en ninguna parte especificaba el porque, solo que debía retirarse por razones personales.

No iba a dejarlo ir sin obtener respuestas definitivas. Ya no sabía si era él quien mandaba las cartas o no, pero necesitaba saber si tenía relación alguna con ellas, tenía muchas dudas y presentía que él podía responderlas, no importaba que tan en ese momento le fuera repulsivo por considerarlo el asesino. La realidad era que ya no sentía mas repulsión hacia él, tenía el presentimiento de que él no era quien las mandaba, talvez él fue utilizado para hacerle pensar que era él quien lo hacia, todo ello era quizás un plan perfectamente orquestado para que sospechara de Lautrec y ella había caído.

Salio estrepitosamente de su oficina, eran ya las 10 de y él saldría a tomar su café de media mañana. Fingiendo una total naturalidad digna de una actriz de cine pregunto a Clarisse por el director de finanzas, ella le informo que acaba de salir hacia escasos 5 minutos, Bra no dio explicación alguna de porque había preguntado por él, pero no había nada que explicar, la señorita Brief no querría más a Lautrec que para únicamente fines de trabajo.

Bra camino rápidamente hasta el café West 77, donde Lautrec estaba acostumbrado a ir. Se asomo por el gran ventanal del café donde estaba el nombre en letras color ocre, le vio sentado a solas, su mirada se centraba en la humeante tasa de café, su expresión era más seria de lo normal, ni siquiera tomaba el café solo lo miraba como si con el solo hecho de verlo le diera alivio. La joven Brief se decidió a entrar, la campanilla de la puerta sonó haciendo que varios de los clientes del lugar voltean hacia la entrada, Lautrec la miro venir hacia él; pero lejos de ponerse nervioso regreso su mirada hacia su café, era como si supiera que Bra iría ahí a buscarlo. Se sentó frente a Lautrec quien aun tenía la mirada clavada en ese café, no se dirigieron la palabra en varios minutos, Bra pido un capuchino, se lo trajeron en unos cuantos minutos y después solo miro a Lautrec esperando a que hablara; pero el simplemente no lo hacia, ni siquiera la veía

-¿Cuál es la razón de tu renuncia?- él la miro tímidamente, al fin Bra vio sus ojos, estaban hinchados y tenía ojeras, posiblemente se había pasado la noche en vela llorando

-No planeaba quedarme en Capsule corporation por mucho tiempo, es tiempo de que me vaya hacia otra parte

-¿acaso tu no buscas un trabajo fijo? ¿Solo vas de empresa en empresa?- asentó la taza de café y esperaba con impaciencia su respuesta

-No, señorita no es así- el de nuevo dirigió la vista a su café comenzó a darle vueltas con la cuchara de plata. Había llorado toda la noche no sabía como explicarle su comportamiento, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer ante ella

-Pues tal parece que si, no me explico otra razón

-La hay señorita Brief, créame que la hay…hay otra también- le dijo con una sonrisa tonta propia de un hombre desesperado

-¿ah si? ¿Cuáles son?

-La primera no puedo contarle y la segunda…es muy difícil de decir

-solo dila y ya

-…Yo no puedo continuar trabajando con usted porque yo la amo… - Si Samuel hubiera dejado por un momento de ver su café hubiera visto a Bra impresionada, boquiabierta a punto de levantarse para marcharse y eso era lo que él esperaba que ella hiciera; pero no lo hizo se quedo ahí.

Bra lo sospechaba, sospechaba que ella le gustaba a Lautrec pero prefirió ignorarlo, no era la primera vez que cautivaba a un hombre de esa manera y quizá no sería la ultima, pero era eso, un gusto, Lautrec le hablaba de amor y el que viniera de él lo hacia aun más penoso y terrible

-¿entiendes que me estas diciendo? ¿Me estas diciendo que me amas?- Lautrec la miro con esos ojos llenos de dolor cansados de tanto derramar lagrimas, la miro con ternura, no se había marchado; si, estaba sorprendida pero se había quedado

-Yo lo entiendo, es amor en todo lo que la palabra puede abarcar, me enamore de usted desde que la vi en la oficina con su hermano. Siempre me ha gustado; pero fue esa vez que en realidad me enamore de usted…y desde entonces cada día más, hasta el grado de que solo puedo pensar en usted

-Tú no me conoces, Lautrec

-¿Cómo no he de conocerla? La he visto que se moleste, que grite, que me humille, que llore, que mande a volar a medio mundo, la he visto llegar al punto de ir a buscarme a mi casa para darle celos a un sujeto; también la he visto reír, la he visto sonreír, ayudar a otros y preocuparse por ellos, la constante preocupación por su hermano, la he visto superarse de cualquier obstáculo que le han puesto, más allá de lo hermosa que usted es, me enamore porque quien es usted- Bra no sabía que decir, aquello le había dejado sin palabras

-¿Por qué? Lautrec

-No hay razón alguna, se que es difícil de creer; pero así es. Yo la amo por todo lo que le he dicho, es una mujer muy fuerte y es lo que yo admiro mucho, es por mucho más fuerte que yo- Vio el rostro de Bra, sorprendido, talvez deseando que eso no estuviera sucediendo, le dio un sorbo a su café que ya casi quedaba frió, comprendió que ya no debía seguir dando detalles del gran amor que tenía por ella, la hacia sufrir y eso era justamente lo que él no quería- pero siempre he sabido mi lugar, yo no soy hombre para usted, jamás podría corresponderme, además usted ama a ese sujeto Goten, lo vi esa noche cuando estaba con usted en el Cielo, es un hombre afortunado y espero sepa valorarlo…yo le dije esto porque me pidió razones para mi renuncia y es la única que por ahora puedo decirle…no espero nada de usted más que me deje ir- Bra estaba fuera de si y Lautrec creyendo saber porque se levanto y le dijo- se que piensa que yo soy quien le manda esas cartas- saco su cartera y dejo un billete asentado en la mesa cerca del tarro de azúcar- pero no es así, nunca podría dañar a nadie y mucho menos a usted.

-Siéntate, Lautrec- le ordeno de manera determinante

-Con el debido respeto, señorita, no tengo porque quedarme ya renuncie, tengo que irme

-Quédate, Samuel, hay cosas que necesito discutir contigo- Bra vio la cara de seriedad del hombre, no estaba dispuesto a permanecer ahí ni un minuto más- por favor, quédate- Lautrec se sentó nuevamente, la miraba hermosa, bella, lo desarmaba por completo, no se explicaba como lo hacia, pero el hecho era ese, lo hacia, sin importar el como, sin importar el porque- Yo no podría corresponder a lo que sientes, además de, que como tu dijiste no eres mi tipo, eres un enigma, se fragmentos de ti- Lautrec no sabía que decir y que ocultar, como quería revelarle todo era uno de sus mas grandes deseos; pero no podía- pero se algo de ti que me pareció interesante- aquello lo alerto; pero lejos de dejarlo nervioso como Bra esperaba él se acomodo en la silla y la miro a los ojos con una seguridad extraña en ese hombre

-¿Qué sabe usted?

-…Te suena la raza sayajin, Samuel- él asintió- eres hijo de una sayajin con un terrícola, tú en realidad eres hijo biológico de Samuel Lautrec

-¿Por qué piensa eso?- esta vez Bra si había logrado dejarlo nervioso, Lautrec tenia una servilleta en su mano que arrugo por completo al escuchar el nombre de su padre

-Yo pensé que era tu quien me mandaba esas cartas Samuel y te mande a investigar, en una de las fotografías que me dieron estas de pequeño con tus padres adoptados; pero para ser hijo adoptado…eres el vivo retrato de ese hombre…¿Qué sucede Samuel?- le veía desesperado, al borde del llanto, apretaba los puños y se notaba que quería salir corriendo de ahí- Dime por favor que esta pasando, quiero que esto termine ya, de una buena vez, estoy harta de esas tontas cartas ¿Qué quieren decirme? Déjenme en paz, no puedo soportar esta situación más

-Ya no lo hará- Bra estaba sorprendida, le miro pidiendo explicaciones; pero el se negaba a hacerlo más por su promesa que por otra cosa, su palabra era algo que no podía romper ni siquiera por ella- más pronto de lo que cree todo terminara, talvez termine odiándome porque comprenderá la razón principal por la que renuncie…si acepte trabajar en Capsule Corporation fue para hablar con esa mujer que le dijo que era mi madre, me pidió que buscara un trabajo cerca de este café.

-¿Ella es tu madre biológica?- él asintió pasivamente, para que negar lo obvio, ella seguramente lo había inferido desde el momento en que supo que era hijo de una sayajin

-Hasta luego señorita Brief, Clarisse tiene todo mi trabajo…le prometo que todo acabara pronto- se levanto dejando a Bra sola y pensativa, no sabía como detenerlo, y no sabía si quería hacerlo después de lo que había escuchado. Tenía muchas preguntas pero entendía que por el momento no respondería a nada.

West City

10:59 AM

Desde su escritorio Kate Ballard miraba uno de los finos relojes de pared que tenía al enfrente, miraba él que daba la hora de West city, era negro, sus números de oro y las manecillas de plata blanca, el segundero no paraba en ningún momento, marcaba cada segundo de corrido, ella contaba con ansias los segundos para las once ya faltaba menos, faltaban 5, 4, 3, 2…

- Soy yo, comienza el plan C desde ahora- colgó con tranquilidad y regreso a revisar varios documentos de su computadora como si esa llamada jamás hubiera sucedido. Esa llamada era el principio de la caída de la empresa más importante del mundo, solo había tomado menos de un minuto y unas cuantas palabras.


	18. Caida libre

Capitulo 18: Caida libre

Viernes 28 de Diciembre, 800

11:04 AM

-¿Mamá?...si soy Bra… ¿Qué?...es…espera…cálmate por favor, ya voy para allá- Fue un golpe muy fuerte, mi madre me llamo llorando para decirme que habían girado una orden de aprensión en contra de mi hermano. Aun recuerdo su voz entrecortada, los sollozos y ese llanto desenfrenado que escuche pues no colgué de inmediato, estaba tan impresionada que ni siquiera recordé como colgaba mi celular ¿Cuántas veces se escucha que su hermano mayor va a ir a prisión por un crimen que no cometió?

La blanca limosina la dejo justo frente a la corporación, al salir no pudo evitar mirar las luces rojas y azules y a los policías de uniforme azul oscuro frente a sus patrullas, ni escuchar ese detestable ruido de las radios de policía, les miraba fijamente asegurándose de que en realidad estuvieran ahí, los policías le veían pasar. Para ella todo aquello ocurría lentamente, regreso su mirada hacia su hogar y vio a un joven policía custodiando la entrada

-Identifíquese- le grito con aspereza, Bra le miro absorta aguantándose para no derribarlo de un puñetazo

-…Vamos a aclarar una cosa, imbécil- y aquel la miro aun más sorprendido- Yo soy Bra Brief, hija de la dueña de esta casa ¿comprendes animal? ¡Soy la presidenta de Capsule Corporation! ¿Qué acaso vives en una cueva? Salgo en la televisión, en el periódico, revistas…dime tu nombre, dame tu número de placa…te juro que esto no se queda así ¿Quién te puso aquí?- el hombre palideció al escuchar que le pedían su nombre, había ido a custodiar la entrada por su cuenta y su superior barrería el suelo con él de enterarse que le había impedido el paso a Bra Brief

-No tenemos porque llegar a esos extremos…pase- comenzó a caminar alejándose lo más posible de ahí- lo siento mucho

-¡oye idiota! ¿Cuál es tu numero de placa?- aquel camino tan rápido hacia sus compañeros que casi comenzaba a correr, Bra sonrió ante el comportamiento de aquel novato policía- Imbécil- el policía volteo a verla, ella aun le miraba con seriedad señalo con el dedo su placa haciendo que el hombre volteara de inmediato y quedara aun más nervioso que antes, Bra rió divertida ante la escena, lo disfrutaba ampliamente porque sabía que muy probablemente no volvería a reír así por un tiempo.

Entro a su casa, había un frío silencio como si no hubiera nadie ahí, camino despacio recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón. Llego a la sala y aun no escuchaba ni un solo ruido, no veía a nadie

-¿Dónde están?- se preguntaba mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones

-Tu madre esta hablando con Trunks- Bra reconoció esa gruesa voz, era su padre, estaba detrás de ella le veía con el rostro desencajado, se fijo en sus manos, por primera estaban temblando y al mirarle bien se dio cuenta de que no solo sus manos temblaban si no todo él, se levanto para abrazarle y al hacerlo sintió a su padre sin fuerzas, claramente escucho un sollozo ahogado, no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba, su padre, el orgulloso príncipe de los sayajin estaba llorando

-Calma- le dijo con tranquilidad- calma ya papá, te prometo que todo estará bien, es un gran mal entendido, tenemos abogados tenemos todos los medios para demostrar que el no mato a ese estúpido general, moveré la tierra entera si es necesario; pero…

-Yo…- Vegeta se aparto de ella, le dio la espalada y se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, no era el momento de debilidades, no podía permitírselo, su mujer lo necesitaba y no podía encontrarlo en ese estado- Yo soy el príncipe de los sayajin- le dijo mientras aclaraba su voz, Bra no entendía el propósito de que en ese instante le recordara aquello, ciertamente aquel comentario no tenía lugar- Hace mucho tiempo antes de venir a la tierra me veía obligado a servir a una alimaña llamada Freezer…yo si asesine, yo acabe con la vida de miles de generales de miles de planetas, acabe con seres inocentes, con niños, con ancianos, yo aniquilaba sin miramiento alguno- Bra trataba de no imaginarse a su padre cometiendo tales atrocidades, lo había escuchado de Trunks alguna vez cuando le dijo que su padre tenía otra vida antes de la tierra, una muy distinta, una donde era malo, un asesino que debía matar para sobrevivir, un ser maligno. Aquella vez se dijo que no podía ser cierto; pero al escucharlo de su padre supo que aquello no eran mentiras que todo era cierto y que en realidad no había dicho todos los crímenes que había cometido- ¿Alguien me castigo alguna vez?...Nunca, Pensé que me habían adelantado el castigo al acabar con mi planeta, al dejarme como el príncipe de una raza casi extinta…pero ¿tu hermano que mal ha hecho? ¿A quien ha matado? ¿Qué planetas asolo? Jamás ha hecho ni la más mínima parte de lo que yo hice alguna vez…¡y no puedo hacer nada más que quedarme aquí a observar que se lo lleven, que lo enjuicien y lo encierren!

-Trunks no esta pagando por lo que hiciste… solo es un mal entendido, un tonto mal entendido que se ordenara…no es un arreglo de cuentas entre tu y la vida- Vegeta la miro con frialdad, ella y su madre debían de tener un maldito radar que le leía el pensamiento

-¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada por él? ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Qué más podrías hacer? No puedes hacer que todo el mundo vuele, al contrario nos perjudicarías más, no te preocupes se va a solucionar todo

-¿Crees que lo sabes todo?

-Sí- le contesto con seguridad, Vegeta miro con orgullo a su hija, sin duda alguna había heredado su carácter. Bulma bajo las escaleras y al ver a su hija no pudo evitar romper en llanto

-Bulma, no llores así frente a Bra

-Cállate, Vegeta- le replico furiosa- parece que tú no entiendes la situación en la que estamos…pueden darle a tu hijo la pena de muerte- la joven Brief no podía creerlo ¿pena de muerte? Hasta ese extremo habían llegado

-No pueden hacerle daño- le contesto el príncipe- por sus venas corre sangre sayajin

-¿Crees que a ellos les importa? Buscaran la manera- dijo entre lamentos- ya le dije que escape; pero es un terco…no quiere hacerlo

-Vamos a calmarnos todos- les interrumpió Bra mientras trataba de calmarse ella misma- hay que hablar con los abogados, no pueden darle pena de muerte…tienen que demostrar que él estuvo ahí y no fue así. Voy a hablar con mi hermano ¿esta en su habitación?

-Si ahí esta, a menos que me haya hecho caso y se haya escapado- dijo Bulma un poco más tranquilizada.

Bra subió las escaleras a toda prisa, hasta llegar a la habitación de Trunks lo hallo sentado en la cama empacando algunas cosas en una pequeña maleta

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- el la miro y regreso su atención a empacar su ropa

-Voy a la cárcel. Necesito algo de ropa, me dijeron que tengo que tener mi traje para el juicio y esas cosas- Bra se acerco y con un rápido movimiento tiro esa maleta al suelo esparciendo todas las pertenencias de su hermano

-¡Lárgate! No seas tonto y vete lo más pronto posible

-¿A dónde? Van a encontrarme tarde o temprano y lo que sea que tengan planeado no hay manera de evitarlo, si estoy fuera del planeta nunca podré saber que demonios querían hacer…si me quedo talvez pueda hacer algo

-¿Cómo que? ¿Vas a hacer una huelga de hambre en la cárcel?

-Ya tome una decisión y ni tu ni nadie me harán cambiar de opinión…que no lo entiendes si están en peligro puedo escaparme en cuanto me de la gana; pero si no estoy en este planeta nunca lo sabré…

-Eres un imbécil- le grito Bra con desesperación- ¡Un completo imbécil! Quieren matarte y tu vas al matadero- sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Trunks tuvo que abrazarla para sosegarla, esto era demasiado no podía más con nada

-Calma, todo esto va a pasar, saldré de ahí, te lo prometo

-Ellos no van a dejarte salir…acabaran contigo- a Bra se le cayeron las fuerzas, ni siquiera podía sostenerse en pie, se aferro a Trunks y el la sostenía con fuerza, como le rompía el corazón ver a su hermana en ese estado- los amos del mundo nos están acabando

-Nadie va acabarnos- Bra continuaba llorando desahogándose de todo, tenía miedo de que su mundo desapareciera repentinamente, que todo terminara sin más explicación que la de que esos autoproclamados amos del mundo así lo querían.- Bra escúchame- Sintió que sus fuerzas regresaron que sus pierna eran fuertes de nuevo que podía alzar la cara- necesito que estés fuerte, necesito apoyarme en ti ¿comprendes? Se que lo que me están haciendo no es nada, deben de tener algo más preparado, estoy casi seguro; pero necesito que seas muy fuerte- Bra le miro desolada- ¿Recuerdas que te contaba de que cuando era pequeño nos enfrentamos con Majin Boo?

-Si; pero…

-Y tu viste a los dragones…parecía que no había salvación y la hubo…logramos salvarnos- aguantando las lagrimas acaricio su rostro- aquellas batalla fueron libradas por el señor Gokú, por nuestro padre, por Gohan, por Goten, por Pan, por mí…ahora te toca a ti, tú ahora defenderás a la tierra- Bra había quedado a la expectativa de lo que su hermano estaba diciendo- tu batalla no será de golpes y técnicas de combate, será más fuerte aun…pero se que saldrás bien librada…no se que pasara a ciencia cierta, hermanita; pero tienes que vencer, tienes que hacerlo…

-No te entiendo- le interrumpió exasperada-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ellos talvez quieran obligarte a algo a cambio de mi vida, de la de nuestros padres; pero nunca desistas, no te rindas…Capsule Corporation jamás debe de unirse a ellos, la empresa no fue creada para perjudicar a la humanidad, fue creada para ayudarla, hace tiempo cometí la tontería de unirme a ellos y me di cuenta demasiado tarde; pero tu no lo hagas, así yo tenga que morir

-¿Quieres que de tu vida por la empresa?- Trunks la abrazo fuertemente, Bra podía sentir su agitada respiración, de nuevo se aferro a él, no quería dejarlo ir

-No, mi vida por mínimo retrasar sus horribles planes…lo que ellos quieren es abominable y no podemos ser parte de eso, siempre hemos defendido a la humanidad de seres como Majin Boo, Cell, Freezer …y esta vez no podemos participar en la destrucción del ser humano por otro que sea como ellos quieren que sea ¿Me comprendes

-Si- le contesto tratando de apaciguar su llanto, Trunks la beso en la frente con ternura como lo hacia cuando ella era apenas una niña

-Se que puedo confiar en ti, siempre lo he sabido…eres capaz de enfrentar esto y cosas peores…nunca quise ser malo contigo en el trabajo, solo quería protegerte

-No hables, como si nunca te fuera a volver a ver…

-No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver.

2:59 PM

Bra iba camino a la empresa, no había regresado ahí desde las 10 de la mañana, hora a la que aproximadamente había salido.

Aun no podía dejar en las palabras del oficial mientras se llevaban a su hermano "Trunks Brief queda arrestado por ser sospechoso del asesinato de John Vandart" escucho el llanto de su madre pero no podía verla, sus ojos se centraban en su hermano mayor, él la miraba con tranquilidad, mientras se lo llevaban Bra se acerco a Trunks para abrazarle

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, estaré contigo de una manera u otra- y después lo vio salir escoltado por varios oficiales, con las manos esposadas y con cientos de reporteros de todo el orbe tomando fotografías sin cesar.

Clarisse le llamó cerca de las 12:30 PM para informarle que el comité de inversionistas de Capsule Corporation se había reunido de urgencias por la crítica situación que había surgido tras el arresto de Trunks Brief, ahora la esperaban para informarle sus decisiones.

Entro a la sala de juntas, todos ellos la vieron pasar escudriñándola con la mirada algunos le miraban con recelo, otros con las tima, Bra prefirió ignorar a todos esos hombres y mujeres mucho mayores que ella en su mayoría, se sentó frente a todos ellos, dispuesta a escurra sus decisiones

-Señorita Brief- le llamó uno de ellos- debido a la lamentable situación que actualmente vive su familia por el arresto de su hermano se suscito una terrible situación casi de inmediato

-¿Qué situación?- pregunto la presidenta con interés

-Las ventas han caído estrepitosamente- le contesto una joven inversionista, de casi la edad de Trunks- Capsule Corporation esta entrando en una crisis muy grave, la gente ya no la ve como una empresa amigable. Es sabido que aquí siempre se hacia investigación biológica y la ultima vez que usted fue en busca del espécimen el general Van Dart le negó el acceso, los medios lo manejan como que el señor Brief lo mato por venganza "creyendo que debido a su posición saldría impunemente" eso fue lo que dijo uno de los noticieros hace escasos 30 minutos, por desgracia no es el único, todo el mundo cree que el es culpable

-Es ridículo- le interrumpió Bra- Trunks no mataría a nadie, menos por algo tan estúpido

-…No lo sabemos- le interrumpió la mujer- por ahora no nos importa ese problema. Hay unos que son mucho mayores, la gente no esta comprando ni siquiera cápsulas, que es lo más elemental de la empresa, y ya comenzó a hacer estragos en las finanzas de la empresa, las acciones de Capsule Corporation han perdido 20 por ciento de su valor- apretó un botón de un control remoto y en la pared que estaba frente a Bra apareció la imagen de una línea zigzagueante con grandes altas, grandes periodos de estabilidad y muy escasas bajas- este ha sido el historial de finanzas de la empresa, hasta ahora no había ningún problema, cuando entro hubo una ligera baja y después una ligera alta de las ganancias que se había quedado estable hasta ahora; por desgracia esto no va a mantenerse así- de nuevo apretó un botón y apareció la misma imagen con su continuación de una línea que se iba a pique y después se quedaba estable- esto, señorita Brief, nos habla de que para mañana las ventas caerán en un 70 por ciento, pasado mañana más de 100 por ciento y para la próxima semana las acciones de la empresa no valdrán ni el papel en el que están impresas- Bra solo se acomodo en su silla, aun miraba la imagen que anuncia el fatídico destino de la empresa que su abuelo, su madre y su hermano habían levantado, ya entendía, todo era tan simple, comenzó a sonreír ante la sorpresa de los presentes- ¿Esta bien señorita?- ellos le atribuían aquel extraño comportamiento a la noticia que la joven acababa de recibir, no era fácil aceptar que su empresa se iba a la banca rota, menos para una jovencita que no tenía ninguna experiencia y que talvez ni siquiera comprendiera la gravedad del asunto

-Hemos salido de cosas peores

-No, esta es la peor situación en la historia de la empresa- Bra miro a la mujer, se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta. No hablaba de la empresa, hablaba de todos y cada uno de los enemigos con los que alguna vez su padre lidio, aquellos que amenazaron con destruir la tierra o que inclusive la destruyeron, como lo había hecho Majin Boo, o los dragones que casi destruyeron a la tierra, si pudieron salir de eso, podían salir ahora, se enfrentaba a simples seres humanos…simples seres humanos que podían derribar su empresa con solo decirlo. Inculparon a Trunks para que ella asumiera la presidencia, tenían la esperanza de que se uniera a ellos a través de Rediget o que talvez solo llevara a la empresa a la quiebra, nada de eso paso y en consecuencia todo lo que sucedía era una medida desesperada- El comité de inversionistas ha tomado su decisión…vamos a retirar todo tipo de inversión de esta empresa al finalizar esta junta, de ahora en adelante están solos

-¿Qué ha dicho? No pueden hacer eso, por años esta empresa los ha llenado de dinero a todos ustedes que no tenían nada, todo lo que tienen es por la idea de mi abuelo, a ustedes jamás se les hubiera ocurrido algo semejante…

-Señorita Brief- le interrumpió la mujer- ya esta decidido, se aprobó por mayoría, todos nos vamos a retirar, Capsule Corporation esta en plena caída libre y es mejor irse ahora antes de ver el horrible final, cuando su empresa caiga tan fuerte que se rompa en millones de pedazos…acéptelo se acabo

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer- les contesto Bra- no puedo ni quiero detenerlos- todos ellos se levantaron y se salieron de ahí sin dirigirle la mirada, era la primera vez que la joven Brief sentía tal abandono e impotencia. Solo había una solución, ya no vislumbraba más salidas. Tomo su celular y en la agenda busco el nombre Rediget.

5:00 PM

Goten se preparaba para salir, se había puesto su camisa azul y el pantalón caqui que tanto le gustaban a la mujer a la cual pretendía volver a conquistar, la había dejado por otra; pero ya se había dado cuenta de que nunca sería correspondido. Para el todo era claro Bra lo amaba pero no iba a reconocerlo, quizás ni siquiera lo amaba y era solo un juego tonto que él ya no quería seguir, ya estaba demasiado lastimado. Incluso se había imaginado un futuro al lado de Bra Brief…que iluso, eso no pasaría, ella misma no lo permitiría; solo le quedaba Pares, no sentía con ella ni la mitad de lo que sentía cuando estaba al lado de Bra; pero al menos ella si podía aceptar cuanto lo amaba, ella si quería unir su vida al de él, casarse y formar una familia, no podía dejarla ir por una mujer que nunca iba a corresponderle.

Se arreglaba el cuello de su camisa cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, dejo que volvieran a timbrar cerciorándose de que realmente llamaban en su departamento, no esperaba a nadie…talvez era Pares; pero no lo creía, nunca iba a buscarlo sin avisar antes…solo había alguien que hacia eso; pero era tonto pensarlo. Abrió la puerta y la vio, no podía ser pero ahí estaba Bra Brief, con esa mirada confiada, con esa sonrisita molesta y seductora al mismo tiempo. ¿A que había ido? ¿A seguir con esas tonterías? ¿A herirlo más?

-¿Por qué estas aquí? - le pregunto Goten mientras le impedía el paso a su hogar- Siento lo de Trunks…ya hable con él…

-Necesito hablar contigo- le contesto con su encantadora voz, aquella que lo embelesaba hasta el cansancio; pero ya le hartaba esta situación, no podía aceptarlo

-No hay nada que decir, voy a salir a ver a Pares quiero volver con ella

-Solo te pido que me escuches, Goten, solo eso, como un favor

-Esta bien, pasa- y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar- pero no tardes mucho, ella me esta esperando- Bra hizo caso omiso, Pares no le interesaba, Goten era suyo, pero ella no había dejado de temer al amor, al compromiso que Goten le pedía…hasta ese momento

-Yo te amo Goten, más de lo que nunca podría decir- le dijo mientras se sentaba- se que parece que no le doy importancia a esto y que soy totalmente indiferente a veces…bueno siempre; pero la verdad es que no es lo que parece

-Bra

-Escúchame…se que te he lastimado; pero yo en realidad te amo, todo lo que ha pasado no fue por nada, tú me ensañaste el amor verdadero…no puedo estar sin ti

-No, no es verdad- le dijo Goten al borde de la consternación- tu solo quieres que me quede contigo, como siempre lo haces…alguien debió haberte dicho que quiero volver con Pares; pero ya es tarde Bra…

-No…

-Ya es tarde, por favor, se termino. Muchas veces te he dicho lo que siento por ti y solo me ignoras, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti o no se que pienses. Esto debe acabar aquí

-No- se levanto para enfrentarlo, con lagrimas en los ojos, era el amor de su vida, no iba a dejarlo ir- No puede acabarse algo que ni siquiera ha empezado, déjame probártelo…yo se que soy el amor de tu vida, porque tu eres el amor de la mía, le das significado a mi vida en estos momentos horribles por los que paso con solo pensar en ti, si te pierdo ahora estaré acabada…pero si ya no sientes nada por mi, no te forzare a quedarte a mi lado- Goten la miro incrédulo, ella le veía con lagrimas no podía creer que había expuesto sus sentimientos de esa forma frente a él, pero ya nada importaba, era lo que sentía por él, todo era verdad, lo amaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba…era todo para ella- ¿ya no me amas?

-…Te amo más de lo que nunca podrías imaginar, nunca sería realmente feliz a menos de que este contigo; pero ya no puedo seguir con esto…Bra eres mi vida, no puedo verla plena si no estoy a tu lado; pero si no va a ser así, prefiero terminarlo porque me estas lastimando

-No, quiero empezar…te amo, ya te lo dije…el resto de mi vida quiero pasarla tu lado…- Goten no pudo frenarse las ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente

-Dime que hablas en serio- la miraba sorprendido, casi sin aliento

-Te lo juro- La beso de nuevo para confirmarlo, era real ella lo amaba con toda su alma, con todo su corazón y el también lo hacia, al fin se sentía correspondido, se detuvo dejando a Bra inquieta por querer sentir sus labios de nuevo, él la miro con una intensa emoción, nunca había sentido tanta felicidad ni ella tampoco, que mejor en ese momento que tanto la necesitaba

-¿te casarías conmigo?- quería probar si en realidad todo era cierto, si no era una broma, un sueño

-Ahora mismo si fuera por mi- la beso de nuevo, desenfrenadamente obedeciendo a una excitación que invadió todo su ser, comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su blusa mientras que al mismo tiempo ella desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, Goten apago su celular, no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo en ese momento tan especial, al fin sería suya por completo, en cuerpo y alma.

7:00 PM

Salio del departamento de Goten dejándolo profundamente dormido, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho o hecho, escribió una nota y se la dejo en la almohada, le decía que lo amaba y que se verían pronto, pero que tenía unos asuntos pendientes por resolver, también sobre la almohada había dejado su celular para que de esa manera él supiera que no la podría localizar. Trato de estar lo más tranquila posible mientras iba en la limosina, no quería que Goten, Trunks o su padre detectaran su ki.

Llego a la presentación de un una nueva lavadora de Digital Advanced Corp. Una que trabajaba con nanotecnología.

Solo necesito dar su nombre para entrar, en la tarde había hablado con Jean Luke Rediget quien le dijo donde debían de verse y la hora, ella había llegado antes, no podía enfrentar a Goten y decirle que entraría a la cueva de sus enemigos, que era posible que quisieran matarla y que quizás lo lograran, el guardia la llevo a la oficina de la presidencia de Digital Advanced Corporation, no pudo evitar notar el calor que ahí había. Comenzó a abanicarse con la mano para apaciguarlo pero no lo conseguía, la dejaron sola, en el escritorio había una jarra transparente de agua helada y un vaso, no pudo resistirse a tomarla y refrescarse. Rediget llego, la saludo con seriedad y se sentó

-Una disculpa, la calefacción esta fallando- le dijo mientras la veia beber con avidez el agua

-Quieres freír a tus invitados

-Por supuesto que no…si quieres sírvete más agua, veo que ya tomaste un poco- no pudo rechazar la invitación, el calor la estaba matando- ¿a que debo tu visita?

-tu lo sabes mejor que yo- le contesto Bra mientras asentaba el vaso. Rediget estaba detrás de todo, un amo del mundo, un estúpido, no se iría de ahí hasta resolverlo todo, no sabía que Rediget pensaba lo mismo- Todo lo que la pasa a mi empresa, tú y los amos del mundo lo planearon desde un principio; pero les advierto que no conseguirán nada

-¿tu crees?- le pregunto cínicamente, mientras se levantaba con calma- Ni tu ni nadie puede detenernos, si no se unieron a nosotros deben de desaparecer, tu empresa estará en la banca rota, tu morirás, tu hermano igual y tu madre también, no quedara nadie que pueda dirigir tu empresa; solo alguien puede detener este funesto futuro

-Tú ¿no?

-No…Tú- Bra empezó a ver todo sin forma, borroso, no tenía fuerza alguna, ni siquiera para mantener sus parpados abiertos, sentía su cabeza caer a su pecho y como si se hundiera en él, nada tenía forma, ya no reconocía donde terminaba ella y comenzaba lo demás, ya no sabía quien era, ni donde estaba, todo era oscuro, sin sentido, como si solo existiera un gran vació y después no supo nada.


	19. Proyecto Eva I

Capitulo 19 Proyecto Eva –I-

Desperté sintiendo un escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo, no sabía donde estaba, que hora era, como llegue ahí…no sabía quien era yo, tenía fragmentos de recuerdos que no podía unir y todos se agolpaban en mi cabeza unos tras otros como si chocaran en contra mía; pero nada tenía sentido. Todo estaba oscuro, no podía abrir los ojos ni moverme, era todo extraño, me embargo la rabia y el temor, sabía que estaba en algún lugar, pero no sabía si estaba acostada, sentada, de pie, amarrada, no tenía idea de nada más de que no podía moverme en lo absoluto y luego unas palabras, que bien las puede soñar o imaginarlas "Estarás bien, nos veremos al rato" aun no se si era la voz de un hombre o una mujer, solo que me lo habían dicho al oído y muy despacio.

-Creo que la señorita ya se esta despertando…me parece que abrió los ojos

-Tú no puedes hacer preguntas, ni decir nada de lo que has visto, eres una simple empleada ¿Esa cámara ya esta lista?

-Si puede comenzar el sistema cuando quiera, discúlpeme señor Rediget…a veces olvido mi lugar

-Me doy cuenta; pero no es culpa tuya…si ya terminaste, déjanos solos- la mujer vestida con una gorra y un mono de mecánico negro, tomo su caja de herramientas y se marcho sin siquiera voltear hacia Bra, quien yacía acostada en una camilla, la habitación era un semicírculo en cuya pared se encontraba varias pantallas alineadas en 7 columnas y 11 filas por encima de ellas, 5 pequeñas cámaras y encima de ellas una pintura antigua en blanco y negro de una pirámide cuya punta, separada en pequeña distancia del resto de los ladrillos, era un simple triangulo en cuyo interior se mostraba un ojo destellando luz, se rodeaba de pasto y hacia atrás un desierto, por arriba se podía leer ANNUIT CŒPTIS y debajo de la pirámide estaba la leyenda NOVUS ORDO SECLORUM. En el centro de la habitación había un sillón negro, en el que Rediget se hallaba sentado sin dejar de observar a Bra

-Examínala- le ordeno a un médico que estaba cerca de la camilla de la joven Brief- ya sabes que hacer- el hombre se acerco, se percato de que efectivamente estaba despertando, le veía entreabrir los ojos y apenas podía mover los dedos de las manos, reviso sus pupilas, Bra cerro los ojos al sentir la fuerte luz. Coloco una bolsa de suero en un tripie que estaba al lado de la camilla, con sumo cuidado la conecto a una línea que llegaba hasta una de las venas del brazo de Bra, preparo una inyección con 20 ml de un tranquilizante y después lo inyecto a la bolsa para diluirlo con el suero.

Bra le veía trabajar, pero sentía que no podía moverse, solo podía enfocar la mirada, tenía un frió terrible y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Había despertado hacia casi media hora; pero no podía moverse, ni siquiera abrir los ojos, su estado mental era tan precario que no sabía quien era ni que había pasado. En esos momentos de inutilidad pudo recordar que ella era Bra Brief y que había visto a Jean Luke Rediget, recordaba que su hermano había sido arrestado por obra suya y de los amos del mundo, recordaba a esos momentos tan placenteros al lado de Goten y que le había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, también que había hablado con Lautrec y le había dicho "yo la amo" y recordó esa nefasta junta con los inversionistas.

Se preguntaba que habían puesto en ese suero, hacia apenas un rato sentía una rabia y una desesperación inimaginables; pero ahora todo era tranquilo y calido, ya no había dolor, no tenía ganas de preocuparse por nada, esa medicina le había cambiado el modo de ver las cosas en cuestión de segundos, sentía la mirada de Rediget e inclusive alzo la cabeza para ver si realmente estaba ahí y lo vio sentado, mirándola atentamente; pero Rediget no interesaba, ni él ni los amos del mundo

-Siéntese- Bra, casi automatizada, se sentó en la camilla, el médico le ayudo a levantarse, veía a Rediget de pie frente a ella, se vio en una especie de pijama azul de manga corta, y aquel "Amo del mundo" que se acercaba a ella para guiarla hasta el sillón donde antes estaba sentado, él médico ajusto de nuevo aquel suero con la droga, Bra veía que caía gota por gota en aquel tubo transparente, pensaba que a ese ritmo no se gastaría jamás y le alegro porque le daba una sensación de bienestar que no había tenido desde hacia mucho tiempo

-estará bien- dijo el médico- esta muy laxa y no tiene más fuerza que para levantarse y avanzar unos cuantos pasos antes de caer

-Perfecto-Contesto Rediget- pero despertó antes de lo que se suponía…es una sayajin después de todo…puedes irte- Y él se fue sin decir nada.

Rediget veía como Bra le seguía con la mirada cada paso que daba, se había despertado una hora antes de lo que se suponía.

Parte del plan C era que la misma Bra se uniera a ellos por voluntad propia, de no hacerlo la familia Brief y Capsule Corporation desaparecían para siempre. Le daría la oportunidad de conocer sus metas y la manera de cómo pensaban lograrlo; pero para eso tenían que estar presentes los 5, Rediget exponiendo todo y el resto detrás de cámaras mirando el camino del proceso. Si Bra se negaba, el doctor entraría de nuevo esta vez para matarla.

El presidente de Digital Advanced corp. Se paro enfrente de Bra mirándola con calma, ella le veía de la misma manera, con algo de extrañeza

-¿Dónde estamos?- Le pregunto finalmente

-Eso no puedes saberlo- le contesto Rediget mientras caminaba hacia un lado de ella, tomo un taburete de metal y se sentó a su lado

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-…Porque fuiste una sorpresa- y acomodo sus codos sobre el sillón, Bra le miraba con curiosidad- todo actualmente se rige bajo un plan, muy pocas cosas están fuera de nuestro control, predecimos el comportamiento de todos los actores que forman o formaran parte de nuestros planes…y en estos proyectos, Bra, las sorpresas no caben, no las aceptamos, no nos gustan. Se suponía que tú estarías de nuestra parte o harías caer a tu empresa en la banca rota; pero no hiciste nada de eso, nos sorprendiste, por eso estas aquí, yo te expondré todo tal como una vez lo hice con tu hermano, pero tú sabes demasiado es por eso que tomamos estas medidas de seguridad- y le señalo el suero con la droga que pasaba por sus venas- aquí solo tú puedes decidir el futuro. A lo largo de mi exposición de nuestras metas te preguntare tres veces si estas dispuesta a unirte a nosotros y si obtengo una negativa de las 3 ordenare tu muerte inmediatamente

-Y después de mi muerte ¿Qué pasara?

-Trunks morirá en 7 meses por la pena de muerte y tu madre de "Causas naturales" tu padre le seguirá unos meses después- todo estaba calculado, no había motivo para que se presentaran errores, la familia Brief era de considerar si no se unía a ellos, no solo por el hecho de tener a la transnacional más poderosa sino porque tenían esa parte sayajin que en algún momento podían resultar peligrosa. –Ya que falta una hora…tienes alguna pregunta…- En otros estado, Bra hubiera hecho un sin fin de preguntas; pero las cosas poco importaban, se fijaba de detalles muy mínimos de la habitación en la que se encontraba

-¿Estoy drogada?

-Tienes un tranquilizante, tan fuerte que podría dejar a un ser humano común dormir por una semana, pero tu lo toleras muy bien, te hace ver las cosas de otra manera, más fáciles de aceptar o que incluso no te importen; pero ese efecto ya se habrá pasado dentro de una hora, estarás en tus 5 sentidos cuando yo te diga todo lo que necesitas saber, sin embargo por seguridad, tu cuerpo seguirá laxo, casi incapaz de moverse- Bra alzo la mirada para encontrarse con aquel cuadro en blanco y negro, le llamo la atención, lo examinaba de arriba abajo

-¿Qué es eso?- y señalo el cuadro con dificultad, sus músculos estaban demasiados suaves, se le hacia difícil alzar el brazo y requería mucha fuerza para alzar la cabeza

-…Eso es un símbolo nuestro

-¿Qué significa? No entiendo ese idioma

-Es latín- le contesto orgulloso- Annuit cœptis significa "Nuestro plan será coronado con éxito" y Novus Ordo Seclorum es "Nuevo orden por los siglos de los siglos". La base de la pirámide hasta antes de la punta luce como una pirámide normal, son los seres humanos comunes y corrientes, la población, iluminada por nosotros, la elite, es la punta que tiene el ojo en su interior, una iluminación que sera perfecta, estarán bajo nuestro dominio.

-¿todo lo que pasa lo controlan?

-Así es- recordó algo que rondaba por su mente justo antes de que arrestaran a su hermano ¿Fue el nacimiento de Samuel Lautrec planeado?

-¿Tú sabes de Lautrec? ¿De su madre?- Rediget alisó su corbata naranja, en ese momento Bra se percato que no era la misma que traía la ultima vez que lo vio, en su oficina, aquella era azul con rayas negras que la atravesaban en la mitad ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

-Si, se todo de él, Samuel Lautrec nació en estas instalaciones…

-Entonces todo fue planeado- Rediget sonrió, simplemente no podía evitarlo, era parte de los planes exitosos- su madre entonces es la hija de Benruth Ben

-Al parecer Limbird te informo bien- Bra no sabía como se enteraron de que había hablado con Limbird; pero después pensó que eran los amos del mundo, todo lo tenían vigilado, todo lo sabían- aunque…no se como diste con él- aquello le llamo la atención, no sabían de las cartas que recibía, ellos no habían tenido nada que ver en aquel asunto…había alguien más entonces

-¿Qué paso con esa bebé? ¿Con que objeto hicieron que tuviera un hijo mitad terrícola?

-Es una historia larga; pero aun nos queda tiempo

Yunzabit- Septiembre 23 738

Eran cerca de las 9:00 AM cuando Alexander Rediget arribo a las improvisadas instalaciones de Yunzabit; Valery le llamó comunicándole que la hija de la sayajin ya había nacido, que la bebé estaba sana; pero para su fortuna la madre había muerto por una embolia pulmonar. Al enterarse, Alexander Rediget no pudo más que alegrarse, al fin ese médico inútil no formaría parte de ese proyecto.

Caminaba por los pasillos escoltado por 2 guardias de seguridad, les despidió al llegar a la oficina de Valery Ox, quería hablar a solas con ella. La encontró escribiendo un reporte, como era usual en ella, escribía todo lo que pasaba en las instalaciones, todo movimiento debía ser reportado y archivado para que las futuras generaciones tuvieran acceso y aprendieran de su pasado.

Alexander se sentó frente al escritorio sin dirigirle la palabra, ella le miro y después continuo escribiendo.

-John Limbird se ha marchado, hace unos 30 minutos

-Que bueno, ya no lo soportaba- le contesto Alexander

-La sayajin esta en la morgue, estoy esperando tus ordenes para que hacer con el cuerpo

-Crémalo, no debe quedar evidencia alguna, que esparzan sus cenizas en el océano y se pierdan para siempre- Valery no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, aquello era asombroso y de una pésima manera, era un ejemplar completo de un extraterrestre y el quería reducirlo a cenizas

-Rediget, con todo respeto, no puedes deshacerte de la sayajin de esa forma

-¿Por qué no? Ya tienes a su hija, no la necesitas más

-Yo creo que no esta demás. No sabemos si puede pasar alguna eventualidad y perdamos a su hija, significaría perder toda su información genética para siempre

-¿Y que sugieres?

-Que la sayajin sea congelada, y enterrarla 3 metros debajo del hielo de la zona más fría de Yunzabit…nadie la encontraría nunca, y si algo llega a pasarle a la hija, podríamos recurrir a la madre, además es bueno tener otro ejemplar de su especie, si como dijo, su raza esta casi extinta

-…He buscado al bebé, que dijo venía siguiendo- le interrumpió acordándose del relato de la sayajin- comencé cerca de aquí; el satélite no da información fuera de lo común. No hay información que corrobore que además de ella, algo cayo a la tierra, no encontramos nada…talvez se equivoco de rumbo y el niño fue enviado a otro planeta

-Ella dijo que lo vio caer en este planeta, que lo siguió; pero no te preocupes Alexander, si ese niño es tan fuerte como ella y sobrevivió tendremos noticias de él tarde o temprano.

-Si tienes razón, has lo que creas conveniente en cuanto a la sayajin… ¿Dónde esta la niña?- Valery lo llevo a una habitación llena de luz y varios médicos y enfermeras, todos pendientes de los signos vitales de la pequeña, Alexander Rediget motivado por la curiosidad observo a la niña sin perder detalle, tenía una larga cabellera negra, le llamo la atención esa cola igual a la de su madre, similar a la de un simio; todo su cuerpo yacía flexionado, su pequeña mano tapaba sus ojos como si la luz la molestara, estaba profundamente dormida, únicamente un pañal cubría su cuerpo, debajo de ella estaba una gruesa manta rosa. Pocas cosas conmovían a Alexander como aquella escena, era una niña recién nacida, pequeña e indefensa, sin nada ni nadie, tuvo pena por ella, por el futuro que le esperaba, no consideraba que sentir aquello fuera una debilidad, todo iría bien si no se arruinaban sus proyectos.

Abrazo a la niña, cuidando de no desprender los chupones que tenía en el pecho y registraban su frecuencia cardiaca y su respiración. La vio detenidamente, no era diferente a un ser humano, no se la imaginaba convertida en un monstruo como lo era Benruth Ben

-No pensé que te gustaran tanto los niños- le dijo Valery mientras se acercaba a ellos, la pequeña se despertó al escuchar la voz de la mujer, entreabrió los ojos, Alexander pudo ver los ojos negros de ese ser desamparado

-Parecería que no nunca me has visto cargar a mi hijo, Andre…sabes que me gustan los niños

-Eres buen padre- le dijo Valery mientras miraba los registros de la pequeña- vaya, su corazón va un poco más lento que el de un recién nacido humano; pero no la veo mal…debe ser la resistencia física que su corazón va más lento- Alexander no le presto atención porque poco entendía de lo Valery decía, estaba más pendiente de la niña que se movía entre la manta, estiraba los brazos, aquel hombre la arrullo hasta que ella de nuevo se durmió profundamente, muy poca gente conocía aquel lado paternal de Rediget, algo que Valery prefería ignorar, para ella lo que Alexander traía en los brazos no era más que un material de estudio y solo eso, un instrumento para hacer a la elite perfecta.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?- le pregunto Alexander aun con la bebé en brazos

-Será un estudio a lo largo del tiempo, antes que nada estudiare sus genes, sus semejanzas y las diferencias con los seres humanos, los sayajin tienen una excelente resistencia física, algún día nuestra elite tendrá esos genes, y aquellos que realicen trabajos especiales que requieran una enorme resistencia física los tendrán también, ayudara para la perfección de la sociedad humana

-Será la madre de una elite- le dijo Rediget

-Si, también planeo ver su crecimiento, que tan similar es al del ser humano, será un seguimiento extenso

-¿Y cuando crezca y sea una mujer?

-Aun no lo se, no tengo nada pensado para cuando eso pase, aun queda tiempo- Rediget dejo a la pequeña en la cuna, dormida, ignorante del futuro que le esperaba

-¿tiene nombre?

-No, haznos el honor Alexander, ponle tú el nombre

-Que se llame Eva, sus genes darán lugar a una elite perfecta, podría decirse que será su madre…estoy construyendo unas instalaciones en el sur, deben de pasarse para allá, no quiero que a Limbird se le ocurra regresar, no me gustan las sorpresas.

-Será como tú digas Alexander.

Año 743

Instalaciones en el sureste de ciudad del Sur

Valery Ox esperaba pacientemente a Alexander Rediget, era la primera vez desde la construcción de las instalaciones que iría ahí. Deseaba ver los avances del proyecto de su amiga, como dirigente de este subgrupo de los amos del mundo debía de estar pendiente de todo y todos.

En ese entonces Eva tenía 5 años, su vida había transcurrido en esas instalaciones, ese era su mundo, no conocía nada más, todo el universo se encontraba en ese campo porque eso le habían enseñado, más allá no había más que un océano que desembocaba en una vació interminable y del otro lado una selva de la que nadie salía nunca, ahí lo tenía todo, no había razón para huir. Su rutina de cada semana era despertar, desayunar, le enseñaban a leer y escribir, después de eso era llevada a un consultorio, donde estaba ese hombre al que tanto temía, le picaba los brazos, la examinaba de pies a cabeza, todo ahí era frió, hasta los ojos de ese hombre, que nunca le hablaba a menos que fuera para ordenarle "Levántate" "Párate aquí" "Deja de llorar", le temía, era un gigante, un monstruo al que debía dirigirse con todo respeto como Doctor Lumbardo. Le temía; pero se enfrentaba a él aunque sabía que iba a lastimarla y a gritarle. Después de eso la dejaban comer todo lo que quisiera y después dormir la siesta vespertina, al despertar jugaba un rato con los juguetes de su habitación o le ponían un video de marionetas que le enseñaban las letras del alfabeto o de dibujos animados cuyo contenido estaba protegido, con partes censuradas que hacían alusión a un mundo exterior. Cenaba y después dormía por más 12 horas y al otro día volvía a la misma rutina con la excepción de que no vería al doctor Lumbardo, aquello la dejaba muy aliviada, le temía mucho.

Rediget arribo con dos horas de retraso, se disculpo con Valery por ello, tenía unos asuntos pendientes en la ciudad del este

-Les estaba entregando cuentas, ellos mandan- Valery asintió sin decir nada. Lo comprendía, ellos mandaban y tenían todo el derecho a hacerlo, eran los amos del mundo sin discusión alguna, aquellos que les dieron la oportunidad a ellos cinco de ser amos del mundo; pero nunca serían como ellos-¿Cómo va todo aquí? Tanto tiempo que no ponía un pie en este lugar

-He analizado el DNA de Eva, es similar al patrón de su madre- y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos- tiene la misma proteína en el mismo cromosoma

-Dímelo en términos generales, sabes que de eso no entiendo mucho

-Ya te lo he dicho, es similar, podremos usarla para perfeccionar a parte de la humanidad que así lo necesite y por supuesto para perfeccionar la resistencia física de la elite, me tomara tiempo poder instalar esos genes en humanos comunes

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Harás que Eva tenga hijos con un humano?

-No, simplemente instalar los genes que le dan esa resistencia física a humanos, sin necesidad de mezclar la raza más de lo necesario, somos humanos no debemos de dejar de serlo

-no puedes negar que en parte serán Sayajin

-Lo se; pero será una muy mínima parte

-¿Dónde esta Eva?- pregunto Rediget, Valery hizo que lo siguiera hasta una habitación con un espejo en la pared, a través de él podía ver a la pequeña sentada mirando la televisión-¿Qué es lo que ve?

-Caricaturas de un pato y un oso, como veras todo ocurre en una playa desierta, de esa manera no hará preguntas- Era la segunda vez que Alexander Rediget miraba a la pequeña Eva, su largo cabello negro cubría su espalda, la recordó cuando apenas era una criatura que cabía en sus brazos- es impresionante lo que esta niña puede resistir, calor, frió, puede estar horas y horas corriendo, incluso los que la cuidan se cansan antes que ella, todo ejercicio físico lo aprende rápido y lo hace bien, a veces se porta de manera violenta le da por querer torturara animales pequeños y a querido golpear a uno de los subalternos… y en cuanto a nivel cognoscitivo va aun más rápido que los niños humanos de su edad, ya lee y escribe correctamente…- Alexander salio de la habitación dejando a Valery con la palabra en la boca, la doctora solo pudo ver como él entraba a la habitación de la niña.

Eva al escuchar que la puerta se abría no pudo evitar voltear, miro a aquel hombre, un gigante, algo gordo, con pelo en la cara, no lo había visto jamás. Rediget vio a esa pequeña, había crecido mucho, tenía el cuerpo atlético, la tez ligeramente pálida, era evidente que Valery no la dejaba salir mucho tiempo fuera de las instalaciones, tenía esos ojos negros vivaces que examinaban al hombre de pies a cabeza

-Hola- le saludo Rediget- parece que confundí de habitación- la pequeña no dejaba de mirarlo, estaba impresionada- ¿te molesta si me quedo aquí? Estoy cansado de tanto caminar… ¿Qué estas viendo?- La voz del hombre era diferente, era dulce, era tranquilo, lucia amigable, eso le había llamado la atención a Eva, que lucía amigable porque nadie en ese lugar era así, todos eran de voces y miradas frías, sus caras eran duras y solo la mujer que la cuidaba le dirigía la palabra; pero sentía que no le agradaba a nadie, que le hablaban porque tenían que hacerlo y que le tenían lástima

-Ducky y el oso- Alexander se sentó en el suelo al lado de la niña, miraba el televisor y reía ante lo que pasaba en la caricatura, Eva estaba emocionada por aquello, ningún adulto se había tomado la molestia de sentarse junto a ella a ver la televisión y casi nunca veía a uno reír tan abiertamente- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Alexander…soy tu tío Alexander

-¿En verdad?- Rediget asintió, Eva se sintió feliz, no sabía el significado de la palabra tío; pero sentía que era algo más cercano a ella, aun más que cualquiera en ese lugar- ¿Y estarás aquí siempre?

-No siempre, a veces vendré a diario y otras no me veras en meses

-…No te vayas tío Alexander, no quiero estar sola

-No lo estas, tienes a la doctora Valery…y todos los que te cuidan

-Pero ellos me dan mucho miedo y también la doctora Ox- Alexander no dijo nada, se acerco a la niña y la abrazo, como si con su cuerpo lograra protegerla de todo su miedo.

Continuaron mirando la televisión, ya había pasado una hora; detrás del espejo, Valery anotaba todo el comportamiento de la niña, desde sus gestos hasta su excesiva confianza "Ciertamente no había actuado así jamás" apunto Valery en su libreta

-Es peligroso- dijo mientras volvía a observar a Eva y a Alexander

-Mira la hora- y Eva trato de mirar el reloj de Rediget- ya me quede una hora aquí…ya debo de irme

-No tío Alexander, no me dejes sola

-No te preocupes, Eva, me veras pronto- la niña se extraño ante aquello

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Porque yo soy un mago ¿Sabes que eso?- Eva asintió boquiabierta, había leído de ellos; pero jamás había visto alguno- Pues yo soy uno- acarició su cabello y después puso su puño frente a la niña, ella se fascino cuando Rediget dejo ver que dentro traía un dulce- ¿lo ves? Tómalo es para ti- Eva lo toma con una gran sonrisa, realmente deseaba que hombre nunca se fuera, que se quedara ahí para siempre y la defendiera del doctor Lumbardo- Ya tengo que irme, me dio mucho gusto conocerte- se encaminaba hacia la puerta cuando sintió que era tomado de la mano, era Eva que le pedía que no se fuera de ahí, Alexander la abrazo y la cargo hasta que la niña quedo a su altura- No llores, pequeña, no puedo quedarme- Eva lo abrazo fuertemente

-No te vayas, tío- Alexander la miro con severidad

-Volveré mañana mismo con la condición de que dejes de golpear a la gente

-Esta bien- Rediget dejo de nuevo a la niña en el suelo y abrió la puerta, le dirigió una ultima sonrisa y cerro, Eva miraba esa puerta con mirada melancólica, quería abrirla; pero no podía, le habían pasado llave. Quería ver a su tío irse, talvez si lo pedía de nuevo él no se iría, arranco el picaporte y salio corriendo; pero no encontró a nadie, solo los pasillos blancos y fríos donde no había ni un alma

-Eva- escucho la voz de una mujer- es hora de dormir, vamos- y ella se fue tras aquella mujer mirando de cuando en cuando hacia atrás para ver si por casualidad su tío no se asomaba.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto Valery con seriedad

-Quería saludarla…es una niña, Valery…su piel esta muy pálida, seguro que no la dejas salir a la playa

-¿Qué tal si se aventura a ir más allá? De ninguna manera

-Manéjalo como consideres conveniente, tú sabes más de esto que yo…regresemos a tu oficina quiero todos los reportes de lo que hiciste

Alexander siguió visitando a la pequeña cuando iba por los informes de Valery; ella no pudo hacer más que observar, no le parecía la idea de que Eva se aferrara tanto a alguien como lo hacía con Rediget, quería que aquella niña fuera libre de ese tipo de sentimientos, era una de las cosas que quería probar. Uno de los proyectos hechos por Valery y aceptados por los amos del mundo era que en un futuro, la humanidad estaría libre de lazos familiares, y el solo hecho de pensar en ella la haría aborrecerla, una humanidad libre de cadenas rodeada de muros intangibles.

Cuando Eva tenía 10 años le hizo saber su descontento a Rediget

-Pues en tu proyecto con esta niña nunca dijiste que la condicionarías para que no tuviera afecto por nada…no me vengas con que interfiero con planes futuros; en el proyecto solo hablaste de sus genes y de cómo nos servirían, no mencionaste esto. Si no esta en el papel no puedes decir que he desobedecido, además falta mucho para eso y Arker será quien tenga esa responsabilidad, ya sea él, su hijo o sus nietos- Y después de eso, Valery jamás volvió a mencionar nada.

Eva esperaba siempre al tío Alexander, el que la llevo a conocer el mar, quien la sacaba a caminar por los jardines de las instalaciones, quien le pedía dejara de gritarle a los empleados, que dejara de golpearlos, ya le había roto el brazo a uno

-Es que a veces no puedo evitarlo- y él comprensivamente le pedía que no lo hiciera, solo eran subalternos y no valía la pena siquiera cruzar la mirada con ellos, le decía que ella tenía la capacidad para controlarse, no era un animal, era un ser inteligente con la capacidad de razonar, esa era su verdadera prueba, razonar, distinguir entre lo animal y lo humano; así le dijo una vez, aunque sabía que ella no era humana

-Esta siendo educada como un ser humano, Valery, es humana al menos en su mente

-Si; pero…no lo es, su DNA es de una sayajin, no es humana

-No vine aquí a discutir si Eva es un alíen o una humana, no me incumbe en realidad y no me interesa. Vine porque estamos a un año de instalar el Centro de enfermedades crónicas

-…Investigación para el futuro-dijo con una sonrisa- en parte es cierto…hay que acabar con todos los males de la humanidad, para eso necesito las muestras de DNA de aquellos que tengan enfermedades crónicas, pero se que eso no lo terminare yo, talvez mis nietos lo vean realizado, ellos talvez logren poner genes de sayajin en un humano, sin la necesidad de la hibridación

-Así como los nietos de Greckstone logren que la tarjetas de crédito suplanten al dinero, como los nietos de Lumbardo verán la aceptación de la nanotecnología y los implantes biónicos, así como los nietos de Arker lograran alienar a la gente con la televisión y otros medios y como mis nietos harán que la humanidad se vea inútil sin tecnología, que teman de pensar por ellos mismos; y si no son ellos, será la generación que le siga.

Y los años siguieron pasando, uno tras otro, Eva ya tenía 19 años, pero sin importar su edad aun esperaba a su tío Alexander, cuyas visitas comenzaban a espaciarse más y más, para su desesperación. Aun creía que el universo se centraba en esas instalaciones, que sus habitantes eran unas 200 personas aproximadamente y que todo giraba en el centro de ella, que el océano terminaba en un horrible vació y al otro extremo una selva llena de seres fantásticos y salvajes que estarían listos para devorarla y después de eso no habría nada; pero ¿El vació del otro lado del océano era tan grande como el que sentía por dentro? ¿Las bestias eran tan temibles como Valery Ox y Lumbardo? La vida se hacia rutinaria e insoportable, quería dejar todo eso y perderse en el vació, no había nadie de su edad para hablar, no había nada ahí que la hiciera querer continuar con vida,

-Si es que esto es vida- se dijo Eva mientras miraba un punto fijo en la pared, Lumbardo le tomaba la presión arterial y la miro al escuchar sus palabras, pero no dijo nada.


	20. Proyecto Eva II

Capitulo 20- Proyecto Eva II

Salio de ahí, sola se marcho a su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, porque sabía que de cualquier manera nadie iba a hablarle. Se iba a encerrar en su habitación a pasar horas sin decir nada, antes de entrar alzo la mirada y vio a su tío Alexander, sonrió porque el verlo le iluminaba el día por completo, verlo la hacía sentir querida, que valía la pena vivir porque vivía para alguien.

-Hola linda… ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto desde lejos- ven conmigo vamos a caminar por la playa- y Eva fue de inmediato al lado de su tío. Caminaron hasta la playa, por un largo rato Rediget hablo de muchas cosas, del tiempo, del azul del cielo, de que se hacia viejo y aquello a Eva le daba miedo, sabía que los humanos llegaban a cierta edad y morían, que eran frágiles, se volvían ancianos y su fuerza y su memoria se debilitaban. A los 15 años Valery Ox le dijo que ella no era un ser humano "Eres una extraterrestre, tu madre cayo aquí, estaba dentro de una nave, tu raza se llama Sayajin" y lleno a Valery de preguntas ¿Dónde estaban los demás de su raza? ¿Qué hacían? ¿Cómo llego a la tierra precisamente? Y Valery le respondió que su planeta había estallado a causa de unos problemas climáticos de los que poco sabía, que era la única sobreviviente y no sabía a ciencia cierta que hacían, ni tampoco como es que su madre había llegado a la tierra.

Frecuentemente, Eva se preguntaba el porque mandaron a su madre al pequeño planeta tierra, una isla tan chica y con tan pocos habitantes, entendió en ese momento porque se sentía diferente a todos, y porque ellos la miraban fríamente como un animal raro, un ratón de laboratorio.

Continuaron caminando sin decirse nada, Alexander Rediget pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer en la próxima semana, mientras que Eva tenía en la mente la imagen de su tío envejeciendo y después de eso seguiría su muerte y ya nadie le quedaría, todo volvería a ser como cuando ella apenas era una niña

-No tío, no envejezcas, no me dejes...- Rediget se detuvo al escuchar la suplica de la joven sayajin, la vio con lagrimas en los ojos, tratando de detenerlas

-Un día no volveré, ya te lo había dicho, me hago viejo y no puedo seguir más, solo continuare viniendo unos años más y después me iré al otro lado de la isla

-Pero podré visitarte, iré a verte todos los días

-A donde yo voy tú no puedes ir, no hagas preguntas porque no las contestare- Eva se sentó en la arena estaba molesta y Alexander lo sabía, esa era su forma de protestar siempre lo había hecho de esa manera, sentarse en algún lado o detenerse rehusándose a seguir- ya estas grande para esto

-¿Por qué te conocí si después me ibas a abandonar?- le pregunto entre sollozos, Rediget la miro fijamente, de pie a su lado, no imagino que la pequeña Eva le tomara tanto afecto

-De cualquier manera, un día moriré y no se puede hacer nada en contra de eso…¿te he dicho alguna vez que tengo un hijo de tu edad?

-No- le respondió Eva a la expectativa

-Bueno…es un año mayor que tú- Eva se levanto de inmediato, aquello le había llamado la atención

-¿Y como se llama?

-Andre- le contesto sonriente, las cosas estaban saliendo según las había planeado

-¿Y como es él? ¿Se parece a ti?

-Si, es más delgado que yo…¿lo quieres conocer?- Los ojos de Eva brillaron, le entusiasmaba la idea de conocerlo, sería lo mejor que le podía pasar desde que había conocido a su tío Alexander; otra persona amable para hablar, alguien que no la miraría como un experimento, talvez alguien que estaría junto a ella para siempre.

-Por supuesto tío, quiero conocer a Andre.

Y un día Alexander llego a la isla junto a Andre Rediget, su segundo hijo. Para él, Andre era quien podía continuar a la perfección con sus planes, había comprendido la ideología de los amos del mundo sin ningún problema y sin duda realizaría los proyectos que dejarían de herencia para la nueva generación.

No solo Alexander Rediget había llevado a su hijo, Greckstone, Arker, Ox y Lumbardo habían llevado a uno de sus hijos que según su juicio eran los más indicados para continuar con los planes planteados por su generación. Pero Alexander había llevado a Andre con otro propósito, para que él comenzara a familiarizarse con Eva

-Pero papá- le replico Andre mientras bajaban del avión- ¿Por qué quieres que conozca a un experimento?- Alexander le miro con severidad como solía hacerlo cuando Andre decía algo estúpido

-No es un experimento solamente, fue educada como un ser humano y debe de recibir un trato de ser humano

-Pero papá- Alexander se detuvo en seco enfrente de su hijo, Andre se quedo estático ante la imponente figura de su padre, al parecer lo había hecho enojar más de la cuenta

-¿No lo entiendes?- le pregunto furioso- Ella es parte esencial del proyecto de modificar genéticamente a la futura elite, tienes que tratarla bien porque si no lo haces se revelara contra nosotros, no la queremos de enemiga porque nos destruiría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tiene que ser nuestra amiga, tiene que estar convencida de que somos lo mejor, debe de estar dispuesta a dar la vida por nosotros. En mi generación solo esta dispuesta a dar la vida por mi…lo cual me parece una desgracia, debe de estar dispuesta a dar la vida por los amos del mundo, su vida debería de estar consagrada a nosotros; pero lo que no logro mi generación…lo hará la tuya.

-si- le contesto apenado

-…Tú no puedes ser el dirigente de este grupo, no tienes la visión necesaria.

-Tienes razón, papá- y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al auditorio de las instalaciones.

Andre no estaba nervioso, había estado rodeado de esas personas durante los 20 años de su vida, eran casi parte de su familia. Al entrar se encontró a sus "primos" como les llamaba:

Arthur Arker, heredero de la cadena de televisión que para esas épocas ya abarcaba el territorio mundial, Magnus Ballard, hijo de Valery Ox, Meredith Arligthon, heredera de Stone General Bank y Frank Lumbardo, hijo menor del doctor Lumbardo. Todos ellos estaban reunidos ahí por la importante razón de que uno sería elegido como el dirigente de la nueva generación de aquella sección de los amos del mundo.

Andre se sentó al lado de Frank, ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos

-¿A quien crees que elijan?- le pregunto Frank nerviosamente

-Al mejor- le contesto Andre mientras miraba con orgullo a su padre

-Yo no seré, no soy bueno para eso, solo espero hacer lo necesario para llevar a cabo todos los proyectos, como lo hace mi padre- Y en aquel estrado solamente se quedo Alexander Rediget que miraba a los herederos, un eslabón más que llevaría acercaría los planes a su éxito. La primera generación se sentó en primera fila, los otros estaban esparcidos entre la segunda y la cuarta, a excepción de Frank y Andre que estaban juntos, el primero esperando no ser nombrado y el segundo a sabiendas que no lo sería.

La votación concluyo con el nombramiento de Arthur Arker como dirigente de la segunda generación, ninguno ahí tenía la visión y el carácter necesario para llevar a cabo esa tarea más que él. Desde ese momento hasta 5 años después cuando la primera generación se retiraría, el joven Arker se convirtió en la sombra de su antecesor Alexander Rediget aprendiendo todo lo bueno de él, incluso fue presentado con los amos del mundo "mayores", fuera de él ninguno de la segunda generación llego a conocerlos nunca. La sub dirigente fue Meredith Arligthon, un cargo que solo entraba en vigor en caso de que el dirigente llegara a faltar o por alguna razón muriera antes de tiempo.

Ninguno de los jóvenes protesto por la votación, lo aceptaron pasivamente simplemente porque así debía de ser, Andre sabía que no estaba preparado para tal cargo, Lumbardo sentía que era demasiado para él y Ballard no tenía el carácter para dirigir.

La primera generación se reunió en el estrado, mirando de cuando en cuando a sus hijos. Rediget se retiro de ahí dejando a los otros hablando, se acerco a Andre y le toco en el hombro

-Hola Frank

-Hola tío Alex- y el joven se levanto para saludarlo- que gusto que nombraran a Arthur, no había mejor que él

-Así es- le contesto con una sonrisa- discúlpanos, Andre y yo tenemos cosas pendientes…Valery y tu padre los llevaran a conocer las instalaciones- Frank asintió en señal de obediencia como estaba acostumbrado mientras veía a su mejor amigo irse al lado de su padre.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Andre con curiosidad

-Hoy conocerás a Eva…ya hemos hablado como te debes de comportar. Si queremos que este de nuestro lado, debemos estar del suyo o por lo menos pretenderlo…precisamente ese asunto estaba discutiendo con tus tíos- Y como siempre Valery no estaba de acuerdo, fue una discusión bien disimulada porque para la doctora Ox no podía verse el lado humano a algo que obviamente no lo era y nunca lo sería; pero para Rediget no había discusión sobre el caso…fue criada como un ser humano así que en parte lo era, más allá de sus genes y más allá de su origen extraterrestre…era humana.

-Andre ella es Eva…Eva él es mi hijo Andre- La sayajin estaba visiblemente impresionada por aquel joven que tenía en frente, era similar a su tío, pero él tenía algo diferente que le atraía, era del alto de su padre de cabello y ojos negros, esos ojos que desbordaban confianza. Para Eva fue como ver algo divino

-Hola Eva- y su voz tan varonil y su cuerpo atlético la estremecían por completo, no entendía y nunca pudo entender los sentimientos que Andre hizo surgir en ella. Después de conocerlo solo pensaba en él y esperaba con ansias el momento que volvería a verlo, era doloroso no saber de él; pero la felicidad era completa con el solo hecho de que hablara con ella o con tan solo verlo y que él le dirigiera esa calida sonrisa. No comprendía de que manera Andre se había vuelto su centro de atención e inclusive había desplazado un poco al tío Alexander.

Cuando caminaban solos por la playa, Eva le preguntaba a Andre porque no podía ir a visitarlo si estaba del otro lado de la isla y el simplemente decía que ahí no podía ir y además era igual al lugar donde se encontraba, no hallaría nada nuevo

-Pero ahí estarás tú- Andre sonrió ante aquello, en parte incrédulo de que alguien lo necesitara tanto… una mujer tan fuerte y tan frágil al mismo tiempo, la abrazo ante la sorpresa de Eva, no quería separarse de él, si por ella hubiera sido lo hubiera retenido ahí eternamente

-Tratare de venir seguido a visitarte- pero para Eva no era suficiente, sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado, aun más que su tío Aexander. Andre ya era su mundo, una especie de adicción de la que no quería ser liberada, detestaba cuando no se presentaba en varios días y se desquitaba con todos. Él regresaba molesto preguntando porque había lastimado a los empleados

-Tú no estabas

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Te he dicho que no puedo venir todo el tiempo…tengo asuntos pendientes del otro lado de la isla

-¿Qué asuntos?

-No me hables en ese tono…Voy a casarme- y eso fue un golpe muy fuerte, lo poco que sabía de la materia era que cuando una pareja se casaba se pertenecían el uno al otro y ninguno podía fijarse en otras personas…entonces ella lo había perdido, Andre nunca podría estar a su lado

-¿Vas…a dejarme?- Tenía miedo de la respuesta, quería decirle todo lo que sentía, implorarle que se quedara junto a ella y no se fuera nunca

-No, siempre vendré a verte. El que yo me case no quiere decir que deje de ser tu amigo- Eva se acerco a él buscaba la manera de decirle que no podía vivir sin su compañía que enloquecía pensando que estaba al lado de otra, hacia un tiempo que deseaba pertenecerle, quizás esa era la manera de tenerlo a su lado… entregándosele.

Sutilmente se acerco a él, Andre solo observaba, Eva le besaba apasionadamente pero él no le correspondía…se separo lentamente intrigada por aquel comportamiento

-No, Eva, no puede ser- le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, acaricio gentilmente su rostro- debo de irme, es tarde- y Eva le vio irse y con él parte de sí, comprendió en ese momento que esos sentimientos extraños que tenía por él, él no los compartía, que nunca sería suyo y Andre no permitiría que ella fuera suya. Al verlo desaparecer en el horizonte Eva se sentó a llorar en la playa, si era cierto que después del océano había un gran vació quería perderse en él.

Andre se sentó en la oficina de Magnus Ballard, él se encontraba escribiendo en la computadora y a su lado estaba Frank Lumbardo dictándole varios documentos y pidiéndole ansiosamente que corrigiera varios puntos de lo que había escrito. En esa época había un revuelo en todas las ramas de los amos del mundo, el año pasado habían aterrizado 2 naves de origen sayajin según lo dijo en las noticias un sujeto de nombre Yajirobe, y el año anterior a ese habían localizado a un sayajin de nombre Raditz quien peleo en contra de Gokú, el bebé que había caído en la tierra y Benruth había seguido y que ellos investigaron desde su primera participación en el torneo de las artes marciales. Había mas sayajins, habían recolectado las muestras de todos gracias un diseño del doctor Maki Gero al que estaban patrocinando desde hacia varios años, estaban en proceso de investigarlos a todos, algo que el doctor Gero nunca supo.

-Eva me beso- les interrumpió Andre, Lumbardo estaba boquiabierto; pero Ballard continuaba escribiendo

-Te advertí que esta enamorada de ti, solo tú no te habías dado cuenta- le dijo Ballard sin dejar de escribir

-Le dije que no podría ser…es parte de un proyecto, por favor es impensable…fue como si un chimpancé me diera un beso- contesto Andre con tranquilidad, porque además de lastima no sentía absolutamente nada por Eva- ¿y que hacen?

-Estamos pasando un proyecto que se nos ocurrió ayer para entender la genética sayajin- le contesto Frank- hasta ahora todos los sayajins que llegaron son hombres, el hijo de Gokú es…varón- todos ellos tienen una proteína que se produce en el cromosoma Y, que los hace ser hombres, es como una hormona…verdad Ballard- Aquel solo asintió y continuo escribiendo-no tenemos idea de que es lo que hace; pero el gen que produce esta proteína no esta presente en nuestras sayajines

-en ninguna- agrego Ballard mientras continuaba escribiendo

-Nuestra teoría es que esta proteína se encuentra únicamente en los hombres sayajins, porque solo ellos traen el cromosoma Y

-¿Y cual es el objetivo de su proyecto?- pregunto Andre intrigado

-Hay algo que queremos saber, si la madre sayajin puede pasar a su hijo la información de esta hormona, solo por su carga genética u obligadamente se necesita tener un padre sayajin para lograrlo…que es a lo que me inclino más; pero de cualquier manera hay que comprobarlo- le contesto Ballard

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Andre- si estas seguro de que se necesita el padre sayajin para tener esa hormona no le veo el caso a gastar el presupuesto solo por un capricho

-No es un capricho- le esgrimo Ballard con molestia- algún día genes de esa sayajin serán parte de una elite y no queremos que llegue a fallar algún detalle y provoque un fallo en nuestra futura elite, tal como una enfermedad, malformación o cambios en el comportamiento tenemos que estar preparados para todo

-¿y que van a hacer?

-Hibridación- contesto Ballard- es la manera más segura de saber que tanto afectan la carga genética de ella específicamente

-¿Harán que Eva tenga un híbrido?

-Sí- contesto Ballard con determinación, en el año que llevaba al mando de esas instalaciones ese era el proyecto más importante que había formulado

-Sabes lo que tu madre piensa de la hibridación, cree que el hijo de este…

-Gokú- dijo Frank

-Si, cree que ese niño peca contra la naturaleza- Ballard se levanto de su asiento, ya lo había discutido con Valery y terminaban peleando siempre, ella quería que la sayajin fuera vigilada hasta su muerte natural sin ningún contratiempo, algo que su hijo no quería, la tenían ahí entonces podrían utilizarla además para eso estaba

-Ella es asesora, solo da consejos…si queremos los seguimos o no. Si el comité aprueba el proyecto no hay nada que la doctora Ox pueda hacer.

Tras 3 años Ballard y Lumbardo lograron que su proyecto fuera aprobado, que recibieran ayuda del ejercito y patrocinio ilimitado, lo único que necesitaban era la colaboración de Eva quien no sabía que su destino ya había sido planeado.

La sayajin ya no sentía ganas de vivir, él hombre que la hacia sentir tan feliz, al que deseaba tanto le pertenecía a otra y nunca se fijaría en ella; pero de cualquier manera aun ansiaba el que viniera a verla y el escuchar su voz, cada vez que lo veía se enamoraba más y se destruía aun más porque entendía que a él no le importaba, solo era su amiga.

-Estoy fastidiada, Andre- le dijo un día después de comer

-¿De que?

-De que no puedes ser mío- No era la primera vez que se lo decía y le contestaba lo mismo…que no podía fijarse en ella, solo era su amiga y tenía una esposa que debía respetar

-Ya estoy fastidiado de que insistas con eso, si sigues no pienso quedarme más

-…No- la sola idea la aterrorizaba- no volveré a decirte nada…pero en realidad ya estoy fastidiada no hay nada que hacer aquí, solo leo y hago ejercicio y la Televisión me fastidia mucho

-¿Y que es lo que quieres?

-Quiero aprender lo que hace el que compone las maquinas y las computadoras, hable con él un día y me dijo que podría enseñarme si le daban el permiso

-No tienes necesidad de eso, es para gente inferior

-Lo se; pero quiero hacerlo

-Tendré que consultarlo- Y lo expuso una semana después en la junta de los 5, Lumbardo y Ballard no mostraron objeción; pero si lo hizo Arlighton, Arker y el mismo Rediget, era inconcebible que la sayajin se redujera a prender algo inferior, no había razones para que eso sucediera y no debía permitírsele. Ballard salio a su favor, les dijo que la mujer en efecto estaba harta de la vida que ya llevaba 28 años de esa manera, era natural que estuviera hastiada, los convenció de que si su vida no tomaba un cambio, inclusive el de aprender un trabajo de una clase inferior, corrían el riesgo de que se rebelara o de que comenzara a pensar en el suicidio, les recalco la importancia de que continuara con vida, ella era sería la madre del próximo proyecto, debía de ser estudiada hasta el final de su vida para conocer el proceso de envejecimiento de un sayajin. Después de eso se aprobó por decisión unánime que Eva aprendiera lo que ella quisiera aunque fuera inferior.

Ese detalle le dio emoción a su vida por 3 años más, aprendiendo como funcionaba cada cosa que manejara electricidad, aunque habían restricciones de lo que podía aprender y lo que no. Durante ese tiempo Ballard y Lumbardo llevaron una amplia búsqueda del hombre que sería el padre del híbrido, comenzaba el proyecto "S38H". 20 Sujetos de la milicia, de la fuerza aérea y la naval fueron escogidos por su desempeño físico y alto coeficiente intelectual, de ellos solo quedaron 5, 2 de la naval y 3 de la milicia y al final solo quedo uno Samuel Lautrec, primer capitán de Fragata, con un alto coeficiente intelectual y con un problema en cuanto a resistencia física, algo que con el correr del tiempo pudo superar. Fue lo que les llamo la atención tanto a Ballard como a Lumbardo. Cuando Samuel Lautrec entro a la marina era de los últimos en cuanto desempeño físico se trataba, se cansaba con rapidez y no resistía más de 15 minutos corriendo. Ballard continúo investigando y descubrió que el capitán Lautrec tenía un abuelo que perteneció a la marina y que al igual que él presentaba un terrible desgaste físico al momento de hacer ejercicio. Era más que perfecto, la manera más segura de saber que tanto influencia tendría la carga genética de una sayajin con una gran resistencia física era combinarlo con alguien que no tuviera esa habilidad.

Pero faltaba algo, lo más importante, convencer a Eva de que tuviera un hijo. Ballard decidió hacerse cargo, a diferencia de su madre, el hablaba con Eva, era más condescendiente y más amable, todo ello siguiendo el consejo de Alexander Rediget, de tratarla apropiadamente a fin de que no llegara a revelarse.

La encontró en uno de los talleres reparando un ordenador

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- le pregunto Ballard mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Me falta muy poco- le contesto mientras seguía trabajando, Magnus sonrió no podía negar que Eva tenía su encanto

-Ven…vamos a comer, necesito descansar- Valery le tenía cierto grado de confianza a Ballard aunque no tanta como a Andre; al menos era alguien con quien podía hablar y hacia de su existencia un poco menos aburrida. Casi terminaban de comer cuando Ballard le pregunto

-Eva… ¿Alguna vez has pensado en la probabilidad de ser madre?- Ella le miro sorprendida. Si le paso por la mente pero nunca lo considero como algo real

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque podrías tener un hijo, eres joven y estas en la edad en que las mujeres tienen hijos

-Suponiendo que te dijera que si…no hay nadie de mi raza

-¿Y quien dice que necesitas a alguien de tu raza? Con un humano basta- Un humano, el más querido, solo pudo pensar en Andre, se sonrojo con solo imaginarlo

-¿Qué humano?

-¿Importa acaso?

-Pues evidentemente si voy a tener un hijo con alguien debo de conocerlo ¿o no?- Ballard no dijo nada por unos momentos, se fijo en el rostro de Eva, sonreía, sus ojos brillaban solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para animarla

-No necesariamente…para lograr tu embarazo no usaríamos el "método tradicional"…tu hijo sería…lo que llaman un "niño probeta" ¿entiendes ese concepto?- Eva asintió- después de la concepción ese óvulo fertilizado sería implantado dentro de tí- la sayajin quedo desconcertada, aquello se escuchaba doloroso y bastante incomodo…no estaba muy segura de querer un bebé de esa manera- piénsalo, ese niño o niña sería tu compañero, tendrías un lazo especial con él o ella porque será tu bebé, tú le vas a educar, le vas a cuidar, le veras crecer y te va a querer porque seras su madre- le mintió pero estaba justificado, ella no era más que un medio para llegar a su objetivo final, al fin y al cabo algo le inventaría para que el niño, porque iba a ser varón, fuera apartado de ella, no debía de crecer a su lado, el híbrido de Eva tenía que crecer en un ambiente familiar establecido, fue una de las razones por las que habían escogido a Samuel Lautrec, llevaba 10 años de casado y aun no tenía hijos, su esposa era prácticamente estéril, era sabido que el capitán Lautrec siempre había querido tener un hijo.

Era una tarde de septiembre del 772, Ballard ansiosamente estaba en su oficina esperando la visita del capitán Samuel Lautrec. Hacia apenas 2 horas había estado con Eva y su pequeño de apenas 5 días de nacido, al que ella había decidido llamarle Evenruth, combinación del nombre de su madre y del suyo. Eva había resultado más maternal de lo que Ballard hubiera querido, se imaginaba que sería terrible separarla del bebé; pero era la manera en que debía ser…el niño debía de ser estudiado en un ambiente totalmente humano, tratando de imitar a Gohan, Trunks, Goten y al mismo Gokú, todos ellos con genes sayajin que habían crecido casi como cualquier niño terrícola, educados como seres humanos y viviendo bajo las reglas de la sociedad, eso era lo que Ballard quería saber…si el niño podía desarrollar algo de su potencial bajo esas mismas características, poniendo a prueba el cromosoma "Y" humano que hacia diferente a ese híbrido de los otros. Era tonto pensar que sería como cualquiera de ellos, la diferencia crucial era que Evenruth no estaría en contacto con las artes marciales ni con ningún deporte en particular. Sería un "híbrido en bruto" como Lumbardo lo llamaba.

El capitán Lautrec toco a la puerta, Ballard le abrió con tranquilidad

-Es puntual, no se esperaba menos

-¿Me llamaron señor?- le pregunto con la frialdad tan característica de aquel hombre

-Sígame- le dijo mientras cerraba su oficina- tenemos que hablar seriamente- y comenzaron a caminar- recuerda que hace año y medio fue parte de un estudio…en estas instalaciones

-Si

-recuerda usted que se le menciono que de salir elegido sería parte de un proyecto del nacimiento de un niño con habilidades distintas a la de otros seres humanos…vaya que sería su padre

-Si, lo recuerdo, señor- le contesto a la expectativa

-Pues bien- le dijo mientras abría una puerta blanca en el final de aquel pasillo- usted fue elegido capitán Lautrec- y abrió paso, dejando ver una incubadora con un frágil recién nacido dentro de ella- Usted es el padre de este niño- y esa ultima frase basto para hacer al fuerte capitán Lautrec conmoverse, se había resignado a que nunca sería padre, debía de estar soñando

-¿Cómo ha dicho señor?

-Este niño es su hijo…venga conmigo- y avanzo despacio hacia la incubadora, se detuvo a observar al pequeño

-¿es de verdad mi hijo?- le pregunto asombrado

-Si capitán, este niño es su hijo…fue elegido entre todos para ser su padre- Ballard sabía que palabras usar para llegar al frío Lautrec sabiendo su gran deseo de ser padre. Lautrec sonreía conducido por la incredulidad de estar ahí mirando a ese niño…su hijo. Le observo detenidamente, su piel era blanca y delgada, sus manos eran sumamente pequeñas, las palmas de sus manos y las plantas de sus pies lucían con la textura del papel arrugado, miraba con curiosidad su escaso cabello negro, dormía sobre un pañal azul. Poso la mano sobre la incubadora como si no existiera y estuviera tocando al pequeño- ¿Quiere abrazarlo?- pregunto Ballard, el capitán solo supo asentir, era increíble como un hombre del tamaño de Lautrec, alto y corpulento se veía desarmado por un recién nacido. Ballard se apresuro a abrir la incubadora, antes de sacar al pequeño le quito del pecho todos los chupones que registraban su frecuencia cardiaca y respiratoria, lo envolvió con la sabana azul y se lo entrego al capitán.

Temía abrazarlo era tan pequeño que tenía miedo de que se le cayera de entre sus brazos. Le miro aun dormido, solo pudo darle un beso en la frente. Ballard miraba complacido aquella escena, significaba que el capitán no tendría ninguna objeción de ser parte de la segunda parte del proyecto.

-¿tiene algo malo? ¿Por qué vigilaban su corazón?

-No tiene nada mal, es un niño muy sano, pequeño…pero sano

"Evenruth, recién nacido" fue lo que leyó en la incubadora el capitán Lautrec

-¿Por qué Evenruth?

-Es el nombre del niño- le contesto Ballard. Evenruth despertó, Lautrec pudo observar los ojos negros de su hijo, eran como los de él. El pequeño volvió a cerrar los ojos por la fuerte luz a la que no estaba acostumbrado, comenzaba a moverse ante la desesperación de Lautrec; sintió un miedo abrumador al pensar que el niño podía resbalarse de sus brazos y caer, lo alzo como pudo para poner la cabeza del pequeño en su hombro, era la primera ocasión que no le preocupaba que su saco azul oscuro estuviera impecable, inclusive sentía que sus medallas y condecoraciones como un estorbo que podía lastimar a su hijo –Capitán Lautrec…¿Podría hacerse cargo de ese niño? Me refiero a que lo lleve a su casa y usted y su esposa tomen la responsabilidad de ser sus padres, usted con más derecho por supuesto

-¿Me esta hablando en serio señor?

-Yo siempre hablo seriamente, capitán Lautrec ¿Puede hacerlo o dejo al niño en adopción?- aquello aterrorizo al hombre, abrazo con más fuerza al pequeño

-No…es mi hijo, no tiene porque darlo en adopción, yo me haré cargo de él- Todo iba como Ballard lo había planeado, Lautrec había tomado cariño de inmediato por su hijo, algo que había deseado desde hacia 12 años cuando se había casado

-Muy bien, pero debo informarle que para darle al niño deberá parecer una adopción…la milicia o la naval se harán cargo de eso, ellos le llamaran para informarle donde y cuando. Por ultimo el niño debe de conservar el nombre Evenruth- Lautrec quedo pálido al escuchar aquello ¿Cómo permitir que un hijo suyo se llamara así? Imposible

-Su nombre es Samuel

-Es una orden- le esgrimo Ballard- y no se discute…puede ser su primer nombre, el segundo…es la condición capitán Lautrec, si no la acepta estoy seguro que habrá varias parejas que no le importaran el detalle del nombre con tal de tenerlo

-Esta bien- contesto de mala gana- será su segundo nombre

-Muy bien…llamare a una enfermera para que lo vista y pueda llevárselo a casa- y dejo a los 2 dentro de aquella habitación, Lautrec continuaba embelezando mirando a su bebé, no quiso saber nada de la madre, sabía que era una mujer extraordinaria por lo que le habían dicho cuando fue citado para participar en aquel proyecto ultra secreto del que muy poco sabía. Para el capitán Lautrec era su hijo y eso bastaba, la madre biología no le interesaba.

-Iré- le dijo Andre a Ballard mientras estaban frente a la habitación de Eva, había pasado cerca de una hora desde que el capitán Lautrec se había marchado llevando consigo al pequeño Samuel. Quedaba la difícil tarea de informarle a Eva que el niño había muerto y nadie mejor que Andre

-Eva…me escuchaste…Evenruth falleció

-¿Mi Evenruth?- pregunto fuera de si, tratando de despertar de esa pesadilla nefasta, no podía ser cierto- él esta bien, lo alimenté antes de que se lo llevaran por la enfermea, no le vi nada extraño- lo decía para si misma convenciéndose de que aquello era mentira, se sentó en la cama sin aceptar aquella noticia- él esta vivo ¡Él esta vivo!- y tomo por el cuello a Andre, aquel creyó que en ese instante moriría, Eva le apretaba la garganta mientras que una y otra vez repetía que su hijo estaba vivo, Andre sentía que el aire escaseaba podía sentir como si en sus pulmones quedaran finos hilos de oxigeno mientras que los dedos de la sayajin apretaban su cuello a punto de romperlo como si fuera un lápiz y repentinamente lo soltó. Andre tosía sin poder controlarse, no le reprendió, la miro con lastima, por una parte entendía el dolor de saber un que un hijo había fallecido, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría de saber que uno de sus hijos estuviera muerto- Puedo sentir que vive- le dijo Eva ahogando su llanto- ustedes me lo quitaron…y acabare con ustedes, se que puedo destruirlos cuando me de la gana y lo haré sin remordimientos hasta que me devuelvan a mi bebé- Ballard vio toda la escena escudado por el vidrio que era una de las paredes de la habitación de Eva- se que estas ahí Magnus y voy a acabar contigo- le dijo mirando al punto especifico del espejo donde detrás se hallaba Ballard ¿Era posible que Eva comenzara a sentir las presencias? Aquello no significaba nada bueno. Andre se salio de la habitación de inmediato, al ver sola a Eva, quien le seguía amenazando con su muerte, apretó uno de los botones de una consola dejando salir un gas que logro desvanecer a la sayajin que estaba a punto de romper aquel cristal que la separaba de Ballard

-Ya no me sirves de mucho- dijo Ballard mientras veía a la mujer yacer sobre el suelo- te tendré bajo calmantes mientras decido que hacer contigo.

Esa misma fecha, 20 años después, Magnus Ballard sobrevolaba el mar que separaba la isla de ciudad del sur del resto de las islas que tenía al este, buscando desesperadamente a la sayajin que había logrado escapar, mientras que se reprochaba el no haberla matado mientras pudo.

-Esa…- le dijo Jean Luke Rediget a Bra- Esa fue la desafortunada segunda fuga


	21. El mejor de los mundos

Capitulo 21- El mejor de los mundos

-¿Estas dispuesta a unirte a nosotros?- Bra abrió los ojos al escuchar esa pregunta, sentía que sus músculos eran flácidos y que ella regresaba a un estado de rabia y frustración, un estado al que no deseaba volver aunque fuera la realidad…pero debía hacerlo, era parte de su lucha, aquella en la cual, según su hermano le había dicho, pelearía en forma distinta. Era placentero pero no quería estar así ni un minuto más, era un engaño- Bra- escucho que le llamaban, se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban cerrados, que nada veía, que hasta ese momento se limitaba a disfrutar ese estado donde nada importaba y todo estaba en paz- ¿Estas dispuesta a unirte a nosotros?- y recordó que Rediget le dijo " Te preguntare tres veces si estas dispuesta a unirte a nosotros y si obtengo una negativa de las 3 ordenare tu muerte" ¿Ya había empezado a exponer sus proyectos y ni siquiera se había percatado?

Levanto la mirada con dificultad y ahí estaba Rediget observándole con una tranquilidad exasperante, de pie frente a ella y detrás suyo las hileras de pantallas apagadas

-No recuerdo haberte escuchado decir algo de tus proyectos

-Eso es porque no los he mencionado- le contesto aquel "amo del mundo"- solo quería saber si estas dispuesta a unirte a nosotros ahora solo con lo que tu ya sabes y nada más, no cuenta entre las tres preguntas que te haré…solo es curiosidad mía…¿Qué respondes?

-…No- le contesto la joven Brief con determinación

-Bien…faltan 2 minutos para comenzar…espero que cambies de opinión…por tu bien espero reconozcas tu posición dentro de la elite- Ella no respondió. Rediget miro aquella pintura en blanco y negro símbolo de los amos del mundo, le veía con respeto y solemnidad, inclino la cabeza- "Novus Ordum Seclorum"- dijo y volvió a alzar la cara- Activa sistema Welcome- y en aquel instante se encendió una diminuta luz roja en las 5 pequeñas cámaras que se hallaban justo encima de las pantallas, estas se encendieron dejando ver la imagen de la pirámide iluminada por el ojo de la sabiduría

-Siempre has sabido que eres especial ¿no es así?- Bra no contesto- instintivamente sabes que eres parte de una elite destinada a regir el mundo. Tú vales la pena, por eso estas aquí, por eso nos tomamos tantas molestias contigo- Bra cerro los ojos, no estaba dispuesta a seguir observando a ese estúpido, deseaba estar sorda para no oírlo, aun estaba débil, sentía que su cabeza se hundía en su pecho y no podía hacer nada para sacarla de ahí- Eres parte de una elite, no puedes negar tu naturaleza, eres superior a cualquiera, te rodeas de gente inferior que solo sirve para lograr tus fines, no son nada más que instrumentos que pueden ser fácilmente desplazados; a veces sientes que ellos, los inferiores, no tienen ni siquiera el derecho de hablarte, que vales más que ellos- Bra se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Si, alguna vez lo había pensado, siendo adolescente, cuando veía a sus maestros como idiotas que no deberían tener el derecho de enseñarle, ella sabía por mucho más que ninguno, y cuando a ciertos compañeros los consideraba como poca cosa, recordó cuando se sentía superior a los empleados de Capsule Corporation- sientes que no tienen tus mismos derechos, que esa gente inferior debería vivir en un lugar distinto al tuyo porque eres más elevada que ellos, como el ojo en esa pirámide- y le señalo una de las pantallas, Bra la vio por unos segundos y cerro los ojos de nuevo ¿Así pensaban ellos? ¿Cómo ella llego a pensar alguna vez? Se sentía avergonzada, había pensado como ellos y no tenía ni años atrás si no meses atrás cuando por lastima saludo a aquel intendente, después de todo, no se tenía la culpa de ser de un iletrado de clase baja; no…lo había pensado desde días atrás, cuando consideraba a Clarisse y Lautrec inferiores, ella era más que cualquiera de ellos, mejor que cualquiera- Puedes ser la iluminación de esta masa ciega y estúpida, sin nosotros solo avanza a su propia destrucción, nosotros los guiamos por el camino que deben de llevar

-¿Y que camino es ese?- pregunto Bra con dificultad

-Su camino, como gente inferior, porque no tienen ningún otro, solo pueden servirnos en toda la extensión de la palabra, esa es la razón de su existencia, somos la elite que se instaurara en el futuro y dominara por los siglos de los siglos.

-Todo se acaba- le dijo Bra con una sonrisa- y ustedes también lo harán, caerán como toda dictadura

-¿dictadura?- Rediget camino hasta situarse detrás de su asiento, ella solo le escucho reír discretamente- Tienes razón todo acaba; pero nosotros existiremos eternamente

-Ja, ja, ja- Rió estrepitosamente a pesar del gran esfuerzo que ello implicaba, más Rediget no se enfado como ella esperaba, sintió un peso que se apoyaba sobre su asiento

-Las dictaduras de antaño tenían un fallo vital, Bra…no dominaban la mente, solo dominaban lo físico y por eso cayeron. Dejaron la libertad más fatal para un régimen, el pensamiento libre; pero nosotros estamos controlando ese detalle

-Caerán- le interrumpió Bra- por desacuerdos entre ustedes, su misma ambición les hará destruirse entre ustedes

-Ni siquiera nosotros podemos destruirnos ¿ o tú has pensado en destruirte las manos, en vaciarte los ojos o demoler tu cerebro?...Si uno de esas partes llegara a faltarte no serías como antes, podrías seguir funcionando pero no al mismo nivel, serías débil…así es con nosotros. Solo los que formamos parte de la elite somos indispensables para que nuestros proyectos se lleven a cabo… Dime…¿Cuánto vale la felicidad para ti?

-¿Qué?- le pregunto extrañada

-¿Cuánto vale la felicidad? ¿Qué es para ti ser feliz?

-…Cuando me siento totalmente a gusto con algo y no quisiera separarme de eso nunca

-Esa es tu versión de la felicidad- le dijo mientras caminaba cerca de las pantallas- y es una definición casi exacta…al menos se ajusta para ti

-¿Qué tiene que ver la felicidad en esto?- pregunto impaciente

-Tiene que ver con todo, el ser humano al encontrarse con la felicidad completa se rehusara a apartarse de ella y lo hará por todos los medios, sin importar a lo que renuncie, como tú dijiste, no quieren separarse nunca de ese algo que los hace felices, inclusive si deben de renunciar a su mente, a dejar de pensar e inclusive perder la libertad de su espíritu, por la adicción a la felicidad.

-La felicidad es distinta para cada quien, no pueden sacar con su gusto a toda la humanidad

-Serán felices con lo que les señalemos que deben de ser felices. El mundo esta destinado a convertirse en el mejor de los mundos, donde todos aceptaran su realidad…la raza inferior se sentirá a gusto de ser la raza inferior y no pensara en cambiarse de posición; esa es la diferencia con los gobiernos de antaño, siempre había una clase que deseaba derrocarlos, la llamada clase medía que usaba a la clase baja y al llegar al poder la dejaba de nuevo en su posición mientras que ellos ascendían al poder para que años después una nueva clase medía juntara a la clase baja y les derrocara; pero eso no pasara en el futuro, todos estarán conformes en su posición, no podrán visualizarse más que en esa y ni siquiera se relacionaran con las otras clases, los inferiores entenderán su estado de inferioridad y no hablaran con aquellos que son superiores, así mismo la elite no hablara con los inferiores a excepción de lo más absolutamente necesario.

-¿Ese es el mejor de los mundos?- Bra le miraba atentamente, ahora sentía los músculos más fuertes y podía sostener su cabeza sin tanto esfuerzo

-Si, será el mejor de los mundos

-Vaya tontería…no pueden lograr algo así, los humanos son inconformes por naturaleza y eso nunca lograran cambiarlo

-La ignorancia es estabilidad…serán ignorantes…inclusive la elite, lo sabrán todo y no sabrán nada, serán controlados por la elite de la elite, designados según sus capacidades para dirigirlos. Se ha acabado la herencia del poder, solo aquellos capaces de manejar y conducir a la humanidad a su rumbo correcto tendrán el privilegio de gobernar sobre las vidas de los otros

-¿Cómo tu?

-No, yo no tengo lo necesario, en este subgrupo la que nos dirige es Kate Ballard

-¿subgrupo?

-Los amos del mundo tienen amos, aquellos que sacaron a nuestros padres de la mediocridad. No estaríamos en donde estamos de no ser por ellos… trata de imaginarlo, Rediget trabajando para una empresa cualquiera como un simple empleado, Ox dedicandose a la investigación pero como ayudante de alguien más, Grekstone como empleada de un banco, talvez como gerente; pero no pasaría de eso…los amos de los amos reconocieron su talento y los sacaron de ahí.

-…

-Tú puedes ser parte de nosotros, eres de la elite, tan cierto como que existes. No puedes negar tu naturaleza ni tu superioridad… ¿Estas dispuesta a unirte a nosotros?-

-No- le contesto con fastidio, Rediget dio un largo suspiro y se sentó a su lado

-Esta es la primera…solo te quedan dos, recuerda que de ti depende el futuro de tu familia. Ya te he dicho que eres parte de una elite y lo que puedes a hacer como parte de ella y aun así te sigues negando.

-Sí

-Yo entiendo que es difícil para ti comprender que eres superior puesto que toda tu vida se te enseño que los seres humanos tienen el mismo valor; pero se que en el fondo lo sabes- la voz de Rediget era comprensiva, pausada y hasta cierto punto tranquilizadora, ciertamente le recordaba a Trunks. Le miro de soslayo mientras el se levantaba del taburete con esa actitud severa- pero no puedes renegar lo que eres, eres superior y ponerte al nivel de los inferiores es una aberración- su voz se torno recia y austera. Bra se fijo en las pantallas, todas sus imagines dieron lugar a una más grande, consistía en simples palabras "El gobierno actual" Rediget leyó aquello y se quedo en silencio por varios minutos como si reflexionara, camino hasta Bra y se sentó en el taburete, ella cerro los ojos para no ver aquello, ya lo había leído, pero no deseaba seguir viéndolo, no quería darles la satisfacción de saber que habían llamado su atención

-El gobierno actual es dirigido por organizaciones ejecutivas que se dividen en 3 esferas de poder: el económico, el militar y el policial y el científico. El poder político es aparte, es ejecutado por una cuarta categoría de organizaciones que por ahora no puedo decirte; pero nosotros somos parte de ellos. Las organizaciones están diseñadas para no competir si no para complementarse, son células parte de un organismo mayor, la unión se asegura por la partencia de personalidades a estas organizaciones de manera simultánea. Esas personalidades, Bra, son los amos del mundo.

Nuestro sistema fue ideado para que varias organizaciones compartan la misma función, los centros de control se duplican o triplican según sea el caso para lograr un perfecto equilibrio.

Eso quiere decir que si por ejemplo, nuestro subgrupo, que esta metido en todas las esferas de poder con el papel de planeador y ejecutor, llegara a volverse inactivo el control mundial seguiría su marcha porque no somos los únicos planeadores y ejecutores.

Un sistema cerrado con múltiples centros de información que puede ser utilizada por otras organizaciones para lograr sus fines- pensaba que Bra le interrumpiría con insultos en contra suyo o contra los amos del mundo; pero fuera de eso, la joven sayajin permaneció callada con los ojos, como si durmiera aunque no lo hacia, había estado atenta a todas y cada una de las palabras de Rediget; las memorizaba, las comprendía, las analizaba y por ultimo sintetizaba, toda la idea de Rediget la resumió en simples palabras "Una organización que fue dividida en múltiples partes para evitar su destrucción" Buscaban su sobrevivencia a toda costa; pero había una sola cosa que en esos momentos la intrigaba

-No entiendo- dijo Bra quebrantando aquel largo silencio- el porque quieren gobernar… ¿Cuál es su misión controlando esa raza inferior de la que hablas? ¿Es porque solo ellos avanzan a su destrucción y quieren protegerlos?

-No, es porque queremos el poder para el poder y nos lo merecemos por derecho de nacimiento…somos la elite- Bra se sorprendió al escuchar la sinceridad de aquel hombre "El poder para el poder"; no le dijo que era por proteger a todos, que era por el bien general de la raza humana, si no porque ellos lo querían y lo merecían, nunca se espero aquella respuesta- ¿Qué te sorprende? Si es la verdad, la elite merece el poder por el solo hecho de ser la elite; no hay ninguna razón de mantener nuestro gobierno con el pretexto de que es para proteger a los inferiores, ellos están para servirnos y nada más. El objetivo primario es darnos el poder, el mundo para la elite y los inferiores sus lacayos-Bra le miro consternada; aquello era excesivo, humanos considerándose superiores a humanos, que estúpido ¿En realidad Rediget creía en todas las tonterías que le estaba diciendo?- Para lograr nuestra meta original tuvimos que improvisar todo tipo de proyectos en todos los ámbitos que ya te había mencionado…todas planeadas desde antes de que tu o yo naciéramos, fueron creados en la época en que tu abuelo estudiaba en la Universidad

-Es el documento de las armas silenciosas para guerras tranquilas

-Vaya, Limbird te explico bien las cosas…así es, el documento de "Armas silenciosas para guerras tranquilas" fue escrito por mi abuelo y por Greckstone, contenía los planes y proyectos de los caballeros de la luz, cuyo nombre cambiaba en ese momento hacia Los amos del mundo; pero déjame decirte que Limbird vive errado creyendo que mi abuelo era amo de los amos cuando en realidad, Alexander Rediget, dirigía un subgrupo que contenía todas las herramientas capaces de dominar a la humanidad al servicio del poder supremo, de los amos del mundo.

"Armas silenciosas para guerras tranquilas" es únicamente de este subgrupo, no como Limbird te habrá mencionado que estaba dirigido hacia todos los amos del mundo, solo nosotros lo planeamos y lo llevamos a cabo con el pleno consentimiento de nuestros dirigentes

-Entonces no son los amos, solo son utilizados

-Si lo somos, la elite es la dueña del mundo y hay dueños de la elite

-Les utilizan de la misma manera que ustedes a aquellos que llamas "Inferiores"- le esgrimo Bra con decisión, era más que obvio que solo eran instrumentos, un medio, ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?

-Siempre debe de haber un gobierno, la elite debe de tener uno y lo tenemos, no se puede caer en la esclavitud de la libertad.

Y en las pantallas apareció una imagen nueva, el símbolo de los amos del mundo y debajo de él las palabras en letra de molde de color blanco "Los proyectos, los objetivos y los medios utilizados"

-Ahora Bra, te presentare los proyectos actuales que nuestro subgrupo ejecuta- las pantallas cambiaron de imagen presentando una molécula de DNA que rotaba lentamente sobre si misma, Bra miro la pantalla sin perder detalle, los proyectos le llamaban su completa atención, quería saber que tan lejos estaban dispuestos a llegar, que era aquello que repugno a su hermano a tal grado que quería sacarla de la empresa para protegerla- Nuestro primer objetivo- le dijo mientras se paraba a su lado- Es la manipulación genética, lo que implica el fin de la procreación humana natural- Bra no dejaba de ver la pantalla, la molécula de DNA continuaba rotando 360 grados y a su derecha, en color amarillo aparecieron las palabras: nivel de Ejecución: 1, Obtención de acuerdo del público: Muy difícil. La joven Brief miro a Rediget en busca de explicaciones sobre lo que estaba mirando, él solo miraba a las pantallas fijamente y con seriedad, más que mirar a las pantallas parecía como si pensara profundamente o si escuchara algo con atención

-Quieres una explicación ¿no es así?- Bra asintió- Nivel de ejecución significa el grado en que ese proyecto se esta ejecutando en la actualidad, van del 1 al 5, siendo el 1 la etapa preliminar y el 5 proyecto totalmente ejecutado; la obtención de acuerdo al público se clasifica en muy difícil, difícil, intermedio, fácil y muy fácil. Es decir, en este proyecto en particular estamos finalizando la etapa preliminar, la parte científica y técnica esta lista, solo nos falta la aprobación de la ley para modificar genéticamente a los seres humanos; empezamos discretamente modificando plantas y animales para saber la reacción de la población. Al principio solo un 8 por ciento lo acepto, eso fue hace cerca de 30 años, ahora un 94 por ciento de la población mundial los acepta. Parece nada; pero el empezar a dar noticias de animales y plantas modificados genéticamente nos abrió un campo, por mucho, más amplio de la aceptación de una nueva generación humana modificada genéticamente

-Entonces- interrumpió Bra- ustedes usaron a Maron para que se aprobara esa ley; pero no entiendo si lo que le paso fue obra de ustedes o de alguien más

-Solo puedo decirte- le respondió Rediget- que nunca se daña a un efector en plena ejecución, significa un atraso inaceptable a los planes. El trabajo de la abogada ya debía de haber concluido para estas fechas, pero por su accidente no tenemos más remedio que empezar por el principio con una persona nueva- Aquello hizo pensar a Bra, después de descartar a Lautrec solo le quedaba que los amos del mundo hubieran estado matando a sus propios "efectores", sin embargo no explicaba el que le mandaran cartas que aludían a su existencia siendo que ellos querían permanecer ocultos, lo que Rediget acababa de decirle refuto por completo una teoría de la que no estaba muy segura.

Cerró los ojos y reflexiono un poco, era abominable aquel objetivo; pero era imposible lograrlo, alguien tenía que estar en desacuerdo, alguien que alzara la voz, alguien que no estaría dispuesto a permitir tal atrocidad

-No pueden lograrlo- dijo finalmente- nunca obtendrán la aprobación del publico, nadie estaría dispuesto a que sus hijos sean modificados genéticamente para construir razas inferiores.

-Lo harán- le esgrimo Rediget- y eso lo se porque no les quedara otra manera- Bra no comprendió el significado de esas palabras en aquel momento, trato analizarlas, su cerebro trabajaba mas lento de lo normal, debía de ser efecto de aquella droga, más no iba a permitir que esa insignificancia la detuviera

-No pueden, nadie lo permitirá, no pueden hacer que la gente desee un hijo que no sea igual a los otros, no hay nadie en este mundo que se desee tener un hijo con limitaciones

-Justamente te iba a decir los medios utilizados- y en la imagen de las pantallas apareció las letras amarillas Medios utilizados, y en letras blancas apareció "Difusión masiva de contaminantes en el medio ambiente"- La difusión masiva en el medio ambiente de pesticidas y otros contaminantes, es una técnica utilizada mayoritariamente, es decir que casi siempre se hace; la razón es su causa de esterilidad en los hombres. Cuando una cantidad suficiente de humanos sean casi estériles solo les quedara la opción de la procreación artificial- Bra no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era imposible, una ficción, una locura producto de una mente verdaderamente enferma- el segundo objetivo- y las palabras de la imagen cambiaron "Vulgarizar el recurso a las técnicas de procreación artificial"- me imagino que ya lo habrás leído…esta en ejecución avanzada. Las técnicas de reproducción artificial se justificaran por razones médicas: niños probetas, madres de alquiler, inseminación artificial, se promueven, como talvez te hayas dado cuenta, en televisión, se habla de ellas en las noticias internacionales y también en programas que casi toda la población ve como son las series y las telenovelas; se promueve como un medio salvador cuando se cree que todo esta perdido- Las letras de la pantalla cambiaron de nuevo- Vulgarizar las manipulaciones genéticas justificadas por razones medicas- leyó Rediget- esta comenzando a promoverse, fue idea inicial de Valery Ox, haz escuchado de ellas como terapias genéticas y la que Maron quería aprobar…la prevención genética de enfermedades, la gente lo aprueba, nadie quiere que sus hijos padezcan enfermedades como Alzhaimer, epilepsia, asma, diversos síndromes…si se les da la oportunidad de evitarlo ¿crees que no la tomaran?- no supo que decir, estaba absorta por escuchar el grado al que llegaban- existen un medio para perfeccionar a la futura generación humana; hacerlos permanecer jóvenes, como si tuvieran veinte tantos años

-Eso es imposible- le interrumpió Bra irritada por todo aquello- no existe algo así-

-Si existe, lo descubrimos gracias a los sayajin

-¿Qué?

-Si, por ejemplo tu padre tiene 2 años más de diferencia con tu madre, sin embargo aun se le ve joven, desde la época de Valery Ox se noto una diferencia en cada cromosoma sayajin, sus extremos eran más largos que los humanos- y en la pantalla apareció la imagen de un cromosoma en tres dimensiones, azul y visto desde sus extremos inferiores, segundo después aparecieron las letras TTAGG, que en apariencia no significaban nada, o eso percibió Bra en aquellos momentos- Esto- y Rediget señalo la imagen- es un cromosoma humano, los extremos de cada cromosoma se llaman telómeros, son secuencias cortas, repetidas y ricas en bases Timina y Guanina- ahora Bra entendía la secuencia TTAGG, T de timina, G de Guanina y A de adenina- ahora bien, existe un complejo conocido como telomerasa, es una enzima reprimida, su principal acción es permitir el alargamiento de los telómeros…los telómeros, Bra, estan relacionados con el envejecimiento, cada acortamiento hace que envejezcas un poco más, y se acorta en cada división celular, es un reloj biológico. Cuando se activa la telomerasa puede llegar a un aumento desproporcionado del telómero produciendo cáncer, pero bien controlada produce juventud casi ilimitada…y nosotros la controlamos a la perfección desde hace 5 años, como te dije, gracias a los sayajin se descubrió la manera de controlar que los telómeros no se acorten y se renueven y de esta manera conservar la juventud…tenemos una rata anciana con la misma vitalidad y apariencia de cuando era joven.- ¿no era esto una pesadilla?- Actualmente el grado de aplicación es nulo, solo esta en el laboratorio.- ¿O estaba loca y alucinaba con este horrible mundo que le presentaban como el mejor de los mundos?


	22. Más poderosos que las esferas del dragón

Capitulo 22 Más poderosos que las esferas del dragón

Si, talvez se había vuelto loca o solo soñaba. Talvez se había dormido el día en que llevo aquella muestra del animal que tiro en el fino escritorio de su hermano, comenzó como un sueño extraño, luego lo que más quería se hacia "realidad" y después todo se volvía una horrible pesadilla. Pensó que si lo intentaba podría despertar y absolutamente todo volvería a ser como antes.

-Bra…-tan solo debía esforzarse y despertar- Bra ¿me estas escuchando?

-Por desgracia- le contesto la joven Brief asumiendo que en realidad estaba despierta, que esa situación estaba sucediendo y que no podía hacer mucho para evitarla- Dime Rediget… ¿De verdad estas convencido de que tú eres superior? ¿De que todos nacieron para servirte?

-Si soy superior y si por todos te refieres a los inferiores te contesto que si…ellos nacieron para servirme- Bra sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-¿Escuchas lo que dices? ¿Tienes idea de lo nefasto que es? No tienen escrúpulos, no tienen moral…

-Porque el fin justifica los medios- le contesto mientras se sentaba a su lado- y nuestro fin es el poder…el fin ultimo…si no te molestas continuare con mi exposición o ¿tienes alguna otra duda?- ella no contesto- faltan los objetivos…el primero es crear un mercado de niños que sean vendidos aun antes de ser concebidos

-¿Qué has dicho?- le pregunto incrédula

-Lo que escuchaste…por su supuesto sus cualidades físicas y psicológicas estarán de acuerdo al precio de venta. Así los de clase social alta tendrán a un niño perfecto, mientras que el pobre tendría un hijo feo y estúpido, claro que la ventaja radica en que será menos caro

-¿Y tú crees que un pobre pagara por un hijo así cuando de manera gratuita podría tener un bebé normal?- le pregunto con indignación, Rediget sonrió, se levanto y se apoyo en el sillón de Bra

-Ya hemos previsto eso…la sociedad del futuro mediato discriminara a los hijos concebidos sin intervención de la ciencia. El saber su potencial genético dará rangos de seguridad y un niño cuyo potencial no es seguro no será aceptado en ningún lugar, como por ejemplo las escuelas o las guarderías, la sociedad los vera como un estorbo sin futuro alguno. El pobre al ver un futuro de estas dimensiones para su descendencia optara por pagar un hijo según sus posibilidades y que sea aceptado por la sociedad o no tenerlo- Ella no podía creer eso, era algo abominable ¿podía haber algo peor? Se sentía asqueada- Crearemos humanos especializados para cualquier trabajo, en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento, serán la nueva y mejorada clase inferior que aceptara su rango social sin objeción alguna, sin aspiraciones a nada más que cumplir su trabajo y ser felices- se sentía enferma- El segundo proyecto es la continua observación de los individuos- y en la pantalla aparecieron las palabras: nivel de Ejecución: 5, Obtención de acuerdo del público: Fácil, Bra se sorprendió ante aquello ¿Cómo era posible que los humanos aceptaran tan fácilmente el ser vigilados? Fue tan fácil que el proyecto ya estaba totalmente ejecutado. Repentinamente las palabras desaparecieron y en cada pantalla aparecieron imágenes distintas a todo color, calles, bancos, avenidas, tiendas, gente caminando, la tierra rotando sobre si misma, todo se sucedía tan rápidamente que Bra no se podía dar cuenta de los detalles de las de lo que se mostraba ahí

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Trazar cada movimiento de cada individuo por todos los medios posibles-le respondió Rediget mientras caminaba cerca de las pantallas- los medios que utilizamos son las bases de datos y archivos informáticos, tarjetas de crédito, móviles, la vigilancia de Internet…fue fácil juntar esa base de datos. Para prestar servicios de telefonía e Internet o solicitar una tarjeta de crédito se solicita el nombre, la dirección, etc, etc- Bra le miraba con desprecio deseando recobrar su fuerza y acabar con Rediget- Otro medio es la utilización de chips de localización en los teléfonos celulares y automóviles, envían señales hacia un satélite que permite la localización inmediata del individuo; la idea por si sola no sería aceptable; pero debes de ofrecer un beneficio para que ellos acepten sin objeción…encontrar los autos en caso de robo y localizar al sujeto en caso de secuestro y también la novedad de encontrar a quien quieras con el chip desde Internet, evidentemente estarán restringidas ciertas funciones que solo a nosotros nos incumben.

Otro medio- dijo orgulloso- fue desarrollado por mi empresa, específicamente por mi…- Bra le miro de reojo; si era un proyecto de Rediget seguramente sería algo muy grave- Retome el llamado brazalete que usan algunos prisioneros en las cárceles, talvez lo viste, tu hermano usaba uno igual por si escapaba se podría saber su localización- enfureció al escuchar que decía como si nada el que su hermano estuviera inculpado de asesinato; pero era inútil no podía hacer nada por el momento- Creé un microchip, su nombre es Master Delfus, lo producimos desde el año pasado. Mide 100 micras por lado, es aproximadamente del tamaño de un grano de arena. Su nivel de aplicación es de 2, esta en uso en unas cuantas personas.

Existen satélites capaces de ver todos lo movimientos de cada ser humano en la tierra. Puedes encontrarlo en Internet, al alcance de cualquiera. Se ha vendido como una novedad, un entretenimiento, si supieras las millones y millones de entradas que la pagina donde se presenta este satélite que todo lo ve te sorprenderías

-Tenían satélites de esos desde la época en que mi abuelo estudiaba en la universidad…y no pudieron encontrar la nave del señor Gokú. No me digas estupideces

-¿Acaso crees que íbamos a dejar ese asunto pendiente?- su voz era comprensiva y amable, se sentó a su lado y la miro fijamente- ¿De verdad lo creíste?

-No- Nunca lo creyó, se imaginaba que habían diseñado cualquier cosa para resolver el problema que origino que no dieran con la nave de Gokú en la época en la que llego a la tierra; pero aunque lo sabía sentía la necesidad de contradecirlo de alguna manera, quería molestarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas, por el contrario Rediget no se mostraba molesto casi nunca, siempre le hablaba con esa calida y desesperante voz, parecía comprenderla y animarla a entrar en razón, como un maestro que se empeña con un alumno obstinado.

-Muy bien…nosotros no dejaríamos pasar algo así nunca…¿quieres ver con quienes empezamos el proyecto de la trazabilidad de los individuos?- Bra le miro a la expectativa. Rediget dijo unas palabras que difícilmente pudo entender y en segundos aparecieron en la pantalla escenas de Gokú joven…peleando con Picoro que se veía joven de igual manera, la boda de Gokú y Milk, a ellos llevando a su primer hijo de paseo, la llegada de Raditz, la muerte de Gokú en sus manos, el entrenamiento de Gohan en una isla desierta, todo los sucesos que alguna vez le contaron siendo una niña los tenía en frente… se llevo las manos a los ojos, no quería seguir viendo

- No es posible- Pero si lo era y lo sabía perfectamente, para su pesar todo era realidad, nada era un sueño o una alucinación, -no puede ser cierto- pero se negaba a creerlo

-Tú sabes que es cierto, comenzamos con Gokú, trazando cada paso suyo. El fue nuestro objeto primario a observar, le debemos mucho derroto a la Red Ribbon, a Picoro, a los sayajin, a Freezer…a Majin Boo- Bra le miro extrañada ¿Cómo supo que Gokú había derrotado a Majin Boo? Se suponía que Shen Long había borrado la memoria de todos los seres humanos acerca de Boo- Si, Bra…dije Majin Boo- ¿Acaso podía leer su mente?- Sabemos que le pidieron al dragón de las 7 esferas que hiciera olvidar a la raza humana…la segunda generación, la de mi padre, vivió ese incidente, un día se reunieron de emergencia por lo que las mini cámaras espías habían captado, encontraron que se llevo a cabo el torneo de artes marciales del año 774, que tu padre, tu hermano, Gohan, Goten, Picoro, N. 18 y el mismo Gokú estaban ahí; que fueron reclutados para combatir a un extraño ser gordo y rosa- y las imágenes de la pantalla cambiaron mostrándole a Majin Boo, a Darbura, a Babidi, a su padre abrazando a su hermano, su sacrificio en vano del que alguna vez le pregunto y el nada pudo responder, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al ver aquella escena. Veía a Boo destruir ciudad tras ciudad, a la fusión de Goten y Trunks en el templo de Kami sama

-Boo destruyo la tierra- dijo Bra- ¿Cómo pudieron recobrar estas grabaciones?- Rediget le señalo las pantallas, vio que Mister Satán recibía un balazo de un tirador al que nunca se mostró y como salía humo de la cabeza de Majin Boo para formar otro ser parecido un Boo más alto, más fuerte y más sádico, la imagen cambio a ráfagas de energía que mataban a humanos sin dejar rastro alguno de ellos, la joven Brief miraba aquello con atención, gente que caía una tras otra y después todo se volvía estática

-Esa es la ultima grabación que tenemos de Boo antes de que nos borraran la memoria, prueba que él existió y que casi extermino a la raza humana. No era un buen sujeto, si no que era un acérrimo enemigo…respondiendo a tu pregunta no sabemos que paso exactamente después de este genocidio, en teoría toda la raza humana pereció y la tierra desapareció, según grabaciones que obtuvimos después del mismo Gokú y tu madre hablando de ese tema en particular; creemos que en el momento en el que se pidió el deseo de reconstruir la tierra, se reconstruyo absolutamente todo, incluyendo nuestras cámaras mini espías con sus respectivas grabaciones- Rediget se levanto súbitamente- Todos y cada uno de los que tienen relación familiar con un sayajin se les ha vigilado- Y en las pantallas aparecieron imágenes de Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Pan y ella misma en distintas etapas de su vida, desde que eran bebés hasta la época actual, Bra estaba boquiabierta, veía su vida ante sus ojos, incluso cosas que no recordaba, como la desastrosa cita que tuvo por lastima con aquel sujeto que siempre le rogaba salir con él, la ocasión en que se escapo de casa y no regreso hasta una semana después, el caminar al lado de su padre por los jardines de la corporación ¿Cómo era posible que ellos estuvieran más pendientes de su vida que ella misma?

-¿De donde sacaron esas cámaras mini espías?- pregunto Bra sin dejar de ver las imagines

-Del científico Gero... ¿sabes de Red Ribbon?

-Mencionaste que el tal Gero perteneció a ella, fuera de eso no se más

-Gero era un científico muy renombrado en la Universidad del Oeste, todos los alumnos que llevaban algún ramo relacionado con la ciencia querían inscribirse a su clase…así lo conoció un joven de apellido Lumbardo. Un día su maestro simplemente no volvió, poco después supieron que el Doctor Gero se había unido a un ejercito que buscaba conquistar al mundo, un ejercito pequeño patrocinado por un millonario de nombre Red. Por un tiempo la Red Ribbon preocupo a los amos del mundo, sus adeptos se multiplicaban; pero la preocupación se esfumo cuando se supo que la manera que conseguirían el poder sería por las esferas del dragón, ya no fueron tomados en serio desde entonces. Se plantearon dos escenarios…que la Red Ribbon encontrara las esferas del dragón y Red cumpliera su deseo, en cuyo caso ya existían planes alternos para acoplarse a su "poder" y utilizarlo o simplemente derrocarlo y colocar el gobierno anterior que siempre ha colaborado con nuestros planes. El segundo escenario era que la Red Ribbon jamás encontrara el resto de las esferas debido al limitado poder de búsqueda de su radar. Lo que paso después fue algo con lo que nadie contaba…Gokú eliminando a la Red Ribbon, destruyendo a sus ejércitos y sus cuarteles, inmune a las balas y a las explosiones, librándonos de ese dolor de cabeza que era la mediocre Red Ribbon. Muy pocos sobrevivieron, entre ellos se encontraba Gero, el científico que en unos minutos vio como su futuro caía, sus androides e inventos destruidos, la dominación mundial tan lejana…y en ese momento juro vengarse de Gokú, el destructor de sus sueños.

Años después, sobreviviendo como podía en la ciudad del norte, se encontró con un alumno suyo que le admiraba mucho…Lumbardo; fue el quien abogo por la entrada de Gero en los proyectos de los amos del mundo, contó sobre su desgracia y todos los planes que el científico había hecho para consumar su ansiada venganza contra el sayajin que ellos buscaban seguir sin perder el rastro; les hablo que Gero había ideado la manera de seguirlo por el mundo sin que siquiera se diera cuenta a través de un robot espía con una cámara integrada del tamaño de una mosca, capaz de tomar muestras biológicas del sayajin y tiempo después de los enemigos a los cuales se enfrento y concretar su más grande proyecto…la creación del bioandroide Cell; por supuesto que se tomaron muestras para los estudios del genoma sayajin y con las cámaras se comenzó el proyecto de trazabilidad de los individuos, algo que Maki Gero jamás supo…confiaba en que mi abuelo, Ox, Greckstone, Arker y Lumbardo eran unos benefactores amantes de la ciencia y la tecnología. Desde ese primer modelo de mini cámara se comenzaron a hacer versiones cada vez más pequeñas y con mayor número de píxeles para imágenes más nítidas- pero había algo que llamó la atención de Bra cuando Rediget hablaba de la manera en que la Red Ribbon conseguiría la dominación mundial.

-¿Por qué dijiste que la preocupación de los amos del mundo se esfumo cuando supieron que la Red Ribbon conseguiría el poder por las esferas del dragón? ¿Qué nos la toman en serio?

-Claro que si- le respondió Rediget con calma- pero no es útil utilizarlas como un medio, veras…las esferas te dan lo que tú quieres, te cumplen tu deseo…y si Red deseaba ser el rey del mundo, sería el rey del mundo; pero eso no le aseguraba que todos sus súbditos le serían fieles o que le respetarían y darían su vida para defenderlo, por el contrario, un rey aparecido de la nada crearía un ambiente político muy tenso, si Red hubiera sido soberano de la tierra una revolución se hubiera armado para acabarle y derrocarlo y créeme que nosotros nada hubiéramos tenido que ver en ella. Las esferas no representan nada para nosotros, no nos ayudan ni nos perjudican, son un cero a la izquierda; nunca quisimos usarlas… y es que fuera de revivir a los muertos y reconstruir planetas, tenemos más poder que ellas, por ejemplo en segundos hicimos caer a tu empresa, con una llamada se acaba con cualquier estorbo que vaya en contra de nuestros proyectos, podemos derrotar incluso a una raza tan fuerte como lo es la sayajin…como tu lo estas ahora…derrotada- Y Bra se sintió débil, clavo la mirada en el piso, estaba débil y derrotada; pero no del todo aun sentía que podía seguir luchando, con su mente que era lo más importante, aun podía defenderse siempre que tuviera en cuenta quien era y que estaba defendiendo – los amos del mundo somos más poderosos que cualquier esfera del dragón, el poder que tendremos no será efímero, será eterno nada ni nadie nos vencerá- que cinismo, como le odiaba…por momentos Rediget llegaba hasta agradarle y en otros, como este, quería golpearle, callarlo y no seguir escuchando todo lo que decía, matarle si era preciso- Tu defiendes algo que terminara perdiendo, debes de reconocer que eres parte de nosotros, que puedes llegar a ser indispensable para los amos del mundo, tienes el potencial necesario y una vida por delante…eres joven y yo entiendo que tienes ideales; pero respóndeme algo ¿Estas dispuesta a morir y ser olvidada por defender esos ideales? ¿Estas dispuesta con acabar definitivamente con el trabajo de tu abuelo, de tu madre y de tu hermano? …el olvido, Bra, pertenece a los inferiores, tú estas destinada para la grandeza…algo que nosotros podemos darte…ser recordara por la historia de generación en generación como fundadora del nuevo orden social que gobernara por los siglos de los siglos

-Novus ordo seclorum- dijo Bra recordando el horrible significado de esas palabras en latín

-Si, así es- Rediget se fijo en la postura de Bra, se le notaba con algo más de fuerza en los músculos, había notado que ya no le eran tan difícil alzar las manos o cambiar de posición en el asiento- creo que necesitas descansar, ya es mucho por ahora- murmuro algo y el médico entro

-¿Qué hace?- pregunto Bra mientras miraba al médico inyectar algo en la bolsa de suero conectada a su brazo

-Solo te ayuda a descansar- todo perdía su forma, se volvía oscuro, de nuevo olvidaba quien era, donde estaba, solo sabía que se perdía en la nada.

-Esta ves despertó en el momento que esperábamos…ya encontramos la dosis indicada- sentía que ese momento lo había vivido antes, estaba recostada en una camilla con un médico que revisaba sus ojos, que ajustaba el suero, con un escalofrió que recorría todo su cuerpo, con fragmentos de recuerdos que no podía unir y se agolpaban en su cabeza uno tras otro sin descanso. Recordó que era Bra Brief y que Rediget hablo con ella sobre los amos del mundo y sus proyectos de dominación mundial, que se sintió enferma al escuchar en que consistían y lo que estaban haciendo para lograrlos; también recordó que Rediget le insistía que ella era parte de la elite y unas palabras, una pregunta "¿Estas dispuesta a morir y ser olvidada por defender esos ideales?"…morir y ser olvidada…era el tipo de cosas que siempre había evitado pensar.

El presidente de Digital Advanced Corporation Estaba frente a ella le ayudo a ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el asiento, se dio cuenta que su corbata era distinta, era rosada con 2 tenues rayas grises que la cruzaban oblicuamente, no era la misma que traía la ultima vez ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Algo faltaba, la vez anterior había sentido una despreocupación inmensa después de que le pusieran un medicamento en el suero; pero esa sensación no estaba. Jean Luke se sentó en el taburete, apoyo sus manos en las rodillas y la miro fijamente

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-el tiempo es relativo

-Déjate de tonterías… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Puede ser desde un minuto hasta un año, aquí el tiempo no tiene sentido alguno. Avanzara según tú lo desees…será eterno o muy rápido si así lo quieres- Bra se dio cuenta que por mucho que insistiera, él no respondería concretamente. Cerró los ojos, estaba débil, difícilmente movía la cabeza, hasta respirar requería de un gran esfuerzo

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto con interés

-No…la vez anterior, el doctor puso algo en esa bolsa- y señalo el suero- tú me dijiste que me hacían ver las cosas de otra manera y que no me importaran…quiero que me la des

-En realidad lo siento mucho, Bra; pero no me permiten darte esa droga otra vez…solo sirvió para que tú te adaptaras a esta realidad y ya cumplió su propósito- Se desilusiono, deseaba tanto que nada le importara, ni Rediget, ni los proyectos, ni el espionaje, ni la dominación mundial- pero si tanto lo deseas…puedo hacer un esfuerzo y conseguir el permiso para que te den esa droga aunque sea por 10 minutos- y le pidió que lo hiciera, el hombre se aparto, camino a un punto donde Bra no podía verle. Estaba siendo débil al querer escapar de la realidad; pero 10 minutos eran mejor que nada, de cualquier manera regresaría a enfrentarlo todo…se preguntaba que diría su padre de saber que prefería recibir una droga de manos de su enemigo con tal de evadir la situación, sin duda no le agradaría en lo más mínimo.

Jean Luke regreso y se sentó al lado de Bra

-Esta hecho- y el médico se acerco para inyectar la droga en el suero, la joven entro de inmediato ese bienestar tan placentero, ya nada le interesaba. Por todo ese tiempo no hablo con Rediget, tan solo contemplaba el lugar donde se encontraba ¿Dónde estaría? Muy alejada de la civilización, 100 metros bajo tierra, dentro de una habitación aislada o en un edificio al lado de su hogar, en el último piso, con todo mundo buscándola y ella tan cerca y tan lejos- Es hora de comenzar- fueron los 10 minutos más felices de toda su vida, así lo consideraba, había valido la pena. El hombre se levanto y miro la pintura del símbolo de los amos del mundo, y la sayajin se percato de algo, que la pupila, supuestamente dibujada, brillaba como el cristal y que se movió de izquierda a derecha…quizás estaba alucinando, seguramente un efecto colateral de la droga, tan pendiente estaba de ese detalle que no entiendo las palabras del amo del mundo, tan solo miraba esperando que la pupila se moviera de nuevo; pero aquello no sucedía. Prefirió callar, talvez era algo de lo que se suponía no debía darse cuenta- Te recuerdo que ya te he preguntado una vez si querías unirte a nosotros y me respondiste que no

-Lo se- todavía le daba igual

-Bien, continuare exponiéndote los proyectos que llevamos a cabo- Bra escuchaba un proyecto tras otro, todo era abominable, como el volver intangible la barrera de lo vivo y de las maquinas y la introducción de implantes biónicos en un organismo humano, que Gero había contribuido mucho a ello, que fueron los amos de los amos quienes financiaron directamente el proyecto del científico para tomar a dos sujetos y volverlos androides que hicieran lo que el deseaba, que de esa manera buscaban manipular la voluntad de los humanos, de conducirla a donde debía de ser conducida, de callar a aquel que por alguna razón disertara de los ideales de la sociedad. Que en el futuro aquellos que no tuvieran ese implante no tendrían trabajo, sería indispensable y obligatorio para vivir en comunidad.

Se entero del proyecto que Greckstone ideo para generalizar el dinero electrónico y facilitar el control de cada uno de los individuos. Que el público aceptaba totalmente la entrada de este dinero electrónico, que se les chantajeaba con las facilidades de pago, con que en caso de robo su dinero estaría a salvo con tan solo una llamada para cancelar su tarjeta de crédito, que el dinero físico había pasado totalmente de moda. Con la ayuda de la tarjeta de crédito podrían conocer el perfil, las preferencias y el comportamiento de cada persona sobre la faz de la tierra, Rediget hablaba maravillado sobre las ventajas de este sistema electrónico y económico para desconectar a un sujeto que les incomodara y la posibilidad de quitarle toda existencia social.

Le hablo también de como Lumbardo ideo la manera de debilitar las energías individuales, un proyecto que estaba totalmente en ejecución. Que se había incrementado las cargas de trabajo y por lo tanto de stress y como consecuencia descendían la energía mental y física de un individuo, le inhibían su capacidad de reaccionar ante los ataques a los que era sujeto, que las ciudades donde vivían cada día se contaminaban más, con una mínima presencia de la naturaleza, la volvían más caótica dejando que se desarrollara la violencia y todo tipo de vicios especialmente en los barrios más pobres de las ciudades, enfermar a la gente a través de la alimentación; promoviendo el uso de tranquilizantes. Lanzando al ambiente radiaciones que dificultaran el optimo proceso del pensamiento, ahí Rediget hizo énfasis en un proyecto ideado por su padre: el Proyecto de Investigación de Aurora Activa de Alta Frecuencia, financiada por el gobierno mundial, de esta manera se buscaba simular y controlar los procesos inosféricos que podrían cambiar el funcionamiento de comunicaciones y aumentar los sistemas de vigilancia; pero no solo era eso…se le podía usar como una arma de guerra climática para eliminar poblaciones problemáticas y finalmente controlar y vigilar el humor y el comportamiento de los humanos, podían volverla apática o inducirla a comportamientos violentos en cuestión de minutos.

Y siguió hablando más y más de sus proyectos, a los que Bra ya ni siquiera ponía atención, enterarse de todo aquello fue muy grave…ahora entendía a Trunks. Conocer que existía gente planeando un futuro tan horrible para la humanidad fue como perder la fe en la humanidad misma, como perder la inocencia despertando de un sueño que aunque no era placido era agradable, abrir los ojos y encontrarse de frente con este terrible futuro

…A decir verdad, en esos momentos me sentía vencida, cualquier defecto que encontrara en sus proyectos resultaba en una fortaleza, cualquier cosa que dijera en contra de Rediget me la respondía con amabilidad, con la voz tranquila y en ocasiones todo se iba en mi contra, me recalcaba que luchaba a favor de una causa perdida, que de seguir moriría y sería olvidada y eso me asustaba, trataba de no evidenciarlo; pero era como si él leyera mi mente, me repetía lo mismo varias veces para luego decirme que el tenía la solución a todo eso, que mi futuro estaba predicho y que mi lugar era al lado de ellos, que auque yo muriera nunca sería olvidada. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que lo mejor era unirme y destruirlos desde dentro ya que desde fuera no parecían tener puntos débiles…pero el me dijo "¿Acaso piensas que la solución es ponerte de nuestro lado y destruirnos desde el interior? Yo te aseguro, Bra Brief, que eso no va a suceder porque te destruiremos antes de que hagas algo en nuestra contra, serás vigilada hasta en tus pensamientos…porque podemos hacerlo si así lo queremos, no necesitamos leer tu mente para eso. Si te unes a nosotros debes de hacerlo porque realmente estas convencida de ello, si no es así mas vale que tu respuesta sea no." La lucha era difícil, por momentos me recuperaba y criticaba todo aquello que me era presentado, en otros me invadía la confusión… ¿Cómo ganar contra un hombre que parecía entenderme y comprenderme; pero que insistía con afán que yo estaba mal y que él estaba en lo correcto?


	23. Plan de Ataque

Capitulo 23: Plan de ataque

Esos momentos fueron los más tensos de mi vida, me encontraba débil y confusa. Él buscaba la manera de confundirme, mientras que yo tan solo trataba de bloquear mi mente; era increíble como cosas tan contradictorias pasaban por mi cabeza…quería levantarme y largarme de ahí y al mismo tiempo quedarme sentada tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, incluso sentir esa droga correr por mis venas. Quería matar a Rediget, quería dejarlo vivir, le odiaba y me agradaba…a fin de cuentas por todo ese tiempo fue lo único realmente humano con lo que tuve contacto, un humano errado y enfermo.

-¿En que piensas?

-En ti, Rediget

-¿Y que podrías estar pensando de mi?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

-… ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre como tú crea en todo lo que me dice, que lo lleve a cabo y sobre todo se enorgullezca de hacerlo?

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces…yo como tú soy parte de la elite…no lo entiendes porque tienes la idea equivocada de que eres igual a todos…los hombres no son iguales, no todos tenemos el mismo valor…

-Ya es suficiente…no quiero escuchar nada de la elite por ahora

-Antes dime… ¿Estas dispuesta a unirte a nosotros?

-No lo se- contesto confundida, tratando de aclarar cada cosa que le pasaba por la mente-…No…no me uniré a ustedes

-Talvez más adelante, entonces- y llamó al médico y minutos después Bra estaba desvanecida por completo.

Y despertó con la misma sensación de siempre, aturdida y disgustada, llena de ira. Jean Luke Rediget la condujo a su asiento, como se le hacia costumbre miro la corbata del hombre; esta vez no traía, su traje era negro y elegante…diviso una corbata de moño desatada en el taburete…¿Qué día era?

-Hola…amadísimo amo- le saludo con sarcasmo ante la severa expresión de Rediget

-Hola…Bra- le contesto secamente. Bra sabía que había respondido "no" dos veces y en esos cortos intervalos que tenía antes de ser bombardeada con proyectos, elites y el poder pensó que su respuesta final sería probablemente un no…quería decir no, a sabiendas de que moriría, y su familia seguiría después. Había pensado en lo excelente que hubiera sido para la empresa el tener el apoyo asegurado, talvez como parte de ese subgrupo de los amos del mundo llegaría a ser su líder, no dudaba que aquello se hiciera realidad, que su nombre probablemente resonaría a través de la historia de la nueva sociedad; pero todo eso iba contra todo lo que ella creía. Si, no había razones para negarlo, algunas veces era déspota y elitista, a veces tenía la firme idea de que era superior a cualquiera, a veces la sola idea de estar a alguien inculto le parecía grotesco; pero casi siempre que esas ideas le cruzaban por el pensamiento eran momentos de frustración cuando su estatus era lo único que sentía que podía defenderla y había muchos estatus de los que ella gozaba…ser multimillonaria, hermosa, inteligente, hija del príncipe de los sayajin, no cualquier sayajin si no su príncipe. Entendía que cada vez que pensaba algo tan bárbaro, similar a los amos del mundo, era porque eran momentos difíciles en los que no tenia control alguno más que en su estatus que de alguna manera se convertía en su escudo, no quería el poder de dominar al mundo porque no le interesaba, prefería morir a ser parte de ese mundo; pero seguiría peleando hasta el final, de la única manera que le quedaba, con la mente y su voluntad- No estoy derrotada- pensó- aun no estoy derrotada, peleare hasta el final…por detenerlo- y se estancó…¿De que servia detenerlo si, como él mismo le había descrito, había sistemas tras sistemas unidos sin conocerse con información fluyendo en todas direcciones y que continuaría así hasta el final? …él mismo dijo que nunca se acababa con un efector en plena ejecución, podría causar un retraso…tenía que contenerlo de alguna manera…debía pensar en algo.

-Te tardaste, Eva

-Si, pero ya termine todo lo que tenía que hacer- se detuvo en el paraje y vio las instalaciones de la isla del Sur, su hogar por más de 50 años

-Hueles a sangre… ¿Qué hiciste?- Una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en el rostro de la sayajin con solo recordar lo que había hecho.

Rediget ya se hallaba hablando de la elite, del futuro y el nuevo orden social; pero Bra solo se enfocaba en algo curioso…el ojo de la pintura. Podía jurar que la pupila se movía y resplandecía, no menciono nada a Rediget, no quería que supiese que se había percatado de que les vigilaban, que en esa pintura probablemente contenía una cámara que les miraba desde algún lugar secreto, talvez era los amos de los amos asegurándose que todo saliera según lo deseaban y lo habían planeado.

-Este es el proyecto final Bra…La idiotización de la sociedad- Bra no se inmuto al escuchar aquello, ya no le importaba nada de lo que le dijeran, su mente ahora solo se concentraba en como impedir su muerte…repasaba la idea de unírseles y arreglárselas para no ser descubierta y con el tiempo, quizás cuando fuera su líder, les acabaría desde dentro; pero debía de engañarlos primero, hacerles creer que se unía por su temor a ser olvidada, argumento que Rediget usaba todo el tiempo, opondría resistencia al principio, después pretendería estar confundida y por ultimo aceptar. Esa era su plan de ataque en esta batalla tan difícil de la cual solo tenía dos salidas, o decía que no por tercera vez y moría o se les unía; de morir sería en vano, en nada les afectaría su muerte y todo seguiría según sus designios, de vivir podría ser parte de ellos y luchar desde dentro, su decisión ya estaba tomada…no iba a morir a lo estúpido- Si he de morir-pensó Bra- será luchando para destruirlos-

-El proyecto esta siendo totalmente ejecutado, el público lo acepto muy fácilmente…los medios que usamos son más que nada los medios de comunicación, en TV se difunden programas sin sentido, como los reality shows, o que solo tratan de emociones y sentimientos, ello evita la existencia de un análisis racional e incluso nos permite introducir ideas en los sujetos e inducir ciertos comportamientos. La mayoría de las series de TV mandan mensajes pobres, los personajes, los argumentos y el tono en que son realizados son hechos como si se dirigieran a un niño o a un deficiente mental, obviamente disfrazados con contenido "Adulto" Si nos dirigimos a alguien como si tuviera 12 años es probable que, usando la sugestión, razone e incluso se comporte como alguien de edad.

Los noticieros solo contienen de 2 a 5 minutos de información "importante" lo demás es información insignificante, como por ejemplo…la historia de un jardinero y de su trabajo. Todo esta brillantemente orquestado, la información "importante" se intercala con la que no lo es, entre deportes, espectáculos y diversos reportajes, no hay información, se les desinforma, se les da a conocer detalles muy básicos y sin objeto…esa es la noticia de hoy en día.

Promovemos que la idea de ser inculto y estúpido esta de moda, ridiculizamos la imagen del inteligente y el educado.

Exaltar a un ídolo que haya salido de ellos, mediocre y estúpido, alguien al que admiren y quieran imitar. Alguien al que estén dispuestos a escuchar, capaz de mover a las masas por el solo hecho de tratarse de él…ese es Mr. Satán

-¿Qué?- nunca creyó que Mr. Satán estuviera del lado de ellos, siendo los amos del mundo tan elitistas no podían haberse fijado en él para unirse a sus filas- ¿Es parte de ustedes?

-Si y no

-¿Si y no?- repitió contrariara

-Nunca aceptaríamos a alguien como él con nosotros, es inferior, vulgar y torpe. Lo usamos sin que lo sepa, todo lo que tiene es porque se decidió dejarlo continuar con su mentira…siempre supimos que fue Gohan quien derroto a Cell, lo tenemos grabado, si quisiéramos se daría la orden de pasar ese video y toda su mentira saldría a la luz; pero no lo hacemos, ya te dije una de las razones, la otra la compartimos con ustedes…mantiene bajo la oscuridad a los sayajin…ni ustedes ni nosotros queremos que sean descubiertos. Además si su ídolo es un mediocre, ellos mismos serán mediocres.

El elemento esencial para controlar a la sociedad es la distracción, mantener su mente ocupada con un continuo bombardeo de distracciones. Se les impedirá pensar críticamente, nadie analizara nada, no se preguntaran quien los dirige o como lo hace.

Esos son básicamente nuestros proyectos- y se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra

-El tratado del Sur- quebranto Bra el silencio recordando aquel tratado que según su hermano no valía ni el papel en el que estaba escrito - es entonces una farsa, quieren hacer pensar que los "privilegiados" se preocupan por los que no lo son…así los mantienen tranquilos y "dominados"

-Ya lo dijiste…pero lo que me interesa en lo que tú piensas

-Me enferman

-Es que tu sigues pensando en ti como parte de ellos, pero ya te lo he dicho eres parte de nosotros, ellos están destinados a nuestro servicio, para eso es que nacieron inferiores, a nadie le importa si van o vienen, ni que será de ellos, su futuro esta escrito, tú por el contrario tienes el poder de elegir tu destino con una simple palabra, solo debes decir que si y el mundo estará a tus pies, serás una de sus dueños, ellos estarán ahí para servirte. Visualízalo, Bra, visualiza el mundo que te he planteado, el mundo que se avecina…todos serán felices sin ninguna culpa, nadie tendrá presiones, no habrá dolor, controlaremos todos los niveles de la vida para que todos alcancen la felicidad…¿Qué hay de malo con ese mundo?

-Será un mundo idiotizado

-En efecto; pero será un mundo hecho para servirte, el mundo debe de ser gobernado por una elite, solo así avanzara. Imagina a la población como una manada de ovejas, pueden estar pastando cerca de un barranco con tranquilidad solo necesitan de un ruido fuerte que las asuste para que pierdan el control y corran despavoridas hacia ese barranco y se maten, corren a su propia muerte; pero ni siquiera se dan cuenta, necesitan un pastor que les impida su caída; más el no lo hace por el bien de las ovejas, si no porque estas le dan beneficios.

Te he presentado la nueva evolución de la humanidad. Píensalo Bra…píensalo muy bien, tú decides si quieres ser olvidada o una gloria eterna…

-Podría decir que si- le dijo pretendiendo una horrible confusión; pero…pero…ustedes ¿como harían para que acepte ser parte de la "elite"?

-Tu caso sería un trabajo muy arduo; pero te ayudaremos a destruir esa idea equivocada… ¿Estas dispuesta a unirte a nosotros?

-…yo- Bra comenzaba con su magistral actuación, tenía que convérselos de que estaba hundida en medio de la confusión, que ya no sabía que pensar o que hacer, que necesitaba ayuda de ese amigo y maestro que Rediget había pretendido ser durante todo ese tiempo-…ya no se que es lo que quiero…no se…no lo se- cerro los ojos y apoyo su barbilla en el pecho, Rediget se levanto, se imaginaba que Bra podría estar fingiendo y que en su mente se había orquestado el plan perfecto para engañarlo

-No pienso caer en tu trampa- le dijo al oído, Bra se limito a abrir los ojos y a mirarlo con indiferencia

-no es una trampa…en realidad no puedo cambiar la visión que tengo acerca de los "inferiores"- hizo énfasis en la palabra- realmente quiero unirme a ustedes…tan cierto como que tú existes

-Yo no he dicho que no quieras unirte a nosotros, lo que cambia, Bra no es el hecho si no el porque lo haces… ¿Lo haces por que reconociste ser parte de la elite y quieres unírtenos o talvez por querer destruirnos?

-Quiero el poder- contesto Bra con seriedad- no quiero ser olvidada

-¿Y como te gustaría ser recordada? ¿Cómo parte de la elite o por destruirla?- No entendía como Rediget se adelantaba a ella, talvez ella misma se delataba con el lenguaje corporal, no creía que pudiera leerle la mente

-Yo quiero el poder…porque soy parte de la elite…soy una Brief…ustedes son los amos del mundo, lo harán como siempre debe de haber sido…una elite gobernante y una clase inferior que estará ahí para servirle sin objeciones.- contesto recordando toda la doctrina con la que este amo trato de lavarle el cerebro

-Me mientes, Brief, lo se- y camino detrás de Bra, no lo escucho en varios minutos, quizás se había ido. Se enfoco en el ojo de la pintura, ahora se encontraba inerte solo dejaba ver ese brillo de cuando en cuando, Bra le miraba esperando que hiciera algún movimiento; pero aun estaba inerte

-Son los amos de los amos- dijo en voz baja. Esta vez la pupila se movió y se enfoco en ella, incluso la vio brillar dos veces, tuvo la sensación de que era observada, aun estaba débil como para caminar e inspeccionar más de cerca, mucho menos pensaba en volar. Cayo en la cuenta que había llamado la atención de quien quiera que estuviera observando a través de ese ojo- se que me observan y Rediget no esta- tenía tan cosas que decir, que reclamar sin embargo debía ser precavida, Rediget no debía saber que se había dado cuenta de la cámara oculta en aquella pintura –El no lo sabe…que yo se…¿Se lo dirán?- trato de incorporarse sin perder de vista su objetivo, el lente se ajusto para enfocar correctamente a Bra- Yo no diré nada…si tu no lo dices o ustedes no lo dicen…será nuestro secreto- la cámara dejo destella una pequeña luz roja, Bra guardo silencio, escucho los ágiles pasos de alguna persona, cerro los ojos y se reacomodo en el sillón. Jean Luke se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra, nuevamente la joven Brief abrió sus azules ojos y miro a la pintura, ¿La luz era una advertencia? ¿Era su cómplice?

-Me sorprendes, Brief…y eso no me gusta… ¿Estas dispuesta a unirte a nosotros?

-Si- contesto sin titubeos, mirando al ojo de la pintura, porque se lo decía directamente a ellos y no a su lacayo. Se decidió a destruirlos, no como el enemigo si no como su amiga, parte de ellos, con lealtad incondicional, dispuesta a hacer lo posible y lo imposible para el bienestar de las futuras generaciones.

Fuera de lo que esperaba, Rediget, no se alegro, estaba serio, su cuerpo tenso y con una mueca de disgusto

-Pensé que te gustaría que me uniera a ustedes, no entiendo porque estas molesto

-Porque no es así como deberías unirte

-¿Y cual es a diferencia?

-Que para unirte a nosotros tú deberías estar convencida de que eres parte de la elite y no lo estas…quieres unirte a nosotros para destruirnos pero te destruiremos primero si eso pretendes- Bra se sorprendió al escuchar aquello

-¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Me mataras?- le decía con frialdad tratando de no dejar ver su temor, Rediget sospechaba que ella mentía un solo movimiento en falso y le daría la plena seguridad de que estaba en lo correcto.

-Ellos quieren que tú te nos unas, consideraron el riesgo beneficio y aun así…quieren que estés de nuestro lado- ¿Así de importante era? Tanto la querían que corrían el riesgo de su traición…¿Por qué ella y no Trunks?

-¿Por qué no forzaron a Trunks?

-Porque él se negó la primera vez y aunque estuviéramos tratando de que tenga un poco más de cordura y asuma su posición como parte de la elite, nunca lo haría…él más que tu se considera parte de los inferiores o que son iguales a él…y eso es porque creció al lado de un inferior, su mejor amigo

-¿Goten?- pregunto a la expectativa

-Si, Goten… el mismo que tu amas, pero a pesar de ese sentimiento nunca te has desvalorizado y quedado a su nivel, el siempre es inferior a ti e instintivamente lo sabes- Seguramente … tanto que fue a pedirle perdón, a sacar todos sus sentimientos frente a él, que lo amaba y no podía estar sin él; si, realmente lo amaba, Rediget decía cosas absurdas, ella nunca lo considero inferior a ella ni a nada, era un hombre de ensueño del que por mucho tiempo estuvo enamorada y ahora era suyo. Deseaba gritarle a Rediget que estaba equivocado, que el hombre de su vida no era inferior a nadie; pero su vida corría peligro y no estaba dispuesta a morir así, sin luchar, sin intentarlo.

-¿Qué harán conmigo? ¿Qué será de Trunks y mis padres? ¿Cómo me van a convencerme de que en realidad soy parte de la elite?

-Pues- Jean Luke se sentó a su lado, había recuperado la apacibilidad que le caracterizada en esos momentos- tú aun no puedes irte, lo harás hasta que tus equivocadas ideas se vayan de tu mente. Permanecerás drogada porque no nos arriesgaremos a que hagas algo en nuestra contra, por supuesto que la droga que hizo que nada te importe ya no podremos dártela, aun no esta perfeccionada y arriesgaríamos tu salud. Trunks saldrá libre y tus padres seguirán con sus vidas, la manera en que se te convencerá que eres parte de nosotros no la se en realidad, eso ya no me corresponde, pero se que será un éxito, que tu transformación será completa y esas ideas se te extraerán porque son como un cáncer que pudre tu cerebro y te ciega al futuro…si toda resulta según los planes…tendrás el poder sobre el mundo, forjaras un nuevo orden social…

-De manera que Jean Luke Rediget ya te compro, vaya…si que me decepcionas Bra- El rostro amable de Rediget cambio hacia la cólera total. Era inconcebible lo que pasaba…una subalterna interrumpiendo sus palabras; la joven Brief volteo, ahí estaba la mujer que arreglo las cámaras, no…era más que eso, su voz, su rostro, esa mujer era la madre de Lautrec, era Eva…pero ¿Cómo era posible? La buscaron frenéticamente en cada rincón de la tierra y jamás dieron con ella y había estado frente a Rediget arreglando una de las cámaras de los amos del mundo.

Rediget camino hasta ella- ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?- le pregunto a punto de golpearla- No eres nadie, eres una insolente mereces la muerte-

-Yo tengo derecho de interrumpirte, todo lo que yo quiera, puedo y quiero hacerlo, no puedes detenerme Jean Luke Rediget- él se volteo y murmuro algo mientras apretaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Un médico entro, traía su bata blanca, con un gorro que cubría todo su cabello y parte de su frente, un tapabocas que cubría su boca y un poco de su nariz, solo podía ver sus ojos…a Bra se le hacia familiar, no era el mismo médico que había visto desde hacia días ¿Quién era este?

A partir de la entrada de ese hombre todo pasaba lentamente aunque no dudo que en realidad fueran fracciones de segundos. No recuperaba del todo mis fuerzas, a penas podía incorporarme sin caer.

Rediget hablaba bajito mientras tocaba su oreja derecha, algún intercomunicador habría de tener. Dirigí mi atención hacia la pintura, talvez la pequeña luz roja volvería a parpadear para advertirme algo; más nada sucedía y entonces tuve la sensación de que era vista, era el "médico", reconocí esos ojos negros…era Lautrec

-Samuel- le llame sin pensar, no podía creer que estuviera ahí…parpadee un instante y un arma estaba en contacto con la cabeza de Rediget

Rediget llamaba a seguridad sin obtener respuesta, lo intento varias veces y el resultado era el mismo. Repentinamente sintió en su cabeza un frió gélido, al voltear estaba un médico al que nunca había visto con un arma apuntando directamente a su cabeza. No podía entender que pasaba, aquella mujer sonreía cínicamente ante la escena. Los ojos del médico destellaban odio, pedía venganza, llego ahí a matarle y eso precisamente haría.

-¿A quien llamas? Nadie vendrá en tu auxilio, todos están muertos…tú estas muerto- Rediget decidió quedarse callado, nada de lo que dijera haría que ese hombre quitara el arma de su cabeza por el contrario, ayudaría a apretar ese gatillo- ¿No me recuerdas? Eras tan pequeño la última vez que me viste.

Bra era la espectadora de aquel espectáculo del que Rediget no esperaba ser parte, si no le gustaban las sorpresas seguramente esta era aborrecida por completo. A diferencia de aquel, Bra, comprendía algo, esto era de lo que Lautrec hablaba aquel día en el café, el algo que no podía decirle cuando le confeso que la amaba

-Yo soy Eva- dijo la mujer, Rediget no dijo nada, la miro de pies a cabeza, era distinta a la mujer que aparecía en las fotografías y a las grabaciones, esta tenía la piel quemada por el sol, las facciones más toscas; en parte no quería creer que la que tenía en frente era Eva, la había visto docenas de veces componiendo cámaras y computadoras en las instalaciones del sur, como pudo ser tan distraído y no caer en la cuenta de que era ella.- Hoy, Jean…hoy morirás- y le dirigió un vistazo a la chica sentada en el sillón- y tú también…Bra


	24. El peor error

Capitulo 24: El peor error

-Y tú también…Bra- ella le miro incrédula porque no entendía la razón de que esta mujer quisiera asesinarla

-¿y yo que te he hecho?- le pregunto sorprendida

-dijiste que sí- avanzo hacia la aun débil Bra- esa fue tu sentencia de muerte, decir que sí- Bra esbozo una sonrisita que llamo la atención de la sayajin, se inclino para obsérvala de cerca, interesada en ese particular gesto -¿Por qué sonríes?

-Porque decir que no me hubiera matado también, estaba en un callejón sin salida

-Talvez si decías que no yo te hubiera salvado

-Yo no necesito que me salven- le respondió de manera altanera- y si alguien tuviera que salvarme no serías tú- aquello enfureció sobremanera a la sayajin, extendió dos dedos de su mano derecha y con ellos toco la frente de Bra. La joven Brief tenía adrenalina pura corriéndole por las venas, sabía que en cuestión de segundos Eva era capaz de acabar con su vida, que lo que había hecho equivalía a jugar con una ruleta rusa, sin embargo algo en ella la impulsó a desafiarla sin importar las consecuencias

-Eres presa fácil- le dijo con esa mirada fría que no le intimidaba en lo absoluto

-¡Eva!- le llamó Lautrec aun con el arma en la cabeza de Rediget- Cuida de él, no soporto más estar vestido como doctor- ella volteo rápidamente y se acerco a Rediget, Lautrec le quería dar el arma; pero ella, sin quitar los ojos del amo del mundo, le rechazo con un ademán, Samuel la metió en la funda al lado de su costado izquierdo

-Yo no necesito de esas cosas, ¿verdad? Rediget- pero aquel no contesto en su mente buscaba explicaciones razonables para lo que estaba pasando, no comprendía como en un lugar tan vigilado y lleno de seguridad como eran esas instalaciones Eva hubiera entrado sin problema ¿Dónde estaban los guardias? ¿Por qué los demás no le advirtieron de la presencia de Eva en las instalaciones? Podían verlo todo, desde la habitación donde se encontraba con Bra hasta la playa- ¿no piensas contestar?- Pero lo que más le irritaba era el hecho de que Eva hubiera estado en frente todo el tiempo y que nunca la reconoció ¡que torpe! inclusive platicó con ella en una ocasión, era considera una trabajadora de confianza, nunca cuestionaba nada y aceptaba su lugar

-No tengo nada que decir

Bra miraba a Lautrec quitarse la bata; pero el nunca le vio, su expresión tenía un enorme odio implícito. Era evidente que lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era Rediget. Sacudió su camisa, era azul claro de manga corta. Lautrec sintió la penetrante mirada de la mitad sayajin; pero procuro no verla porque talvez de alguna manera ella le haría desistir de sus propósitos, tenía que matar al hombre que asesino a su hijo.

-Lautrec- le llamó en un susurro; pero él estaba decidido a no voltear, le dio la espalda y camino hasta donde Eva amenazaba a Rediget con únicamente su presencia, tomo el arma de nuevo y apunto contra él

-Dime por que mataste a mi hijo-le miro de soslayo, luego sus ojos se posaron en Eva

-No tengo porque responderte, de cualquier manera me mataras y no tengo porque decírtelo…además yo no mate al niño

-¡Tú diste la orden!- le grito Lautrec acercando el cañón del arma a sus sienes a punto de perder el control- ¡Se que diste la orden!

-Mátame ahora si quieres, nunca sabrás las razones por las que tu hijo murió- Aquello era algo que Lautrec no estaba dispuesto a tolerar, no permitiría que un sujeto tan nefasto siguiera vivo, se separo de él, aun apuntándole directamente y disparo

-¡No, Samuel!- grito Bra con desesperación, se levanto de su asiento impresionada por lo que acababa de presenciar, ¿como era posible que Lautrec disparara a sangre fría? Manchar sus manos con la sangre de tan despreciable hombre. Pero aquel seguía de pie, con su mirada impasible y hasta cierto punto cínica clavada en Lautrec, aquel por el contrario estaba visiblemente sorprendido ¿Por qué Rediget seguía de pie? Bra se dio cuenta que Eva tenía el brazo extendido con el puño cerrado entre el arma de Lautrec y Rediget

-No, es el momento- dijo Eva dejando caer la bala de su mano- No seas impulsivo, todo lo dirá; pero debes de saber como hablar con él- Bra se sentó de nuevo, no comprendía el proceder de la sayajin, decir que moriría para después salvarle la vida ¿Qué pretendía esa mujer?- Rediget, te he salvado la vida, esa bala pudo haberte matado en cuestión de segundos ¿sabes que significa?- Eva hizo una larga pausa en espera de la respuesta; pero él nada contesto- tú sabes lo que significa, Rediget, después de todo eres un humano como cualquier otro, tan débil que una bala podría acabar contigo, de ninguna manera eres superior. Alguien alguna vez dijo "El hombre aun lleva en su estructura corporal la huella indeleble de su origen inferior" – Sus palabras le ofendieron profundamente, eran una humillación a todo lo que defendía y representaba- No importa cuantas modificaciones hagan a su genoma o quien lleve el control de su destino, siempre serán una raza inferior- Rediget miro al piso, nada de lo que esa sayajin decía era cierto, no era nadie para decirle nada, un experimento fallido, como si una rata le reaclamara a un investigador-Te diré algo, Evenruth, si Jean muriera ahora, él moriría tranquilo y sin remordimiento alguno ¿Es lo que quieres?

-No- y guardo el arma en la funda

-Vamos, Jean, siéntate al lado de Bra…tu padre solía llamarte Jean

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Siéntate al lado de Bra y te lo diré- No había razón alguna para hacer lo que esa mujer le pedía, no era nadie para ordenarle, le odiaba más a cada minuto; la sayajin debía morir, pero no podía hacer nada para lograr esa meta, cualquier movimiento en falso y sería su fin de una manera tan estúpida, tan igual a lo que había sucedido unos minutos atrás. Lo mejor era hacerla pensar que tenía el control. Mientras caminaba comenzaba a formularse una teoría tras otra de la razón por la cual sus compañeros no le advirtieron de la intrusa y de la falta de seguridad, la solución era escalofriante; mas era la única.

Se sentó al lado de Bra, sin perder detalle de Eva. No le interesaba en lo absoluto el como la sayajin sabía que su padre le llamaba Jean, únicamente necesitaba tiempo y distraerla de alguna forma.

-¿Cómo sabes que mi padre me llamaba Jean?

-Sencillamente porque yo estaba ahí- contesto la mujer- alguna vez tu padre te trajo a estas instalaciones; pero tendrías tú unos 4 años o quizás menos; es posible que ni siquiera lo recuerdes- en efecto Rediget no lo recordaba haber visitado al lado de su padre las instalaciones si no hasta que cumplió 17 años.

-No es verdad

-Si lo es, solo te llevo una vez porque hiciste algo imperdonable a los ojos de tu padre y los otros- Rediget acomodo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazo sus manos tratando de recordar lo que la sayajin decía, mas era en vano. Todo entonces era mentira, una invención suya para sacarlo de sus casillas

-¿Qué es lo que hice?- Eva se acerco y le dijo al oído

-Tú me abriste los ojos- Jean Luke no comprendió en ese momento lo que Eva había dicho- ¿Te sorprende? No recuerdas que lo hayas hecho

-No, en lo absoluto

-Fue unos días o unos meses después de que me quitaran a Evenruth, tu padre te trajo consigo. Estaba en la playa o talvez en mi habitación, solo recuerdo que tu padre y tu se acercaron a mi, cuando una esta drogada no se sabe a ciencia cierta donde se encuentra ¿No es así? Bra- ella alzo la cara, le vio unos segundos y miro al piso nuevamente, le dejo varias interrogantes en mente- No recuerdo que me dijo tu padre o que le dije, solo recuerdo unas simples palabras de un niño inocente "Papá quiero volver a ciudad del este"- Rediget negó con la cabeza, de ser cierto sería algo imperdonable- y le pedí a tu padre que me explicara aquello de ciudad del este, porque era un termino que en mi vida había escuchado; pero el no podía decir nada, entendí que habías dicho algo que yo no debía escuchar, y por la severidad con la que Andre te miro entendí que serías reprendido y que él mismo sería reprendido.

-Quieres engañarme- le interrumpió Rediget disgustado

-Confirme lo que sospechaba desde hacia un tiempo, que había un mundo más allá de lo que yo podía ver, que me ocultaban de él o lo ocultaban de mí. Supe que el océano terminaba en tierra y no en el vació y que un día estaría ahí y volvería a este lugar para acabarlos- repentinamente, aquel vago recuerdo guardado en lo más recóndito de su memoria regreso. Eva no le engañaba, teniendo cerca de 4 años y frente a ella le pidió a su padre que le regresara a la ciudad del Este porque ahí estaba fastidiado; en efecto su padre le reprendió, antes de llevarlo le insistió que no hablara frente a la mujer "Extraña" y lo hizo. Recordó la indiferencia de su padre por mucho tiempo después de ese suceso, aunque nunca pudo precisar cuanto exactamente.

Él le abrió la reja a la bestia para que escapara, le arrebato la gran ventaja que los amos del mundo tenían sobre ella, dio a conocer la existencia de un mundo del que Eva no tenía idea. Sin duda, los sucesos posteriores eran su culpa y si todo lo que suponía había pasado era cierto él no podría perdonarse nunca- ¿Recordaste ya?-

Bra sintió que era observada, miro a Lautrec y estaba pendiente de Rediget, alzó la vista más arriba de él y vio la pintura, estaban mirándolo todo ¿Por qué no le advirtieron a Rediget? ¿Qué era lo que querían probar con esto? La luz roja parpadeo casi imperceptiblemente, era como si únicamente ella pudiera verla.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar aquí?- pregunto Rediget tratando de recuperarse del fuerte golpe que acababa de recibir

-¿En realidad quieres saberlo?

-¡Si!- le grito con desesperación. Necesitaba saber si de alguna manera le facilito la entrada, si había dicho o hecho algo que le diera información de cómo burlar la seguridad o dañar a sus compañeros y de ser así solo tenía una salida después de aniquilarla: suicidarse, porque un ejecutor que fallaba sin darse cuenta y sin poder remediar sus faltas tenía que recurrir a ese camino, sabía demasiado para retirarse, lo más honroso sería morir.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?- en el rostro de la sayajin se dibujo una sonrisa malévola al ver la angustia de Rediget, era la venganza que había soñado desde hacia tanto tiempo.

-Si lo haces- le contesto- le diré a este- y señalo despectivamente a Lautrec las razones por las que su hijo murió.

Samuel intercambio una mirada con Eva, le pedía que hiciera caso de la petición de Rediget. La curiosidad del porque habían matado a su niño lo carcomía desde la vez que supo por su madre biológica que una organización, cuyo fin era adueñarse del mundo, había decidido que Evan Lautrec tenía que morir. No podía matar a Rediget sin saber la razón, su venganza estaría incompleta.

-Esta bien- dijo Eva finalmente- es un trato. Dime porque decidieron que el niño debía de morir y…

-No- le interrumpió Rediget- primero dime como lograste entrar aquí. Dime que hiciste para burlar seguridad, no, mejor aun…Dime que paso desde la ocasión en que saliste de aquí, porque nunca nadie pudo encontrarte- La sayajin se quedo pensando detenidamente

-¿Qué ganaría con eso?- pregunto finalmente

-Si tu lo dices primero, yo les diré con todo detalle porque el niño debía morir. Nada será omitido

-Esta bien- contesto Eva y después se quedo pensando para exasperación de Rediget- De todo el tiempo que tuve entre ustedes- dijo finalmente- me di cuenta de una cosa, de que tienen un defecto que ustedes mismos mitifican y alaban, son soberbios y vanidosos- Bra puso atención inmediatamente- Desde Alexander Rediget a Kate Ballard más que una ambición insaciable pecan de soberbia y vanidad. Creen que la humanidad existe para servirles y tienen todo el derecho de decidir su destino sin importarles su opinión alegando que son precindibles y no tienen mayor significado…No solo la humanidad, también otros, como yo. Hicieron conmigo lo que quisieron, nunca les intereso el daño que potencialmente pudieran hacer, solo necesitaban saber…-y abrazo a Rediget por detrás. Al sentir su abrazo el hombre se tenso por completo, le asqueaba su presencia y lo que ahora hacía le hacia sentir nauseas, no tenía más opción que soportar aquella sorpresiva situación. Bra miraba la escena a la expectativa, el rostro del humano reflejaba un franco desagrado, mientras que la sayajin parecía estar complacida de la reacción de este hombre- yo le preguntaba a tu abuelo el porque Lumbardo y Ox siempre me sacaban sangre, siempre me ponían bajo diferentes pruebas y me contestaba que yo era alguien especial y que ellos necesitaban saber que era lo que lo causaba, "solo necesitan saber", esas palabras se convirtieron en las más odiadas para mi- y lo soltó repentinamente, Rediget dio un respiro de alivio al no tener su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo- Después de que me quitaron a Evenruth, Magnus se hizo cargo de mí- dijo mirando a Bra- y el también "Necesitaba saber"- se acerco a la joven quien seguía cada uno de sus pasos con atención, la sayajin se detuvo y poso su mano en su hombro- Necesitaba saber la dosis necesaria de determinada droga que lograra mantener a una sayajin en un estado semi catatónico, necesitaba saber si de esa manera me era posible entender sus ordenes y llevarlas a cabo y lo que más recuerdo- y deslizo su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo apartando parte de su mono y dejando ver una cicatriz circular, de cerca de 3 centímetros y al parecer de varios años de antigüedad- es cuando necesitaba saber si la bala realizada por su equipo en verdad podía traspasarme la piel y hacerme daño- y se señalo la herida al mismo tiempo que Rediget no perdía detalle de ella- le fue bien.

Para cuando tú, Jean, hiciste tu involuntaria revelación de la ciudad del este, yo presentía la existencia de un lugar más allá de la isla. El saber que no estaba equivocada me dio un motivo para vivir, quería vengarme. Pensé en matarlos, a todos sin excepción; pero me di cuenta que sería estúpido, buscarían la manera de tranquilizarme fuera con la droga o con la muerte, estando en esta isla sabían más de mi que yo misma. Era una gran desventaja que no podía seguir permitiendo, así que decidí pedirle una tregua a Magnus y convencerlo de que no quería pasar toda la vida como un vegetal que respondía a ciertas cosas de vez en cuando. Me costo trabajo, pero lo logre 7 años antes de mi escape. Me permitió regresar a mis labores arreglando computadoras, el seguía observándome como a un animal en un zoológico y yo mientras tanto le hacia pensar que yo era exactamente eso, resignada a pasar el resto de mis días en estas instalaciones, dejando que se me usara según sus experimentos lo requirieran.

Cierto día que repare uno de los ordenadores, abrí un archivo que se suponía no debía de acceder nadie, contenía un informe de un tal E. Lautrec de 17 años que había tenido un hijo, híbrido "de segunda línea", un imprevisto que debía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, porque E. Lautrec, según decía, es un experimento controlado que tenía su "fecha de expiración"- Lautrec quedo desconcertado al escuchar aquello, significaba acaso que…- 16 de marzo de 802- su destino ya estaba predicho- Y me entere de muchas cosas, como de esa incontrolables ansías de dominación mundial para saciar más que nada su soberbia y vanidad, de los planes y proyectos que trazaron para controlar su mundo y mientras tanto yo era testigo de cómo alimentaban cada día más la idea de su superioridad. Descubrí tantas cosas, una de ellas fue la que me impulso a huir de inmediato: La finalización del proyecto Eva, que debía acabar a mas tardar a finales de ese año, era noviembre; no me quedaba mucho tiempo y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que ustedes acabaran conmigo.

Hacia años que estudiaba los cambios de guardia y el momento en que se encontraban más descuidados, sabía que si debía huir tendría que hacerlo nadando por ese océano que supuestamente acababa en el vació. Esa noche mate a 2 guardias que vigilaban la costa, y nade, Jean, nade con toda la fuerza que tenía y tan rápido como podía. Había arreglado la video cámara de mi habitación para que no notaran mi escape, deje un video de mí durmiendo, me vestí con un uniforme de intendencia que había robado con anterioridad y salí de ahí, en la hora en que se hacia el cambio de guardia de media noche, la hora más vulnerable.

-¿Cómo es que mataste a esos guardias?- le interrumpió Rediget. Aquella sonrisa macabra apareció nuevamente en el rostro de la sayajin

-Asfixie a uno y al otro le rompí el cuello…y confieso que sentí mucho placer al hacerlo, era como un complemento que le hacia falta a mi vida, esa parte de mí reprimida que libere en cuestión de segundos.

-No pregunte eso, ¿como es que los mataste? ¿Por qué? No era necesario lo más probable es que no notaran que te estabas escapando; pero ya me respondiste. Es parte de naturaleza que llevas la necesidad de sangre

-Ser sayajin- le interrumpió Bra – No es sinónimo de ser animal- Rediget se encogió de hombros. Para él eran la misma cosa.

-Tienes razón; era probable que no notaran que estaba escapando; pero también era probable que lo hicieran y reportaran que huía por mar, me hubieran encontrado rápidamente. Nos parecemos en que no nos gusta correr riesgos.

Llegue a la orilla antes de que amaneciera, era otra tierra, otro mundo velado a mi y que por fin podría conocer y talvez comprender cual era la necesidad de ocultarlo. Recuerdo haber visto una luz amarilla que prendía y apagaba cada 5 segundos, eran estas instalaciones.

Casi besaba la arena, casi llore, al fin era libre; pero después recordé la realidad, los archivos de ese ordenador, que yo ni nadie somos libres, el mundo es vigilado constantemente por ustedes y ahora que estaba afuera lo vigilarían más. Y supe en ese momento que debía ocultarme de alguna manera, hacerme pasar por un humano más. Camine por la carretera, aun no había amanecido cuando vi una mujer, estábamos cerca de la entrada de un pueblo, me pidió una moneda, era una de esas que ves de repente y te piden dinero para comprar alcohol o por lo menos así lo hacia ella. Era perfecta, no era nadie, justo la última persona que ellos verían. La mate, de ahí en adelante me convertí en esa mujer a la que nadie tenía en cuenta

-¿Cómo entraste a trabajar aquí?- le interrumpió Rediget de nuevo, harto de ese relato

-Por ti- Era una vergüenza, era lo peor que le había ocurrido a ese subgrupo de los amos del mundo ¿Qué diría su abuelo si supiera que su nieto dejo entrar a Eva sin reconocerla? El anciano estaría revolcándose en su tumba o maldiciéndole donde estuviere, Jean Luke no pensaba merecer menos, solo había una solución para reivindicar su nombre-Tú hiciste que me fuera- tenía que matarla- tú hiciste que volviera- y después se mataría

-¿Cómo lo hice?- pregunto desganado y por obligación, por ese publico que le veía desde lo alto y tenía que estar enterado de todos sus errores y rectificarlos.

-Siendo esa mujer viví en la miseria vagando de pueblo y de ciudad en ciudad, comiendo de lo que la gente me daba por buena voluntad, hasta que un día me encontré con un lugar donde le daban de comer a la gente que vivía en la calle, inclusive te dejaban dormir ahí, te daban ropa limpia y si tú querías podías trabajar ahí o ellos te conseguían trabajo. Era dirigido por un sacerdote, en ciudad central, algo bueno vio en mi ese hombre, me dejo trabajar en un lugar cerca de ahí, reparando computadoras y ahí mismo amplié mis escasos conocimientos sobre las videocámaras, Si Jean- le dijo eufórica al ver el desencajado rostro del hombre- yo trabajando en ciudad central, Valery Ox hubiera caído muerta- estaban frente a frente, Rediget enojado consigo mismo, Eva complacida de su expresión- El sacerdote llego un día y me hablo de un lugar donde podría trabajar, que me pagarían bien e incluso con buenas prestaciones, que ahí había todo y lo único que había que hacer para permanecer ahí era reconociendo lo que era cierto, que yo era inferior; que los jefes eran gente por mucho más inteligente, más preparada, que no debía de atreverme siquiera a dirigirles la palabra a menos que ellos me lo pidieran; pero lo que me convenció realmente fue cuando dijo donde estaba el lugar, en el sur, en una de las islas, trabajaría para una sección del gobierno. Todo el tiempo pedía a Dios, si es que existía en verdad, que me diera la oportunidad de vengarme, ese Dios que había conocido dos años atrás me la sirvió en bandeja de plata. Y aunque corría el riesgo de ser reconocida me arriesgue, me pinte el cabello, estaba mucho más delgada, con la piel quemada por andar vagando durante horas por las calles, en gran parte el tiempo me dio el disfraz perfecto.

Por ti entre a trabajar, solo éramos dos de un grupo de 10, en una oficina pequeña donde nos pidieron que esperáramos a uno de los jefes. Entraste Jean y ni siquiera nos miraste, ahí estuvo tu gran error, si te hubieras tomado el tiempo de ver quienes estaban frente a ti quizás te hubieras dado cuenta que era yo, la sayajin que se escapo, solo te guiaste de unas preguntas y pediste que me contrataran.

Y en todo ese tiempo pude acceder a sus archivos de información, saber de los planes que estaban en ejecución y de los que ya estaban más que ejecutados, supe de sus colaboradores e inclusive pude hacer una lista de ellos, ahí supe la dirección de Evenruth y lo que habían hecho con su hijo. Comencé a darme cuenta una vez más de los puntos débiles de su guardia de seguridad y ese ejército. Mi venganza que en un principio no tenía mas que nombre fue cobrando forma, revisando los archivos comprendí que si uno de los ejecutores moría acarreaba consigo un retraso de meses e inclusive años, algo que no estaban dispuestos a dejar que pasara. Su muerte o la desaparición de estas instalaciones no son tan importantes como el hecho de que sus planes fueran retrasados, hacen lo imposible por tener sus planes al día.

La lista que hice Jean, la de los colaboradores me ha servido en estos 2 años- Rediget la miro consternado

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué no lo sabes?...Fue una cacería bien planeada, me robe esa droga que alguna vez me pusieron para usarlas en ellos

-Tú los mataste ¡Tu retrasaste años de trabajo!- grito furioso

-A eso me refiero, no te interesan ellos, si no lo que iban a hacer. Tu desesperación hizo valer la pena el tiempo que me tome con ellos - y le acaricio el cabello dejando aun más iracundo al hombre- era cuestión de lanzarles un rayo de energía de mi dedo y causaba estragos en sus planes y en su tiempo, mate a la gran mayoría de ellos, hasta llegar aquí

-¿tu mataste a Tairon?- le interrumpio Bra- ¿tu le dibujaste las tiras del DNA en su pecho?

-Ah…los dibujos…ellos mismos lo hacían, esa droga deja al humano en tal estado que es perfectamente maleable y puedes ordenarle algo y lo hará sin problemas, sin importar que vaya contra su instinto de conservación. Tal fue el caso de Tairon, por ejemplo, me encontré con él en un bar, me invito a un trago, me invito a ir a su casa; antes de eso le pedí un ultimo trago, le puse esa droga en la bebida y después de eso, solo le daba ordenes y obedecía, le deje una navaja en la mesa y le pedí que se hiciera la doble hélice del DNA en el pecho porque el trabaja para la división de científicos de este subgrupo, después de que lo hizo lo mate

-¿Y que hay de Maron?- pregunto la joven Brief- ¿La dejaste ir?

-Ella- contesto Eva con desagrado- se escapo, la droga no le hizo el efecto que me esperaba, peleamos, le agujeree el pulmón; pero fuera de lo que esperaba no se desmayo con eso, incluso le saque parte de ese pulmón; pero ella continuaba luchando hasta que me dio un golpe que me desmayo, no supe más

-¿Cómo es posible- dijo Bra consternada - que no dieran contigo? alguna huella tuviste que dejar después de hacer las bestialidades que hiciste

-Ja, ja, ja, una huella, deje cientos de ellas en cada uno de los lugares donde les mataba; pero no pueden encontrar a alguien que no existe en sus expedientes, Eva no tiene acta de nacimiento, ni una credencial de identificación, ni antecedentes penales, su único registro es como trabajadora de este lugar, donde primero destruirían mi expediente antes de darlo a un simple policía. Ellos mismos me protegen con su sistema.

Lo que hice hoy y aun me falta por hacer me tomo mucho tiempo de planeación. Todos tus guardias de seguridad y los soldaditos de ese ejercito es tan muertos, yo acabe con ellos y también…acabe con tus amigos, Jean, les he matado con mis manos- Rediget no podía creerlo, en realidad no sabía que creer. Necesitaba hablar con ellos, los testigos silenciosos que se ocultaban tras la pintura del ojo que iluminaba la pirámide, tenía mas de 15 minutos que no volvieron a entablar comunicación con él, talvez el pequeño aparato que traía en la oreja se había averiado o es que ellos sabían de esta situación desde hacia mucho tiempo, que este subgrupo ya no se le consideraba útil y debía de ser eliminado, Eva siempre había estado al lado de ellos, nunca se escapo… fueron ellos quines la llevaron consigo entrenándola para este momento, una idea alocada; pero no por eso dejaba de ser plausible-Rediget, estas más pálido que antes- También cabía la posibilidad que ellos ya lo sabían y solo querían ponerlos a prueba ¿Prueba para que? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de lo que estaba pasando?

-Nada sucede…- pensó Rediget mientras Eva le hablaba- Nada sucede por casualidad


	25. Traición

Capitulo 25: Traición

-Te estoy hablando… ¿Qué no piensas contestar?- Llamó a Rediget, aun incrédulo de las revelaciones de esta sayajin

-No te puse atención- le contesto aun inmerso en todas y cada una de las teorías que le pasaban por la cabeza

-Deberías- y lo tomo del saco- te estoy regalando unos minutos de vida porque Evenruth esta harto de estar esperando-y le soltó.

Bra se estaba recuperando; si quería sobrevivir tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para actuar. Aunque estaba atenta de la escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos, tenía varias interrogantes

-Eva- le llamó con decisión, sin temor de que fuera a matarle- ¿En realidad puedes manejar tu ki y controlar un rayo de energía?- ella asintió- ¿Cómo aprendiste?

-Viéndome libre tuve tiempo de concentrarme en esos aptitudes que siempre supe que tenía; pero por ellos jamás me atreví a desarrollar, claro que jamás pude llegar al nivel de tu padre o del tal Gokú; pero con lo que puedo hacer es suficiente

-Es obvio que si Maron pudo derrotarte y estaba drogada no eres tan fuerte- Eva le miro detenidamente con su semblante amenazador, no necesitaba sentir el ki para saber que sus palabras la habían enfurecido y que incluso podía llegar a matarla

-Es verdad, no puedo negar lo obvio, comencé demasiado tarde y jamás lograre alcanzarlos...

-Tengo otra pregunta- le interrumpió Bra- ¿Por qué nos atormentabas a mi y a mi hermano con tus cartas? ¿Se las dabas a Lautrec? ¿Qué pretendías que hiciéramos?

-Evenruth…jamás te hubiera entregado una carta de las que te envíe…, no confía del todo en mi- Lautrec estaba de pie, bajo la pintura, aun con ese resentimiento mirando a Rediget, no puso atención de lo que su madre dijo ni de cuando Bra le miro, toda su atención se centraba en su venganza- Yo solo quería que abrieran los ojos, que se dieran cuenta de con quienes estaban tratando, del alcance que tienen, de sus pretensiones y de que descubrieran, tú en especial, quien te las mandaba

-Maron es mi amiga- dijo Bra controlando su ira al recordar la vez que la vio aun en coma- lo que le hiciste es imperdonable

-Tu amiga quería triunfar a tal grado que abogo por un caso abominable. Estuvo a punto de facilitarle la vida a estas personas- y señalo a Rediget- cometió el mismo error que tú, les dijo que si, acepto sus condiciones sin siquiera indagar sobre las consecuencias de sus actos, se vendió a la idea de una humanidad perfecta… Merecía más de lo que le paso

-Tú no eres nadie para juzgarla

-Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo- le esgrimo Eva- por gente como ella mi vida se arruino.

-Tu vida se arruino- le dijo Bra furiosa- en el momento en que tu madre llego aquí, tuviste mala suerte y ya. Nadie tiene que pagar por todo lo que te pasó más que los verdaderos culpables y la mayoría de ellos están muertos- Eva se le acerco repentinamente casi apunto de tomarla del cuello y terminar con su vida en ese instante

-Dame una buena razón para no matarte en este momento- Estaba en peligro inminente, esta mujer que tenía una terrible labilidad emocional iba a asesinarle. Aun en el filo de la muerte, su orgullo le impedía complacerla

-No tengo- y Eva se alejo lentamente

-Tú no sabes nada. Durante toda tu vida te han dado todo lo que has deseado, tuviste al lado a tus padres, conoces el mundo; nadie te encerró en una esfera de cristal y te limito… yo si tengo una buena razón para no matarte- se dirigió a Rediget, el hombre aun estaba incrédulo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo- Tú me debes una explicación, en realidad, se la debes a Evenruth- los ojos del híbrido chispeaban de furia ante este hombre que le arrebato la vida, mientras que al amo del mundo permanecía cabizbajo pensando en cada teoría que le llegaba a la cabeza, desarrollándola y evaluado si era viable o no.

Era difícil creer que los amos de los amos le hubieran tendido una trampa de esta naturaleza, ellos habían servido fielmente y reconociendo su lugar, no tenía sentido

-Mataste a mis compañeros ¿No?- le reclamo- No pienso decirte nada a menos de que tenga pruebas de que es cierto

-…Activa sistema Welcome 2- 4 pantallas de la primera fila se encendieron dejando ver una tétrica imagen en cada una, los cadáveres de los que alguna vez fueran sus compañeros yacían decapitados en un charco de sangre, Kate Ballard se había llevado la peor parte no solo estaba decapitada, se notaba que antes había sido golpeada con brutalidad, su cara estaba totalmente desfigurada. Rediget no pudo soportar tal espectáculo, cerro los ojos y puso toda su fuerza en no llorar, estas imagines habían cambiado todo en él.

-Eres- le dijo con dificultad- una bestia, un animal ¿Qué te hizo Ballard para merecer esto?

-Ciertamente nada- contesto cínicamente- solo tuvo la mala suerte de ser la hija de Magnus y de parecerse endemoniadamente a la doctora Ox… ¿Vas a decirle o no?

-Samuel Evenruth Lautrec- comenzó a hablar con la voz apagada, golpeado por todo lo que acababa de ver. Lo hacia solo para ganar más tiempo- es un experimento observacional controlado, solo nació para saber si tus genes sayajin tenían influencia sobre las de un humano, es lo que se. Se comprobó la hipótesis de Ballard, él, por no tener el cromosoma Y por parte de un sayajin, es un híbrido incapaz de producir esa hormona que los vuelve lo que llaman "Súper sayajin" por lo tanto solo tiene fuerza sobre humana, se planeo que muriera sin descendencia- Lautrec se fijaba de cada palabra de Rediget y a su vez se contenía para no disparar en ese momento- Debía morir a los 30 años de edad. Nos sorprendió cuando se supo que su novia esperaba un hijo, no podíamos permitir que ese niño continuara con vida; Ballard, Magnus Ballard, alego que los genes sayajin no debían seguir mezclándose de manera descontrolada, suficiente teníamos con los hijos de Gokú y Vegeta. Frank Lumbardo propuso que se vigilara al niño sus primeros 5 años de vida, era un híbrido de segunda línea, al igual que su padre este niño no tenía este cromosoma "Y" de origen sayajin y tenía una cuarta parte de la carga genética de esta raza, era lo más cercano a la futura elite. Se le dejo vivir esos 5 años, pendientes de cada uno de sus pasos… el niño murió porque no podíamos seguir permitiendo que su raza de alguna manera se siguiera expandiendo sin control, contaminando a nuestra especie, mucho menos si provenía de un experimento hecho por nosotros.

-Infeliz- Lautrec comenzó a avanzar hacia él mientras que sacaba el arma. Rediget encaraba la muerte, justo ahora que no quería morir, ya no tenía derecho a morir, se levanto de inmediato tratando de buscar algún punto débil en el hombre que se le venía encima, estaba cegado por la ira, debería de ser fácil quitarle el arma, al menos en teoría.

Eva tomo del brazo a Samuel impidiéndole avanzar hacia Rediget. Él no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio, tenía que aprovechar esos minutos o segundos para buscar la forma de asesinar a Eva y sobrevivir, tenía que sobrevivir.

-Espera, Evenruth, no te precipites…Rediget todavía tiene mucho que decir

-¿Qué tengo que decir?

-¿Cual fue el plan que llevo a Evan a la muerte?- Lautrec temblaba por la rabia que tenía acumulada desde hacia tanto tiempo cuando supo que un sujeto de nombre Rediget dio directamente la orden para que su hijo muriera.

-El plan…Se vacunaría a los niños mundialmente; pero lo que en realidad se pretendía era inyectar en Evan el virus activo de no se que enfermedad y de esa manera matarlo, se que ese virus estaba diseñado especialmente para el niño, lo mataría en dos días, su sistema inmunológico no es del todo sayajin, existía una parte humana que no le dejaba defenderse de un virus potencialmente mortal y que de haber heredado el fragmento sayajin nada le hubiera pasado , esa era la debilidad de este niño y esta enfermedad lo mataría en cuestión de días…pero sobrevivió.

-¿Y ahí entraste tú?- le pregunto Eva a sabiendas de la respuesta. Rediget le dio un vistazo al furioso Lautrec, cuya ira al parecer se incremento aun más al escuchar todo el movimiento que aquella gente hizo para matar a un niño de 5 años

-Tú quieres que este hombre me destruya- dijo Rediget

-Te matara de cualquier manera…anda, dile de cómo participaste- Rediget miro directamente a Lautrec- mi padre me llamó un día, su generación ya iba de salida, y estaba decidido que Kate Ballarad seria nuestra líder, mas aun no decidían quien sería el segundo al mando, estaban entre Arker y yo. Mi padre hablo de una prueba que yo debía de pasar, únicamente así sabrían si en realidad yo era capaz de todo por las metas y los proyectos de los amos del mundo. Yo- Y Lautrec le apunto a la cabeza- tenía que convencer a uno de los médicos tratantes del niño para que lo matara. Convencí al doctor Nelson, en ese entonces residente de pediatría para que lo matara inyectándole potasio, así su corazón dejaría de funcionar

-¿Cómo lo convenciste?- le pregunto Lautrec mientras derramaba lagrimas en parte por el dolor de recordar la muerte del niño, en parte por la cólera de la que ya era preso

-¿De que te serviría saberlo?- pregunto Rediget

-¿Cuánto costo la vida de mi hijo?- Bra vio que Rediget se levantaba, se enfrento a Lautrec, Eva miraba la escena complacida, ambas mujeres sabían que esos eran los últimos minutos del amo del mundo, Bra se levanto también, la droga comenzaba a dejar de afectarle, podía ponerse de pie sin ayuda; pero eso no intereso a ninguno de los presentes, más que a ella misma.

-Se le financio un proyecto de investigación y le permitimos trasladar su residencia de ciudad del sur a la ciudad del oeste, le dimos todo el éxito que nunca soñó alcanzar- Samuel apunto contra el pecho de Rediget, y este supo que ya no había nada que hacer; el milagro que esperaba para acabar con la vida de la sayajin nunca iba a ocurrir. Samuel ahogo su llanto, las palabras de la madre de Evan se le venían una y otra vez a la mente "Esta muerto", recordaba aquel día como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese instante, el dolor que ya dejaba de ser una constante en su vida ahora le gobernaba por completo ¿Qué hombre no querría tener la oportunidad que tenía ahora? Podría vengar a Evan haciendo correr la sangre de aquel que dio directamente la orden de matarle. Tuvo que bajar el arma, para controlarse

-¡Dispara ya!- le grito Eva mientras le miraba con fiereza- ¡No tengo todo el día!- Lautrec acaricio el gatillo del revolver, la única manera de vengar la muerte de Evan era con la sangre de Jean Luke Rediget- dispara, hijo- alzo el arma, aun mirando al piso, tomando fuerzas para acabar con la vida de ese ser humano

-Dispara, Samuel- esa voz le extraño, la voz de Bra. Alzo la vista y no daba crédito a la imagen que tenía frente a sí, era sencillamente imposible, debía estar soñando

-No es verdad- Eva, tan sorprendida como su hijo, miraba sorprendida la escena

-¿Por…por qué lo esta protegiendo?- pregunto Lautrec confundido, Bra estaba de pie, frente a él y detrás suyo, con esa mirada cínica y victoriosa, Rediget- Señorita Bra, apártese

-No, si piensas matarlo, debes de matarme con él- Todo aquello era demasiado bizarro para Samuel; Rediget era malo, probablemente uno de los peores seres humanos que había existido sobre la faz de esta tierra y ese ángel lo escudaba y daría su vida por él

-¿Qué crees que haces? Bra Brief- pregunto Eva con seriedad, esta reacción no era la esperada, debía detenerla tan pronto como fuera posible

-Intenta detenerme, bruja…mi fuerza esta regresando. Si Maron te desmayo, yo puedo matarte y no voy a dudar en hacerlo, atrévete a retarme- Eva no se inmuto por la respuesta de la joven, la miro con curiosidad

-Estas protegiendo a una escoria de hombre, él iba a hacer que asesinaran a tu hermano, y mataría a tus padres, te mantuvo encerrada aquí, estaba dispuesto a asesinarte y tú lo defiendes, vaya…

-No intentes lavarme el cerebro, no va a funcionar. Yo no lo hago por Rediget, lo hago por Samuel. A diferencia tuya yo no quiero que manche sus manos con la sangre de esta "escoria de hombre", Samuel no merece llevar consigo esta muerte por el resto de su vida…y si tú sintieras algo por él, mas que utilizarlo, no le pedirías que disparara- Lautrec bajo el arma, intrigado por lo que Bra acababa de decir ¿Protegía a e se hombre por protegerlo a él?

Bra tenía la esperanza de que Samuel recapacitara, de que el hombre amable, sencillo y tímido, incapaz de dañar a alguien aun estuviera ahí, tanta confianza tenía que arriesgaba su vida.

-Bra- le llamo Eva- Puedo decirte una cosa que aprendí una vez que estuve fuera de aquí… la historia de la humanidad se resume a una lucha de poder, de dominación sobre ellos mismos, aun si eso significa morir o matar, son ambiciosos y envidiosos, nada les satisface. Los humanos son como una enfermedad, un cáncer que absorbe todo recurso posible hasta que ya no le queda nada…es una raza débil y que además da hijos como estos "amos del mundo". Su raza debe de desaparecer, no vale la pena que sigan sobre este planeta, caminan hacia su destrucción…y tú…

-Estas más loca que los amos del mundo- le interrumpió Bra- Nunca haría algo contra los seres humanos, yo soy humana, mi madre es humana…desciendo de humanos, estas mal si piensas que me aliaria a ti para eliminar a mi raza.

-Morirás con Rediget si eso es lo que quieres…por cierto, si crees que la bala no te hará daño déjame decirte algo…las balas de esa arma están hechas del mismo material que me hizo esto- y señalo el lugar donde estaba su herida de bala- tú y él morirán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…Dispara Evenruth, una bala es suficiente- Bra estaba furiosa, esta mujer utilizaba a su propio hijo, se aprovecho de su dolor y su rabia para manejarlo a su antojo y él no se daba cuenta

Lautrec miraba fijamente a Bra, le apuntaba directo a su pecho, ella se interponía a su venganza; más lo hacia por él, después de todo, Bra Brief, heredera de Capsule Corporation sentía algo por él, mínimo sentía aprecio por él- Evenruth ¿Qué estas esperando?...este es el momento de cobrar la muerte de tu hijo, solo su sangre puede resarcir lo que él hizo- Eva tenía razón, eso pensaba Lautrec, tenía que terminar con la vida de Rediget para que así descansara del infierno en que su vida se había convertido, solo debía apretar el gatillo, no tomaría más de 5 segundos.

Vivía el momento más tenso de su vida, para vengar al hijo muerto y encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaba, debía también matar a la mujer que amaba

-Bra sabe que tu no le harías daño, Evenruth, por eso defiende a Rediget, te subestima, siempre lo ha hecho, no cree que seas un verdadero hombre y únicamente te utilizo e incluso dudo de ti pensando que eras el autor de las cartas; pero demuéstrale lo contrario…que eres capaz de acabar con su vida. Tú no te dejas llevar por nadie

-Entonces, Samuel- le llamo Bra- empieza con esta mujer, te esta utilizando o quiere probarte. Si tanto quiere vengarse de esta gente, ella misma mataría a Rediget, si te amara por ser su hijo o tan solo te apreciara no dejaría que tú, su hijo, se manchara para siempre arrebatándole la vida a este hombre. Una vez que lo mates, Samuel, no habrá marcha atrás, llevaras ese cargo en la conciencia hasta el final de tus días, aun si es un hombre de la naturaleza de Rediget, nunca estarás tranquilo, píensalo Samuel…Evan no querría que su padre matara a un hombre, mucho menos si fuera en su nombre

-Por favor, Evenruth, esta mujer nunca conoció a Evan… ¿Cómo podría saber lo que querría y lo que no?...dispara ya

-Tú tampoco conociste a Evan- dijo Lautrec aun apuntando firmemente hacia Bra- él no querría que yo hiciera esto; pero…solo así puedo sentirme tranquilo, no tengo otra forma de sacar toda esta rabia que he tenido desde el día de su muerte

-Fallaste, Bra…él nos va a matar…míralo, se acabo- le dijo Rediget al oído; pero ella no pensaba dejarse morir

-Dispara entonces de una vez- Eva estaba impaciente, quería acabar con ambos en ese instante, se estaba cansando de la situación.

Bra camino despacio hasta un metro de Lautrec

-Dispara, Samuel, si solo así puedes estar tranquilo; pero para matar a Rediget tienes que matarme primero

-¿Cree que no soy capaz de hacerlo?- pregunto furioso y acerco su dedo al gatillo el cañón apuntaba directamente al pecho de Bra

-Yo no se si eres capaz o no; solo tengo fe de que hagas lo correcto, lo que verdaderamente te de paz de aquí en adelante y no por unos minutos…disparara Samuel si vas a disparar, hasta a mí me dejas en tensión- Lautrec sonrió, solo una mujer como ella podía manejar esta terrible situación de tan sutil manera

-Señorita Brief- le dijo mientras derramaba gruesas lágrimas- yo jamás haría algo para lastimarla…jamás- Rediget les miraba atónito , Samuel iba a matarlo, a ambos; pero ella le hizo cambiar de parecer, a un hombre guiado por la ira y más que decidido a tomar venganza ¿Cómo demonios lo había hecho?

Bra le quito el arma, Eva no podía creer que Bra hubiera ganado; pero no iba a quedarse así

-Eres un traidor, Evenruth

-…Cállate y déjame en paz- le contesto furioso

-Si no estas de mi lado, Evenruth, no estarás del lado de nadie

-Estas enferma- le contesto. Rediget se acerco a Bra; ella había conseguido algo que veía imposible y perdido, tenía el arma capaz de herir a un sayajin en sus manos, debía buscar la manera de tomarla

-Adiós, Evenruth

-¡No!- Grito Bra desesperada, Lautrec había sido herido por su madre en el costado izquierdo, la sangre no dejaba de brotar.

Lautrec trataba de mantenerse en pie, por reflejo se llevo una mano a la herida, Eva le había atravesado con un rayo, sin contemplación alguna, Lautrec significaba ahora un traidor que debía morir, ese era el castigo para una falta de esa magnitud.

Eva miraba a su único hijo luchando por sobrevivir, Bra le abrazo, sin importarle que la sangre se embarrara en su ropa, dejo caer el arma en cuanto tuvo a Samuel entre sus brazos; por ahora era lo que menos le interesaba.

Samuel se sentía débil, como nunca en su vida, le costaba tanto respirar, miraba su mano derecha llena de sangre, iba a morir

-Gracias, señorita Bra- le dijo con dificultad- y ella lo abrazo fuertemente como si de esa manera retuviera la vida del joven

–No te rindas ahora- dijo Bra- puedes sobrevivir…

-Soy más rápida que eso, Jean, debes de estar bromeando- Rediget aprovecho la distracción de Eva y de Bra para tomar el arma, la única llave para comenzar de nuevo. Si quería salir vivo de ahí y reparar el daño que había hecho tenía que matar a Eva; por eso no dudo ni un segundo en apuntar directamente a la cabeza de la sayajin

-No lo se; pero me tomare el riesgo de averiguarlo- y disparo sin vacilación.


	26. Guardian del mundo

Capitulo 26: Guardián del mundo

Disparo sin vacilación, la bala se había incrustado en una de las paredes de la habitación. Para su desgracia, Eva, se había movido tan rápido como había dicho que lo haría. Reapareció justo frente a él apuntándole con su dedo índice a su ojo derecho

-Estas muerto- Sin más retrasos hizo surgir un rayo de energía. Bra y Lautrec eran testigos de lo que sucedía; mas la joven no tenía el menor interés en defender al hombre que le aparto de su familia y les amenazo de muerte, tan solo quería que todo eso acabara, regresar a casa ¿Era mucho pedir?

Eva disparo aquel rayo directo al ojo del hombre, haciendo explotar el globo ocular al contacto. Aquel ataque mortal se fue a estrellar contra el piso y en su trayecto había atravesado la cabeza de Jean Luke.

El hombre cayo al piso, sus manos le temblaban, soltó el arma sobre su pecho, era un final tan nefasto fuera de lo que había pensado que sería su muerte en la única ocasión que se detuvo a pensar que después de todo era mortal. Eva gozaba ante la escena, su venganza ante los amos del mundo se consumaba con la muerte de Rediget, por ahora solo faltaba alguien más, terminar con la vida de la joven sayajin; era más que evidente que nunca estaría de su lado y que mejor momento para eliminarla que ahora cuando estaba débil y prácticamente indefensa.

Bra tenía la sombra de esa horrible mujer sobre ella, mientras que en sus brazos se encontraba Lautrec agonizando. Le dejo recostado sobre el suelo y se levanto haciéndole frente a su enemiga. No había nada que pensar, de ahí solo una de ellas podría salir viva y en definitiva sería ella.

-¿Vas a matarme?- le pregunto de manera altanera. Eva, con ese semblante serio que tenía desde hacia unos minutos, extendió su mano

-Si- contesto. ¿Cómo ganarle? No estaba del todo recuperada, aun sentía que le faltaba fuerza.

Puso toda su fuerza en la mano derecha para tratar de apartar el brazo de la sayajin, quiso hacerlo de una sola vez, pero no pudo, lo intento un par de veces más, todo en vano e inútil.

Comenzó a contemplar la idea de que iba a morir, tener a esa mujer en frente a punto de asesinarle le hizo caer en la cuenta de que estaba viviendo sus últimos segundos, quizás nunca sabrían que había sido ella, sus padre le estarían buscando frenéticamente y ella simplemente estaría muerta en algún lugar en alguna isla del sur de la que quizás nunca podrían enterarse, Goten talvez pensaría que al final solo jugo con él, como ya la era costumbre…No, se negaba a morir de esa manera, sin luchar y a manos de ella.

Concentro toda su fuerza en una mano y de un solo golpe aparto el brazo de la sayajin de ella con tal fuerza que logro hacerla tambalear; pero ese intento de sobrevivir solo logro que Eva se apresurada aun más.

Extendió la mano, Bra veía una pequeña y centellante energía emerger de ella. El fin estaba cerca, le quedaba aferrarse a la esperanza de que su cuerpo resistiera ese ataque y después de sobrevivir vería si era o no capaz de pelear

-Yo no voy a morir- le dijo- es inútil- Eva no respondió, sonrió ante el intento de Bra por seguir con vida. Utilizaría todo el poder que tenía en ese ataque, claro guardaría algo para huir y desaparecer un tiempo. Su ki, aunque era una nulidad a comparación de los sayajin, les llamaría la atención.

La energía cobraba intensidad, Bra tenía que superar este obstáculo, tenía que resistir ese ataque que en sus actuales circunstancias le sería mortal.

Escucho un balazo, una figura que apenas se sostenía en pie estaba detrás de Eva.

La energía de la mano de la sayajin desapareció repentinamente, aun le miraba fijamente, llevo la mano detrás de su cabeza y noto que al regresarla tenía sangre. No comprendía que sucedía, todo pasaba demasiado rápido, Eva se desplomo en el piso, había muerto. Detrás de ella contemplado al cadáver estaba Rediget, como si de esa manera se asegurara de que en realidad aquella amenaza se hubiera extinguido. Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y murmuro algo que la joven no alcanzo a escuchar y segundos después el amo del mundo cayo al suelo.

Al final le había salvado sin querer realmente salvarla, no se acerco a él, le dejo ahí, muerto o a medio morir su condición no le interesaba. Se dio la media vuelta y vio a Lautrec sentado, pálido, tapando su herida con la mano.

¿Todo había terminado? Alzó la vista y aquella luz roja en la pupila del ojo sobre la pirámide estaba prendida, no parpadeaba más. Alguien estaba ahí, que les vigilo desde siempre y que siempre supo que pasaría. En el tiempo que estuvo ahí, aunque no sabía cuanto exactamente, aprendió algo valioso: El destino del mundo estaba pensando de manera tan lógica que hacia parecer cada hecho como ilógico. Había sobrevivido y si ellos se habían dejado ver era porque así lo quisieron.

Sin duda alguna nada sería como antes, tenía mucho por pensar, mucho por analizar.

Se enorgulleció de ella misma, sobrevivió y en realidad jamás sucumbió ante lo que Rediget le proponía. Él era un lacayo al servicio de los amos, sus amos ¿Querían ser los amos de ella? Si así fue, que forma tan absurda de hacerlo.

Permaneció ahí, mirando al ojo fijamente, ellos le miraban también con seguridad y sonrió victoriosa, porque de alguna manera lo era. La luz se extinguió, no estaban más observándoles. Bra se sentó al lado de Lautrec olvidándolos por completo

-Rediget…esta vivo- le dijo a Bra con dificultad- esta respirando

-Olvida a Rediget… ¿Cómo estas tú?

-No se- contesto con debilidad

-…solo tengo que recuperarme y te llevare a un hospital… con Gohan él sabrá como curarte…Necesito una cápsula, un auto- en ese momento de desesperación hasta llego a pensar que un burro sería bueno, aunque un burro no sabría nadar.

Podía volar hasta el hospital donde Gohan trabajaba y él seguramente sabría atender a Samuel, ningún otro médico sabría comprender el estado de este mitad sayajin y una duda le asalto- Samuel… ¿Desde que desaparecí hasta hoy cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-¿No lo sabe?- ella negó con la cabeza- 3 días…señorita Bra, desde el 28 de diciembre… a las 11 PM cuando se le declaro como desaparecida….hasta hoy 1 de enero del…801- y miro su reloj, apenas y distinguía las manecillas- hoy 1 de enero, 1:30 AM

-3 días- tan poco y una eternidad

-…Todo el mundo le busca, desesperadamente. Sus padres están moviendo el mundo entero… por encontrarla, yo…- Se detuvo, el dolor no le permitió continuar, pronto se acostumbro a esa nueva intensidad de su sufrimiento

-Es mejor que no hables, Samuel

-Yo me sentí muy feliz de que estuviera viva y podría decirse que a salvo, le hacía muerta o que la desaparecerían por largo tiempo

-¿No sabías tú que yo estaba aquí?

-No- contesto y cerró los ojos, el dolor aumentaba con el correr de los minutos, Bra le abrazó, aquel dolor sordo y quemante se desvaneció.

Necesitaba recuperase y rápido, más a pesar de que lo mucho que lo deseaba aun estaba débil y cansada.

-Bra… ¡Bra!- Esa voz, la reconoció de inmediato; no quería mirar y que él no estuviera ahí

-¿Papá? eres tú- dijo aun temiendo que en cualquier momento su imagen se esfumara. Se levanto tan rápido como pudo

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto examinándola con detenimiento asegurándose de que, en efecto, estuviera bien- ¿Qué es esa sangre?- Había visto la mancha en la ropa azul de su pequeña, no pudo evitar aterrarse, era demasiada, temía que estuviera herida de muerte y que ese estado obnubilado en el que ella estaba fuera el preludio de su fin. Esa herida que aun no lograba ver era la explicación al ki tan bajo que Bra estaba emitiendo en esos momentos, aunque era la primera vez que lo sentía desde su desaparición.

Inesperadamente ella le abrazo con fuerza, él también lo hizo. Esos 3 días fueron un infierno sin salida, nadie sabía de ella. Ni él, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Trunks ni siquiera Pan pudieron detectar su ki. La ansiedad le consumía al no saber su paradero o si estaba bien o no e inclusive saber si continuaba con vida. A pesar de que la ausencia de su ki significaba que no estuviera en este mundo, él estaba seguro que ella vivía, porque sentía que estaba viva por esa extraña conexión que sintió desde la primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos

-Bra… ¿Quién te hirió?- pregunto irritado, capaz de matar a quien hubiera hecho daño a su hija

-Nadie me hirió- contesto la joven con calma

-¿Y esa sangre?- se separo de ella y le señalo la gran mancha de sangre que tenía en la ropa

-No es mía, es de Lautrec

-¿Quién demonios es Lautrec?- y Bra señalo al sujeto sentado en el piso, pálido y a punto de desvanecerse

-Papá por favor, necesita que lo lleve a un hospital, esta mal herido- Vegeta se dio cuenta de los otros 2 tirados en el piso

-¿Quiénes son esos?- y les señalo- ¿Te hicieron daño?

-Papá, por favor, no puedo explicarte aquí, tiene que curarlo…- insistió Bra con desesperación

-Este- y miro con odio a Samuel- ¿tiene que ver en tu desaparición?

-No, papá, te lo explicare luego, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital donde trabaja Gohan.

-Esta bien- dijo malhumorado- pero tú me debes una explicación

Admiraba la ciudad desde la que una vez fuera su oficina, la oficina de presidencia, donde, por un momento, tuviera al mundo sobre sus hombros, donde lloro frente a alguien que no fueran sus padres por primera vez, ahí donde su sueño se materializo y donde despertó tan abruptamente a la realidad. Donde abrió cada carta con horror, donde sospecho de su ayudante, que solía sentarse justamente ahí en el sofá, tecleando en la computadora. Donde se dio cuenta que ella le gustaba; pero no podía corresponderle y sentada en el sillón donde ahora se apoyaba resolvió hacerle frente a Jean Luke Rediget y disculparse con él que ahora era su prometido.

Si, había sucedido mucho entre esas cuatros paredes; por un momento todo le parecía ficción

-¿Qué tanto miras?- Trunks pregunto mientras la abrazaba por detrás, como solía sorprenderla cuando ella era apenas una niña, fijo su vista en el panorama

-Es una linda vista- contesto apoyándose en él- creo que es una muy linda oficina

-Es tuya si tanto te gusta- y le soltó, Bra se volteo intrigada por lo que su hermano mayor le había dicho.

-¿Cómo que es mía?

-Tomaste el control de la empresa y la mantuviste a flote hasta el último momento cuando ya era imposible. Conseguiste sostenerla aun sin inversión y sin causar perdidas, ajustaste los presupuestos fijados y resolviste problemas graves, como la huelga en la sección del sur…definitivamente necesito a alguien como tú junto a mi… ¿Aceptarías ser la vicepresidenta de Capsule Corporation?

-Ya lo fui… ¿no recuerdas?

-Creo que tú lo recuerdas mejor que yo- Bra se sentó en el sillón

-¿Quién lo creería? Hace un año esta proposición hubiera sido imposible

-Hace un año tenía miedo Bra, no quería que tú te involucraras con ellos, no quería que supieras como es el mundo en realidad y robarte la inocencia…dicen que la ignorancia es dicha

-¿Entonces tú hubieras preferido no saber?

-No me gusta saber que mis hijos crecerán en un mundo así; pero es mejor saberlo, conocer tu realidad. He visto un futuro infernal…y yo haré lo que pueda para tratar de evitarlo- miro su reloj- Tengo que irme, tengo una junta en el este… ¿Aceptas? Hermanita

-Si- le contesto mientras pasaba su dedo sobre el escritorio, limpiaban la oficina bastante bien

-Te veo mañana en el este. Es posible que compremos una empresa que apenas empieza a expandirse, similar a la nuestra, sus creadores ya no quieren seguir manejándola y quiero que estés ahí para analizar cada punto de la compra o en su defecto si no la debemos comprar

-Ahí estaré- Trunks asintió, orgulloso de su hermana menor ¿Quien diría que hace 1 mes había sufrido una situación que a cualquier otro le hubiera dejado traumatizado?

-Tú te enfrentaste al diablo, fuiste directamente con él y le encaraste. Nunca me atreví a hacer eso, libraste una batalla terriblemente difícil y saliste. No tienes idea de cuanto te admiro- y salio de ahí, sin decir más, solo con esa satisfacción de tener a esa valiente mujer por hermana.

Bra recordó todo lo vivido del 28 de diciembre al 1 de enero, recordó a Lautrec, no le había visto desde que lo dejo en el hospital bajo el cuidado de Gohan, después de eso no quiso saber nada del hombre. Le llegaban noticias a través de Goten de que Samuel mejoraba cada día, una herida mortal para un humano, Lautrec la estaba tolerando bien; después de todo era un sayajin.

Una llamada de Goten la sacó de sus pensamientos, le recordaba de la cena que tendrían con su madre a la que no podía faltar. Su suegra no era de su agrado, era una mujer demasiado extraña para su gusto, con ideas pasadas de moda y bastante neurótica; a veces simplemente no la soportaba, como 15 días atrás cuando le hablo de que una buena esposa debía quedarse en casa y cuidar de los hijos. Bra evito reír abiertamente, la tenía que respetar…era la madre de su futuro esposo, tenía que aprender a ser tolerante al menos con ella, pronto estarían emparentados, algo que no le caía mucho en gracia a su padre.

Lautrec… ¿Qué sería de Samuel? Había una persona en la oficina que nunca perdió contacto con el joven sayajin, esa era Clarisse.

Bra hablo con ella, preguntándole si sabía del paradero de Lautrec, si ya había salido del hospital o que había sido de él. La secretaría le dijo que Samuel había sido dado de alta hacía 10 días, regreso a su departamento en esta ciudad y que ese mismo día se iría a otra ciudad, ahí trataría de empezar una nueva vida

-Entonces…se ira- dijo Bra para si misma

-Aun puede despedirse de él, claro si lo desea, debe de estar en el aeropuerto en este momento, su avión saldrá en un hora exactamente

-Gracias, Clarisse- entro al elevador, llego a la planta baja y de una cápsula saco el lexus rojo que tanto le gustaba.

Condujo a toda velocidad, inclusive se paso un par de altos en el camino, hasta que al fin llego al aeropuerto.

Camino por las salas de espera buscándolo ¿De donde salía tanta gente? Precisamente el día que estaba en el aeropuerto. Se había dado ya por vencida comenzaba a marcharse cuando una mujer se hizo a un lado y dejo ver a Samuel sentado leyendo el West Herald y tomando un café como le era costumbre

-Ahí estas- y se sentó a su lado. Samuel ya la había visto, esbozo una sonrisa mientras continuaba leyendo- te ves bien- él solamente asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su café-¿A dónde vas Samuel?

-Central city

-Central city… ¿Qué hay ahí?

-Conseguí trabajo ahí, es bueno, puedo superarme dentro de esa empresa

-Samuel- le interrumpió- Mi hermano me propuso ser la vicepresidenta de nuestra empresa y acepte

-¿Cómo antes?- pregunto preocupado, sería una lastima que esa brillante mujer se viera reducida a una simple mensajera

-No, no como antes…me tiene respeto y se que me necesita en la empresa; pero tú me ayudaste a organizar esa empresa, tú hiciste un buen trabajo en el área de finanzas, quisiera tenerte en la empresa, eres un gran elemento- Samuel hizo a un lado el periódico, no era la primera vez que elogiaban su trabajo; él que ella lo hiciera era invaluable, más no era suficiente. Permanecer ahí era como dejar una herida abierta

-No puedo quedarme aquí, señorita Brief. Quiero comenzar de nuevo en otra parte del mundo

-Samuel, te subiré el salario, estarás mucho mejor que antes, es verdad

-No lo dudo

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que yo la amo- Bra desvió rápidamente la mirada. No había olvidado los sentimientos de Lautrec hacia ella y en todo ese tiempo lo pensó detenidamente, la respuesta era la misma: nunca podría corresponderle porque su corazón ya era de otro.

-Yo no puedo amarte, es mejor que dejes de pensar en eso

-Jamás he pensado en que me usted me va a hacer caso, no soy…-y se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras- no soy de su tipo y como le dije una vez, es más obvio que esta enamorada de Goten, incluso se va a casar con él.

-¿Te lo dijo Clarisse?- Samuel asintió. Si que los chismes corrían por todas partes- Tú encontraras a alguien que te ame y podrás hacer tu vida felizmente

-No lo haré si me quedo aquí- contesto determinante- porque solo la veré a usted y mientras eso pase no podré fijarme en otra mujer, no podré ser feliz y he decidido que no toda la vida tengo que tener estar pensando solo en el dolor y el sufrimiento, es tiempo de experimentar otras emociones.

-Samuel… ¿Y tu herencia Sayajin?

-Yo no soy sayajin, señorita Brief, aunque mi DNA diga lo contrario. Crecí como humano, uno con un poco más de fuerza y resistencia física; pero un humano a fin de cuentas. Si le soy sincero, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. La parte sayajin para mí no existe, soy un ser humano- Bra quiso hacerle ver que no todos los sayajin eran como Eva habían unos que eran buenos, que debía darse la oportunidad de conocerlos, no podía negar una parte de sí, tener sangre sayajin de ninguna manera le quitaba su humanidad; pero no dijo nada, esa era su decisión y debía respetarla

-No soy nadie para forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres- no supo más que decir. Se quedo ahí a su lado sin decir palabra alguna. Samuel regreso a su lectura, le miraba de cuando en cuando, no estaba tan mal que ella fuera a despedirlo, de alguna manera así era o así lo quería ver- Samuel…sabes, últimamente me he preguntado sobre tu relación con Eva- Recordar a Eva era algo desagradable, ella le había traicionado, siendo su madre quiso quitarle la vida solo por negarse a dispararle a Rediget

-No…no le veo el caso a hablar sobre eso

-Esta bien; pero no estés nervioso- Samuel se enrojeció, odiaba ponerse así frente a ella, y hacerlo lo dejaba más nervioso aun, era un circulo vicioso del cual no podía salir.

-¿Qué quiere saber?

-Ah, entonces sí piensas decirme- pregunto sonriente- ¿Cómo la conociste?

-…Ella me busco, 4 años después de que murió Evan, justo el día en que cumplía 4 años de muerto. Siempre la veía pasar cuando me dirigía a la calle a desencapsular mi auto, esa vez se aproximo a preguntarme la hora o una dirección y de alguna manera logro que le contara sobre la muerte de mi hijo, me dijo que me comprendía, que también había perdido un hijo…me siguió frecuentado y me entere que el hijo que había perdido era yo. De cualquier manera siempre tuve mis reservas con ella, tenía algo malo, no se como explicarlo.

Me acostumbro a verla a las 10 de la mañana para tomar un café, ahí me decía muchas cosas, por ejemplo su origen sayajin, su infancia en esas instalaciones, los amos del mundo, lo relacionado con mi nacimiento y al final me hablo de la muerte de mi hijo. Mencionaba mucho a los Rediget, a Valery Ox y a Magnus Ballard, aun así me dijo quien era el hombre que dio la orden directamente para acabar con Evan: Jean Luke Rediget y desde ese entonces hasta ese día en que pude matarlo vivía la vida alimentando mi odio hacia él, todo mi dolor y mi frustración ahora tenían nombre y solo despertaba porque algún día yo iba a matarlo. Eva me lo había prometido, que si me quedaba a su lado tendría la oportunidad de matar al tal Jean Luke Rediget, por eso vine a vivir aquí, al oeste, ella dijo que tenía que hacer aquí, que debía de estar cerca para que en menos de un año me vengara de Rediget, por eso vine aquí, siguiendo mi venganza, era lo único que me mantenía vivo saber que podría cobrar la sangre de Evan.

-¿Ella te dijo que hacia? ¿Te decía que asesinaba gente?

-No, me entere junto con usted, cuando le llego esa carta del doctor Nelson, cuando vi las fotografías reconocí al hombre y se me hizo extraño que la persona que mandaba esas cartas hubiera matado a alguien tan relacionado con mi vida. Ese día la vi en el café como siempre a las 10 de la mañana. Le hable de la carta y me confeso que ella era quien las y que más me valía no decir nada o nunca podría vengarme, me aseguro que a usted nunca le dañaría. "Todos los hombres y mujeres que aparecen en esas cartas son gente como Nelson, merecen morir". No tuve el valor para enfrentarla, de decirle que me daba asco, que ya no quería que le siguiera enviando esas cartas, no menciono porque lo hacía; pero me dijo que iba a continuar haciéndolo y que tanto usted como yo aprenderíamos sobre la realidad del mundo.

El día que renuncie a la empresa, ella me dijo que lo hiciera para que de esa manera me dedicara a entrenar en disparar esa arma y para que no se sospechara de mí. Creo que ella sabía que iban a raptarla

-Es lo más seguro- dijo Bra mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del asiento y recordaba aquellos horribles 3 días- ella trabajaba ahí. Probablemente accesaba sin ningún problema a sus bases de datos- hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, escuchaban el cuchicheo de la gente que pasaba, de los anuncios de las salidas de los vuelos, eso lo hacía menos incomodo. Era muy difícil de recordar para los dos, Samuel llego a las instalaciones del sur sin saber realmente que pasaría, siendo una estación tan vigilada le extraño que no le dispararan o impidieran su paso; después se apareció Eva con ese olor a sangre y esa sonrisa macabra, le hizo vestirse con la bata médica que tanto aborrecía; pero debía hacerlo si no quería levantar sospechas en Rediget y sobre todo en los custodios que resguardaban la puerta, fue la primera vez que presencio la muerte de un ser humano en manos de Eva, de esa satisfacción y de la chispa de vivacidad que surgía en sus ojos. Después de eso, Eva se acerco a una pantalla que estaba dividida en cuatro cuadrantes, fue como se entero de que Bra estaba en ese lugar siendo manipulada por Rediget. No le quitaba la vista de encima, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, entonces noto algo en ella, cuando Rediget se alejaba a Bra le daba por alzar la mirada, cuando entro a la habitación busco lo que Bra siempre miraba cuando el amo del mundo se descuidaba, aquello a lo que escudriñaba con toda atención, aquel cuadro con el símbolo de los amos de los amos, el que miro por un par de segundos y que en el vio parpadear una luz roja

-Hay algo que me tiene intrigado- Bra le puso atención- antes de que entráramos a la habitación donde estaba usted, Eva me mostró un monitor donde podía verles a usted y a Rediget. Usted siempre miraba al cuadro de la pirámide ¿Noto la pequeña luz roja que se podía ver en el ojo?

-Tú también lo viste- respondió sorprendida- pensé que solo yo la había notado, esa luz roja, me imagino, era la cámara de los amos de los amos, desde ahí podían ver como su ejecutor me lavaba el cerebro, pudieron ver que tú y Eva entraron en la habitación. Tenían una posición privilegiada

-Por un momento- le interrumpió- me pareció que usted les sonreía, cuando Rediget se cayo después de dispararle a Eva se detuvo frente al cuadro y les veía sonriendo ¿Por qué hizo eso? Señorita Brief- no sabía que responder, después de todo Samuel estaba mal herido, no imagino que él estaba lo suficientemente lucido para darse cuenta de lo que ella hacía.

-A veces creo que he sido como una niña que juega a la orilla del mar, mientras que hay un océano que yace ante mí sin ser descubierto

-Eso alguien lo dijo hace mucho tiempo

-Así es

-¿Y usted que escogió? ¿La orilla del mar o el océano que esta en frente?- Bra sonrió, Samuel también lo hizo, supo que no habría respuesta a eso y que sería inútil insistir. Una voz anuncio que su vuelo estaba a punto de partir. Se levanto, termino su café ya frió y tomo su pequeña maleta – La voy a extrañar, le deseo mucho éxito, el que usted merece y mucho más.

-Te voy a extrañar, Samuel- se levanto, lo miro unos segundos hasta que se decidió a abrazarlo- Yo elegí pelear - Samuel se separo de ella, extrañado por esa revelación, nunca pudo entender su significado. Comenzó a caminar, Bra se quedo ahí hasta que le perdió de vista. No había nada que hacer ahí y tenía que alistarse para la cena con la familia de Goten, se retiro.

12 de mayo de 805, West City

- Los amos del mundo se acabaron ese día, el primero de enero del 801. Fueron los mismos amos de los amos quienes decidieron acabar con los descendientes de los caballeros de la luz.

Descubrieron a Eva desde el momento en que vagaba de ciudad en ciudad, solo prepararon el terreno para que todo sucediera. Eva nunca supo que habían dado con ella, ni los amos lo supieron

-¿Por qué los mataron?- pregunto el joven

-Porque estaban tan cegados por la vanidad, la soberbia y la superioridad que decidieron que lo mejor era comenzar ese grupo de nuevo, reiniciarlo con un nuevo líder, alguien que tuviera la visión y la competencia para dirigirlos a las metas propuestas por sus antecesores.

-¿Encontraron a esa persona?

-La encontraron antes que ellos, se fijaron en esa persona desde siempre, le siguieron mientras crecía para saber si tendría el perfil necesario…incluso engañaron a Rediget, le llamaron en secreto para convencerle que la entrada de su familia a su grupo era necesaria por el poder que estaban teniendo con una transnacional de gran importancia y ahora esa persona esta refundado y reestableciendo lo que alguna vez fue el subgrupo de los amos del mundo

-Debe de ser brillante

-Lo es- y bebió lo que quedaba de su café. El joven miraba el rostro del hombre, sobre todo sus lentes oscuros que parcialmente ocultaban una cicatriz en el ojo derecho

-Usted es…Jean Luke Rediget ¿No es así? sabe todo esto porque en realidad estuvo ahí, sobrevivió al ataque de la sayajin- El hombre no respondió, asentó la taza de café con cuidado

-Jean Luke Rediget murió, todo lo que él era y representaba falleció ese primero de enero

-Pero…-el joven se negaba a creerlo

-En su tumba esta su lujosa caja que aun espera el cuerpo que la ocupara

-Si es usted, lo sabía…- y aquel hombre le pido silencio, el entusiasmado joven freno sus emociones. Era un honor estar frente al mismo Rediget, un amo del mundo sobreviviente.

Estaba desayunando al lado de 2 futuros inversionistas, su empresa le había mandado a cerrar aquel negocio, no había nadie tan confiable y agresivo como él para hacerlo. Mientras los 2 potenciales inversionistas y él hablaban sobre su futuro negocio, se fijo en una pintura, un niño jugando a la orilla del mar y recordó las palabras de la mujer de la que alguna vez estuviera enamorado "creo que he sido como una niña que juega a la orilla del mar, mientras que hay un océano que yace ante mí sin ser descubierto", hacia tanto tiempo que no pensaba en ella

-¿Esta bien señor Lautrec?

-Si, disculpen mi distracción ¿Qué estábamos diciendo?- A la orilla del mar o en el océano… le dijo que había elegido pelear.

Samuel Lautrec caminaba por el centro comercial buscando un regalo para su hija, pronto cumpliría 2 años, también le llevaría algo a su esposa. Se paro en una de las vitrinas y al voltear a su izquierda la vio venir, la mujer de la que alguna vez se enamorara. Se veía más hermosa que nunca, llevaba varias bolsas de tiendas de ropa en la mano, paso junto a él sin percatarse de quien era y de haberlo hecho ¿Qué diferencia habría? Al pasar junto a él, se fijo del anillo de boda que ella traía en la mano, después de todo se había casado.

Mientras caminaba Bra sintió que alguien le observaba, se detuvo y busco con la mirada si en realidad alguien la veía; había decenas de personas pasando, podía ser cualquiera, talvez lo estaba imaginado, quizá estaba nerviosa, ese día celebraría su aniversario de bodas. Le llamo la atención el hombre frente al aparador de la juguetería quien parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que estaba viendo. Era mejor seguir caminando, se le haría tarde.

Lautrec miro de soslayo hacia donde Bra estaba, para alivio suyo seguía caminando

-¿Qué escogiste- dijo para sí Lautrec- la orilla del mar o el océano?- Lo más probable era que nunca lo supiera, pensó que lo mejor era no saberlo, ser ignorante no era tan malo, permitía ser feliz -Algunas cosas eran mejor no conocerlas nunca.

-El costo de la felicidad…no es nada, lo único que tienen que hacer es rendirse- continuo el hombre tratando de convencer al joven- Deberán entregar su individualidad y permitir que seamos nosotros quienes dirijamos sus destinos. Te aseguro que si le preguntaras a estas personas si están dispuestos a entregarse por felicidad varios te dirían que sí sin dudarlo.

No te prometo nada, más que ayudaras a construir el futuro para la humanidad, un futuro mejor, no solo para la elite si no para todos; pero tu vida deberá consagrarse a los amos, tu trabajo será para ellos, nadie te reconocerá nunca como un líder que potencialmente serás, estarás oculto, más tú serás parte esencial en la decisión de su destino, el poder descansara en tus manos.

Tendrás el poder de eso y más si tú quieres

Por la tarde aquel hombre entro al edificio grisáceo oscuro de vidrios polarizados. Estaba satisfecho había conseguido su objetivo, al final el chico había aceptado. Sería un buen elemento, necesario para la reiniciación del subgrupo.

-Lo hice- dijo mientras se sentaba delante del escritorio. Su líder, la persona que los estaba renovando desde sus cimientos, estaba de pie, de brazos cruzados y dándole la espalda mirando el mundo a sus pies- Él acepto- y recordó lo que alguna vez le dijo a alguien- es solo cuestión de adoctrinarlo en nuestros principios- dijo que eligió pelear. Por eso estaba ahí, con el mundo a sus pies, resguardándolo de todo mal que pudiera evitar, como anteriormente lo había hecho su padre y a su vez peleaba encarnizadamente en su interior de toda idea que comenzaba a colarse por su mente.

No ser un amo del mundo, ser su guardián.


End file.
